What If (Rewritten)
by zombified16
Summary: What if Lucy never joined Fairy Tail? What if Lucy saved Wendy when she was on a job? What if Lucy joined Cait Shelter instead? What if she met Fairy Tail when she and Wendy went to defeat the Oracion Seis? What if Lucy could use more than one magic? Find out in What If...
1. Welcome

*****PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING THE STORY!*****

To whomever this may concern,

Welcome to What If, a Fairy Tail FanFiction.

I should warn you before you continue on your way. This story is rated T for teens, so... you know... don't be younger than thirteen? (I don't know.)

There is swearing, and a lot of scenes meant for teenagers and up, so I don't suggest that someone younger than thirteen read on.

I tell you now, you must read with your own caution!

Although, I think this is a pretty awesome story, and I can't exactly tell you what to do, but I'm warning you now.

I must also tell you that I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far (that being said, this Emotion Magic is completely my idea, or so I think… I haven't read any other fanfics, manga, or watched any anime episode with Lucy or anyone else using Emotion Magic, so I think it's safe to say that I call dibs… if not, sorry :$). It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima.

I don't think that this will change throughout the story, so this will be the only disclaimer.

I also want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this chapter. Please, if you find any of the following, send me a message so I can fix it right away.

I have had this issue before, so please tell me if you think the characters are OOC.

I also want to share some news with you. There will be a sequel. Yes, there is going to be a sequel. It is called 'Things Were Different'.

I would like to thank a few people as well. Now, there is an original character in this, so I wold like to thank GoldenDragon (Guest) for the name Lucifer.

I would also like to thank Too Many Idiots, jtibb64, and CouplesAroundMeButMe. You three are amazing, and I can't thank you enough.

So, without further ado, welcome to What If.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was sunny.

Really, that's all Wendy Marvell could explain about the weather. This twelve year old girl with long blue hair and large brown eyes could only explain today as being sunny. And truly, it was; the sun was high, the clouds were sparse, and as she and Carla, her talking, walking cat and mother-like figure walked through the forest on the way to the Cait Shelter guild, Wendy could happily say it was a beautiful, sunny day.

"Hurry up, Carla!" Wendy grins skipping along the path. "I can't wait to be back home!"

"Be careful, Wendy," Carla sighs as she crosses her arms and walks beside Wendy. "We don't know what could be in this area."

"Nothing bad will -" Wendy starts to speak, but is cut off when she trips over a pebble and lands face first on the dirt path. "Ow," she mumbles.

Sighing, Carla makes her way over to the young girl, helping her up. "What did I just tell you, child."

"It wasn't anything bad, Carla." Wendy laughs. "I just tripped, I'm fine. See?" Wendy says standing up and grinning down at Carla.

Continuing on their way, Wendy looks up to the sky, brushing the leaves that let little light shine through with her hand as she and Carla walk along the path.

Suddenly feeling something uneasy stir inside her body, Wendy begins to look around cautiously. Feeling herself being swept off to the side, far off the path, and watching a trail of dust from behind them, Wendy watches as black beams of pure magic energy shoot their way, one going right over Wendy's head.

"Get them!" voices echo throughout the forest.

"Let go of Wendy, you foul creature!" Carla snaps, flying beside Wendy's head and tugging on the small girl.

Looking up, Wendy comes face to well, hood, with a person carrying her; like she was a barrel of some kind as Wendy and the person, as well as Carla, seem to teleport throughout the forest.

Hearing the person breathing heavily, but quietly, they reach a large opening of the forest. With blades of grass as high as Wendy's waist and fluff from cotton weeds float by peacefully, Wendy smiles at the sight.

Being put down by the person, Wendy watches as they fall to their knees, breathing heavily. Looking up at Wendy, they use the hand gesture for one second as they stand up shakily and put their hands to their knees, taking in deep breaths.

Standing up straight after a few minutes, the person pulls off their hood revealing large, warm brown eyes, a soft smile on their face, and long blonde hair. Looking down at Wendy, the girl puts her hands on her hips, blowing bangs out of her eyes that seem to fall in front of her face relentlessly.

Sighing to herself, the girl searches through the cloak pockets and pulls out a black ribbon. Tying some of her hair to the side with the black ribbon, she looks around the area carefully.

"What happened back there?" Carla questions Wendy, walking up to her.

"I don't know," Wendy shakes her head. "Do you?" Wendy questions looking at the girl.

"Ah," the girl puts up her pointer finger, which seems to be in an elbow length black leather glove with a ribbon at the top, tied into a tight bow, trying to remember something. "No," she shakes her head, causing Wendy and Carla to sigh.

Now getting a good look at her, Wendy notices that this girl can't be much older than her, seventeen at the most. Watching blood start to run down her head and over her left eye, the girl sighs and rubs the wound, only making it worse.

"Hey, let me help." Wendy smiles walking towards the girl. "I have healing magic."

"Wendy, you know what using that magic does to you," Carla warns. "Don't use it!"

"She needs it though, Carla." Wendy sighs.

"A talking cat?" the girl questions. "Well, I've seen weirder things." She laughs.

"Here," Wendy says now standing in front of the girl. "Sit down, let me heal you."

"It's okay," the girl smiles. "It'll stop soon. Really, I'm fine." She laughs, looking at Wendy's disbelieving look. "I ran into you, didn't I?" the girl asks. "Sorry I had to take you with me, you wouldn't have been safe back there, with all the people chasing me and what not." She laughs nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"That's okay," Wendy smiles.

"It is certainly _not _okay!" Carla snaps. "You – whoever you are – you could have hurt Wendy!"

Hearing a branch snap not far away, all three heads snap towards the direction. "They just don't know how to give up." The girl scowls, her body glowing slightly. "Come on, we got to go." The older girl states picking up Wendy and putting her on her back, and putting Carla on her shoulder as she starts to sprint in the opposite direction.

"Hey, hold on! Put us down!" Carla orders, struggling to get Wendy free.

Turning her head around, Wendy watches as people jump through the trees, not far from where they are.

Jumping over a fallen tree, the girl shoves Wendy and Carla inside, hiding them from sight. Taking off her cloak, she puts it over the girl and the cat. "Hide here. I'll be back shortly, okay? Stay quiet, stay hidden, and stay safe. If I'm not back in five minutes, put on that cloak and get out of here, okay?" the girl asks, searching Wendy's eyes for disagreement. "Let me see your arm." She says quickly.

Showing the girl her arm with her guild mark, Wendy watches as the girl traces it slightly. "The Cait Shelter guild, huh?" she laughs. "Nice place." She nods. "Alright here's what you need to do. If I'm not back in five minutes, run straight. When you come to a path diverging in two ways, take the path on the right. That should lead you right to the front door of your guild. Be quiet." She says standing up and looking at the men running towards her.

"But -" Wendy protests quietly, but is given a warning look from the girl. "Okay," Wendy whispers.

"Hey! You big ugly brutes! I'm right here! Come and get me!" the girl laughs walking backwards from the tree, her arms spread wide.

Hearing footsteps charge, and a startled look on the girl's face appears, she runs off. Watching the man chase after her, Wendy wait quietly, counting down the minutes in her head. After five minutes pass, Wendy slowly gets out of her hiding spot, looking around carefully. Shifting Carla in her arms, Wendy follows the girl's directions all the way to the Cait Shelter guild.

* * *

A few days later…

"Wendy, we have a job." Carla says walking over to Wendy, holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Okay," Wendy nods, lifting her head from the bar counter, a full glass juice in front of her. Slipping off the chair silently, Wendy follows Carla out of the guild.

"You're thinking of that girl again, aren't you?" Carla questions as she and Wendy walk through the forest to get to the nearest town.

"I can't help it," Wendy sighs. "I'm just worried if she made it out okay or not."

"Wendy -"

"I mean, she did save us."

"Wendy -"

"What if she was hurt by those men?! What if she's dead?!"

"Wendy -"

"Oh gosh, I'm a horrible person! I let her sacrifice her life to save mine!"

"Wendy! Goodness child, calm down for a moment!" Carla exclaims. "She did that because she wanted to; you are not to blame. Stop beating yourself up over it."

"You're right," Wendy sighs. "Sorry Carla."

"You don't need to apologize."

Nodding her head, Wendy and Carla make their way to their job.

* * *

"Why don't we do anything dangerous?" Wendy questions, picking up an apple and putting it in their cart.

Upon meeting their client, an elderly lady, she said Wendy and Carla would be doing all of her shopping for the next three months. Giving the girl a massive amount of jewels, Wendy had lugged the bag all the way to town where she, and almost all the workers in the store are getting all the required items.

"I thought you didn't like danger." Carla says absent-mindedly as picks up a few magical items and places them in Wendy's shopping cart.

"It's not that I don't like danger, it's just that I'm not usually good at fighting." Wendy explains.

"Hey, isn't it that kid from a couple days ago?" Wendy hears a male voice behind her.

Turning around slowly, Wendy comes face to face with three older men.

The man on the left has long green hair and dark grey eyes. There's a large scar running down his face from his forehead to his chin. He's taller than the other two, but doesn't look as strong. Wearing dark jeans, and a white t-shirt with a symbol of a raven with its wing's outstretched, the moon behind it, Wendy's eyes widen in recognition.

The man in the middle has short black hair and wears dark sunglasses that shield his eyes, slightly covering a scar on his left cheek. Being the smallest of the three, he looks stronger than both of them combined. Wearing exactly the same thing as the other two, Wendy's eyes widen even more.

"Who are you?" she questions.

"We're from the Red Raven guild." The third man grins. He's a bit taller than the man in the middle, but looks about as strong as a toothpick. He has long white hair tied back with a long black ribbon, and bloodthirsty red eyes. "Who are _you_?" he questions.

Looking around for an exit, Wendy notices a gap between the shelves. Looking back towards the men, Wendy throws the basket at them as a distraction as she picks up Carla and runs out of the store.

Turning back to look behind her, Wendy doesn't notice the road coming to an end, or the people telling her to stop. "Wendy, look out!" Carla cries.

Before she can even do so, Wendy's right off the road, looking down at the ground; a thousand feet below her. Letting out a scream, Wendy closes her eyes tightly and holds onto Carla tighter.

Feeling something grab onto her, with an arm around her waist and a hand on her head, Wendy hears a grunt of pain and a sigh of relief. Opening her eyes, Wendy looks down to see the girl form a few days ago. Beginning to laugh, the girl pushes Wendy off of her, getting up. "Well, that was exciting." She laughs, helping Wendy up. "Why didn't you stop? Do you have a death wish, or something?" she questions, crossing her arms.

"N-no! There were these guys in the store, and they recognized me somehow from the other day, and I'm pretty sure they were going to attack me! So, I ran out of there the first chance I got," Wendy explains looking up at the blonde girl. "And I was looking behind me to see if they were following me, and the next thing I know, I'm falling."

"Some guys?" she questions, tilting her head slightly. "Did they have a guild mark of a raven with its wings outstretched and a moon behind it?"

"Yes," Wendy nods.

Humming in thought, the girl puts her hands to her hips, letting Wendy get a good look at her. Wearing a black skirt that starts at her hips and ends at the bottom of her thighs, there's a belt attached to it, holding a leather pouch and a whip. Also wearing a pink tank-top with a black outline, Wendy notices bandages starting from her wrist and going up to her neck, covering her whole torso.

Also noticing a bandage around her head, Wendy starts fidgeting, wanting to heal the girl that not only saves her twice, but did it without thinking.

"Well, let's go beat 'em up, 'kay?" the girl laughs, patting Wendy on the head and walking away. "Which store is it?"

"This one," Wendy says taking the lead and showing the girl where the store is.

"Wait out here, okay?" the girl says turning to Wendy.

"What? Why?" Wendy questions. "I want to help!"

"Cause this is my fight." She says seriously. "We don't want you getting hurt, now do we?"

"Absolutely not," Carla agrees, crossing her arms and looking at the girl with disapproval.

"See, the cat agrees with me." The girl points out.

"But -" Wendy protests.

"Good." She nods. "Stay here."

As soon as the girl walks in, an explosion sounds, followed by many battle cries and screams of pain. "Wow," Wendy mutters with wide eyes as she hears everything happen.

Watching people way by with curious looks, one person catches her sight in particular. As they both watch fire escape from the building, the teenage boy walks towards Wendy, and begins casually eating the fire, protecting people from the blast. After the fire's put out, he grins at Wendy, patting her on the head. Looking behind him, his expression changes into one of fear as he sprints in the opposite direction, two others chasing him.

After a few minutes, the girl comes out riding on the shopping cart, bags filled to the brim and a content look on her face. "I could be wrong," she starts. "But I think these belong to you." She smiles getting off the cart and gesturing Wendy to take it.

"You – what?" Wendy asks confused.

"Yeah," she laughs. "Go on now, finish your job. And maybe, I'll see you around." She says as she turns around and waves as she walks away.

"H-hey! Wait!" Wendy calls out to her.

"Huh? What is it?" she asks turning around with a confused look on her face.

"Do you – do you want to come?" Wendy asks. "What if something happens?!"

Walking towards Wendy, the girl places a hand on Wendy's head, ruffling her hair a bit. "You seem plenty strong." She smiles softly. "You belong to the Cait Shelter guild! Don't be afraid to show how awesome you are. Give 'em the ol' one two." She laughs, punching the air softly. "You can take care of yourself, kid."

Frowning slightly, Wendy nods picking up Carla and starting to walk towards the client's home. Watching someone walk beside her out of the corner of her eye, Wendy looks up to the girl looking straight ahead, her arms crossed and her face stoic. Smiling brightly at the girl, Wendy begins to skip ahead slightly, pushing the cart along with her.

"I never said I wasn't coming." The girl says, looking down at Wendy slightly. "Besides, it'll be fun."

"Hey, what's your name?" Wendy asks. "My name is Wendy, and this is Carla."

"Lucy," she laughs. "My name is Lucy."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Nodding her head at Lucy's answer, the two girls walk in silence, just enjoying the scenery around them as they walk to the client's home. "So, do you belong to a guild?" Wendy asks, curiously.

Laughing nervously, Lucy scratches the back of her neck. "I wanted to join a guild, a really popular one too. But, I don't know. I never got the chance, really."

"Do you want to join my guild, then?" Wendy questions. "Once they hear that you saved me twice, and you have some sort of magic abilities they'll let you join for sure!"

"Will they now?" Lucy laughs. "I don't know." She sighs.

"You should join!" Wendy cheers. "We can be partners and everything! We can go on jobs, and I'll introduce you to everyone too!"

"Whoa, slow your boat." Lucy says putting her arms up in surrender. "I have to see if I even want to join." She laughs.

"Oh, right." Wendy says embarrassed.

Finally reaching the house, Wendy knocks on the door. Opening it slightly, the elderly woman pokes her head through the crack, looking at Wendy and the cat, completely ignoring Lucy. "You have everything?" the woman asks, opening the door wider.

"Yes ma'am," Wendy smiles. "Everything's here." She says pushing the cart towards the woman.

"Good," she smiles at Wendy. "Here is your pay, darling."

"Thank you!" Wendy bows, causing the old woman to laugh, and hug Wendy tightly, swinging the young girl around.

Laughing quietly, Lucy watches the old woman stiffen and turn her head towards her. "Y-you." The old woman sneers.

"Good to see you too, Ellen." Lucy laughs, crossing her arms. "How's the hip? Still missing?"

"Get out of my house, the lot of you." The old woman growls, pushing them out of the house.

Walking out of the house and to the Cait Shelter guild hall, Wendy looks up at an amused Lucy. "What was that about?" the bluenette questions.

"Oh, one of my many enemies." Lucy sighs. "It's a long story, but she used to work for the Red Raven guild back in the day and she was after me. We had a big fight and I basically destroyed her. I thought I'd never see her again, but low and behold, there she was."

"Oh, I see." Wendy nods, making Carla scoff.

"Maybe you shouldn't join our guild. You seem to attract trouble, and that's not exactly a good influence on Wendy." Carla says haughtily.

"Carla! Don't say such things!" Wendy scolds her.

"Nah, it's okay." Lucy laughs. "I'm used to it."

* * *

"Lucy, here, this is Master Roubaul." Wendy smiles dragging Lucy over to a small, slim elderly man with a long white beard, complete with a mustache, which extends upon his face's sides, making for a long pair of sideburns had his two bushy eyebrows as well. On his forehead is a tattoo composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes.

"Your name is Lucy?" he questions looking at the blonde girl.

"Uh, yes, sir." Lucy nods, avoiding eye contact.

"Welcome to the Cait Shelter guild," he nods, raising an eyebrow at the tense form of the blonde mage. "You are friends with Wendy?"

"I don't think friends is the correct word." Lucy trails off. "We're more like acquaintances."

"Acquaintances, huh?" Roubaul rubs his chin. "Well, why are you here, then?"

"Lucy wants to join the guild." Wendy buts in, jumping up and down excitedly.

"W-wait, hold on! I don't think it's such a good idea -" Lucy tries to deny, but Roubaul laughs and shakes his head.

"Wendy, are you sure she wants to join the guild?" he asks the small blue headed girl.

"Y-you do want to join, right?" Wendy asks softly looking up at the elder girl, her large eyes sparkling ever so slightly.

"N-no! I mean, yes. I – uh…" Lucy trails off, looking around, everyone's eyes on her. "Y-yeah, I would like to join." Lucy nods.

"Yes!" Wendy grins, smiling up at Lucy.

"Alright then," Roubaul nods, walking over to a large box by the bar. Digging through it, he pulls out a small stamp. Walking back over to Lucy, he looks at her expectantly. "What colour?"

"How about pink?" Lucy asks softly. "And on the back of my right hand, please."

Nodding, Roubaul presses it hard into her skin, watching it glow. Once the glow dies down, Roubaul pulls off the stamp and looks at the mark on her skin. "Odd," he says thoughtfully. "It came out blue."

"Maybe it's broken?" Lucy offers, straightening and looking down at a beaming Wendy. "So, that partnership thing still up for grabs?"

"Yes!" Wendy grins hugging Lucy, causing her to laugh nervously and pat Wendy on the head softly.

* * *

"Ready Wendy?" Lucy whispers a month later, looking at the girl behind her.

"Yup," Wendy nods.

A few days after Lucy joined the guild, Wendy had offered the spare room in her small house for her to sleep in. It took a week of convincing, but Lucy then agreed, much to Carla's dismay. The two girls, now having a partnership, grew closer. The two would laugh, joke, and go on missions together constantly, bringing lots of jewels into the Cait Shelter guild.

Lucy had taken over most of the housework; the cooking, the cleaning, and the shopping for groceries. Lucy would often tell Wendy about her many adventures, and when those ran out, Lucy would make up stories of her own, leaving Wendy hanging on every word, enjoying every moment of it.

"Be careful," Lucy whispers, walking away stealthily.

Nodding her head, Wendy holds Carla to her chest tightly, taking in a deep breath. "Is this the danger you wanted?" Carla asks annoyed.

"Carla, now really isn't the time." Wendy sighs as she begins to walk out of the alleyway.

"No, now is the perfect time, Wendy. I don't like the fact that you're hanging out with this girl as much as you are. I don't even know why you wanted her to join the guild anyways, but you know what, it no longer matters, right? My opinion doesn't matter?"

"Carla, of course your opinion matters!" Wendy cries. "It's just that, I think it's a nice change. Lucy's really been helpful with everything. She's shopped, cleaned, cooked, and taken care of me last week when I had that awful cold. She even splits her pay with us!"

"Wendy, that's wonderful, and I'm pleased that you have someone to talk to around your age, but I – I don't appreciate _this._"

"Carla," Wendy tries to speak again, but she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you missed it." Lucy laughs slightly, holding bags in her hand. "They didn't even notice me behind them."

"Oh, you finished the job without us?" Wendy asks.

"Well, yeah." Lucy shrugs. "I thought you said you didn't like fighting."

"N-no! I don't!" Wendy denies. "I -"

"Hey, it's okay Wendy." Lucy smiles. "Next time, you'll get them for sure!"

"You think?" Wendy asks smiling slightly.

"I know," Lucy says crouching in front of Wendy, putting the bags of groceries down. "If it makes you feel any better, we can go on a job tomorrow."

"Actually," Wendy mumbles, laughing nervously at the end. "I kind of signed us up for a different job…"

* * *

"You signed us up to be a part of an alliance between the light guilds to stop an evil dark guild from finding an ancient magic, possibly destroying life as we know it, and saving all of Fiore from impending doom?" Lucy asks as she crosses her arms while she, Wendy, and Carla walk to Blue Pegasus' Master Bob's home.

"Yes?" Wendy smiles sheepishly.

"Well then," Lucy nods, sighing slightly. "This is going to be interesting."

"You're not mad?" Wendy asks, feeling a weight come off her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm mad." Lucy nods. "And I think Carla agrees with me when I say that this idea is completely insane."

"Oh," Wendy mumbles, stepping over a giant rock in the path.

"But," Lucy smiles. "Who doesn't like an adventure?"

"Lucy!" Carla gasps in shock. "This is foolish. Wendy isn't ready for something like this!"

"Hey Flea Bag," Lucy glares at the white cat in Wendy's arms. "Wendy is more than capable; she can take care of herself, and she's plenty strong. Have a little faith in her, would you?"

"I _do _have faith in her! But compared to everyone we are meeting, and the people we're fighting against, Wendy will surely be in trouble." Carla argues.

"I won't!" Wendy denies. "I promise! Lucy and I have been training, and -"

"You've been what?!" Carla exclaims.

"We've been training." Lucy answers this time. "Wendy wanted to learn how to take care of herself if anything happened, so, I helped out."

"I am beyond disappointed in you, Wendy." Carla shakes her head.

"Why?" Lucy asks, looking beyond furious. "Because she wanted to take care of herself?"

"This conversation is over." Carla glares at Lucy.

"I think not," Lucy growls grabbing Carla by the scruff of her neck. "Come on_ Carla,_ let's have a little talk, shall we?" the blonde sneers walking away, a fuming Carla held in front of her.

Shaking her head at the two, Wendy stops short when she notices the house in front of her. Before her lies a massive, two-floor building. The walls are split into several, rectangular sections by a number of flat pillars protruding from the wall, which possess capitals, whose shape is reminiscent of wings, topping them where they sustain either the horizontal frames separating the first floor from the second floor, of the highest part of the main section, adorned by battlements. Similar battlements are also found on top of the arched entrance porch under which sits the double door, granting access to the building, with an arched glass part topping the door, acting as a semicircular window. The facade is adorned by a number of thin, elongated windows, ending on the top in an arched part, which houses a stylized heart formed by the frame. On top of the building, in the centre, sprouts square towers adorned by a very large, heart-shaped rose windows, with some white bas-reliefs in the form of clouds sitting below it; such sculpture is topped by an round dome, bearing a metal decoration yet again shaped like an heart on its top, and similar ones on the edges, sitting on golden spheres, plus more hearts on the dome itself. Flanking such towers are two more, approximately the same height, sitting on the facades' edges, possessing roofs with arched frontal parts, and seemingly sprouting several chimneys from them. Two more towers with round domes topped by hearts are visible in the back part of the building.

"Wow," Wendy mutters, beginning to jog towards the double doors.

"I hear they're only sending two." A male voice echoes throughout the main room.

"Only two?!" a female voice asks stunned. "Here we have four to five members each; they must be pretty confident in themselves to only send two."

Smiling as she nears them, Wendy's foot gets caught on a raise in the carpet, causing her to squeal and fall to the ground.

"A girl?!" they all asked stunned.

Looking up slowly, Wendy smiles sheepishly as the people looking at her in shock. Looking around the room, Wendy notices that the building's entrance gives access to an extremely large hall, complete with a mezzanine held up by square, slender pillars, adorned by many stylized hearts and topped by a balustrade, with more pillars visible on it, holding up the ceiling. The hall sports a coffered ceiling. The first floor's walls appear to be made of bricks; they sport square columns fused with them, and their lower part is intricately adorned; here and there lamps appear form them, these consisting of a pair of spheres held up by a metal frame, and, similarly, the walls sport some large, double doors, each adorned by a large heart. The floor consists of many large and square tiles, and the central part of it is dominated by a large, royal carpet with its light edges adorned by a number of lined up hearts, which goes from the entrance up to the majestic staircase leading to the mezzanine, which is larger than the lower part and gets mildly smaller as it nears the mezzanine itself, with the handrails following it and joining up with those on the mezzanine. More heart motifs are present on the central part of the facades' inner wall. A section of one of the walls, in particular, seems to house royal curtains, in front of which sit a small, round table, on which a variety of drinks are placed, and a fluffy sofa.

"She's so cute!" three boys, ranging in age, awe at Wendy as they stand her up and bring her over to the couch, giving her drinks and throwing compliments around.

"Hands off boys, she's mine." Lucy's voice growls behind the three boys.

Turning around slowly, they all stare in awe at Lucy. "Lucy!" Wendy grins jumping off the couch and running over to her, where she turns around and smiles at everyone, bowing slightly.

"Cute!" a white haired girl in a pink dress squeals.

Waving at the others, Lucy gives them a shaky smile, before being attacked by the three boys from earlier as two of them, the blond and the light brown haired boys hug her, and as the dark haired boy throws compliments that he means in other ways people take them.

"Trimens, clean this up." A different voice sounds, causing the red haired girl to tense and her face to go completely blank.

"Yes, master!" they all shout saluting as they race like the speed of light to clean up the drinks and sofa.

"Now, since I believe everyone is here," a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head, a pair of oval-shaped black barks above his black eyes, and by his seemingly lack of eyebrows. "We should begin."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"And, that's the plan." Hibiki finishes, closing Archive and turning to look at the members of the team, sticking his hands into the pockets of his suit.

"Wait, question," Natsu says, looking at Hibiki.

"Yes, Natsu?" Hibiki asks looking at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Can you explain it again, I wasn't listening." He laughs sheepishly, causing everyone to groan, and Hibiki to pull up Archive once more.

"Wait," Lucy says before Hibiki can start explaining again. "I got this." Turning to look at Natsu, she smiles at him. "There are some pretty bad guys out there planning to destroy everyone if we don't stop them. We have the fight them, team up against them, and save everyone from impending doom."

"Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place, Hibiki?" Natsu asks turning to the light brown haired boy who sighs and shakes his head.

"Let's go, shall we?" Erza asks looking at everyone, who nod their heads in return.

All running out of the house, following Erza, Natsu finds himself in the middle of Wendy and Lucy. "I remember you from a while ago," he smiles down at Wendy. "You were standing by the burning store, weren't you?"

"You remember that?" Wendy questions, looking up at Natsu.

"Yeah," Natsu nods. "I was curious. You weren't the cause of that, were you?"

"Me? No." Wendy shakes her head. "Lucy…" Wendy trails off, as she catches Lucy waving frantically, signaling for her not to tell anyone. "Is right there." Wendy laughs nervously. "Have you met her yet?"

"No," Natsu shakes his head now looking at Lucy. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Salamander, and Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"Hey," Lucy smiles. "I'm Lucy."

"No last name?" Gray questions, now running on the right of Lucy. "I'm Gray, by the way. Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's Ice-Make mage."

"No, just Lucy," Lucy laughs.

"I think Lucy is a nice name," Mira joins the conversation, now running beside Wendy. "I'm -"

"Mira," Lucy answers for her, gaining curious looks from the other guild members. "From that magazine, uh, Sorcerer Weekly. I can't believe you're here."

"Well, Mira's the pride of the guild. Not only is she in Sorcerer Weekly, she's one of the strongest female wizards in all of Fairy Tail," a girl with long red hair and armour says to Lucy. "Erza," she introduces herself. "Re-equip mage."

"You Fairy Tail members just keep showing up," Lucy laughs, shaking her head. "And, it's nice to meet all of you. I hope we can get along and finish this quickly because I would like to go home." Lucy trails off, causing everyone to laugh slightly.

"My name is Wendy Marvell," Wendy introduces herself. "I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer, although, I mostly use healing and support magic. This is Carla," Wendy says lifting Carla up slightly, causing her to catch the eye of a love-struck Happy.

"What kind of magic do you use, Lucy?" Natsu asks.

About to open her mouth, Lucy stops short when a bad feeling overwhelms her. Watching a black beam shoots towards Mira, Wendy, and Natsu, Lucy grabs a hold of everyone around her, feeling the magic pulse in her body.

Opening her eyes, Lucy's hair turns gray, along with her eyes, and feels magic pouring out of her body, as she and the others start to glow slightly. "What's going on?" Natsu questions, as he watches everything seem to flicker around them.

With wide eyes, everyone watches as a black beam of energy shoots right through them in slow motion. "What's happening?" Mira questions.

Watching the beam hit one of the trees beside them, Lucy takes a deep breath in; as she starts to pant and falls to her knees. Putting her hands on the ground in front of her, her hair turns back to blonde and her eyes return to their normal brown colour.

"What was that?" Gray questions.

"That," Lucy takes a deep breath in. "Was me shifting between places in time and space rapidly as I protected you all from a blast that would have likely killed you."

"Thank you," Mira smiles down at Lucy. "Are you feeling okay?" she asks crouching down, putting a delicate hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I should be fine in a moment." Lucy mumbles.

"Surprise," they all hear a voice behind them.

Snapping their heads towards the voice, they all gasp in surprise when they notice a very tall, long-faced man with blond and black hair; the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long spikey Mohawk and the black portion being very close shaven. He possesses similarly blond extremely long eyebrows jutting outwards, a long, hooked and prominent nose, and a reduced Glasgow smile. "Got you," he laughs holding Gray and Natsu's shoulder and disappearing away from them. Watching Natsu and Gray fall from the sky, Happy acts quickly, catching them both in his small paws and gently placing them on the ground as he rests on Natsu's head.

"Thanks little buddy," Natsu says now holding Happy in his arms.

"Lucy," they hear a voice sneer form behind them.

Tensing at the voice, Lucy stands up and turns around slowly. "Hey Angel." Lucy mutters, holding back a witty comment, and a growl.

Angel is a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-coloured eyes.

"What are _you _doing here? Do you think you can stop us?" Angel asks taking a step towards Lucy, so that they're nose to nose.

"Protecting Fiore. Do you really think I'd let you get away with this?" Lucy retorts.

"Yes, actually." Cobra's familiar voice answers. He is a man of average height with tanned skin and spikey, upward style crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He has snake-like feature, with slanted eyes, similar to Natsu's, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sports a simple circular earring in his ears. With a large purple snake wrapped around his body, Lucy looks around to see the other Oracion Seis members surround her.

"Cobra," Lucy sighs, turning around to face him.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Brain's voice laughs. Brain has neat silver hair that reaches down to his shoulders, dark eyes, and dark skin. He has unique marking on his face that take shape to straight black lines. He is slightly taller and more muscular than most people.

"Wendy," Lucy warns. "Escape plan number thirty four."

"R-right!" Wendy nods. "Everyone out!" she shouts causing every to have confused looks on their faces.

"Why?" Ren asks. "The enemy is right there! We should attack now!"

"Nuh-uh, no way! We have to go, now!" Wendy cries.

"But what about Lucy?" Gray questions. "We can't leave her behind!"

"Lucy can take care of herself." Wendy shakes her head. "Carla, help me out here." Wendy begs.

"Alright," Carla nods. Picking up Gray and Natsu, Carla sprouts wings and begins to fly off. "Come quickly!"

"What is escape plan number thirty four, Wendy?" Erza questions as the young girl pushes them away.

"Get as far away as possible, but still be able to watch what happens." Wendy answers, stopping them and turning around.

"Why, what will happen?" Natsu asks confused.

"Just watch." Wendy answers.

As all the Oracion Seis members surround Lucy, they begin laughing. "Look at you," Brain laughs. "Looking all strong and brave, I remember the last time we met."

"Shut up," Lucy growls.

"And that little girl that you spoke of a few moments ago, Wendy her name was, she looks like she'll follow you through everything." Cobra laughs. "What is she to you, your pet?"

"Don't," Lucy sighs, crossing her arms.

"Well, I would like to know why the Sky Maiden is with you." Brain sneers.

"Who?" Lucy asks confused.

"The Sky Maiden." Brain clarifies.

"Huh?"

"The Sky Maiden."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter how many times you say the name, I still don't know who that is." Lucy crosses her arms and shakes her head.

"The little girl." Brain says through clenched teeth.

"Wendy? What do you want with Wendy?" Lucy asks lowly, her face twitching slightly in anger.

"She is the key to Nirvana," he smirks. "We need her."

Laughing slightly, Lucy's bangs cover her eyes. "Is that so?" she questions, feeling a different magic filling her body. Watching her hair and eyes turn a deep red, and heat radiates off her form, causing everyone to back away to get away from the still rising temperature. "Thanks for telling me your goal." Lucy mutters.

Watching from a distance, Natsu feels a familiar magic. "Wait, this is from that day." He says looking down at Wendy. "I knew that fire tasted weird; it was someone's magic. It's Lucy's magic isn't it? Lucy's magic is fire magic?"

"Not exactly," Wendy shakes her head.

Holding her hands on her hips now, Lucy's body bursts into flames. "You really plan on fighting us?" Brain asks amused.

"Oh totally." Lucy giggles. Concentrating the fire to her hands, Lucy charges towards Brain, landing a quick punch to the face. Lifting her leg up, Lucy spins around, making her foot crash into Brain's face. Landing in the ground, cracking it slightly, Lucy turns around to the other members of the Oracion Seis. "Anyone else want to take Wendy?" she questions.

"You can't stop us," Cobra smirks sticking his arm out. "Go, Cubellios!" he orders, as the purple snake around him wraps around his arm and charges towards Lucy, mouth open wide, and venom dripping down its fangs. Stopping the snake with her hand, Lucy looks at Cobra with a dead look in her eyes as her hair turns black with red tips, and her left eye turns black.

Turning into black mist, Lucy surrounds Cubellios, causing it to hiss at her and bite the air. Travelling down the snake, Lucy now surrounds Cobra. Watching him scream in pain as she lets out a wave of her magic, he falls to the ground.

Rematerializing, Lucy stands above Cobra. Now turning to Angel, with a tilt of her head, Lucy looks at her. Pulling out a key, Angel points it at Lucy; Lucy doing the same.

Pouring all of her magic into the summoning of her key, Lucy watches it glow brightly.

The two stare at each other for a long time.

"This isn't over." Anger growls, picking up Cobra, and Racer picking up Brain as they all disappear from sight.

Sinking to her knees, Lucy begins to breathe heavily. Putting the key back into the pouch tied around her waist, Lucy falls backwards, looking up at the sky. "I haven't been like that for so long," she chuckles to herself as she closes her eyes and passes out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Well, that was definitely… interesting." Lyon states as he and the others gather around an unconscious Lucy.

"She has more than one magic?" Gray asks looking at Wendy. "She can apparently teleport, use fire magic, and turn into black mist."

"Well, yes and no." Wendy answers, kneeling beside Lucy and beginning to heal her. "Lucy has two magic powers. Celestial Spirit Magic; where she has six of the twelve golden Zodiac Keys, and Emotion Magic."

"Emotion Magic?" Jura questions. "I've never heard of it."

"Cause that's because I'm the only one that has it," Lucy mumbles, opening her eyes slowly. "I basically have magic based on an emotion."

"So, angry?" Gray questions.

"Fire." Lucy answers.

"Sad?"

"Water."

"Calm?"

"Weather."

"Frustrated?"

"Lightning."

"Annoyed?"

"Same as Frustrated."

"How about happy?" Mira questions.

"Light."

"Scared?" Erza asks.

"Dark Magic."

"Excited?"

"Nature Magic."

"Like?" Gray asks.

"I control trees, plants, grass… that kind of thing."

"Bored?" Happy asks.

"Teleportation and Telepathy."

"Surprised? Shocked? Serious? Embarrassed? Jealous?" Mira fires.

"Surprised and shocked are the same, so that's wind magic. Serious is snow magic. Embarrassed is earth magic. Jealous is stone magic." Lucy explains. "Are you done asking me questions?"

"How about love?" Mira asks with small hearts in her eyes.

"Love is an emotion?" Lucy asks, scratching her cheek with her pointer finger. "I don't know, I've never seen or used it before." The blonde shrugs.

"On a different note," Erza asks, becoming serious. "You knew the names of those people. How?"

"And you would tell everything to a person you just met?" Lucy questions.

"If you know something we don't, we need to know." Erza retorts.

"I know about as much as you guys, nothing more." Lucy shakes her head. "I swear."

"You know them." Erza argues. "Therefore, you know more than we do."

"Knowing them, and knowing of them, are two completely different things." Lucy shakes her head, sitting up and staring at Erza. "I know of them, therefore, I know as much as you do."

"You know them by name, and they seemed to know you when the white haired girl said your name." Erza fights with Lucy.

"They know me by name because I caused – used to cause a lot of problems for them and their minor guilds. They know me by name because I leave my mark, and I told one of the minor members who I was." Lucy explains.

"You used to cause problems, what do you mean?" Mira questions.

"I used to cause problems. It means what it means." Lucy shrugs.

"Stop being so cryptic and answer the question!" Erza booms.

"And here I was thinking we were friends." Lucy's face scrunches up in discomfort of the situation. "Now you're interrogating me? Friends don't interrogate friends. It's a rule."

"It is not a rule." Erza sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose and breathing in deeply.

"It should be." Lucy mumbles, looking away.

"Okay, you know what." Gray says butting into the conversation. "Let's just make camp for the night and we can go over our plan in the morning."

"Sounds good." Hibiki nods, not taking his eyes off of Lucy, suspicion clouding his mind.

As everyone falls asleep that night, Hibiki stays up, throwing twigs into the blazing fire. "Can't sleep?" He questions Lucy, who takes a seat beside him as she wraps her arms around herself.

"Don't sleep is more like it." Lucy chuckles bitterly, picking up a twig and sticking it the fire.

"Don't sleep in general, or don't sleep around strange people?"

"Yes." Lucy nods. "For a cute boy, you ask a lot of questions." She laughs, throwing the twig into the roaring fire.

"It's in my nature," he smiles slightly. "Although, you, Ms. Lucy, intrigue me."

"Is that one of you lame pickup lines?" Lucy questions, turning to face him slightly.

"Did it work?"

"Absolutely not." Lucy shakes her head.

"Then no it's not." Hibiki answers, causing Lucy to laugh slightly. "You know of me and my lame pickup lines?"

"Oh yes, the notorious Hibiki Lates, I've heard of you." Lucy laughs. "Archive mage, one of the Trimens. Ladies man."

"Good or bad notorious?" Hibiki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Good notorious. You and Eve, and Ren were the talk of a town a while back." Lucy answers, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You cold?" Hibiki asks.

"What?" Lucy asks, looking down. "O-oh, no." she shakes her head. "It's kind of like a reflex."

"A reflex for what exactly?"

"Would you tell a stranger your darkest secrets?" Lucy whispers, leaning closer to Hibiki. When he doesn't answer, the question itself making him question Lucy even more, the blonde nods. "Neither would I."

"So, back to why you're not sleeping." Hibiki speaks after a while. "I can only think it's something psychological, but there could very well be another reason."

"Psychological in what way? I'm making myself afraid of sleep, or I'm actually afraid of the darkness when I close my eyes. Or perhaps sleep is afraid of me?" Lucy fires her own questions.

"Would you tell me?"

"Highly unlikely." Lucy laughs. "What's got you so into me, anyways? I'm not that interesting."

"There's just something different about you, Lucy." Hibiki shakes his head. "I don't exactly know what it is yet, but there's something different about you."

"Different doesn't even begin to cover me and my oddness." Lucy barks in laughter, but covers her mouth, looking around cautiously.

"Ah, so we're getting somewhere." Hibiki laughs a little. "So, tell me Ms. Lucy. How do you know the members of the Oracion Seis?"

"Lucy's fine." Lucy nods stiffly. "I'm not one for formality. And, if you can keep a secret, I'll tell you."

"Alright then Lucy, I'll keep this secret of yours." Hibiki nods, looking at Lucy expectantly.

"Well, I'm not about to tell you my life story, so don't get too excited." Lucy smiles slightly. "Well, up until a few years ago, I was kind of on my own. I had… companions, but it wasn't really homey, you get what I mean?"

"Yes," Hibiki nods

"Okay, well, I didn't belong to a guild back then, I was alone with my companions, and we were traveling for a bit; training, camping, the whole ten-yards. Anyways, a dark guild by the name of Red Raven saw me using my magic one day while a few of their scouts were walking in the forest. They were intrigued, because they never knew someone with as much power as me. So, they offered me a spot in their guild, convincing me that they were good. I didn't join, but I went along on a few of their jobs. It was fun at first, but things slowly started to get out of hand." Lucy says, her body tensing slightly. "I watched them kill innocent people, and it sickened me. So, I walked into the guild hall the next day, anger practically radiating off of me. Everyone knew me, everyone knew my name and my magic, so the right people stepped up to battle me, and I got my ass kicked pretty badly. But, I couldn't let this go. I fought back with everything I had, and almost wiped out the guild. I left right after that, but a few guys from the guild who were furious with me followed me around, attacking me whenever they had the chance." Taking a deep breath in, Lucy closes her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "It died down after a while, and I thought that it was all over, but I was wrong. A whole bunch of them started following me a few months ago, and Wendy got caught in the middle of it. I saved her, and I've kind of stuck around her ever since. The only reason I know the Oracion Seis, and why they know me is because I was with the Red Raven guild for so long that my name was kind of a big deal around there, even though I never joined."

"Why wouldn't you tell Erza this? There's nothing wrong with your story."

"Ah, yes." Lucy nods, a smile forming on her face. "But she's so serious. I wanted to push her buttons."

"You," Hibiki laughs. "Have a death wish."

"Maybe," Lucy smiles, rubbing her eyes softly.

"Why don't you take a break? Go to sleep." Hibiki says looking at Lucy.

"I'm not tired." Lucy shakes her head. "At least, not now."

"Not now?" Hibiki questions. "Are you worried about something?"

"Yeah," Lucy mumbles. "But it's no big deal. You go to sleep, Hibiki. I'll wake you up at dawn."

"Alright," Hibiki nods, standing up and stretching slightly. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Hibiki, wake up!" he hears a voice scream in his ear. Jumping up in a panic, Hibiki looks around for any danger. Looking at a worried Eve, Hibiki rubs his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he questions.

"Lucy's missing," Ren crosses his arms.

"What?" Hibiki asks in disbelief.

"She's working with them." Erza scowls. "I know it."

"Let's not be too irrational, Erza." Mira says softly. "I highly doubt that she's working with the enemy."

"Mira's right," Wendy says softly. "Lucy's too good of a person. She would never betray anyone."

"She could be a traitor though."

"Who could be a traitor?" Lucy questions walking towards the group of people.

Watching Erza appear in front of her at lightning speed, she holds a sword to her throat. "Where were you?" Erza questions.

"I was looking around and got a bit lost." Lucy answers, looking Erza in the eyes. "You thought I was betraying you? Wow, that's low."

"They know you, you know them. It's likely." Erza states, putting her sword away. "You need to be beside someone at all times. Someone who won't let you out of sight. And it has to be someone I trust."

"Hey, Pinky," Lucy says looking towards Natsu. "Come with me for a second, would you?"

"Me? Yeah, sure." Natsu nods, standing up and following Lucy.

"What are you showing me?" Natsu asks as he and Lucy come to a cliff. "You're not here to kill me, are you?"

"No," Lucy laughs. "Look," she says gesturing to the forest below the cliff. "It's weird. The sun rises in the east, but its west right now. It's like the whole forest is backwards. And, you see that black mist down there, something's happening."

"You're right," Natsu nods. "Why'd you show me this?"

"Because I need to be with someone at all times." Lucy mocks Erza's voice. "And you seem like a pretty cool guy, Natsu." She smiles slightly.

"Cool, so, temporary partners?" he asks, sticking his fist out to her.

"Temporary partners," Lucy laughs, fist bumping him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? What's going on? _Wendy thinks to herself, opening her eyes and looking around. _A rocky ceiling? Weren't we all outside?_

Shifting her head a little, Wendy also notices lit candles and skulls laying around. Sitting up, Wendy sees five people standing in front of her.

"Glad to see you're awake… Maiden of the Sky." Brain laughs as he holds a staff with a skull attached to it, the skull glowing brightly.

"What's going on?" Wendy asks backing up a little, still in a sitting position. "I was outside with Lucy and everyone else. What did you do to them, where are they?!"

"I don't get what's so important about this girl anyways." Cobra sighs, looking at Wendy unamused.

"She doesn't seem all that special." Angel says also confused with the situation.

"Is she worth money?" a man with a block face and long orange hair asks.

"She uses what's called sky magic," Brain answers. "She is worth more than money."

"What?" Cobra asks.

"You don't mean…" Racer gasps.

"Oh yeah, I can practically smell the money!" Hoteye exclaims.

"That's right! She is the key! With her power, we can revive _him_!" Brain exclaims.

"Who are you talking about?" Happy asks from in front of Wendy.

_He was here this whole time?! _Wendy screams in her head.

"Look, if you're asking me to help you, forget it!" Wendy screams at them sitting up even more.

"Oh, you'll be more than willing to help once you find out who it is." Brain sneers. "Racer?" he calls out.

"Yeah Brain?" Racer asks.

"Go get him." Brain says not taking his eyes off Wendy.

"Sure. It'll take me a bit since it's so far away." he says, but then quickly leaves the… wherever Wendy and Happy are.

"The rest of you, go find Nirvana." Brain commands.

"Let's have a race to see who can find it first," Angel smiles sickly.

"The first one to Nirvana gets a million jewels! Oh yeah!" Hoteye exclaims.

"Can you only think about money?" Cobra asks annoyed as the three of them make their way out of the cave.

"Is it bad for me to say I'm only afraid of the one's who's sleeping?" Wendy whispers to Happy.

"No, he's pretty creepy." Happy whispers back.

"Happy, do you know where we are?" Wendy ask softly, trying to remember what happened. "How did we get here?"

"You hit your head pretty hard when it happened, so I understand why you don't remember." Happy sighs. "After Lucy and Natsu came back, they explained the weirdness of the forest. We then began to think of a plan, but that's when they attacked. Everyone was beaten pretty badly, and Brain was hurting you. He hit you hard on the head, and you went unconscious, and no one was awake to save you but me. I tried really hard to get you away, but I ended up being taken as well. But, don't worry Wendy, I'll get us out of this!"

"Oh, Happy." Wendy cries scooping him up into her arms and hugging him tightly.

* * *

To Wendy and Happy, it felt like forever since everyone but Brain and Midnight left the cave. Wendy didn't know what to do; Brain says Wendy has to help him, but Wendy doesn't want to. All Wendy wants to do, is go home with Lucy and Carla.

_Carla was right, _Wendy thinks to herself. _This is too much for me. I can't handle this._

"I'm back," Racer sings as he flashes into the cave holding a large weirdly shaped box.

"What is that?" Happy asks confused.

"It… looks like a coffin." Wendy mumbles.

"Well, are you willing to help?" Brain asks.

"Like I said before, I'd never help jerks like you!" Wendy screams at him.

"Oh, Maiden of the Sky… are you sure?" he taunts as he waves his hand over the large box.

Watching the cover slowly fade away, Wendy starts to see the outline of a person. As the image becomes clearer, Wendy notices the familiar blue hair and red tattoo above and below his right eye. "No," she mumbles.

"Jellal?!" Happy screams.

"Happy, you know him too?" Wendy asks confused.

"Yeah, he attacked Natsu and my team. He tried to use Erza as a sacrifice! He's evil!" Happy cries.

"No! He would never do anything like that!" Wendy yells at Happy, defending the man who once saved her life, who took such good care of her.

"Wendy, he did!" Happy tries to tell her.

"No, he – he wouldn't! He saved my life! He is so kind and nice! He would never hurt anyone." Wendy tries to explain.

"Wendy, I don't think we're talking about the same person here" Happy tries to convince her.

"So, will you heal the man who saved your life?" Brain asks.

"No, don't do it Wendy!" Happy cries.

Staying silent and staring open mouthed at the image before her, Wendy watches as Brain takes a dagger and slams it right into the box, right beside Jellal's head. With a short gasp of fear, Wendy's eyes begin to water.

_I don't want to help them! _Wendy thinks to herself, tears pricking at her eyes. _But, Jellal – I need to help him too. _

"No! Please, I beg of you! Don't hurt him!" Wendy cries, clenching her hands.

"Revive him. You have the power to do so." Brain demands as he shoots green beams of light towards the right side of Wendy's body, making her dodge quickly.

"No, that's the last thing you want to do! They're planning to use him to steal Nirvana!" Happy exclaims trying to convince the young girl.

"But I have to repay him. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him." Wendy says trying to convince herself more than Happy as she starts to cry. "He was so kind to me." she whispers. "I heard all the stories about what he did. But I don't believe them," Wendy says after a while as she stands up, clenching her fists.

"I swear they're true! I was there! I saw it!" Happy tries again to convince Wendy not to revive the man she knew from her past.

"He's not the kind of person that would do that!" Wendy retorts.

"But he did Wendy," Happy says softly.

"Please… Just, give me a little time to think about it." The girl whispers.

"Why?" Happy questions. "Tell him no!"

"Very well," Brain says. "You have five minutes."

* * *

"Your time is up." Brain says after a while, smirking slightly as he turns to face Wendy once again. "Don't waste my time, foolish girl." Brain growls when he notices Wendy hesitate. "No one is coming to save you."

"Please, don't do it Wendy," Happy pleads as a single tear falls down Wendy's face. But, as soon as he says that, Brain shoots a green beam of light towards Happy, which makes him fly back and hit the stone walls.

"Happy!" Wendy cries, trying to run over to him, but Brain blocks her path.

"Look, your magic can bring him back. So will you help your friend, or leave him like this?" Brain questions.

_He's not giving me an easy decision here. _Wendy thinks to herself as she once again turns to Jellal.

Not saying anything, Wendy lowers her head so that her blue hair shadows her eyes. "You must!" Brain yells at Wendy.

"Jellal," Wendy whispers. "I – I have to! He saved my life! I owe him so much! I'll do it!" Wendy says determined.

Moving shakily, Wendy makes her way towards his… coffin… which Brain placed on the ground. Raising her hands to his cold, unmoving chest, Wendy watches as they glow a soft blue colour. Concentrating, Wendy feels her magic starting to leave her body as she transfers some magic to him, to speed up the healing process.

After a few moments, Wendy watches as his eyes slowly open. Smiling softly at him, Wendy lowers her hands and steps away. Slowly, he sits up and out of the box and looks around. Making his way out, he stands with his back facing the entrance of the cave.

Sinking to her knees from the amount of magic use, Wendy looks up at him with wide eyes. _He's different than I remember. He seems cold, and not like himself. Did something happen to him? Is this the Jellal I once knew? _Wendy asks herself.

Suddenly hearing a sharp intake of breath behind her, Wendy hears a familiar voice say the words "But how?"

"Natsu!" Happy cries, as he flies over towards the Dragon Slayer.

"I'm so sorry!" Wendy cries, can't help but feeling like she made a huge mistake. "Please forgive me," she begs through her tears.

"Jellal!" Natsu cries in anger.

"I'm sorry," Wendy cries again. "Sorry, sorry, but I – I had to!" She says looking up at Jellal. "I owe him."

"Wendy, you used your healing magic on him? What were you thinking?! You know what that does to you!" Carla yells at the young girl.

Suddenly feeling the drain of magic drastically, Wendy feels herself falling forward, the whole world starting to spin around her. Feeling herself get caught in a warm pair of arms, Wendy feels a hand placed on her head.

"It's going to be okay," Wendy hears Lucy's voice whisper. "Go to sleep."

"Wendy!" Wendy hears Carla cry, and then her whole world goes black.

* * *

When she come to, Carla and Wendy are on the side of a mountain, watching the sun set.

"Maybe I shouldn't have joined the alliance. Maybe Lucy was the one that should have come by herself. I'm no help to anyone anyways." Wendy mumbles as she slowly wakes up.

"Child, stop beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault." Carla sighs as she sits beside the young girl, patting her leg softly.

"Yes it was," she argues.

"You're playing with fire Wendy, like Hibiki and the others explained before, Nirvana could change your heart at any moment." Carla sighs.

"When was this?" Wendy asks confused.

"Never mind, you were unconscious." Carla sighs.

"I'm a coward," Wendy announces to the world loudly as she pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on them, getting back to the topic at hand. "I left the others when I was supposed to fight with them. I was captured, I passed out, and only made people worry and have them save me."

"You know as well as I do, that if you had stayed, you would only be in the way. Besides, you were unconscious anyways. You are not a coward Wendy," Carla explains.

"I would only get in the way." Wendy repeats lowly. "See? I shouldn't have come," she sighs.

"Don't say such things!" Carla cries.

"Yeah, but if I didn't come, the Oracion Seis wouldn't have found Nirvana."

"Is it really that bad, child?" Carla questions. "I sense part of you is glad to see that Jellal fellow again, though I'm not sure why." she mumbles the last part.

Sighing, Wendy watches as the sun sets over the Earth. _Am I glad to see Jellal again?_

"And while we're on that subject," Carla starts again. "Would you care to explain who he is? You said something about owing him your life, but I'm confused. If he's so important, why have you never told me about him?"

"It's nothing personal, it just never came up." Wendy explains, giving Carla a small smile. "I met him seven years ago. Not long after the Sky Dragon Grandeeney disappeared. He found me scared, alone, and wandering aimlessly. That's how we met. He said he was on his own too and he asked if I wanted to join him on his journey. We traveled together from that day forward. We didn't know where we were going, but I don't think we really cared. Then, one day, he started acting strange. Another day, he told me we had to part ways, but when I refused, he settled with staying with me until we reached the end of the forest. When we there, he left me with the Cait Shelter guild. I've been there ever since." Wendy tells Carla.

"So, what happened to him after you parted ways?" Carla asks.

"That was the last time I ever saw him." Wendy explains. "But I did hear rumours now and then. First people said there was a council member who looked like him, and the most recent ones were about how he was doing these incredibly evil deeds. So silly. He'd never think about doing such horrible things. I wonder – do you think he remembers me anymore?" she asks.

"Well, we would never know for sure, unless you talk to him, right?" Carla says.

"Carla, where is Lucy?" Wendy asks softly. "I heard her when I blacked out, but where is she now?"

"She's out fighting, and making herself known. Something she does best." Carla says haughtily. "Actually, it was her idea to get you here and out of danger. She's really worried about you, you know?"

"You like her now?" Wendy asks, a smile appearing on her face.

"Of course not!" Carla retorts. "But, you care an awful lot for that blonde hussy, for reasons even I don't understand. Although, after everything she has done, she is not as bad as I first thought."

"Then why'd you say those terrible things about her before?!" Wendy asks, slightly angry with Carla.

"Because I didn't – and still don't – approve of her." Carla says, a look of distaste on her face.

"You're so silly," Wendy sighs.

"Are you feeling better now?" Carla asks. "Look, Wendy. I don't quite understand why you were so down about this. Before you met Lucy, you never fought. Why is it such a big deal now?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess I just wanted to prove that I wasn't so useless. You know, to be honest, another reason I volunteered Lucy and me to come was because I wanted to show her that I could fight too. Have you not noticed that wherever we go, Lucy's always doing the fighting?" the young girl explains.

"You wanted to prove yourself?" Carla asks.

"Well, yes. I wanted to prove that I could actually handle my own battles. But, then everything happened, and I ended up doing the exact opposite."

"Wendy, as much as I hate to say this, you are strong. Not just personality wise. I noticed what you could, and have been doing, and I'm impressed. Even though you've become a little like that troublemaker, I guess it's for the better."

"Thank you," Wendy mumbles.

"Well -" Carla starts but then cuts off when she looks up to the left. Following her gaze, they see a bright beam of light.

_What's happened since I was out? _Wendy questions to herself.

"It seems that the black has vanished from the pillar." Carla wonders aloud.

Confused as to what's going on, Wendy stares at the beam of light. "I wonder if that's a good or a bad sign," she mumbles. "Although, it wasn't there before I passed out, so I'm guessing it's bad either way."

Watching in silence as the beam of light becomes larger and larger, the two girls feel the ground below them start to rumble. "Carla?" Wendy asks afraid.

Screaming in fright as a large stone cylinder shoots out of the ground, it cracks the ground, and the mountain, causing it to crumble, as it shoots Wendy up into the air. Feeling a small tug on the back of her dress, Wendy turns her head to see Carla sprout her wings and take off.

"Carla!" Wendy sighs happily.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" she smiles at Wendy.

"Thanks," Wendy replies.

After a few moments of flying, Wendy notices something through the smoke caused by the destruction of the mountain. "Look over there!" Wendy says pointing to it.

Straining her eyes to see, Wendy watches as something very large comes out of the ground. Sporting six pillars, and a round body, Wendy notices what looks like to be the remains of a village. Trying to strain her eyes even more, Wendy sees a large dent in the front of it.

"What is it?" Carla asks. As the smoke clears, Wendy hears Carla gasp. "Could that be…? Nirvana?" she asks in a tone Wendy's never heard her use.

_Now I'm scared. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As Natsu and Lucy wander around the forest, not only looking for where Carla has taken Wendy, but trying to find the Oracion Seis, Lucy comes to a halt.

_What – What's going on!?_She screams inside her head.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu asks.

In front of her, a few ways away, a giant black and white beam, which feels like pure negative energy, shoots up into the sky. Out of the corner of her eye, black mist starts to extract from the ground, and soar towards the beam.

Suddenly feeling extremely tired, Lucy sinks to her knees.

"Lucy? What's going on? Are you okay?" Natsu asks crouching down in front of the nodding blonde.

Letting out a low murmur, Lucy falls forward, crashing into Natsu's chest. "Lucy? Hey, you okay?"

With confused eyes, Natsu tries to figure out what's happening to Lucy. "Happy? What's wrong with her?"

"Natsu, look." Happy says pointing to the black mist escaping Lucy's body. "That beam of light is doing this. I think we're too close, we need to get her away from it."

"Okay," Natsu nods, picking Lucy up and putting her over his shoulder. "Why isn't it affecting me?"

"It's probably because Lucy's really weird." Happy says sprouting his wings and flying beside Natsu.

"Probably," Natsu nods, beginning to jog away from the beam of light.

After a few minutes, Lucy mumbles something. "Hey, you awake now?" Natsu asks setting Lucy down so that her back is resting on a tree trunk. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lucy mumbles, trying to stand up, getting help from Natsu. "I wonder why that happened." Lucy says looking down at her open hands, clenching them tightly.

"I don't know," Natsu shrugs.

About to open her mouth to say something, Lucy gets cut off by a scream of pain. "That sounded like Hibiki." Lucy says, looking around. As more and more cries echo throughout the forest, Lucy and Natsu nod at each other before running towards the location of the screams.

Running through the forest, hoping over the roots of trees and many other obstacles, the two find themselves at the bank of a river. Looking around, Natsu and Lucy see Gray standing above Hibiki and as he tries to protect himself.

"Hey!" Natsu and Lucy call to Gray. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Huh?" Gray asks looking up. With his eyes set on Lucy, he smiles at her. Not a pretty one either. It's a smile filled with pure hatred and evil.

"Oh, another member of the Guild Alliance?" Gray says darkly. "This should be fun, Gray doesn't have much information on you… Lucy" he smirks.

"Why is he talking weirdly?" Lucy asks Natsu.

"I don't know." Natsu shakes his head. "Hey Ice Cube, what's up with you?"

Suddenly, frozen spears fly straight towards Lucy, making her dodge as quickly as she can. "Why are you only aiming at me?!" Lucy yells as more and more ice arrows and lances fly towards her. "Gray, come on, pull yourself together! You're a wizard from an official guild, aren't you?! So, you got to pull yourself together and fight for the right side! You've done more dangerous things than this, haven't you?! So, you can't fall to the darkness now! You have all your friends here! So, get in control!"

"I've think we've had enough fun for one day, haven't we my little pets?" a feminine voice says from on the other side of the river, causing Natsu to get into a fighting position and Lucy to tense slightly. Slowly moving her head towards the direction of the voice, Angel appears walking up to Gray and holding him protectively.

Watching them cautiously, Lucy gasps when Gray disappears in a puff of smoke, causing two little blue creatures to appear and dance around Angel's head.

"Piri, Piri." they both say.

"Hello, Lucy, darling! How does it feel to once again gaze upon an angel?" She says grinning madly as she spreads her arms wide and basks in her narcissistic personality.

"I'm pretty sure I'd rather be blind, Angel." Lucy comments, looking at her in a very bored manner.

"Well, I'm sure that can be arranged." she retorts. "Have my pets been entertaining you? I'm quite fond of their little trick." she asks.

"I'm Gemi," the one on the right says.

"I'm Mini," the one on the left says.

"Piri, Piri." they both say as they float back to Angel.

"I believe you've met the Gemini Twins before." she says holding up a golden key. "Celestial Spirits make the best toys, don't they?" she asks. "Oh? And who's this?" Angel asks looking at Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduces himself. "Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Hmm, you seem like a powerful boy, but unfortunately, you're not worth my time. Gemini, dispose of him." Angel demands pointing towards Natsu, making him grin and light his fists on fire.

Gemini, turning into Gray, smirks at Natsu. "Ice-Make: Arrow!" Gemini chants, sending a plethora of frozen arrows towards Natsu, making him dodge out of the way and run towards him. Getting cut on the arm, Natsu growls.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu chants, sending a column of fire towards Gemini.

"Not so fast," Gemini smirks before smoke covers his body and he changes into Lucy. Teleporting behind Natsu, Gemini Lucy punches him in the back on the neck, causing him to stop breathing for a second and fall to his knees, coughing loudly.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries trying to run towards him, but is stopped when Gemini appears before her, aiming a punch towards her face. Catching it easily, Lucy stares blankly at Gemini. "You're using my magic." Lucy says emotionlessly.

"Lucy, hey, let me handle this." Natsu says getting up to his feet.

"You're using my own magic against me." Lucy sneers, her hair and eyes turning red, and heat surrounding her body. "I don't appreciate that."

Lighting her own fists on fire, Lucy punches Gemini across the face, sending them flying.

"Your gate keys will make a lovely addition to my collection, Lucy, darling. So, hand them over or you'll be wearing lots of red." Angel demands.

"Gate keys?" Natsu questions confused. "You also use Celestial Magic?"

"I don't give up that easily." Lucy says determined. "You'll never get your hands on my gate keys."

"Lucy, are you ignoring me?" Natsu asks.

"Get lost you two," Angel says as she closes Gemini's gate.

"Now Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy chants, sticking a golden key into the water, causing it to ripple and create a large whirlpool of water.

In a splash, a mermaid with a pale blue tail, bikini top, and hair, appears out of the water, holding a vase. "Take her out," Lucy commands as the mermaid makes a face of annoyance. "I don't care if you have to take me with her."

"It's a giant fish!" Happy says excitedly from off to the side.

"I've never seen this magic before." Natsu says coming to stand next to Lucy.

"It's rare now a days." Lucy whispers to him. "You and Hibiki should get out of here. It's going to get messy."

"No way," Natsu whispers back. "We're temporary partners. I'm with you on this."

"Fine," Lucy sighs.

"That's just what I was planning to do," Aquarius says to Lucy, the annoyance on her face growing ever so slightly.

Gasping, Lucy turns to her stellar spirit and friend. "What did I ever do to you?" she asks annoyed.

"Every last moron here is going to drown!" Aquarius screams ignoring Lucy as the water picks up around her.

"Now open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio." Angel chants, smirking.

_"No." Lucy mumbles, slapping her face with her hand. _

Chuckling as he comes out of his gate, he stands with his legs shoulder width apart, as he crosses his arms. "I was born to be wicked!" he laughs.

"Honey bunches of hunk!" Aquarius squeals now acting all lovey dovey.

"Well what do you know, it's my little mermaid delight, Aquarius. Back that wicked tail up for me." he says as he slings an arm over her shoulder, and she cuddles up to him.

_"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy cries putting her head on Natsu's shoulder, banging it slightly._

"Oh, you don't know how much I've missed you love muffin," Aquarius sighs happily.

"This must be your master, Lucy. I've heard a lot about you; it's wicked." he says as he stands in front of Lucy as Aquarius stands off to the side.

"Yeah, it's great." Lucy mumbles slumping her shoulders and looking dejected.

"Come on baby, let's go out on a date." Aquarius says as she walks away with Scorpio.

"Sounds wicked awesome. I'm taking my lady out for a night on the town, Angel. You got this, right? No rest for the wicked." he says holding up a hand, as to wave goodbye.

"Have fun!" Angel says appearing beside Lucy, waving a white handkerchief.

"I should have seen it coming." Lucy grumbles as they all watch the two walk away and disappear in a flash of golden light.

"Honestly, Lucy, I would have thought you would research what would happen when you and I summon our spirits." Angels says shaking her head disapprovingly at the blonde.

"Well, lucky for us, we don't know what other Spirits we hold." Lucy says turning to face her "I'm pretty sure you only have three Spirits, whereas I have six. I have twice as many as you, therefore twice the amount of power."

Walking towards Lucy, Angel chuckles again. "A novice like you can't beat me." she says kicking Lucy in the chest, sending her flying.

_"Lucy!" Natsu cries grabbing onto her outstretch wrist, and pulling her back. "She's only attacking you. She's completely ignoring me."_

_"No, really?" Lucy asks sarcastically as Natsu helps her stand. "I have an idea, but… don't get mad at me, okay?" _

_"Why? What are you going to do?" Natsu asks as Angel comes up to Lucy again, kicking her in the chest and sending her flying into the water. _Coming up from the water, hair falling in her face, Lucy glares at Angel, her hair turning gold with red highlights, two eyes are mismatched, as sparks of lightning dance across her body. Pulling out another golden key, Lucy chants, "Open, gate of the Lion, Loke!"

As a golden colour glows around the key, Loke appears beside the girl in all his Celestial glory. Standing with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face, he chuckles. "You're handsome Prince has arrived." he says once the golden light dies down.

"Leo?" Hibiki says from the bank of the river.

"Loke?" Natsu asks stunned. "You – Lucy? What?"

"Natsu?" Loke asks turning towards him. "Hey man, haven't seen you in a while, what's up?"

"You're a Celestial Spirit?" Natsu asks stunned.

"Uh, yes." Loke nods.

"So, that night, after we went searching for you. You came back to tell us you were going on an adventure. You were with Lucy this whole time?!" Natsu exclaims.

"Yes," Loke nods looking down at Lucy, and helping her up. Thanking him, Lucy points towards Angel.

"We have to beat this chick." She explains.

"Sounds easy enough," he nods. Chuckling, Angel pulls out another key.

"Open, gate of the Ram, Aries" she chants.

Both of them gasping, Lucy and Loke watch as the pink haired Celestial Spirit materializes before them. Never, in a million years would Lucy have ever thought Angel would be the one to hold her key. Ever since Lucy met Loke, and saved him that fateful day, she's looked so hard to find her… so they could be together.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Lucy was walking around, lost in her own little world, strolling through Magnolia, wearing a cloak because she wanted no one to recognize her._

_Hearing footsteps pound not so far away from her, someone passed by Lucy calling out the name of 'Loke'. Confused, and worried for this person, Lucy followed them, noticing they had raven hair and… a lack of clothing._

"_Excuse me," Lucy say calling out to him, pulling her hood lower._

_Turning around, Lucy noticed he had raven eyes and a tattoo of… something on his chest._

"_What did you need?" he asked suspiciously._

"_Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help," Lucy asked him, making sure to hide her face._

"_I couldn't ask that of you…" he told Lucy turning away._

"_I know what it's like… you know? To lose someone close to you." Lucy told him. Stopping in his tracks, he looked at Lucy with wide eyes._

"_About my height, orange hair, four piercings in his left ear, he should be wearing sunglasses. He's wearing an orange shirt, with a green jacket. The jacket has fur along the hood. He's also wearing black pants. If… If you can find him, bring him back to this spot, if I'm not here, then come to our guild hall. This means a lot to me… to all of us. Thanks." he said giving Lucy a small smile as he runs off._

_Running off in the opposite direction, Lucy finds herself watching the buildings and shops start to decrease. Running for another few minutes, Lucy approaches a waterfall, a stone path leading out into its center. Stopping as she sees a man with orange hair, Lucy turns her body towards the path._

_Walking slowly towards him, the blonde watches as he snaps his head in her direction. "Who are you?" he demands._

_Lowering the hood of her cloak, Lucy smiles softly at him. _"_You knew Karen?" she asked softly._

"… _In a way." he answers awkwardly._

"_My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you." Lucy said putting out a hand for him to shake, which he didn't respond to. "I get it… We just met. And you might be uncomfortable with the fact that I just started talking to you, but I met one of your guild mates, and I asked if I could help look for you." Lucy informs him. "Why'd you leave?"_

"_I just had to." he responds simply turning away from her._

"_I know what it's like, running away from your problems…" Lucy says softly as she walks up beside him and looks at the monument before them._

"_You know, guilds are supposed to be a place of family, a place of support and love. A place where you can just be yourself, you know? So, I don't get why you're running… They could help you." She tells him._

"_No, they can't. They wouldn't understand." he said._

"_I think they would," Lucy argues. "So, what are you running from, Leo?"_

"_What?" he asked stunned, turning to face her with wide eyes._

"_Why are you running Leo?" she asked again, turning to face him._

"_How -" he stutters._

"_Well, it just so happens to be the anniversary of her death. And, Magnolia is the only town in which this monument stands, and I'm a Celestial Wizard too. But, what I don't understand, is this: when Karen died, her keys should have been scattered, or taken by the one who killed her. But, here you are. You've been out here for three years, haven't you? Tormenting yourself, hurting yourself. Why haven't you gone back?" Lucy asked._

"_I can't go back…" he mumbled sadly._

"_Why not?" _

"_I broke a fundamental rule between Spirit and master." he tells her as he turns his back on the grave._

"_What exactly did you do?"_

"_I can't go back, because I killed Karen." he states, looking at Lucy with dead eyes._

_There's a long pause of silence between them, as Lucy stares at the Spirit before her. After a while, she sighs as her head drops, shaking it slightly. "I don't believe you." she whispers._

"_What?" he asks as he turns to face Lucy._

"_I heard what happened, between you and Karen in passing. And I don't think it's your fault. She was wrong to do those things to Aries, and all you did was stand up to her." Lucy tells him. _

_About to say something, he falls to the ground with a thud, as parts of his body start to disappear. "Leo!" Lucy cries, running towards him, and kneeling beside him, as she reaches out to him. "What's going on?!"_

"_No, don't come any closer!" he cries trying to shuffle away from her. "My time in this world is up!"_

_Lunging towards him, and wrapping her arms around his body, Lucy stares him in the eyes. "And you're just going to give up, just like this?!" she screams at him._

"_I'm going to die right here in front of Karen's grave… So I won't have to face this guilt anymore!" he cries as he tries to push her arms off him._

"_No! I won't let you give up like this!" Lucy screams. "You didn't kill Karen! You stood up to her! You saved Aries! So I'm going to send you back! I'm going to save you!"_

"_No! Let go! You're merging with me! At this rate, you'll die along with me! I deserve this! Why do you even care anyways?! We just met three minutes ago!" he screams still trying to pry Lucy off._

"_Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy chants._

_"Let go! What are you doing?! It won't open for you!"_

"_Open, gate of the Lion! Take Leo back!" Lucy chants as golden beams of light swirl around them, and a golden magic circle appears beneath the two._

"_It's not going to take me back! I broke a rule remember?! I just mentioned this less than a minute ago!"_

"_I'm going to send you back, and whoever said that what you did is worthy of this punishment, needs to know that they were wrong!" _

_Suddenly, the water around them stops moving, and everything seems to pause around the two. Taking her hands off Leo, Lucy looks around, trying to figure out what's going on. As the wind picks up around them, a swirling black hole appears, but as something comes out of it, Lucy scoots back a little. "What's going on?" Lucy questions._

"_Impossible, it's him." Leo gasps. "The Celestial Spirit King! What in the heck is he doing here?"_

"_He's the King? Like, the ruler of the Spirit World?"_

_A man, a very large man, appears before them with a long beard and mustache. "Hello my old friend," he starts in a loud, booming voice. "As you well know, Spirits must be under an agreement with the humans, where both parties must obey Celestial law; and taking the life of a key holder is forbidden." he says to them._

_Having enough of this man, Lucy stands up and stares at him._

"_Though not by your hand, you are responsible for your key holder's death, Leo the Lion. Therefore, you have been banished from the Celestial World for eternity." he states._

"_Hold on! That doesn't seem fair at all!" Lucy screams at him._

"_H-hey, stop!" Leo begs._

"_Old friend, weird human girl… I have made my judgement, and it stands. Leo has broken Celestial law, therefore facing exile from the Celestial realm." he retorts._

"_Loke has been suffering for three years in this world! He didn't kill Karen, but he did stand up to her, because somebody had to protect Aries!" Lucy argues._

"_I must say, I find it heartbreaking to see my old friend in such a fragile condition." he sighs._

"_What is wrong with you?! And old friend is still a friend, right?! Well there's one in front of you right now asking for a second chance! So open your eyes stash face!" Lucy yells, pointing at him._

_Widening his eyes at the comment, Lucy can see the frown from underneath his beard and mustache. "Stash face?" he asks bewildered._

"_Uh, Lucy?" Leo says from off to the side._

"_Karen died because she took on a job she couldn't handle, because she was stupid enough to push her limits, resulting in her death. Leo had nothing to do with it! You have to change your verdict, because he's innocent!" Lucy cries. "Please, sir!" Lucy begs as her body starts to glow a golden colour._

"_Just drop it already! It doesn't matter if the verdict has changed! I'm not looking for forgiveness! I want to disappear and finally be free from this guilt!" Leo cries._

_Clenching her hands, Lucy feels the pressure of her magic start to rise, as she tries to open all her gates. "I won't let you!" she screams. "You disappearing won't bring Karen back to life! All it's going to do is create more sadness! You did nothing wrong, because it can't be a crime to protect the people you care about!" Lucy cries bringing forth all of her friends. Turning to Leo, Lucy smiles softly at him. "What about all your friends, you're just going to leave them?! If you were to die, you'd leave Aries and all the friends at your guild! Think about them! Think about how miserable they would be without you!"_

_Feeling the magic drain her body from the massive summoning, Lucy collapses to the ground. "Lucy!" Leo cries rushing to her side, lifting her up slightly._

"_All of my friends who came forward just now, feel the same way I do." Lucy says struggling to get back up._

"_Your friends?" Leo breathes out._

"_If you're a Celestial Spirit too, you can sympathize with what Leo and Aries went through." Lucy pleads._

"_Would you stop? You're going to end up like Karen if you keep this up! Don't risk your life to save mine!" Leo begs as he tries to help Lucy stand._

"_Hearing you speak so highly of my old friend, has lead me to think that it was not his actions, but the law itself that should be in question. Leo was forced to commit his crime to protect Aries, his brethren. And the human girl is willing to risk her life to save Leo? I am so moved by your bonds of loyalty, I will make an exception in this case. Leo the Lion, you are hereby returned passage to the Celestial World." he tells the two of them._

_Lifting up a shaky hand from under her cloak, Lucy gives the King a thumbs up. "You're awesome Stash Face!" she says winking at him._

"_You are exonerated, be thankful to the guidance of the stars." he says as he starts to disappear._

"_I have to make it up to her! Please sir!" Leo begs._

"_Very well then," the King says turning into a bright star. "If you insist on repaying the human girl, then I hereby order you to live your life in service of your comrade. You are lucky to have found such a loyal friend. I suggest you protect her with your life, just as she fought to save yours." he says as he disappears._

_As everything turns back to normal, Lucy watches as Leo snaps his head towards her, giving Lucy a grateful smile. Getting up, he helps lift her off the ground. "You heard him, Leo." Lucy jokes as they both stand up._

"_I don't know what in your right mind possessed you to do that, but… Thank you" he says putting out his hand for her to shake. Returning it, Lucy smiles at him. "And call me Loke. I've grown quite used to that name." he laughs._

_Watching as he disappears, Lucy feels a small weight in her hand. Looking down, Loke's key is safely her hand. "I'm glad it was you I was looking for tonight. I'm excited that we get to work together… Loke. I promise, I'll find Aries. Then, you two can finally be together in peace." Lucy says to his key, as she watches it glow a bright yellow. "But, you may want to stop by your guild, to say goodbye. For now, at least."_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"It's you," Loke and Lucy gasp looking at Aries.

"No way. It can't be." Hibiki murmurs from the sidelines.

"How'd she get her hands on Aries? I thought she was one of Karen's Spirits!" Lucy asks Loke. "How did you end up with one of Karen's Spirits?" Lucy asks Angel.

"Simple, I'm the one who put her six feet under." Angel says like it's no big deal.

"What?" Lucy gasps as her hair turns purple out of the corner of her eye, but quickly turns red at her sentence.

Patting Aries' head, she adds "And as they say, to the victor go the spoils!"

"Please, just stop." Aries begs as she does so.

"She wasn't much of an opponent. She tried to open two gates at once when she barely had the energy to stand. The fool practically handed her keys over to me. It worked out well, but I wish she would've put up more of a fight. So many Celestial Wizards lost their lives and Spirits to me, I've stopped counting. And you're just going to be another stone on the trail of misery I've paved" Angel sneers.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy watches as Hibiki's body starts to shake by the sobs racking his body. Turning her attention back to the matter at hand, Lucy reaches for Loke's key. "You finally get to see each other again and you have to fight? No, I won't force you to go through with it." Lucy says softly as she brings Loke's key out to her right side, ready to close his gate, when he grabs a hold of her wrist.

"I don't need you to protect me, Lucy. It's true, Aries and I were once friends, but we have new Celestial contracts. And we'll fight for the wizards we've made them with." he says staring at Aries who just nods her head.

"That's right, I may owe my life to you, Leo, but in this instance, you are my enemy." she agrees.

"For a Celestial Spirit, it's a matter of pride!" the both say as Loke lifts his fist in the air as a golden light appears around it, and as Aries puts both hands off to the left as a pink wool substance gathers around them. Charging at each other, they begin to fight.

Sobs now racking her own body, Lucy can't help but feel helpless as they fight with each other. _This isn't right… surely that she-devil knows it! __Lucy screams in her head._

_"Hey, it's okay." Natsu says awkwardly wrapping an arm around the sobbing girl. "Loke's tough, he'll be just fine."_

"Well what do you know? They're actually fighting. Well, it may not be expected, but who am I to stop good theatre?" Angel says aloud.

_You've got to be kidding me! I knew she was evil, but this is an all-time low! __Lucy glares at Angel, wiping her tears._"Stop it!" Lucy cries. "Friends shouldn't fight! Please stop, I'm begging you!"

"Wool Bomb!" Aries chants as she sends mass amounts of pink wool towards Loke, who just cuts through it. Coming in from behind him, she tries to punch him, but he just dodges.

"This didn't quite turn out like I expected it to. I never thought she would be fighting a combat-oriented Spirit. But am I going to worry? No, open, gate of the Chisel. Caleum" Angel chants as she waves the key through the air. Suddenly, a large ball of metal appears, apparently ready to attack. "I've got some targets for you, are you excited?" she asks it. "As soon as Aries stops Leo in his tracks, do what you do best." she commands.

Changing its form, to where it grows a gun, and legs, it gathers green ribbons of magical energy to form around the gun. Locking its target, it fires at Loke and Aries, where it shoots right through their bodies. Laughing at their pain, Angel wipes fake tears from her eyes. "Now that's entertainment!" she cheers.

"No, Leo!" Aries cries as she reaches a hand out to him.

"Aries!" Loke says weakly. "Sorry Lucy, I failed you," he apologizes.

"Your wizard cares for you? Wish I were so lucky." she says giving him a slight smile. "Until we meet again." she says as they both disappear before my eyes, as I stand there in shock.

"See, that's how you pull off multiple gates darling." she chuckles. "Looks like I've put your most powerful Spirit out for a while." she says as she stands there, laughing like the funniest joke in the world has just been told.

"You disgust me." Lucy says darkly as her whole body shakes, tears streaming down her face, and as her hair turns light blue.

"Are you crying? It's not like they actually die." she points out. "So why bother wasting your tears?"

"But they do feel pain!" Lucy retorts. "They're not mindless dolls for you to play with! A real Celestial Wizard would respect their Spirits!" Lucy yells at her, her hair now turning dark, dark red as Lucy reaches a new level of anger.

"Oh." Angel chuckles. "I'm so scared."

"Whoa," Natsu mumbles looking at Lucy. Looking at the blonde mage before him, a smile appears on his face. Noticing how much she cares for her Spirits, and how much Loke has changed for the better, Natsu comes to the conclusion that Lucy really is a nice person.

"Open, gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy chants as she waves his key in front of her.

"Moo!" he screams running forward with his axe raised in the air.

"Gemini," Angel calls out.

"Making Lucy cry was the worst moo-ove of your life! Prepare to feel a world of pain" he says as he stands at the ready. "Moo?" he questions.

"Come get some you Kobe beef stud," Gemini says as they turn into Lucy, and as they hold Caleum in their right hand.

"I'm in the mood for rump roast!" Taurus cries as he runs towards Gemini Lucy, making Lucy scream in disbelief, her hair now change purple.

_I seriously need to work on hiding my emotions… _Lucy thinks to herself.

"And he's out of here!" Gemini exclaims as she uses Caleum as a baseball bat and send Taurus flying.

"Smooches!" Taurus cries as he disappears.

"No, Taurus!" Lucy cries out, but gasps as she feels a drain in magic, making her fall to her knees. "What? Already? You've got to be kidding me" Lucy breathes out.

"Lucy, hey, you okay?" Natsu asks wading towards her, but stops short when he notices Gemini Lucy pull a string out of the water.

"Bye, bye, Dragon Slayer." Gemini laughs, watching as a raft appears under Natsu, and as he begins to wobble and sway. Falling onto the raft, Gemini let's go, causing Lucy's eyes to go wide, and her breathing to halt.

"Say goodbye to your friend, Lucy." Angel laughs, watching the raft float down the river. "I'm afraid you're simply outgunned. I have much more power than a mere novice like you," Angel tells me. "I don't care about what you've done in the past, Lucy… I will always be stronger than you." she gloats.

Holding her breath, Lucy watches as the raft gets suck on some rock. "Natsu," Lucy breathes out. "You are so lame! Seriously?! Motion sickness?!" Hearing him groan in protest, Lucy laughs softly. "Hold on, I'll be there soon."

"You have so much confidence." Angel laughs. "For someone who's going to die today."

Suddenly feeling a sharp pain emitting from her chest, Lucy notices the Gemini version of herself just kicked her, then hit her with Caleum. "Poor thing," Angel chuckles. "You really shouldn't beat yourself up over the matter." she jokes.

Falling into the water, and struggling to get back up, Lucy hears Angel laugh behind her. "I think she needs more pain." she remarks.

Trying to get back up, but falling into the water again, Lucy stares up at Angel. "Hey, quit staring it annoys me." she demands.

"Release Aries from her contract" Lucy says in a commanding and brave voice, as she watches Gemini stand up straight, probably from shock.

"You're joking right?" Angel questions.

"Karen tormented her, broke her on almost a daily basis. She deserves to be happy, but that won't happen until she's free," Lucy says managing to stand up, her head lowered.

Feeling a sharp pain slash across her chest, Lucy flies backwards as she hits a small mass of land in the middle of the river. Looking up, Lucy watches the Gemini version of herself walking towards her.

"What do we say when we want something from someone, Lucy, my dear?" Angel taunts. "Well, I'm waiting." she says annoyed.

Gripping her arm in pain, Lucy falls to the side when she struggles to get up. "Please. Let her go. I beg you. She should be with Loke, and we can make that happen for them. Do what you want with me, just release Aries so she can find her own happiness." Lucy begs, starting to cry.

Chuckling, Angel asks "For free?"

"You can have anything except for my Spirits. You can even take my life!" Lucy screams.

_Lucy,_ Natsu thinks, unable to speak. _No! What are you doing! Don't say things like that! You can't die! I don't want to watch you die!_

"My, how generous. After all this time of surviving, you're willing to give up your life for a tool?" Angel says darkly. "Gemini, collect for me," she commands.

Waiting for her demise, Lucy takes shaky breaths in. _It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. _Lucy thinks to herself.

"Hurry up!" Angel commands.

"Huh? I hear a strange voice. It's in my head." Gemini says. "No, I can't. She loves us. She's willing to give up her life for us. We envy her Spirits."

"Gemini," Lucy gasps looking up.

"Be gone!" Angel yells forcing their gate closed. "Oh, you'll suffer for that." she growls glaring at Gemini's key.

Trying to stand once more, Lucy is stopped when two cold hands rest on her shoulders. Feeling Hibiki's presence behind her, Lucy feels the two large, cold hands clasp her neck.

"No way! Your friend switched sides in the middle of a fight?!" Angel says laughing. Looking around to the best of her ability, Lucy looks at Hibiki. Feeling the hands relax from around her neck and switch to her shoulders, Lucy can feel Hibiki smiling.

"Just relax, this might feel funny," he tells Lucy. "I'm going to use Archive to teach you hyper magic. This is a one-shot deal, so make it count!" he screams as he puts his hands on the side of my head.

Screaming in pain, a golden magic circle appears below the two teens. "All these spells in my head at once… wait! I don't know if I can take it!" Lucy screams, the pain steadily increasing.

"Caleum, finish them!" Angel screams.

Feeling all the spells finish in her head, Lucy zones out as she feels her body be taken over by a foreign magic.

Oh stars far and wide

That embody the heavens,

By thy radiance,

Reveal thy form to me.

I implore you,

Oh Tetrabiblos,

Ruler of the stars,

Let your unstrained rage flow.

"What? I've never seen this spell before" Angel says from what seems like a faraway distance. "Hurry up! Shoot her!"

With the 88 heavenly bodies,

**Shining!**

**Urano Metria!**

As Lucy finishes the casting of the spell, she feels a large amount of magic pressure leave her body. Hearing Angel's scream brings Lucy back from her daze. Hearing something splash in the water, Lucy begins to look around confused.

"D-Did I win?" she asks doubtful as she continues to look around. "Uh?" Lucy mumbles looking around for any sign of Angel.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Standing up straight in the water, Lucy gasps as she feels a sharp pain in her left arm. "Did I just win? Where is everybody?" Lucy asks looking around.

Turning around, Lucy notices Hibiki not far away, but still in the water. Making her way towards him, Lucy shakes his shoulders lightly. "Hibiki, come on, wake up."

When he doesn't respond, Lucy sighs and lifts him up onto her shoulder.

"Gods, you're heavy." Lucy grumbles as she brings him over to dry land. "What possessed you to help me anyways? We're barely friends." She sighs.

Looking back to the river, Lucy notices Natsu still motion sick on the wooden raft. Slowly making her way towards him, Lucy chuckles at his misfortune. "Natsu? You alright?" she calls out to him.

Hearing him grunt, a small smile makes its way onto her face.

About to reach towards him, a sudden splash of the water changes Lucy's mind. "I will not lose!" Angel screams as she and Caleum pop out of the water. Growling in frustration, her hair and eyes turning gold, Lucy turns around slowly.

"I'm one of the Oracion Seis! You never stood a chance!" she manages to say as Caleum changes form once again.

"Funny, last time I checked, I kicked your butt." Lucy remarks as she grows a deadly aura around her.

_I guess that spell Hibiki taught me make her look like this. She looks like she fought a tornado head on. Even if that would be fun to watch, I've drained most of my power. I might have enough Emotion Magic to beat her, but… by the looks of things, I don't have enough time. _Lucy thinks to herself.

"I'll use the last of my power, to send you to the grave!" Angel screams as Caleum shoots a green beam of pure magic energy towards me.

_Lucy, no! _Natsu thinks to himself.

Closing her eyes tightly, Lucy waits for the impact; but it never comes. "No! You missed! Filthy traitor!" Angel gasps for breath as she falls backward, her body going unconscious from excursion.

Watching as Caleum disappears back to the Spirit World, and Angel falls back into the water, completely drained of magic, Lucy lets out a relieved breath. Hearing something behind her, Lucy notices Natsu and the raft now floating down the river. "Crap! Hang on!" Lucy shouts trying to run towards him.

Trying to be steady with the fast current, Lucy growls. "It's moving too fast! I can't catch up with you! Take my hand!" she shouts reaching out to him.

Lifting up a shaky hand, Lucy grabs onto him with all her might. "Got you!" she smiles.

But with the shaking of the raft, her smile fades as the two teens are thrown over a small water fall. "You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy shouts as she lands beside Natsu on the raft, a protective arm over him. "Where the heck did these rapids come from?!" Lucy screams as the two thrown left right, and a few feet into the air.

Looking up, Lucy notices the sudden drop of water. "Oh, no way!" she exclaims as the raft goes over the water, and sends Natsu and Lucy flying.

Grabbing hold of him, Lucy maneuvers herself so that she's below Natsu, holding onto him tightly. Planning to use her body as a cushion so only she might manage to get hurt, Lucy takes a deep breath as she hears the rushing water below them. _Natsu, you so owe me for this! _Lucy thinks to herself as they plunge into the water.

Diving into the water headfirst, Natsu opens his eyes to see what's going on. Seeing the soft, unconscious face of Lucy, with blood starting to stain the water, Natsu acts fast as he holds Lucy close to him. Trying to swim up to the surface, Natsu finds that he can't move. Looking down, he sees his foot caught in between some rocks, unable to move.

Looking from his foot to Lucy, Natsu shakes her slightly, hoping she would wake up. When she doesn't, Natsu growls as he tries to get his foot loose once again.

Turning his attention back to Lucy, Natsu pulls her in close, putting his ear to her heart. Feeling a faint beating, Natsu looks up to Lucy's face.

_Air,_ he thinks to himself. _She needs air._

As he feels his lungs start to hurt from lack of oxygen, Natsu looks from his foot to Lucy once more. Gulping, he puts his hands under Lucy's arms and with all his might, sends her floating up to the surface where, hopefully, someone would find her.

Watching her leave, Natsu smiles slightly before closing his eyes, and letting the darkness take over.

* * *

Coughing harshly and feeling water leave his body, Natsu sits up immediately, looking around in surprise. "Where am I?" he questions.

"On land," a monotone female voice answers. Looking towards her, Natsu notices a girl with short pink hair, blank blue eyes, and a maid's uniform on.

"Uh?" Natsu questions.

"I'm Virgo, one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits." She introduces herself. "Who are you?"

"Natsu," he nods. "A member of the Fairy Tail guild. Is Lucy okay?"

"No, she hasn't woken up yet," Virgo shakes her head, gesturing towards the still unconscious blonde.

"Why are we wearing the same outfit?" Natsu questions looking down.

"I thought clothes form the Celestial realm would suit you and the Princess nicely. As to why they are the same, it was completely coincidental." Virgo explains helping Natsu up and walking him over to Lucy.

Nodding his head, Natsu now kneels beside Lucy, smiling brightly at her. Watching her eyes open, Lucy looks around slowly, her eyes landing on Natsu. "Hey," she smiles.

"You're so stupid." Natsu says looking at her.

"What?"

"Why would you do that? You could have gotten hurt!"

"Sorry," Lucy mumbles. "I - I don't know what I was thinking. I – you would've been hurt, and I don't know, I just… acted."

"You just acted? Lucy, I'm strong, you don't need to save me!" Natsu exclaims standing up, and holding out his hand to Lucy. "Where's that weird light thing? Maye we should head towards it." he says.

Both turning their attention to the beam of light shooting up into the sky, they gasp. "Well, it's closer, but it looks different than before" Lucy points out, grabbing onto Natsu's hand as he helps her up.

"Yes, the light changed from black to white while the two of you were unconscious." Virgo says.

"Virgo? How are you here?" Lucy questions.

"I came out of my gate to assist you, Princess." Virgo bows.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy sees Natsu growl and get extremely angry, but then exhales forcefully and turns to me. "Even though I don't like it, thanks for saving my butt back there, Lucy." he says smiling.

"Uh, yeah, sure, don't mention it." Lucy mumbles looking away, a slight blush covering her face.

"She likes you." Virgo says rolling her tongue.

"Enough out of you!" Lucy snaps at her.

"You sound a lot like Happy there, lady. Speaking of which, where is he?" Natsu asks looking around.

"I haven't seen him." Virgo answers.

"Well, anyways, thanks again Lucy. I knew you weren't a traitor." Natsu says grinning at her.

"Yeah, cause I would totally side with them and risk my happiness." Lucy mumbles, crossing her arms and looking away.

"What?" Natsu asks confused.

"Nothing," Lucy shakes her head.

"Well, I'm happy I could serve you Princess." Virgo says as she bows. "Until next time" she says disappearing in a golden light.

"Thanks!" Lucy calls out to Virgo as she disappears.

Hearing some rustling in the bushes, both teens' heads to its direction. Seeing a woman, around Lucy's age, possibly older, come out of the bushes, Lucy tilts her head in confusion.

_Sherry? _Lucy thinks to herself. _There's something wrong with her._

"Hey, I remember you! Weren't you on Big Tuna Island? What happened to that dog and the dude with the eyebrows?" Natsu asks her.

"It's all your fault!" she says in a shaky voice. "All you Fairy Tail members are to blame!" she says.

"Right, so this is between you and her… so, I'm going to step aside." Lucy says backing away from the others.

"I've had enough of you!" someone else screams as they put Sherry in a headlock and tackle her to the floor.

Getting a good look at him, Lucy notices that Gray has arrived. With all of his concentration on Sherry, he doesn't notice Lucy and Natsu looking at him weirdly.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asks, making Gray jump slightly and look up at Lucy, giving her a small smiles.

"I think she might be possessed." Gray answers.

"Get off of me! You'll pay for what you did to my love! You'll never leave this forest!" Sherry screams as she tries to get out from under Gray.

"She's been acting strange since that light showed up. Have you seen anything weird?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, and I owe you a kick in the teeth from getting copied, you idiot!" Natsu yells at him.

"Huh?" he says confused. "Copied? What do you mean?"

"It's a long story," Lucy laughs.

"You won't escape me! I swear on my life I'll avenge him!" Sherry screams.

"Avenge me for what exactly?" another voice enters the conversations.

"Jeez, all these guys seem to intertwine with each other. They always know how to find each other too." Lucy mumbles.

"Yeah," Natsu nods, hearing Lucy. "We're weird like that."

"Hey, I have to go look for Wendy, and you're kind of stuck with me, so you want to come?" Lucy asks looking at Natsu.

"Yeah, I think Gray and Lyon can handle this," Natsu nods as the two walk away.

"Loke, you sure have some weird friends," Lucy mumbles, causing Natsu to laugh a little.

"To be fair, I haven't met the rest of these people." someone says from Lucy's left side.

Snapping her head towards them, Lucy sees Loke smiling at her. "You're okay!" Lucy screams lunging at him.

"Of course! What kind of Prince would I be if I didn't come through for my Princess?" he jokes.

"Now I see why you're friends with them…" Lucy mumbles ripping herself off of him, and making Natsu laugh a little harder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks as Lucy walks away.

"Nothing, nothing," she waves her hand dismissively.

"Glad to see that you're okay, man." Natsu says patting Loke's shoulder. "I don't think I would ever forgive you if you died."

"I'm a Celestial Spirit, Natsu. It's pretty hard for me to die." Loke laughs.

"Still," Natsu shrugs.

"Yeah," Lucy mumbles. "I don't think I would forgive you either."

"Yeah, well you're stuck with me forever, Lucy." Loke sighs dreamily, placing a hand over his heart. "Together forever." he says.

"You're so weird," Lucy laughs.

"You're too serious." he retorts.

"Touché" Lucy agrees.

Walking around for another good hour, Lucy stops at the base of a mountain. "Maybe we should take a break, Luce. We've been at this for hours, and I don't think it's good to keep going."

"Yeah, would you give up if it came to your family?" Lucy asks, looking up at Natsu.

"No," Natsu shakes his head.

"Exactly." Lucy nods, turning around and starting to climb the mountain.

"Where are you going, Luce?" Natsu asks, following her. "You don't think Wendy's up there, do you?"

"Who knows," Lucy says as she continues to climb.

* * *

Finally reaching the top, Lucy sighs as she rests against some rocks.

"Well, I don't see her, although her scent is strong here." Natsu says looking around.

"Scent? What are you, a dog?" Lucy laughs.

"No, I'm a Dragon Slayer. We have heightened senses and things."

"Oh, I see." Lucy nods. "Well, where do you think they've gone?"

"This way," Natsu says walking to the edge of the cliff and looking down. "Found them," he smiles turning back to Lucy.

Walking to the edge, Lucy notices the figures of Wendy and Carla. Hearing them talk, Lucy sits down at the edge, listening to their conversation.

"Carla, where is Lucy?" Wendy asks softly. "I heard her when I blacked out, but where is she now?"

"She's out fighting, and making herself known. Something she does best." Carla says haughtily. "Actually, it was her idea to get you here and out of danger. She's really worried about you, you know?"

"Wendy only woke up now?" Natsu asks turning to face Lucy.

"She's a heavy sleeper." Lucy says softly, trying to hear more of their conversation.

"You like her now?" Wendy asks.

"Of course not!" Carla retorts. "But, you care an awful lot for that blonde hussy, for reasons even I don't understand. Although, after everything she has done, she is not as bad as I first thought."

"Then why'd you say those terrible things about her before?!" Wendy asks, slightly angry with Carla.

"Because I didn't – and still don't – approve of her." Carla says, a look of distaste on her face.

"You're so silly," Wendy sighs.

"Are you feeling better now?" Carla asks. "Look, Wendy. I don't quite understand why you were so down about this. Before you met Lucy, you never fought. Why is it such a big deal now?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess I just wanted to prove that I wasn't so useless. You know, to be honest, another reason I volunteered Lucy and me to come because I wanted to show her that I could fight too. Have you not noticed that wherever we go, Lucy's always doing the fighting?" the young girl explains.

"You wanted to prove yourself?" Carla asks.

"Wendy…" Lucy mumbles, clenching her fists.

"Well, yes. I wanted to prove that I could actually handle my own battles. But, then everything happened, and I ended up doing the exact opposite."

"Wendy, as much as I hate to say this, you are strong. Not just personality wise. I noticed what you could, and have been doing, and I'm impressed. Even though you've become a little like that troublemaker, I guess it's for the better."

When the mountain and the ground starts to crumble and break apart, Natsu quickly holds onto Lucy and jumps to where Wendy and Carla once sat, jumping off to another floating rock, following after them as quickly as he can, Lucy in his arms. Seeing Carla catch Wendy out of the corner of my eye, Lucy sighs in relief. Natsu, noticing something coming out of the ground, he falters, dropping Lucy, and causing them both to fall to the ground.

Acting quickly, Lucy dives towards Natsu, holding onto him tightly. Flipping them around so that Lucy is below him, Natsu watches as she squeezes her eyes shut and changes her hair to grey. Watching the world around them seem to stop and move quickly, Natsu finds themselves landing on a pillar of stone, Gray, Mira, and Erza running towards them.

"Ow," Lucy mumbles.

Natsu, getting off of her, looks at her angrily. "Why would you do that?! Stop risking your life!"

"Yeah, no problem," Lucy mutters, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"You guys okay? Erza, Mira, and I saw what happened." Gray says running to the two.

"I'm good," Lucy nods. "Natsu?"

"I'm good." He nods.

"Thank you, Lucy." Erza nods at the blonde. "I apologize to what I said before. It was wrong and -"

"Stop talking," Lucy says looking up at Erza. "It's okay." She smiles. "No harm done."

"Here," Mira says lending Lucy and hand. Pulling her up, she dusts off her shoulder and smiles at her. "There, safe and sound."

"Where are we anyways?" Natsu asks.

"Nirvana." Lucy answers, gaining curious looks from the three teens. "It's just a guess. I have no idea what this thing is actually. Want to go explore?"

"I think it would be best if we went to go find the others. If we re-group, we can come up with a plan." Erza says.

"But that also means that we're wasting precious time." Mira says to Erza.

"We should just destroy this place and go home," Natsu sighs. "I've had enough of this, and these guys are really pissing me off."

"We can't," Lucy shakes her head. "If we destroy it now, our other members of the Alliance are in there. Who's to say that they won't get hurt?"

"That's true, although, we do need to stop this." Mira says.

"We will split up. We'll have a better chance at finding the others, and we can take Nirvana from all sides." Erza orders.

"Alright," everyone nods.

* * *

Running through the town, Lucy looks around carefully, hoping not to run into any members of the Oracion Seis due to her magic level still being extremely low. Rounding a corner, Lucy crashes into someone's chest, causing her to stumble.

"Ah, Lucy… glad I ran into you," the familiar voice of Brain rings through her ears.

Looking up slowly, Lucy looks blankly at Brain, but when she travels down his body, she notices he's dragging around and unconscious Natsu. Gasping slightly, she looks back up at Brain's face, clenching her teeth.

"You missed a good fight," he chuckles letting Natsu drop to the floor. "Cobra beat him very nicely, although in the end, Natsu reined victorious. I thought that a real Dragon Slayer will fit better in the Oracion Seis rather than an artificial one.

"Let him go," Lucy orders.

"Or what?" Brain laughs.

"Lucy, Natsu!" Lucy hears voices from behind her, knowing exactly who showed up, Lucy doesn't need to turn around to know who they are.

"Come with me, would you?" Brain says holding out a hand. "I'll let him go if you come with me."

Laughing at him, Lucy crosses her arms, trying to be brave. "Yeah, what makes you think I'll do that?" she asks.

Smiling smugly at Lucy, Brain looks to the ground. "You either come with me and I'll give this poor boy back to his friends, or I'll kill you both, and then that little Wendy girl." he says.

"Don't touch Wendy." Lucy says shakily.

"Then come with me."

Looking down at Natsu, Lucy turns to look at the people behind her. Smiling slightly, and winking at them, Lucy takes Brain's hand, her hair turning grey. "See you in a bit," Lucy winks once more, before disappearing.

"Natsu!" everyone runs towards him.

"Lucy," he mumbles. Opening his eyes wide, Natsu looks around. "Where is she?"

"She just left with Brain. She said she'd be back soon," Mira tells him.

"No! We have to go," Natsu says trying to get back up. "I heard them, they're going to kill her."

"I think you're just making that up, Natsu. You have really weird dreams sometimes. Besides, even if they were going to kill Lucy, she can take care of herself, she seems like a strong mage." Gray says looking down at Natsu.

"No, you don't get it you pervert. They're going to kill her! We can't let that happen. We're a team! She's a member of our team! We have to – we have to."

"Natsu, calm down." Erza orders, daring for him to say another word. "We will go looking for her soon, but we need to regroup with the others right now. If we go and try to find her right now, with few of us there is, we don't stand a chance. However, if we team up against them, all the guilds as one, we may have a chance."

"…Fine," Natsu sighs, not happy about dropping the subject, letting himself be picked up by Gray and Erza.

* * *

Letting Brain drop to the floor, Lucy easily lands on her feet; laughing lightly as she does so.

"Alright, I'm here with you. What do you want with me?" Lucy questions.

"Oh, it's nothing important, really." Brain answers, standing up and brushing dust off of his clothes. "Although, this is an odd place to take me if you do plan on fighting." Brain says, looking at where Lucy has taken them.

Obviously in one of the pillars of Nirvana, Lucy looks curiously up at the spherical lacrima in a stone column. "A lacrima?" Lucy questions, taking her attention off of Brain and walking towards it. "To move it?"

Taking the opportunity, Brain stealthily walks towards and unknowing Lucy, crushing her neck in one of his hands. With eyes going wide, and her breathing coming to a halt, Lucy begins to panic.

"It's nothing personal, Lucy. Actually it is. You destroyed one of my guilds, a strong one at that." Brain says lowly, making Lucy's skin go cold. "I don't appreciate that very much. You will not get in the way of our plans. We have come this far, and you will not ruin it for us."

Throwing Lucy away from him, she lands on the far left wall, cracking it slightly as she makes impact.

Groaning in pain, and coughing from the lack of air, Lucy gets on her hands and knees, raising a hand to the wall to steady herself.

Sticking up his middle and pointer finger on his left hand in the air, a green and purple ribbon of magic energy, swirls around his finger and his arm.

Using it as a whip, he hits Lucy over and over, leaving visible scratches on her body. Screaming in pain, Lucy collapses onto her stomach, just taking the beating, not even finding the strength to fight back.

Changing the ribbon into small magic beams, Brain shoots them towards Lucy.

As he stands there, a smirk on his face, he watches as Lucy struggles to get back up. "You still have spirit in you," he laughs, walking towards her. "I'll crush that next."

"I pity you," Lucy says hoarsely.

"What?"

"You act like the whole world revolves around you. When in fact, you're only digging yourself a deeper grave." Lucy says looking up at Brain, a murderous look in her eye. "You can't change what's done, you can't go back in time. So what if I wrecked one of your guilds? Life is so much easier if you just chill out." She says trying to get to her knees.

"Try as you might, you will never win." Brain laughs ignoring her previous statement, kicking Lucy in the stomach and watching her collapse to the ground once again.

"It's not about winning or losing! It's about not giving up! Sometimes, we put so much stress on winning or losing that we fail to recognize the lesson in everything. And the lesson is what matters. It's how you win after a loss, it's how you will keep winning after you've won before. We must fail in order to succeed." Lucy says struggling to get back up. "So, you can hit me and kick me around as much as you want. I am not going to lose."

"That's what you think." Brain says kicking Lucy in the head and watching her fall to the ground, twitching slightly.

Smirking, Brain lifts his skull staff into the air as he looks down at a still twitching Lucy. "Dark Rondo." He chants, watching as a blinding green light shields Lucy from his sight. Watching it die down, Brain notices that Lucy is no longer moving or breathing.

Laughing hysterically, Brain begins to walk away. No longer sensing any magic pressure, or life force in Lucy, he smiles to himself; congratulating himself on a job well done.

Almost out of the room, he feels a small flicker of magic energy from the blonde behind him. Turning around slowly, Brain watches as Lucy gets up as if she was being held by a string attached to the back of her neck.

"Aw, play time's over?" She questions, looking up at Brain. "I was really hoping to have some fun." She giggles.

"How are you still alive? That should have killed you." Brain says walking towards the girl, anger fueling his movements. "No matter, I'll finish the job."

"No, you won't." Lucy says dangerously. "It's about not giving up, right? Well, I'm not about to give up yet."

"Dark Caprico!" Brain thrusts his staff forward, causing a beam of darkness to shoot from it, aimed right at Lucy.

At the last second, Lucy disappears from sight, and reappears behind Brain. "Too slow," Lucy says, lifting up her foot and kicking him away.

Taking her whip off of her hip, Lucy smiles at Brain. Sending the whip towards him, Lucy watches it wrap around his foot. With much force, Lucy makes the whip send Brain flying across the room. With a battle cry, Lucy makes the whip wrap around Brain's torso, bringing him towards herself.

"I. Will. Not. Lose." Lucy says before lighting her hand on fire, making her hair and eyes change to red, and punching Brain with so much power, that he goes flying, and crashes into wall.

Watching him not move for a good minutes, Lucy falls to her knees, her breathing heavy. With her eyelids getting heavy, and her vision starting to get blurry, Lucy collapses to the floor.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

As Wendy and Carla get closer to Nirvana, Wendy notices that Nirvana looks like a huge town. As the young girl and her flying cat get closer to the town, she hears the panicked voice of Natsu. Unable to hear what he's saying, Wendy and Carla land a ways away from them.

"Hey Carla, we should go see if we can help them out." Wendy says to her as Carla places the girl down softly before collapsing to the ground and panting for air. Kneeling beside her, Wendy can't help but feel a little bad.

"I'm sorry that was so hard," Wendy says after a while. "I wish I could help out more."

"It's no matter, child. We're here, and in one piece, mostly." she says getting to her knees. "But now that we've arrived, what is it that you exactly plan to do?" she asks her.

Shifting her gaze off to the side, Wendy sighs. "You're trying to find Jellal up here… aren't you?" Carla questions.

"I'm not!" Wendy retorts.

"Truthfully," she begs of me.

"Well, in a way, I guess I am… sort of." Wendy says looking away. "But, this does have to be stopped… So, now that I'm here, maybe there's something I can do to make that happen," Wendy says giving Carla a thumbs up.

"Maybe," Carla says smiling a little.

Giggling at her, Wendy begins to look around. With a strange feeling overwhelming her, Wendy and Carla begin to feel Nirvana start to move, traveling in a certain direction. "What's going on?" Wendy questions. Looking at Carla again, Wendy notices the emotions written across her face have changed drastically, as she looks straight ahead.

"Is something the matter?" Wendy asks still kneeling beside her as she places her hands in front of her.

Watching as she gets up and walks forward, Wendy's eyes follow to where she's looking. "I don't know," she starts. "I could be wrong…" she says walking to the edge.

"What do you mean?" Wendy questions as she runs towards Carla. "Where do you think we're going?" Wendy asks as she runs towards Carla, looking exactly where she's looking.

"If it continues to travel the same course it is now, then very soon, it'll trample right over the home of the Cait Shelter guild."

Gasping at her sudden confession, Wendy looks off into the distance. _She's lying… right? Carla has to be lying. There's no way that she is telling the truth! _Wendy screams in her head.

"C-Carla… we have to find Lucy… NOW!" Wendy screams as she scoops Carla into her arms and runs as fast as she can through Nirvana, calling out Lucy's name.

"Lucy?! Where are you?! I could really use your help right now!" Wendy screams as she reaches a large opening.

Looking around, Wendy notice a large tower, and some people standing on top of it. _She has to be up there!_

Running towards it and climbing the stairs, Wendy finally reaches the top. "Lucy!" Wendy cries looking around.

Suddenly, feeling four pairs of eyes on her, Wendy focuses on the four figures.

"Wendy?" Mira asks. "What's wrong?"

"Have any of you seen Lucy?" She ask hopefully.

"We did. She went Brain. She said she'd be back soon, but we haven't found her anywhere." Gray answers as he crosses his arms.

Looking over towards Natsu, Wendy sighs. _Maybe I should help him. He doesn't look unconscious, but he does look in a lot of pain… So, my search for Lucy is going to have to wait._

Walking towards him, Wendy kneels down and start focusing her healing magic to her hands so she can start the process. After a while, Wendy stops, confused. "What do we do? I cast a spell to counteract the venom that I found in his body, but he's still sick." Wendy sighs as she places a hand on his chest.

"Natsu and vehicles don't seem to mix all too well," Happy answers Wendy.

"That is so pathetic." Carla comments.

"I really don't think my stomach wants to be inside me anymore." Natsu says weakly.

"It's motion sickness?" Wendy questions.

"Always," Happy answers.

"In that case… I'll cast a spell that restores his sense of balance," Wendy announces as she places her hands on the sides of Natsu's head. "Troia," the young girl chants.

After a few seconds, Natsu blinks his eyes as grunts. "Yeah! I'm back!" He cries out in excitement. "Oh! I feel a million times better!" he says happily as he jumps up and down.

"I'm glad, I thought that might work." Wendy says as she watches him do flips and stunts.

"Oh, you're a lifesaver Wendy! You got to teach me that spell sometime!" he says bending down and grinning at her.

"But, it's my Sky Magic. Sorry," Wendy says looking away.

"Wow, I don't feel like I'm riding anything now." he says as he puts his hands on Mira's shoulders and shakes her back and forth.

"Oh my, that's great Natsu." she smiles.

"Alright, enough playing around… we got to figure out how to stop this thing." Gray says determined. "And there's obviously nothing up here that'll help us do that." he sighs.

"I'm confused. I thought that this was where Richard said Brain was controlling it. Was he lying?" Mira asks.

"No, I believe him to be a man of his word." Jura answers.

"I believe there is a much more pertinent question at hand. Or should I say, a different way of how to stop it should be phrased. There are no visible controls, the royal throne is empty, and the one presumed to be piloting it has been M.I.A. So perhaps instead we should ask 'Why is it still functioning the same as it was before?'" Carla points out.

"Do you think he might've put it on autopilot? If that's the case, it could be programmed to fire too." Gray adds.

Shaking in fear and sadness, Wendy gasps at what they're saying. Feeling Nirvana continuing to move, Wendy feels the stream of tears rolling down her face. "Our poor guild is in trouble," she sobs.

"Don't worry," Natsu says from in front of Wendy. "We'll find a way to save them. I won't let this thing hurt your friends. I owe it to you and Lucy. I'll stop it. I promise." he says determined.

"So, if there isn't a pilot seat or a control panel where we can stop this thing, what are we going to do?" Happy asks.

"Destroy it, of course." Natsu says grinning as he lights his fist on fire and laughs.

Mira laughs as she places her right hand on her right cheek. "Leave it to you guys to demolish a city." she smiles.

"Not to sound pessimistic, but that's a pretty tall order!" Gray points out.

"Before that, we should see if Brain knows how to stop Nirvana." Jura says.

"I doubt that brute would share any information with us." Carla sighs.

"If he won't tell us, maybe Jellal would know," Wendy says to herself, gasping at the memories of Jellal waking up.

"Is everything okay?" Mira asks softly as she turns to Wendy.

"Think of something that'll help?" Gray asks.

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but it may be the best option we have. So, I'll do my best to find it!" Wendy says as she turns and runs away.

"Wendy? Where are you going child?" Carla questions as she follows her.

"Hey!" Gray calls as Wendy continues to run.

"She sure is determined," Wendy hears Mira say softly as she runs down the stairs and away from everyone else.

* * *

"Wendy! Where on Earth are you going?!" Carla cries as she catches up to the young girl.

"There's probably only one person who knows how to stop this thing! I'm going to find him!" Wendy explains as she continues to run.

"Well, then there's no time to loose!" Carla cries as she grabs onto the back of Wendy's dress and lifts her up into the air.

"We got to find him before this thing gets any closer to Cait Shelter," Wendy says to Carla as she scans the area.

"If we don't land shortly, child, I'm afraid I'm liable to lose my grip on you for good," Carla exclaims after a few minutes of flying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Let's continue the search on foot. Sound good?" Wendy asks her as Carla flies them both down to the ground.

"Your sense of smell will be our guide," Carla says as she gently places Wendy on the ground. Landing beside Wendy, the girl watches as the glow of Carla's wings disappear from sight.

"Honestly, I'm kind of nervous about finding him…" Wendy sighs as the two both kneel on the ground.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Carla asks.

"Well, from my knowledge, there's really only one person I know who would be able to stop something like this; Jellal." Wendy answers. "But, I'm nervous about finding Jellal since his scent has changed from the one I remember from before," Wendy sighs.

"Well, you shouldn't let some scent distract you from completing our goal. If we can find him, we may be able to stop Nirvana from moving," Carla says standing up again.

Nodding her head, Wendy smiles at Carla as she gets up and run forward, trying to track Jellal's scent. _Wherever you are, Jellal, please be safe. It seems like you've forgotten about me, but I don't care. Just know that I've never forgotten or stopped caring about you. You have been a part of my thoughts every single day. _

"Wendy! Come on! We don't have that much time! Nirvana is quickly approaching Cait Shelter, where is he?" Carla asks once again grabbing the back of Wendy's dress and lifting her up in the air.

* * *

"I don't know where he could be Carla! I don't see him!" Wendy cries as she continues to look around. Grunting at Carla's sudden drop, Wendy tries her best to look back at her.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up Wendy," Carla sighs. "It was foolish of me to think that I could, but as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures." she chuckles weakly.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry you have to keep pushing yourself like this." Wendy sighs as Carla tries to lower us down once again. "I know it must be hard to carry me around," Wendy apologizes.

Feeling the back of her dress go slack, Wendy turns her head to Carla, only to see her eyes closed. "Carla!" Wendy cries as both of them fall to the ground.

Looking down, Wendy watches the ground come closer and closer as she continues to fall. Grabbing onto Carla, Wendy closes her eyes as she waits for the impact.

"Wendy!" she hears someone cry out her name, and a warm pair of arms grab a hold of me. Hearing a crash to the ground, Wendy feels herself rolling on something hard, and then the world goes black as she hits her head.

* * *

Looking up, Wendy sees Carla not far ahead of her as they lay on the stone floor. Struggling to her knees, Wendy sees a pink head lying not far away from me. "Natsu?" Wendy calls out, confused as to why he's lying on the ground.

When he doesn't answer, Wendy walks towards him. Kneeling beside Natsu, I turns him over slowly to see a semi-unconscious Natsu. "Natsu!" Wendy cries shaking him a little.

"Caught you," he chuckles weakly. "What were you doing? Falling out of the sky like that?"

"I was looking for Jellal!" Wendy screams at him. "He might know how to stop this thing!"

"Jellal? He's here?" Natsu asks harshly, as he sits up, rubbing his head.

"There's no time for questions Natsu! Nirvana is heading straight towards Cait Shelter! And if we don't stop it, it's going to trample right over our guild!" Wendy screams at him as she shakes his shoulders.

"Yeah, okay. I understand. I told you, didn't I? I'm going to stop this thing." Natsu says seriously as he looks Wendy in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," Wendy apologizes. "I'm just really worried about my guild." she mumbles as she looks at Natsu.

"As much as I hate to break up this touching moment, I believe we should look for Jellal so he can figure out a way to stop Nirvana." Carla says weakly as she starts to wake up.

"Carla! Are you okay?" Wendy questions running over to her.

"I'm perfectly fine, child. Although, I am worried about you. How did you manage to survive that fall?" she asks.

"Natsu caught me," Wendy says happily.

"Thank you," Carla says smiling as she looks at Natsu.

"No problem," he gives Carla a thumbs up.

_Is anyone there? _Hibiki's voice suddenly rings through everyone's heads.

_Yes, glad to know you're safe Hibiki. _Erza's voice rings through their heads as well.

_I hear you loud and clear… men… _Ichyia says proudly.

_Natsu? Grey? Mira? Jura? Wendy? Lucy? Any of you there? _Hibiki asks.

"Yeah, I'm right here, Hibiki." Natsu says aloud.

"Me too," Wendy nods.

_Hello, Hibiki. _Mira's voice answers next.

_Right here. _Gray answers.

_Hello,_ Jura says.

_Is Lucy here? _Hibiki questions. _I have to move on, because I'm wasting my magic power right now. We were planning to bomb Nirvana, but we don't have enough power, or bombs to do so… but there is another way to stop this thing. _He explains. _You know the six appendages we thought were legs? Well, they aren't. They're pipes. Apparently, they suck magic energy out of the Earth, which is used to power Nirvana. At the base of each leg is a lacrima that controls the supply of magic energy. From what I understand, if all six lacrima are destroyed simultaneously, it will wreak havoc on Nirvana's control system, therefore forcing it to shut down. They all must be destroyed at once, or the other fiver will simply repair the damaged one._

_Simultaneously destroy six lacrima?! _Erza questions. _How do we do that?_

_If I could, I'd maintain a thought link, or telepathy, to time out the strike. Try this… I'll give each of you a synced timer. I'm uploading it to you now, but listen guys… it has to be precise._

"Twenty minutes?" Wendy questions once she notice a small timer going off in her head.

_That's how long I'm estimating Nirvana will be completely ready to fire at your guild, Wendy. If you haven't noticed… we've arrived._

_We have to destroy all six at once. _Erza says determined.

_Men. _Ichyia says.

_If anyone can do it, it's you guys. I have faith in you. _Hibiki says weakly.

_Care to wager a bet? _Another, more sinister, voice asks.

_Who's that? _Wendy hears Lyon question.

_Who are you? _Erza yells.

"Is it that creepy Brain guy?" Wendy asks.

_How was he able to hijack my telepathy? _Hibiki questions.

_I am Zero. _He says. _Master of the Oracion Seis. Brain is no more._ _First of all, let me commend you. You fooled me. I never suspected there might be other wizards with Archive magic like Brain. _Zero says.

_He used Archive? _Hibiki questions. _That must've been how he found out about Nirvana in the first place…_

_Now, heed my words, wizards of light. I am going to obliterate everything you hold dear. I've already begun by destroying your little blonde friend._

_He got Lucy? _Hibiki questions.

"No!" Wendy screams. "What did you do to Lucy?!" she cries. Out of the corner of her eyes, Wendy watches as Natsu tenses and clenches his fists and jaw.

_Did I hear you say something about destroying Nirvana's lacrima simultaneously? Well, you can try, but I'm standing right in front of one of them, and I have no intention of leaving. _He laughs evilly. _As long as I'm here, it'll be impossible to destroy all six at once._

There's a suddenly fuzziness in their head, and none of them can no longer hear any of the voices, but after a while, Hibiki's voice speaks. _Though it seems impossible, we can destroy all six at once. We must split up and attack individually, and hope that we all strike at the same time. Each wizard has a one in six chance of running into Zero. Unfortunately, Erza's the only one who has a real chance against him. _

"Erza, who is that?" Natsu questions.

_Don't worry about it right now, Natsu._

"Excuse me, I think you're forgetting something, like basic math! We don't have six wizards with enough magic energy to go through with your plan!" Carla exclaims.

Gasping, Wendy covers her mouth with her hands. "But that means… oh no!" she starts to cry. "I can't fight! I'm sorry, I can't help you!"

There's a long pause of silence before Erza speaks up. _We can't do this on our own. Is there anyone else strong enough to help us?_

"I'm in!" Natsu grins.

_Yes, my honey. _Ichyia answers. _I am able bodied and at your service… although I'm tied up right now!_

_Master Ichyia, that's three… Oh, no. Hey, I'm almost out of energy. We got to hurry you guys! _Hibiki exclaims.

_I'm in. _Gray laughs.

_Me too, _Mira says.

_We need one more person! There's got to be someone else! _Erza cries out in desperation. _Can anyone help?_

Off in the distance, Wendy notices Cristina, the Magic Bomber, start to fall. "Oh, no! What's happening to Christina?!"

"It's losing altitude!" Carla exclaims.

_Can you hear our voices? If you can, please respond! _Hibiki orders.

_Yeah, _Lucy's weak voice answers. _Destroy… all six… lacrima… at one time. So, who's fighting Zero? Because I think I'd like another crack at him._

_Lucy. _Hibiki sighs in relief.

"Eighteen minutes left. We've got to hurry!" Happy says appearing on Natsu's head. "We owe it to Carla, Wendy, and Lucy to protect their guild!"

Smiling broadly at what Happy said, Wendy look towards Natsu with a large smile on her face. Giving Wendy a grin in return, Natsu high-fives Happy.

_Guys, my telepathy is about to cut out. A while ago, I uploaded a map to each of your minds. I numbered the lacrima so you could find them. Everyone chose a number, okay? _Hibiki explains.

_I'll take one. _Lucy and Natsu say at the same time.

_No way, Natsu. I'm already here. _Lucy says.

"I said it first!" Natsu retorts.

_Who saved your life… twice? Oh, that's right. Me! I call dibs on one!_ Lucy demands.

"Fine, I'm coming with you then…" Natsu sighs.

_Two. _Gray says.

_I'll take three. _Mira adds.

_Then I shall take number four. _Ichyia says. _I can tell it's closest to me thanks to the smell of its parfume._

_You mean because you see it on the map? _Erza asks annoyed.

_My honey, why do you insist on making a fool out of me? _Ichyia asks sounding depressed.

_I can take number five. _Erza announces.

_That leaves me with -. _Jellal starts, but cuts off.

_You're left with number six. _Erza answers for him.

"Jellal," Natsu mutters. Suddenly, no longer hearing anyone's voices in their heads, Natsu turns to Wendy. "Wendy?" he questions.

"Huh?" she asks quietly.

"Go to lacrima number six. I have a feeling you might be needed there…" he says as he starts to walk away.

"But -" Wendy protests.

"No buts, Wendy… Just go, okay?" Natsu says patting Wendy's head as he slowly walks away.

"Good luck, Natsu!" Wendy calls after him.

* * *

Following the map in his head, Natsu finds himself walking down a dark pathway. Noticing a light at the end, Natsu and Happy make their way towards it.

Noticing a figure standing weakly against the wall, the entrance still a ways away, the familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries fills his nose. "Lucy!" he calls out to her, running forward. Reaching her, Natsu notices her beaten form, a weak smile on her lips. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lucy nods. "Just fine." she mumbles taking a shaky step forward, but stumbles. Catching her before she falls, Natsu sighs.

"Take it easy, okay?" he says as her slings Lucy's right arm over his shoulders and puts his left hand on her waist to steady her.

"Thanks," she mumbles as the two walk forward.

"Lucy, what made you think you could handle this by yourself?" Natsu asks as they continue to trudge forward.

"Brain... He's here... I need to beat him. I need to beat him for my guild, and so I can just go home," she explains.

"That's my job," Natsu laughs, watching Happy make himself comfortable on Lucy's shoulder. "You're my friend. He was planning on destroying your guild! I want defeat him for you!" Natsu grins at Lucy.

"But you could get hurt..." she sighs.

"Does it matter? No! I'm going to kick his ass!" He grins. "The voices of my friends, their emotions, they make me stronger! As long as I have people I care about by my side, I'll always come out on top! That's what it means to be a member of Fairy Tail!" He says giving Lucy a thumbs up.

Shaking her head at him, they continue to walk down the dark hallway. "You're wrong... You know?" Natsu says after a while.

"About what?" Lucy asks curiously.

"You shouldn't ever have to risk your happiness." Natsu says seriously.

"How did you -?"

"I heard you earlier. Your happiness shouldn't ever be on the line. It's yours, not anyone else's."

"I know… Thanks," Lucy smiles up at Natsu, causing Happy to giggle slightly.

"She likes you," he rolls his tongue.

"I do not, you stupid cat!" Lucy growls.

Laughing loudly, Lucy and Natsu make their way to the opening of the room. "Hey, Natsu," Lucy whispers, causing him to pause and look down at her. "The guy in there isn't Brian. He's more powerful, more intelligent; he could kill you if you make one wrong move. I won't be able to help you, Natsu. I'm not strong enough. He almost killed me a few minutes ago; I don't have enough power. You, on the other hand, you do. You can stop him. Please, do it for me. Stop him for me, for Wendy, for our guild, please!" Lucy begs, standing up on her own and looking at Natsu.

"I will," Natsu nods. "I promise." He grins.

"Welcome, brats." Zero laughs, catching sight of Natsu and Lucy. "Are you looking for a fight? Well, you've got one."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to this." Natsu laughs, cracking his knuckles. "I wonder who's gonna make it out of this alive?" the Dragon Slayer questions, crouching slightly and lighting himself on fire. "Me… or you?"


	10. Chapter 9

****Chapter Nine**  
**

"Come at me, boy." Zero chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm fired up." Natsu laughs cracking the knuckles on his right fist. Lighting his fists on fire, Natsu runs towards Brain with his right fist raised and ready to attack.

As Brain dodges Natsu's attacks, Natsu growls and lights his foot on fire. Aiming a kick to Zero's head, Natsu watches as he dodges that as well.

As Natsu flies away from Zero, he sends a Dragon's Roar towards Zero, but when the flames reach its target, they disperse, and Zero stands there unscathed. Landing on his feet and balancing out, Natsu stares intently at Zero.

Off to the side, Lucy barely stands against the wall, breathing heavily, itching to help Natsu. Looking down at her own hands, Lucy tries to light one on fire, but nothing happens. With an aggravated scream, she punches the wall lightly.

"Lucy?" Happy questions. "You okay?"

"No," Lucy shakes her head. "It seems that when people need me, I'm never of any use."

"Don't say that!" Happy defends. "You've helped us lots of times. Just sit this one out, okay? Natsu can handle this."

"Yeah," Lucy nods. "Okay."

"Impressive, you're much more agile than when we last met," Zero comments, looking at Natsu. "Dark Capriccio!" he chants holding out two fingers to the side as a green ball forms around the two fingers. Pointing his hand towards Natsu, a large beam of magic shoots towards him.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries, watching Zero shoot at Natsu.

Dodging out of the way, Natsu stares at Zero. "As you can see, I'm twice as strong as Brain," Zero sneers, looking up at Lucy. Looking at him confused, Natsu watches as he waves his hand up in the air, and a green and orange beam of magic hits the Dragon Slayer in the chin, sending Natsu flying backwards. As Natsu groans in pain, Zero laughs louder and louder and he makes the beam of magic energy continue to hit the teen, sending Natsu every which way.

"You were wondering who would make it out alive?!" Zero laughs. "I think it's obvious that I'll be me!" he says deranged as Natsu is continually hit with the beam.

"Natsu!" Happy cries, trying to fly towards the teen, only to be held back by Lucy.

"Don't," she whispers.

"But he's -" Happy protests, looking up at Lucy's worried face as she watches the battle. "Lucy?" Happy asks worriedly, as he watches her calculating eyes watch the scene, watching the movements.

At the beam hits Natsu, he's sent flying backwards, only able to watch as it comes towards him at an incredible speed.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu chants lighting his fist on fire and punching the beam, causing him to be shoved backwards by the amount of force the dark magic has. Trying to come to a stop, Natsu grunts at the amount of force the beam has. Planting his feet on the ground and refusing to move, Natsu holds out his arm fully, and steadying it with his other hand, screaming in frustration as he watches the beam disappear, only leaving smoke behind. Bending over and panting from all the energy it took out of him, I closes his eyes.

"Natsu…" he can hear Lucy mumble. "Come on, you can do it… don't give up yet."

"I must say I'm surprised that you were able to stop a piercing spell," Zero says looking at Natsu.

As Natsu stands back up, he glares at Zero. About to give Zero an answer, Natsu is hit in the shoulder with a golden flame, which spreads over his whole body. Holding his left shoulder gently, Natsu looks up, noticing a familiar head of blue hair.

Watching more fire being thrown towards him, Natsu jumps back, landing in front of Lucy; who steadies him with her own weak body.

"Who's there?!" Zero questions.

"Jellal," Natsu growls looking up and over to the blue haired teen. About to attack him, he's held back by Lucy, who has a look of shock on her face.

"Lucy?" Happy questions. "Do you know him too?" the blue cat asks, causing Natsu to look at the blonde behind him.

"Well hello," Zero says darkly looking up at Jellal. "I take it your memory has returned?" he asks.

"Yes," Jellal answers simply, causing Lucy to let go of Natsu and look at Jellal with a confused look on her face.

"That's Jellal?" Lucy murmurs. "That can't be Jellal... It's not possible. He – he wouldn't be working with people like them… It's not possible." she whispers to herself.

"You shouldn't have come here!" Natsu yells at Jellal, causing him to look at Natsu. "Jellal!" Natsu shouts running towards him, ready to take him out, dodges out of the way when another fireball is sent towards him. "Did you forget flames don't work on me?!" Natsu growls.

"Yes, briefly. But I remembered just in time. Only you can stop Zero." Jellal says smiling a little as Natsu gets rid of all the flames.

"What?!" Zero exclaims.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but as a Fire Dragon Slayer, doesn't the power of flame amplify your magic?" Jellal questions.

"Yeah, that's true, but why?" Natsu asks looking at the flames still surrounding his body.

"Liar! Judging by your actions, your memory has not been restored." Zero growls.

"I didn't lie to you. Only my memories of Natsu have returned. I'm determined to stop Nirvana; whether or not my memories have returned will not affect my goal." Jellal says.

"I don't get it. What happened to you?" Natsu asks looking up at Jellal.

"When I awoke, it was as though my memory had been completely wiped clean." Jellal explains. "Although I have no recognition of behaving like a vile cretin, it seems that was the case. I've brought harm to not only you and Erza, but to all of Fairy Tail. It's time to make amends. I want to help you protect Wendy's guild. I want to stop Nirvana. I know we can do it as long as we work together." Jellal says.

"I don't believe you!" Natsu shouts punching him across the face and watching him fall to the ground. "You're saying you forgot everything you did to us?! Quit pretending to be on our side or you'll pay!"

"Natsu, please, just accept the flames I gave you and move on." Jellal begs. Grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, Natsu lifts him into the air.

"You may have forgotten what happened in the past, but the rest of us haven't. I still remember everything! You made Erza cry!" Natsu shouts at him.

"How pathetic," Zero says watching the two boys. "If you're going to argue, must you do it in front of me? Quit wasting my time!" he shouts as he sends another green and orange beam towards the two.

Watching Lucy suddenly appear before Natsu, her arms spread wide and her face impassive, Natsu watches with wide eyes as she takes the attack full on. Watching her groan in pain and slump to her knees, clutching her stomach, Natsu stares at the blonde.

"Ah," Zero says impressed. "I'm surprised you're still alive." He chuckles.

Hearing her grunt in pain, Natsu watches as she tries to stand, but collapses to the floor in a sitting position. Mumbling something to herself, she chuckles weakly.

"Why, Lucy?" Natsu questions kneeling beside her, hands on her shoulders.

"Just go ahead and kill me if that's what you have to do." Lucy pants, looking at Zero. "But if you so much as try to use a spell like that on my friends, you will not see the light of day."

"Natsu, you need to beat Zero, so, let me give you to power to stop him." Jellal says kneeling beside Natsu, a small golden flame appearing in his hand.

"I've never seen such a golden flame." Natsu says admiring it.

"This is the flame of rebuke." Jellal answers.

"What's the flame of rebuke?"

"I'm not asking you to grant forgiveness. All I want, is to give you strength. Because, I believe in you." Jellal says smiling a little bit. "Erza trusts you more than anyone, and so, I shall as well." he says.

Slowly reaching his hand to the fire, Natsu accepts the flame, watching as it covers his entire body. Starting to absorb the flames, Natsu feels a sense of wholeness inside of him. Looking beside him, Natsu see Lucy smiling a little bit.

"Kick ass," she laughs.

_I promise to protect your guild Lucy… I promise to protect you! _Natsu thinks to himself.

"Thanks for the chow. But, that doesn't mean you're off the hook, Jellal. Not yet." Natsu says as he stands up and faces Zero once again.

"You've made a grave mistake. By eating the flame of rebuke, you now share the sins of your mortal enemy." Zero taunts.

"A couple of sins isn't going to scare me. Everyone in Fairy Tail's got their share. But the real sin, is turning your back on someone when they just want to help." Natsu announces getting into a battle position. "Especially when they give you the power to fight evil!" he screams as he ignites his body with the flames of rebuke and charges towards Zero.

Head-butting Zero in the stomach, Natsu grabs onto his shirt and hurls him towards the wall where he lands with a sickening crunch.

Getting up again, Zero shoots the green and orange beam towards Natsu once again, but as Natsu lights his fists on fire, he slaps it away if it was nothing more than a few droplets of water. Charging towards Zero again, Natsu throws attack after attack, not allowing Zero to move anywhere.

Kicking Natsu in the head, Zero begins to think he has the upper hand, but as Natsu lands on his hands, he kicks Zero in the stomach, making him fly back a little. Slapping Natsu across the face, the teen stumbles a little, but as he loses his balance, Natsu sees the perfect opportunity to use a Dragon's Roar.

Shooting Zero towards the ceiling, he makes a large dent in the roof. Natsu, smiling at his handy work, stares up at Zero, watching as he falls to the ground.

"So much power…" Zero mutters as Natsu ignites his body grows his own version of Dragon Scales.

"Oh man," Natsu gasps. "It's like when I ate all that etherion!" Laughing, Natsu looks at his arms and the golden flames surrounding himself. "Awesome! It's like my power and strength suddenly doubled, maybe even tripled!" he smiles.

Watching Zero get up from in front of him, the master of the Oracion Seis stares at Natsu in shock. "I'd never thought you'd have it. Dragon Force is the final form of Dragon Slaying Magic." he points out. "From what I understand, it gives the Slayer destructive power, comparable to that of a true Dragon's." he grins evilly. "I'm intrigued, so, show me…"

"You sure you want me to do that?" Natsu growls.

"Yes, let's see the Dragon's power." he sneers.

"Alright, but I warned you!" Natsu shouts running towards him and aiming a punch to Zero's face, but is stopped when an invisible barrier appears.

Flung back by an invisible force, Natsu steadies himself, charging at Zero once again. Aiming for his face with his elbow, Natsu charges forward. Blocking Natsu's blow, Zero smiles sadistically.

"You're no match for Dark Gravity!" he screams bending over and placing both hands on the floor, causing it to crack and glow green. Falling through the hole, Natsu watches as Zero gets farther and farther away.

"Natsu!" he hears Lucy scream, seeing her appear at the edge of the hole.

As he falls, Natsu tries his best to come to a stop, but can't seem to find anything to do that. Noticing the openness below himself, Natsu reaches out and grabs onto the ledge, dangling outside of Nirvana. Pulling himself up and into the leg once again, he lays down and look off to the side. "Yikes, that was close…" he breathes out.

Growling, Natsu sits up and watches Zero come flying towards him. Placing his hands in front of him, Natsu watch as multiple green beams of dark energy fly towards him. Using his flames to dodge out of the way, Natsu lands on the ground a good ways away from the opening. "Zero Slash!" Zero yells making a whip to try and attack Natsu.

Flipping out of the way, Natsu lands on his feet again and stares at Zero. Continuing to fling the whip at Natsu, and Natsu continues to dodge and block to the best of his ability, Zero begins to laugh hysterically.

Making two of the whips appear in his hands, Natsu grows tired of this and takes a deep breath in. Blowing out a column of fire, Natsu watches as it makes its impact. Smiling as he watches his large fire hide Zero from sight, Natsu's happiness soon end as Zero stands completely unharmed, a large grin on his face.

Charging towards Natsu, Zero raises his fist in the air and aims for the teen's face. Raising an arm to protect himself, Natsu feels the crushing weight of Zero's punch, as the ground cracks below them.

As an explosion goes off because of the pressure, and Natsu manages to get away, the smoke still stands, not allowing Natsu to see his enemy anywhere.

It's quiet for a few seconds, as Natsu scans the area carefully. Suddenly, Zero emerges from the smoke and jumps through the air, high above Natsu. "Dark Delete!" he chants as little green bullets fly towards the Dragon Slayer.

Running and dodging them all, Natsu stops as one hits him in the back, making a smoke bomb, and causes him to stop moving. Looking up at Zero through the smoke, Zero smiles as he sends another beam of green and orange towards Natsu.

Hitting Natsu in the centre of the stomach, he's sent flying backwards, hitting the stone wall. Grunting in pain, Natsu collapses to the floor. Looking up the best he can, Natsu watches as Zero shoots more and more green bullets towards him, creating dust as he does so.

Flying out of the dust with his fist raised, Zero copies Natsu, as they meet in the center, creating a massive explosion of yellow and green light.

Landing on the ground with a thump, Natsu groans in pain, clutching his stomach. Suddenly feeling a sharp pain run through his back, Natsu soon feels too tired to move.

"Are you telling me that's the best Dragon Force can do?" Zero taunts. "Dragon's once ruled this world, and that's their extent of their power? What a travesty!" he laughs as Natsu starts to feel the kicks Zero lands on his back.

"You cannot defeat the master of the Oracion Seis!" Zero laughs.

"Leave him alone," Natsu hears the familiar voice of Lucy say from in front of him. Looking up weakly, Natsu see Lucy standing in front of him protectively, anger radiating off her body. "You have three minutes, Natsu. I'll hold him off as best I can. Get up there and destroy that lacrima. You've proven yourself more than worthy, and I thank you for giving him a beating, but now, it's my turn to protect you." she says turning her head to Natsu and smiling brightly.

"Lucy," he mutters.

"You can thank me later." she jokes turning to face Zero. "Now get up there." she demands.

"I see you've come to join the party, Lucy. You know, I've been saving my ultimate spell for you for a while now, and let me just say, once I'm through with you… I'm going to destroy every last light wizard here." Zero tells Lucy.

"Guess I'll just have to stop you, then." Lucy smiles at the elder man. "Two minutes, Natsu." Lucy tells him.

Nodding his head weakly, Natsu watches as Happy swoops down picking up the teen as he does so. Flying him up to the top of the leg where the lacrima is located, Natsu looks down to Lucy and Zero, watching as Lucy smiles up at him as Zero does a battle stance.

"Genesis Zero!" Zero cries as a purple substance comes from his hands. Watching as Lucy does nothing to stop it, Zero says "Now open, portal to the Demon's wail. Go, travellers of the void. I want you to consume that girl's soul and her memory. Consume her very existence! Devour her, do it for the sake of your master!" Brain commands as the purple things look more and more like hands and people.

"Lucy!" Natsu screams as he watches her being covered with the hands.

"Ten seconds!" he hears Lucy's faint voice scream.

Shakily looking back to the lacrima, Natsu stares at it intently.

"Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" he chants, watching it shatter before Happy places him on the ground. Running over to the opening, where the purple people reduce to nothing, Lucy is nowhere to be seen.

"And now, you too are a traveler of the infinite void. Goodbye, Lucy." Zero says happily.

"Lucy!" Natsu screams. "Come on! Where are you?!"

Watching silently for a few seconds, the tension slowly builds in the room as nothing happens. Zero, looking up at Natsu's shocked face, begins to laughs. "She is gone! I destroyed her very soul! She cannot come back, nor can she possibly be alive!"

Staring at where Lucy once stood, Happy gasps when a bright light appears beside Zero, shining brighter every few seconds.

"Hey," Lucy says, stumbling to her knees, looking up at Zero as she pants slightly.

"No, it can't be! How did she come back from the void?!" Zero questions.

"Secret," Lucy laughs as she shakily stands up and stalks towards Zero, breaking into a run.

Punching him across the face, Zero goes flying into the wall, a sickening crack sounding throughout the hall. Stalking towards him, Lucy's body starts to glow red as small flames lick her body, soon bursting into larger, brighter ones. "You were wrong to underestimate me Zero," she says darkly.

Jellal, making his way over to the opening, curious as to what's happening, feels the overwhelming power from up here, causing his knees buckle from the pressure. _That is not Brain or Zero's power. _He thinks to himself. _It's someone else's. Is it that blonde girl? _He questions, standing beside Natsu and looking down, watching the blonde girl stand above Brain. _It is her power. It's impossible though. Her magic power was completely hidden… surely she can't have this much; and it's increasing every second. How powerful is this girl?_

Still keeping an eye on Lucy, Natsu watches as she picks Zero up by the collar and throws him up towards Natsu, where he stands quickly and punches him in the face, sending him flying into another wall.

Watching Lucy collapse, Natsu jumps down towards her. "Lucy! You okay? That was amazing!" Natsu grins at the blonde.

Unresponsive to him, Natsu shakes her slightly. "Lucy? You okay?" he repeats.

Hearing a groan from her and a muffled 'shut up', Natsu laughs and helps her up.

"You're as scary as Erza, Lucy!" Happy cries, flying beside Lucy's head, causing Natsu to shiver slightly, and Lucy to laugh loudly.

"Be lucky that I'm too tied to argue with you, cat." Lucy sighs as she leans against Natsu for support.

* * *

Happy, placing Lucy gently on the ground, watches her fall back slightly, only to be caught by Natsu. "No more using magic, Lucy." Happy tells the blonde, watching her nod tiredly.

Jellal, walking over to the two teens and cat, looks at Lucy worriedly. "Is she going to be okay?" he questions.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Lucy sighs. "And I'm fine, thank you."

"What?! You're not fine!" Happy cries. "You barely have any magic left Lucy! I can feel it!"

"Don't worry Happy, I'm fine!" Lucy tries to smile, but it comes out weaker than intended.

About to argue with Lucy, everyone starts to the feel and watch the leg break apart.

"Natsu, we have to get out of here." Happy says looking at the Dragon Slayer.

"Alright, I'm going to have to carry you, okay Lucy?" Natsu asks looking down at the blonde resting against his chest.

"No time," Lucy says weakly watching the exit start to crumble. Quickly reaching out to Happy and placing her on his shoulder, Lucy wraps Natsu's arms around her, and with her free hand, holds Jellal's hand.

"Lucy, no!" Happy cries, watching her hair change to grey and watching their bodies flicker slightly.

"Lucy stop it!" Natsu shouts at the blonde, watching the sceneries change quickly.

Screaming in pain at the little amount of magic power she has left, Natsu and the others find themselves near Erza and Gray, outside of Nirvana.

Lucy, going slack in Natsu's hold, starts to get cold and pale, worrying Natsu and Happy. "Lucy!" Natsu cries looking at the blonde, and gently placing her on the ground.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaims looking at him. "Jellal!" she cries looking at the blue haired teen as well.

"Lucy!" Gray shouts, running towards her. "Holy crap, she's cold! Is she okay?" he asks looking at Natsu.

"I don't know." Natsu shakes his head. "I think she used up too much of her magic."

"Natsu!" Wendy shouts running towards him. "You did it! You kept your promise!" she laughs, jumping on him and hugging him tightly.

"I told you I would," Natsu laughs weakly. "Wendy, look… Lucy -" Natsu tries to explain, but is cut of when Wendy pushes him out of the way and stares at Lucy worriedly.

"What happened?!" Wendy cries running to Lucy's side and looking down at her sadly.

"Wendy, I think she used up too much of her magic." Happy explains standing beside her, watching as Wendy tries to heal her.

"Lucy! Come on!" Wendy cries as she tries to use her Sky Magic on her.

When nothing seems to work, Natsu stands up and walks away, worry filling his body. "Natsu?" Mira's voice reaches him. "You okay?"

"I don't know." Natsu shakes his head. "I'm really worried about Lucy… I – I don't know. She used too much of her power when we were fighting Brain and now she's like this. I feel bad about not protecting her, and stopping her from using her magic. We're temporary partners for this thing, and even though we don't know each other, I still feel really bad."

"Well," Mira says softly. "Her powers will come back. We just have to wait and see if she'll get better." She smiles happily.

"Yeah," Natsu nods. "Okay."

Both of them, walking over to the rest of the Alliance, who have met each other in this spot, watch sadly as Wendy frantically tries to heal Lucy, even though she can't restore a person's magic.

"Wendy," Carla sighs, patting the young girl's leg. "There is nothing you can do. She'll wake up soon, but please, until then, stop exerting yourself."

"Okay," Wendy whispers pulling away and looking up at everyone. "Thank you everyone, for saving our guild. I – we can't thank you enough."

"It's no big deal," Gray smiles at Wendy.

Natsu, kneeling down beside Wendy, laughs as he pats her head softly. "It was fun." He grins.

"As much as we hate to break up this touching moment, we have to break up this touching moment." a male voice says from in front of them. Looking up, Natsu sees a man with green-black hair and glasses standing there with his hands on his hips, an army behind him. "My name is Lahar, the commander of the fourth division for the Magic Council. We are here to put former Oracion Seis member Hoteye under arrest" he announces.

"What?! No!" Jura protests.

"It's alright, I'll surrender." Someone beside Jura says, smiling happily.

"Richard… why?" Jura protests.

"I cannot fully embrace a life of virtue if my past transgressions continue to haunt me. This is my chance to atone for my sins. It's best that I have a clean slate when I find my brother. That way I have nothing to hide. Don't you agree?" he asks.

"I do indeed. May I continue to search for your brother in your steed?" Jura asks.

"You'd do that for me?" Hoteye asks astounded.

"I would be honoured. I just need his name." Jura replies.

"His name is Wally. Wally Buchanan." he answers.

"He's your brother?!" Erza questions.

"The blockhead?!" Gray, Happy, and Natsu scream, remembering back to the Tower of Heaven.

"I miss him dearly. He was a good kid. In fact, he was the best little brother anyone could ask for." Hoteye says softly.

"I know your brother, Richard." Erza says taking a step towards him and Jura.

"You do?" he questions.

"Yes, he's an old friend of mine. You should be pleased to know that he's happily travelling the continent right now." Erza answers as Richard begins to cry.

Voluntarily going with the council, they're all about to leave when they notice Jellal. "It's him!" one of the men shout out.

"J-Jellal" Lahar sneers.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After Jellal and the previously named villain 'Hoteye' got taken away, Erza secluded herself from the group, and placed herself up on a cliff, overlooking the forest. Following a huge discussion, the members of the Alliance decided that she needed her space. But, even after they did give Erza the space she needed, they could still hear her sobs coming from that cliff, not far away.

Sitting down beside an unconscious Lucy, and worried Wendy, Natsu looks at the two girls. "Are your wounds healing okay?" Wendy asks looking up at Natsu.

"They're fine, thanks. How's Lucy?" Natsu questions.

"Better, I think. She used up a lot of her magic."

"Yeah," Natsu nods. "She fought that Angel chick, and Brain twice, and she used her Celestial Spirits a lot."

"Shouldn't you go talk to her?" Wendy questions, looking up at the cliff. "I think she needs someone right now."

"You go," Natsu says turning to Wendy.

"She's your friend," Wendy says softly.

"She needs a girl right now... I think." Natsu says awkwardly.

"Alright," Wendy nods getting up and walking over to Erza. Following her, Natsu and Wendy, along with Carla and Happy, sit on either side of a sobbing Erza.

"Erza, please, stop crying," Wendy whispers hugging her gently, placing her small head on Erza's chest. "I know how you're feeling right now, believe me, I know exactly what you're going through. But, you need to be strong for your friends. I know we only met a couple days ago, but I can tell when friends love each other. I don't quite understand what Jellal was to you… but, no more crying." Wendy says softly as Erza's sobs begin to cease.

"I feel so empty for some reason…" Erza mumbles, hugging Wendy back, pulling the small girl into her lap.

"Missing someone is the worst feeling in the world. It's going to be tough, but, you're Titania of Fairy Tail, there's nothing you can't handle!" Wendy says happily.

"Thank you," Erza says wiping her eyes.

"Now, come on. We got to get back to everyone and leave for our guild in the morning." Wendy says reaching her hand out and grinning at Erza. "We're going to be great friends, I know it!"

Taking it, Erza stands up. "Yes," Erza smiles. "Great friends."

Nodding her head, Wendy hugs Erza again, giving Natsu a thumbs up.

Smiling at the two, Natsu gives Wendy a thumbs up in return, laughing slightly as the three of them walk back to the camp.

* * *

"Master!" Wendy sobs as Erza holds her, and Natsu holds an unconscious Lucy as they all stand off to the side, the whole Alliance befuddled.

After a ways of travelling, the team found out that not only did they save the Cait Shelter guild, but Lucy, Wendy, and Carla's guild wasn't actually a guild; they were ancient people from four hundred years ago. They stated that they were the ones who created Nirvana, and that now that the Oracion Seis and Nirvana had been destroyed, they were able to rest in peace. Then, they all disappeared, leaving Lucy and Wendy behind.

"I know all too well, the pain of losing a loved one. But, you'll heal. We'll help you. You have Lucy, and Carla, and now you have all of us. We are all here for you Wendy," Erza says as she pulls Wendy into a hug. "You'll heal." she whispers. Natsu, watching Erza looks behind her to Lucy and himself, he grins at Erza. "Come with us. Be a part of Fairy Tail" Erza smiles.

"We welcome you three with open arms." Mira smiles, rubbing an unconscious Lucy's back soothingly.

"Okay," Wendy says hoarsely as she gets up with Erza. "We'll come with you." she smiles shakily.

"Wherever Wendy goes, I follow." Carla announces.

* * *

Finally reaching the guild, the returning Fairy Tail members were welcomed by silence, but then by a massive cheer that shakes the building.

After a long, long time explaining what happened, they all announce that Wendy, Lucy and Carla are the newest members, causing the whole guild to cheer louder and party harder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Wendy says cheerfully as she bows down.

"Adorable!" Wakaba gushes.

"Look, there's even a female Happy!" Nab points out.

"I bet your mom's really pretty!" Macao announces.

Slinking away from everyone, Natsu wanders off and looks for Gray in hopes to get a long awaited fight, but instead gets pulled into a conversation with Elfman who wanted to know about all the fights.

"—and then the giant snake sprouted wings and started flying!" Natsu announces.

"Yeah, yeah, now I know you're pulling my leg. Snakes aren't manly enough to fly!" Elfman snickers.

"You saw it!" Happy announces to the air.

_Who is he talking to anyways?_ Natsu questions to himself, looking at his partner.

"Hey Natsu," Romeo questions running up to the teen and jumping up on him, laughing happily. "Who was the girl you were carrying in? She was really pretty!" he questions, causes the whole guild to quiet slightly and listen in.

"Oh, that was Lucy!" Natsu smiles.

"Oh?" Macao questions. "And how'd you two meet?"

"Uh, well…" Natsu trails off, sitting down on a table crossed-legged and he scratches his cheek. "She's Wendy's partner, and she left one morning to take a look around, and she wasn't there when we woke up. So, Erza thought she was a traitor and the two of them got into a fight." Natsu begins to explain.

"She got into a fight with Erza?" Wakaba questions. "The girl must have a death wish." He says making everyone laugh slightly.

"Well, we kind of paired up and she saved me three times. The first time from falling off a waterfall, the second time from the master of the Oracion Seis, and the third time from this huge walking village from collapsing." Natsu continues.

"Wow!" Romeo laughs. "She sounds awesome!"

"Yeah, she is," Natsu laughs. "Really strong too!"

"Is she okay?" Romeo questions Natsu, now standing in front of him.

"She will be," Mira smiles walking towards the large crowd. "We just gave her the guild mark, although, she's still unconscious. She has a large case of magic depletion. But, she'll be okay really soon!" she smiles warmly.

"Poor kid," Bisca shakes her head sadly. "That must be hard on her."

"I wouldn't worry about her too much," Wendy says softly. "She's strong! She'll pull through this!" Wendy grins, making everyone smiles slightly.

"So, mind telling us what magic you use?" Macao questions Wendy.

"I use healing and support magic." Wendy says softly. "Actually, I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer," Wendy says proudly, causing the guild to quiet fully.

_Did I do something wrong already? _Wendy questions to herself, looking around the guild cautiously.

"That's awesome!" everyone cheers. "We have another Dragon Slayer!"

"Aw yeah!" Macao cheers.

"Just like Natsu and Gajeel!" Reetus smiles.

"I never heard of a guild with three Dragon Slayers in it!" Wakaba laughs. "We're going to be even more unstoppable now!"

"Welcome to the family, happy to have you around!" Nab smiles at Wendy, patting her head.

Smiling at all of them, Wendy laughs lightly, already able to tell that she's really going to like it here.

**~Three Weeks Later~**

Sitting at a table and talking with Natsu, Wendy sips on her vanilla milkshake and Carla drinks her tea. "When is she going to wake up?" Wendy sighs.

"It can't be too long now," Natsu tries to comfort the small girl, causing Erza and Gray to nod agreeing with the Dragon Slayer.

"You've said that every day for two weeks" Carla laughs, sipping from her tea.

"Wendy!" I hear a voice off to the side. Turning my head, I see Mira standing at the doors of the infirmary with a blonde haired girl who seems to be writing something down on a piece of paper at a nearby table.

Staring at the person, Wendy watches as she turns around, revealing familiar brown eyes, and a warm smile. "Lucy!" Wendy cries scrambling out of her chair and running towards Lucy, up the stairs and into her arms.

Kneeling down to Wendy's height, Lucy engulfs her in her arms, hugging her tightly. "I missed you," she mumbles.

"I missed you more. Are you feeling better now?" Wendy asks gripping the back of her shirt, refusing to let go. "You really worried me."

"Sorry," she chuckles. "I'm all better now." Lucy smiles at Wendy. "And, it was weird," Lucy shakes her head. "When I woke up, there was a different mark on my hand." Lucy laughs, looking down at the pink Fairy Tail mark on her right hand. "Mira explained everything. I'm really sorry to hear about the guild, Wendy. Are you feeling okay? I mean, they raised you…"

"That's okay," Wendy smiles, letting go of Lucy. "I mean, I have you and Carla, right? I'm going to be okay!"

"Yeah," Lucy nods. "You always have me."

Mira, 'awe-ing' at Lucy's statement, smiles at the two. "You guys are so adorable." Mira squeals hugging the two girls. "But, Lucy, the master would like to speak with you. He's right there." Mira says pointing to the bar where the master resides.

"Let's go?" Lucy asks looking at Wendy.

"Okay!" Wendy grins, holding Lucy's hand and running towards Makarov. "Master, this is Lucy!" I say pushing her forward.

"So, you're the Lucy Wendy never shut up about." he chuckles. "Pleased to meet 'ya." he grins at Lucy. "I'm Makarov, the master of the guild. Welcome to the guild. You feeling better?"

"Yes sir!" Lucy smiles. "Thank you for accepting me into the guild."

"Ah, it's no problem." Makarov laughs. "Have fun," he smiles watching Wendy and Lucy walk away hand in hand.

Smiling up at Lucy, Wendy holds her hand tighter. "I'm happy you're back." Wendy smiles.

"Me too," she grins patting Wendy's head.

"Lucy?" Natsu questions looking up to find the blonde and Wendy walking towards the table.

"Hey," Lucy smiles, looking at the others, catching a crying Happy in her arms. "How are you guys?" Lucy questions sitting down in a chair opposite of Natsu.

"Wow, so you finally woke up, huh?" Gray jokes, crossing his arms on the table. "Took you a while."

"Nice to see you again, Lucy. I hope that you're feeling better?" Erza asks shovelling some cake into her mouth.

"I'm all good now. Although, I still feel pretty tired." She laughs.

"Good." Erza smiles. "Oh, and Lucy, welcome to the family." she says.

"Hey," Natsu says.

"Hey," Lucy repeats.

"Happy missed you," Natsu says looking at the sobbing Happy in Lucy's arms.

"Oh?" Lucy laughs. "And you didn't?" she says looking down at Happy. "Come on Natsu, temporary partners for life!" Lucy laughs looking up at Natsu amused face.

"Speaking of," Natsu laughs about to say more when the doors slam open and a silhouette stands in the doorway, the setting sun darkening his face.

"Oi Salamander!" he shouts, causing Lucy's eyes to widen, and her body to tense.

Walking in through the doorway, Lucy has her eyes glued to the tall and muscular young man. With long spikey black hair that is slicked back revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with cat-like dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of the, above each of his eyes, three on each side of his nods, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars.

His outfit consist of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist. Loose beige pants are tucked inside studded black boots. Studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands are worn on his hands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

"What is it now Metal Head?" Natsu growls turning around to look at the man who just walked in.

"Is this the girl you've never shut up about? Seriously, chick, he hasn't stopped talking about you." He chuckles, walking closer to Natsu.

"Black Steel Gajeel." Lucy whispers with wide eyes, standing up from her chair, sending it crashing to the floor.

"… No way." Gajeel growls dropping his sack. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Me? What are you doing here?!" Lucy shouts at him, causing the whole guild to go quiet.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is my guild! Answer my question! What are you doing here?!" Gajeel growls.

With a battle cry, Lucy tackles Gajeel to the ground, sending them rolling by the door. Aiming a punch for his face, Gajeel kicks Lucy in the stomach, sending her flying. Standing back up, Lucy runs towards Gajeel, who gets up and charges towards her.

Aiming punches, and kicks at each other. Gajeel catches one of Lucy's fists and Lucy catches one of his. Growling at each other, the guild watches as Lucy's hair turns red, and the air around her begins to let off incredible heat.

"Is that her magic?" Levy questions, standing beside Natsu. "Heat?"

"Nah," Natsu laughs. "It's way cooler."

Bursting into flames, Romeo laughs watching the fight. "Look dad!" Romeo says turning to Macao. "Her magic is kind of like ours and Natsu's."

"Yeah," Macao says starting at Lucy and Gajeel.

"Enough!" Makarov yells enlarging his fist and crushing Gajeel, making Lucy laugh, her hair changing to a yellow kind of colour. "Gajeel and Lucy! Whatever has happened between you in the past, doesn't matter anymore. What's in the past, stays in the past. Please, try to get along."

"No way!" Lucy and Gajeel shout, but quiet down when they notice the master's serious look. "Fine," they both sigh, Lucy walking over towards Wendy and Gajeel towards his corner in the guild.

"Good," Makarov nods, going back to his drinking.

"So, uh, I can't help but notice, something going on between you and Lucy." the Mira grins knowingly as she sits in front of Gajeel.

"Shut up, there ain't nothin' going on between me and that Princess." Gajeel growls crossing his arms.

"Oh, there's totally something going on." Erza grins evilly as she sits beside Mira. "What happened between you exactly?"

"Hell no," Gajeel shakes his head. "I ain't telling you to demons nothing! Ask _her_ if you want any information." Gajeel slumps in his chair, beginning to eat a fork he pulled out of his pocket.

Lucy, sitting down at the table in front a smiling Natsu, begins to hit her head on the table. "I knew you'd fit in at Fairy Tail." Natsu grins. "You fought with Gajeel on your first day!" he laughs.

Feeling someone sit down beside her, Lucy looks up to see a petite girl with a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Levy McGarden." She introduces. Looking at her for a bit longer, Lucy takes in her appearance. With shoulder length blue hair that's tied up with a colourful bandana around her head rests Gale-Force Reading Glasses. With large, soft brown eyes that seem to sparkle with merriment, they look at Lucy intently.

"Lucy," Lucy smiles, sitting up straighter. "Just Lucy."

"Come on Lucy, let's go talk!" Levy smiles, grabbing onto Lucy's hand and dragging her out of the guild. "Sorry Natsu! I'll bring her back later!"

"Bye Wendy!" Lucy calls out, disappearing from sight.

* * *

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" Lucy questions as Levy brings her to a large library filled with thousands of books ranging from every topic.

"I don't know," Levy shrugs. "You're new, I wanted to get to know you!" Levy smiles. "Oh, this one is my favourite!" she grins pulling off a fantasy novel.

"Yeah?" Lucy questions absent-mindedly, turning around in a circle.

"What?" Levy questions looking up at Lucy. "You've never been in a library before?"

"Yeah," Lucy nods. "When I was younger. But, I – uh never really had the chance since then."

"Well then," Levy says holding on to Lucy's hand. "Let's go explore!" she says happily.

* * *

"Seriously?" Lucy laughs loudly, almost falling out of her chair in the private room Levy rented for the day in the library. "Oh man, I would have loved to see that!"

"Yeah, Natsu was – and still is – always eager to pick a fight with Gildarts. Whenever he comes around to the guild, Natsu challenges him as soon as Gildarts steps foot into Fairy Tail." Levy laughs. "So, tell me about your childhood. Where did you grow up?" Levy asks curiously.

"Oh… Uh, well. I – it's hard for me to talk about." Lucy says nervously.

"Oh… did something happen to your family?" Levy questions.

"Uh, yeah." Lucy nods. "My mom died when I was young, and my father became cold and unloving. So, I ran away." She laughs stiffly.

"Oh, that's why you didn't want to tell me your last name." Levy nods, trailing off. "I get it now."

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it." Lucy laughs opening a book. "So, are we friends now or -"

"Yes!" Levy nods excitedly. "I mean, can we be?"

"For sure!" Lucy grins. "I would really like that."

"Me too." Levy smiles.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A few nights later, Mira had set up a welcoming party for Lucy and Wendy. She sang and the guild was in celebration-mode. After a few encores, Mira had introduced a new singer in the guild, which got everyone really excited. But, when Gajeel came up on stage, wearing a white tuxedo and a white hat, with a guitar in his hand, the whole guild had gone into shock. The only one making any noise was Lucy, who was dying of laughter.

After singing his song, and Lucy had picked herself up off the floor, only to fall over laughing once again when Gajeel started to sing another song.

When the celebration had ended, and everyone shuffled out of the guild hall, Gajeel coming out last, Lucy had positioned herself near the entrance of the door, sitting on one of the table, saying goodbye to Gray as he went home, Juvia clinging to him.

"Hey, Black Steel." Lucy shouts watching him walk out of the guild hall.

"Princess," Gajeel says looking over to her, stopping in his tracks. "What do you want?"

"Take a walk with me, would you?" Lucy questions walking up to him.

"Hell no, I ain't walking anywhere with you." Gajeel shakes his head, beginning to walk away, when Lucy's hand holds onto his arm.

Mira, walking out of the guild, stops when she notices Gajeel and Lucy standing together. Smiling devilishly, Mira quickly pulls out a communication lacrima and calls Erza, hiding behind the wall slightly.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Erza asks softly, looking through the lacrima.

"I don't know," Mira shakes her head. "Want to follow them?"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"I don't think I gave you a choice." Lucy smirks, her hair turning grey and both of them disappearing from sight.

Mira, pouting at her luck, begins to run down the street, Erza now beside her.

Appearing on the roof, Lucy and Gajeel watch as the two girls run farther away. High-fiving each other, Lucy and Gajeel sit on the edge of the roof, looking over a part of Magnolia.

"Think we have them fooled?" Lucy questions softly, now laying on her back.

"Don't know." Gajeel shrugs. "You've gotten better at punching, though."

"Shut up." Lucy mumbles. "You do write horrible songs…" Lucy mutters making Gajeel laugh loudly.

"So I've been told." He nods. "What are you doing here anyways?" Gajeel questions. "The last time I saw you was when you left with Red Raven a few years back."

"I ditched them." Lucy laughs. "I'm here with Wendy."

"Tiny Tot?" Gajeel questions.

"Yeah," Lucy laughs. "Tiny Tot…"

"When are you uh – when are you planning on telling them?" Gajeel asks, crossing his arms and looking at Lucy.

"I don't know," Lucy mumbles sitting up and looking down at her hands. "I know I have a responsibility now; I have a family I have to take care of, and actual friends. I don't want to mess that up, not this time. I just… I don't know what to do. Either way -"

"Hey," Gajeel says bumping shoulders with Lucy. "It's going to be okay."

"You're soft." Lucy laughs.

"Only with you, Princess." Gajeel scoffs, looking away.

"So, I was with Levy the other day…" Lucy trails off.

"Not you too." Gajeel sighs, putting his head in his hands, making Lucy laugh. "You save a girl once and now you're stuck with them forever."

"Please," Lucy scoffs. "You like her. I see you staring at her from afar. You're in love," Lucy rolls her tongue, causing Gajeel to growl.

"You sound like that damn cat."

"Who?" Lucy questions. "Happy? Knowing you, Gajeel… you'll want a cat of your own someday."

"I want one now…" Gajeel mumbles causing Lucy to fall backwards, laughing loudly. "Stop laughing Lucy, Demon and Titania will make their way back here if they hear you howling like that."

"Who?" Lucy asks, her body still shaking from laughter. "Oh," Lucy says, recognizing the names. "Sorry." She giggles.

"So, when _are _you planning on telling them?" Gajeel questions.

"Soon." Lucy nods. "When I trust them enough."

"Okay," Gajeel nods. "So, I hear Salamander asked you to be his partner."

"Ah yes, it was very romantic." Lucy says sarcastically. "So what?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Gajeel laughs. "What'd you tell him?"

"I told him I'd think about it." Lucy laughs. "I don't know. I've never really partnered with anyone other than Wendy, and the whole going on formal jobs thing… I'm not used to this. I mean, sure, at the Cait Shelter guild I went on jobs with Wendy, but that's about it."

"It ain't nothin' to get worked up about." Gajeel laughs.

"I'm not 'worked up'." Lucy scoffs. "I'm just… slightly worrying."

"It's the same thing." Gajeel shakes his head. "Say yes, it'll be good for you to hang out with someone other than Tiny Tot Dragon Slayer."

"Her name is Wendy," Lucy sighs.

"Tiny Tot, Wendy, same difference." Gajeel waves his hand dismissingly.

Laughing, Lucy pats Gajeel on the shoulder. "Need a ride home?" Lucy questions, her hair turning grey.

"No way," Gajeel shakes his head. "I don't need you to drag me around places."

"Your loss," Lucy sighs as she disappears from sight.

Gajeel, laughing slightly, looks over Magnolia quietly, looking down at his hands. "Well, you two seem like the best of friends," Makarov says sitting himself down beside Gajeel.

"Yeah, what of it? Gajeel questions gruffly, crossing his arms.

"Well, the other day, you two seemed to want to rip each other's heads off. Or, was that an act?" the master of the Fairy Tail guild questions, turning to Gajeel. "Or is this an act because I was listening in this whole time?"

"You heard everything?" Gajeel asks turning to look at Makarov. "So what?" he questions. "Not like I care."

"You are a different person with her, Gajeel. She seems to be your strength; that can be an asset and a weakness. When she's in danger, that can make you stronger, however things can work in the opposite way. I'm not saying the person you are with her is wrong, or bad in anyway, it's nice to see you care for someone. However, is there something I need to know?" Makarov questions looking at Gajeel. "You asked Lucy when she was planning on telling everyone; tell us what, exactly?"

"It ain't my story to tell, old man." Gajeel grumbles, standing up and collecting his things. "She'll tell you when she's ready. But, when she's ready doesn't mean she'll tell you." He sighs. "I'll say this though: she's not exactly someone you can easily understand. There's a lot more to her than you think. So, observe for right now. And, when the time comes, then you can question her." He says slinging his pack over his shoulder and jumping off the roof of the guild, walking towards his home, disappearing from sight.

"I wonder what that means…" Makarov shrugs standing up and walking along the roof, jumping down to the balcony of his office, entering it silently.

* * *

A day later, Lucy finds herself resting in a large field of grass that shields her from sight. Looking up to the blue sky, clouds dotting the scene, Lucy watches as flower petal blow through the wind, making her reach her hand up, trying to catch one.

Looking to her left hand raised in the air, Lucy sighs and closes her eyes, putting her hands on her stomach. Feeling someone sit down beside her, Lucy opens her eyes, looking up at Natsu. "This reminds me of when I was with Igneel." He laughs.

"Igneel was your Dragon, right?" Lucy questions, making Natsu nod.

"Miss him?"

"Yeah." Natsu nods. "But I'll find him one day, I know I will."

"I'm sure you will, Natsu." Lucy says softly, lifting up her left hand again, Lucy looks at her hand. "Did I make the right decision? Joining the guild?" Lucy asks.

"Why would you think that? You belong with us, Lucy!" Natsu smiles cheerfully at her.

"But, why?" Lucy asks turning her head to look up at him. "The only reason I'm there is because of Wendy. I've technically been a part of this guild for maybe a bit more than a month, and I don't feel like I fit in, with any of you."

"Fairy Tail is a place of family. We all support each other no matter who you are, or what you've done in your past. It's a home to people like you and me. If you belong anywhere, Lucy, it's with us." Natsu says letting a little smartness show.

Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu can see Lucy's hair change to a combination of blue, light green, yellow, and a very faint pink, blue starting at the top of her head, and all the colours blending in one by one until pink is at the tips of her hair.

Smiling, Natsu looks off into the distance. "So, do you want to be my partner?" he asks. "I know you have Wendy to take care of, but she's more than capable to handle herself. Join me and Happy" he says again.

Watching the sun set, not even noticing how late it got, Lucy and Natsu sit in the grass. Natsu on his back looking up and the sky, and Lucy sitting cross-legged beside him, twirling a blade of grass between her two fingers.

Natsu, still waiting for Lucy's answer on the team thing, sighs. About to give up hope, he almost misses her whisper "Why me?"

"Because, you're as tough as nails, and really talented. You seem smart, and really nice." he explains grinning at her.

"I'm not going to hold you back?" she asks.

"Nope." he answers.

"I'll think about it. I have to run it by Wendy first." she sighs.

"You're going to base your decision on something a twelve year old girl would tell you? Come on, Lucy! Live a little! Be my partner." he says sitting up and looking directly into her eyes.

"Okay," she whispers.

"Good." he smiles standing up. Brushing off his clothes from discarded grass and dirt, he smiles down at Lucy as he lends her his hand.

"What?" Lucy asks confused.

"Well, you said you'd be my partner, right? We need to go on a job eventually. So, come on." he beams.

Nodding her head, Lucy's hand takes a hold of Natsu's. Pulling her up, so their almost eye level, they notice how close they are to each other.

Staring into each other's eyes, they both develop a little bit of a ghost smile. "I never did thank you for saving me back when we were fighting the Oracion Seis." he mumbles look down at Lucy.

"Yeah you did, like five times." Lucy laughs.

"Thank you. Without you, I would have probably been sucked up into that place never to return. You saved me, Lucy. I think that deserves more than a thank you."

"It's fine," she whispers taking in Natsu's well-toned face, her hair turning bright pink, probably cause by the infatuation occurring.

"I know." he mumbles leaning down.

As the setting sun outlines the two figures, casting silhouettes into the night, they inch closer and closer together, to the point where they're almost nose to nose.

A few seconds of staring at each other, Natsu finally closes his eyes and leans closer towards Lucy. Their breaths now mingling together, and becoming one, Lucy closes her eyes and waits for what happens next.

Feeling the heat on her lips, she gets on her tip-toes to try and close the kiss, when a sudden force knocks Natsu off to the side. Opening her mouth in complete shock, she looks down at Natsu.

Noticing a blue mass of fur sitting on top of him, she lets out a long sigh. "See you tomorrow at the guild, Natsu. You can pick the job. I… need to go home and think" she says walking away from him and the blue mass of fur.

_I can't believe we almost kissed. _They both simultaneously think to themselves.

_You'll pay for this, Happy_. Natsu adds.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Happy," Natsu growls sitting up quickly trying to stop Lucy from leaving, but notices she's already gone from sight. "You ruined the moment!"

"Sorry Natsu!" Happy cries. "I got worried when you left without saying anything. So, I came looking for you." he explains.

Sighing, Natsu stands up and looks straight ahead. Feeling Happy climb up to his shoulder, he looks at him from the corner of his eye. "Well Happy, we got a new partner." Natsu smiles.

"Really? Who?" he asks.

"Lucy." he grins.

"So, you finally got up the nerve to ask her, did you?" Happy laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu questions.

"Nothing," Happy laughs. "Why would you choose her to be our partner though, Natsu… she's weird."

"How so?" Natsu questions walking back to the guild.

"I don't know… I just think she's weird."

"Oh, okay then."

* * *

That morning, Natsu looks at the job request for the longest time with such concentration, he's scaring off some of the guild members. "Is there a problem, Natsu?" Mira asks walking towards him.

"Nope." he answers.

"Well, what are you looking for?" she tries again.

"A job." he answers.

"What kind of job?" she asks.

"One that pays a lot of money." he answers. "Hey look Happy, there's a request to take down a dark guild." Natsu says pulling it off the board.

Nodding her head, Mira smiles at Natsu and walks away, straight towards the master. "Master, I'm afraid something has happened to Natsu,"' she sighs looking back over to the young teen.

"Oh? What of it?" Makarov asks taking a sip of beer.

"Well, just look at him Master… he's… concentrating." she whispers the last part.

Spitting out his drink at the sudden news, he leans towards Mira. "Should we do something about it?" he asks in a lowered voice.

"I'm not too sure… he's scaring some of the guild members…" she whispers back as they both continue to stare at the young Dragon Slayer.

Both humming in thought, they think of a way to deal with this unusual phenomenon when the sound of the doors opening is heard throughout the guild hall. Stepping inside, a silver-haired Lucy strolls into the guild, Wendy not far behind.

Turning around, Natsu waves Lucy over with a huge smile on his face, which seems to scare the guild members even more.

"Here, I got this one picked out." Natsu says looking at a sheet of paper in his hands. Looking over his shoulder, Lucy scans the page; a thoughtful look on her face.

"Defeating a Dark Guild? Don't you think that's a little much for our first job as a team?" Lucy questions.

"I don't think so," Natsu shakes his head.

"Okay then, let's go." Lucy smiles at Natsu. Smiling back, Natsu grabs her hand and calls Happy over.

Off in the distance, Mira squeals and falls to the ground, mumbling about blonde haired babies with onyx eyes, and pink haired babies with brown eyes. "Hey, Gramps! Lucy and I are taking this mission!" Natsu yells from across the guild hall as he drags Lucy out of the guild.

"He's your grandfather?" Lucy questions as they run off.

"No, we just all call him 'Gramps'. It's a thing." his voice fades away as they run further and further from the guild hall.

"Who was that master?" Alzack questions a few chairs away from the master, Bisca beside him.

"That my boy, is the newest member of the guild." Makarov explains taking a swig of beer.

"Lucy?" Bisca questions. "Wow, Natsu seems to like her a lot." She laughs, causing Alzack to nod his head in agreement. "I heard she's pretty powerful too."

"She is," Mira smiles standing in front of them, now recovered. "She saved Natsu a few times during the Oracion Seis madness. Natsu is pretty happy that she uses fire magic too."

"Well, they seem like quite the team." Bisca agrees.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Lucy asks as she and Natsu walk towards the dark guild Green Waters.

"Uh, roll with it?" Natsu offers.

Laughing, Lucy shakes her head at his answer. "Alright, how about we go through the back? They'll never see it coming since they expect people to attack from the front." Lucy offers as they reach the guild hall.

"What if I go in the back and you go in the front? That way, they can't escape…" Natsu ponders.

"Good idea, let's go!" Lucy smiles grabbing his hand and running towards the guild.

Sneaking around the walls of the guild, Natsu makes his way to the back entrance. When he gets there, he opens it wide enough so he can slip through. Hiding in the shadows he sees Lucy confidently strut into the building. Giving her a thumbs up, he continues to watch Lucy as she stands at the front of the guild hall hands on her hips.

Clearing her throat, Lucy smiles at the guild members. "Would you like to surrender now, or later?" Lucy asks.

"Who are you?" one of the men of the guild shout out.

"Lucy of Fairy Tail. I'm here to shut you down" she smiles.

"Ha! You think you can stop us?! You're a girl! Attack!" another man yells.

"Wrong choice" Lucy says darkly as she pulls out two keys. "Open, Gate of the Bull and Lion, Taurus, Loke!" she chants.

Appearing in columns of golden light, Loke and Taurus get right into battle, knocking half of the guild out, along with Lucy using her whip.

The rest of the guild tries to run out the back, but is stopped by a wall of fire created by Natsu. "Going somewhere?" he questions.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he chants as he jumps into the air and throws ribbons of fire towards the last half of the guild.

When the smoke clears and the fire dies down, the whole guild is demolished. "We went overboard," he chuckles.

"Yeah," Lucy agrees scratching the back of her head, her hair turning bright green.

"I see you've formed a team with Natsu, Princess." Loke smiles, slinging an arm over her shoulder. "Good to see you Natsu," Loke grins.

"Hey Loke." Natsu smiles.

"Lucy, your be-ootiful body always amazes me" Taurus compliments.

"Go home…" Lucy sighs rubbing her face in frustration as her hair turns gold.

Chuckling at her spirit's antics, Natsu makes his way over to a group of mages so he can tie them for the council.

Lucy, doing the same, looks over her shoulder to see Natsu working. "I meant to ask…" Lucy starts. "Where's Happy?"

"He stayed behind. He said something about confessing his love for Carla…" Natsu answers over his shoulder as he ties a final knot on the group of mages.

Nodding her head in understanding, Lucy makes her way over to the only thing that wasn't broken by their attacks… the bar.

Sitting down on a stool, Loke beside her, she faces the open area of the guild hall. "The last time I did this, was a year ago." Lucy chuckles.

"What happened?" Natsu questions taking a seat beside her.

"It's a long story." Lucy laughs.

"I assume you three took down the dark guild?" a new voice asks.

Turning their attention to the person, they both notice that it's a young looking man with short black hair and navy eyes, wearing the rune knight uniform. "Name's Doranbolt." he tells them.

"Lucy and Natsu," Natsu answers. "Of Fairy Tail." he adds.

"Loke," Loke introduces himself. "Celestial Spirit. Well, if the job's done, see you around, Princess." Loke grins disappearing in a golden light.

"I know, I recognized you Natsu Dragneel… from the one too many reports of property damage." he answers. "Ms. Lucy on the other hand. I've never heard of you. You don't exist in the databases… so far."

"I'm not surprised. I like to stay far, _far _away from you council people. You all annoy me." Lucy sighs getting off her stool and walking out of the guild hall. "I'm going home, Natsu. Get the reward and give me my share tomorrow. See ya." she waves over her shoulder as she walks away.

"Alright, Doranbolt. Enjoy taking these people with you. I'm off to get my reward." Natsu says getting off his stool and walking in the opposite direction of Lucy to the Mayor's house to receive the reward.

"Wait, Dragneel!" Doranbolt calls out running after Natsu.

"Huh?" he asks turning around.

"Who is that Lucy girl?" Doranbolt asks slightly out of breath. "I mean, the two of you just destroyed a Dark Guild, she doesn't exist in the Fiore magic databases. Who is she?"

"She's Lucy. A member of Fairy Tail. Nothing more, nothing less." Natsu says walking away, waving as he goes.

Leaving without another word, Natsu collects the job money and heads back to the guild, wanting to look for another job he and Lucy can take.

* * *

Looking up at the night sky, Lucy stands under the stars at the edge of a cliff. "You can't hide from me, you know that, don't you?" she asks the air as she turns around.

"As keen as ever Luce," a male voice chuckles as it comes out from the tree line.

"Mystogan. Never thought I'd see you again." Lucy comments as they both walk towards each other.

"Likewise." he nods. "Although, as a member of Fairy Tail, I may be seeing you more frequently."

"Not likely." Lucy sighs. "You're always out and about."

Nodding his head in agreement, he walks to the cliff edge and looks up. "It's coming," he sighs.

"It is? I thought you destroyed them all?" Lucy asks coming to stand beside him.

"I like to think that I did. But, there's one anima left; and even I can't find it and destroy it completely." he mutters.

"How long?" Lucy questions.

"A month, two at the most." He sighs.

"Well, might as well get everything I've wanted to do in a month." Lucy turns away from Mystogan.

"Lucy, this isn't a joking kind of matter." Mystogan says turning to the blonde.

"Yeah?" Lucy questions, turning her head to look back at him. "Well to me it is. Excuse me for not wanting to accept that I joined the guild a little more than a month ago and it's being ripped away from me by your stupid problems in Edolas!" Lucy cries, throwing her arms into the air as she begins to pace. "I mean, come on, Mystogan! You couldn't -" Lucy begins to rant but stops when Mystogan quickly wraps his arms around her.

Tensing in his hold, Lucy closes her eyes and tries to calm herself down. "And you're only coming to see me because like everyone else, I'm going to be sucked up to Edolas?" she sighs.

"It's not like that, Lucy… and you know it. I just didn't want to involve you in my problems."

"Yeah, well, I'm involved." Lucy mutters.

"I know," he says nodding his head. "I'm sorry." Mystogan sighs.

"Yeah, whatever." Lucy sighs, stepping out of his hold and walking towards the edge of the cliff. Sitting down, her legs dangling off the edge, Lucy stares over Magnolia, patting the ground beside her. Making his way over to Lucy, Mystogan takes off his mask, taking in a breath of fresh air, laughing softly.

"What?" Lucy questions.

"If Erza saw us right now, she would think Jellal was cheating on her." He laughs.

"What?" Lucy laughs too. "Erza likes Jellal? I mean, I met him a month or so ago, and he seemed pretty decent. He's your counterpart, right?"

"Yes," Mystogan nods.

"Edo-Jellal… has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Lucy questions, looking down at the town below her.

Nodding, Mystogan plays with the mask in his hands. Quickly putting it over Lucy's head, he laughs when he watches her glare at him. "Cute," he grins, patting Lucy's head.

"Think so? I might just keep it now," Lucy grins from under the mask. "Jeez, how do you breathe in this thing?" she questions lifting the mask, so it's slightly falling off her head.

"I act different around you, Lucy." Mystogan sighs.

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about it," He laughs. "I'm more open, and myself around you. But, it's odd. I spent so long putting up a wall, deluding myself with secrecy and with one smile, you blow my wall to smithereens."

"Hmm, I'm awesome." Lucy laughs placing the mask in Mystogan's hands. "I like this version of you better."

"… Me too." Feeling a hand hold onto hers, she looks down as Mystogan's hand wraps itself around her small one, a ghost smile on his face. Leaning in closer towards him, Lucy lets a smile find a way onto her face as well.

"You know I never left you?" he asks.

"I know. I could always tell that you were there." she hums.

"You get into more trouble than me." he jokes.

"Not likely." she whispers.

Silence overcomes the both of them as they just sit there together, looking up at the stars. Mystogan, looking at Lucy out of the corner of his eye, squeezes her hand.

"I do love you, Lucy… you know that right?" he says looking down at her.

"Mystogan -" Lucy starts.

"I know. We can't be together, and you could never love me the way I do you, but I want you to know that I do love you. So, so much." he interrupts her.

"I know. I've always known. The thing with you is, you either don't show emotion, or too much of them." she smiles up at him.

"You've been really good to Wendy." he comments changing the subject.

"I hope so. Sometimes I don't think I'm actually looking out for her. She's always worrying about me…" she sighs.

"When I told you about her, I never suspected that you would actually meet. But, I'm glad you did. She needs someone like you. Someone who'll never leave her alone." he smiles.

Nodding her head, she leans against Mystogan's shoulder. "You'll always be my best friend." Lucy mumbles.

"I hope so." he says as he looks straight over the town, remembering the day they first met.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Explosions could be heard off in the distance as distinctive yells to find the 'blonde girl' were heard throughout the area._

_The teenage Mystogan, a name he had given himself since he arrive in Earthland, look on in curiosity as a small young blonde girl runs through the forest, a horrified look on her face._

_Following her quietly, jumping from tree to tree, Mystogan notices that she's crying, mumbling 'sorry' over and over again._

_Wanting to comfort her, he drops down from the trees. "Hey!" he calls out running to catch up with her._

_Turning around quickly, Mystogan is met with large brown eyes of a girl that seems a couple years younger than him. "You okay?" he asks taking a step forward._

"_Stay back!" the girl shouts putting her hands in front of her and turning her head to the side. "Please, I don't want to hurt anyone else." she cries._

"_Why? Did something happen?" he asks taking another step forward, only to find that his knees buckle under the pure magic energy this girl is emitting. Groaning in pain as he kneels on the ground, he tries to get back up to his feet. Looking up at her in shock, he sees tears cascade down her face._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she cries._

"_No, look, I'm okay, see?" Mystogan says trying to keep a smile on his face as he struggles to get back up to his feet. "Look, I'm standing, it's okay." he says getting up shakily._

"_Why are you talking to me?" the small girl asks. "Didn't you hear? I'm dangerous. A Nightmare." she cries._

"_I didn't hear anything." he admits. "I just saw you upset and wanted to find out what happened."_

"_I destroyed a dark guild. It was an accident, but everyone said I wasn't normal and started attacking me," she sobs her whole body shaking._

_He didn't know why he felt so angry at these people, but after his experience with Wendy… he knew that he should take care of this young girl. "Follow me, I won't hurt you. I'm going to take care of you, okay? Then tomorrow, we can get you back to your mother and father." he says holding out his hand for her to take._

"_No!" she cries stepping away from him. "I mean, no… I can't. Even if you were to take me back to my parents, they wouldn't want me… well, my father wouldn't want me. My mother died a while ago, and my father said I was a burden to him and cast me out." she explains taking another step back. "I don't want to hurt you, so please, go away."_

"_You're not going to hurt me. You can stay with me for as long as you'd like. I won't force you to do anything." he smiles sticking his hand out to her once again._

_Taking his hand shakily, Mystogan feels a flow of energy run right up his arm as his heart begins to beat faster and faster._

_Looking from their intertwined hands, back to her, he gives the small girl a huge smile. "My name is Mystogan." he introduces._

"_Lucy." the small girl nods her head as they both walk away from the town and deeper into the forest._

* * *

_Sitting around a small fire he built, Lucy looks at it with a silly look on her face. "What's wrong Lucy?" he asks her._

"_This feels nothing like a fire." she comments._

Nothing like a fire? _He thinks to himself. _This is a fire…

"_It's not warm. It has no meaning…" she states._

"_What?" he asks confused._

"_Oh, sorry, it's nothing." she smiles at him, but he can immediately tell it's fake._

"_No, tell me what you mean?" he asks taking a seat beside her._

"_Well, everything has a reason for existing, doesn't it? A meaning. The stars were created to have light in the darkness, to show that good and evil both coexist. The rain has meaning as well. It's cold and sad, as the unshed tears of people who constantly have to be strong. Fire has meaning. Fire is the heart. It has the most meaning. It is warmth, and hope, and passion… a raging emotion. It's also the anger of many, and the cause of destruction, but it's warm… and this fire, even though it was made for a smaller purpose is not warm. It doesn't mean anything." Lucy states._

"_And you're how old?" Mystogan asks._

"_Thirteen." she smiles at him._

"_And yet you speak of things that even elders can't comprehend? Why is that?" he asks._

"_If you can keep a secret… I can tell you." she whispers to him._

_Nodding, now curious, he leans in ready for an answer._

_Instead of saying anything, Lucy cups her hands together as a bright glow is found emitting from her hands. Opening them up, she reveals a small little star in the palm of her right hand. "There is emotion… everywhere. From the ground that we step on, to the air that we breathe, to the magic we use, and the things we create. Different magic, such as Dragon Slaying, or just holder and ability type magic has different emotions built into them. My magic, along with the power of using Celestial Spirits, is to feel and control those emotions. When I am happy, light is my magic. When I'm sad, water is my magic. When I'm angry, fire is my magic. It's something no one else has, and something I was born with." she explains._

_Reaching out to the light in her hands, Mystogan lets a huge smile appear on his face as the light dances around his hand. "This, is amazing." he breathes out._

"_I like to think so." she smiles as the light returns to her hands. Throwing it up in the air, it explodes with a burst of light, brightening the night sky._

"_Princess?" a voice asks behind them._

"_Oh, Virgo!" Lucy smiles jumping up and running over to her._

"_A zodiac?" Mystogan mumbles confused._

"_Princess, it's time for bed." the pink haired woman dressed as a maid says looking down at the little girl._

_Nodding her head, Lucy waves at Mystogan and goes into a tent for the night._

_Smiling up at the stars, Mystogan settles down on the grass and closes his eyes, ready to sleep._

* * *

_That morning, Mystogan wakes up with a start, gasping for breath. Looking around, he notices Lucy to nowhere to be found._

_Getting worried, he gets up and looks around for any sign of where she went. Passing by a tree with a note and dagger stuck to it, he ignores it completely, but then goes back to it._

'_Mystogan,_

_Thanks for helping me last night._

_I would have liked to stay longer, but I'm afraid I can't due to a very important thing that has come up._

_I hope to one day see you again._

_Lucy' it reads._

_Feeling as if his heart has been ripped out of his chest, he crumples the note in his hand. Taking the dagger out of the tree, he notices that it has Lucy's name engraved into it._

_Walking back over to his bag, he packs up the camp and sets off. Thinking about Lucy._

**_THREE YEARS LATER_**

_It has been a year since Lucy and Mystogan met. Mystogan, now heading to join Fairy Tail, is walking through a forest to take a shortcut._

_Still wondering how Lucy is, he lets his mind get distracted, and his senses blurred. Not hearing the sound of heavy footsteps behind him, he doesn't even realize that a huge forest Vulcan was preparing to attack from behind._

_Then, hearing the sound of ripping flesh, he turns around quickly only to see that a hooded figure is standing over the body of what looks to be left of a large monster._

"_Be more careful next time." he hears the voice of a young girl sigh as they walk off._

"_Hey, wait!" Mystogan calls out to her._

_Turning around he sees familiar brown eyes and blonde hair escaping the hood of the cloak. "Lucy?" he asks._

"_Mystogan?" she questions. "I didn't even recognize you… with the bandages and weird clothing and everything." she laughs._

_Both standing a little ways away from each other, Mystogan runs up to her and hugs her._

_Stiffening at the contact, she chuckles awkwardly._

_They spend hours talking after that, getting to know what they've been up to._

_He –_

"Mystogan?" Lucy's voice interrupts his flashback. "Sorry, you got really quiet for a bit there… I didn't mean to interrupt any thoughts." she apologizes.

"No, don't worry. It's okay." he says. "I better be going though." he says standing up, pulling Lucy along with him.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you then." she smiles.

"And I you." he replies.

Leaning down and kissing Lucy's cheek, he smiles at her as he puts his mask back on. "Until next time," he says walking away.

Almost missing Lucy's faint 'goodbye' he waves as he continues to walk.

_Whatever happens, Lucy, I will always watch over you… _he thinks to himself as he disappears into the night.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" Natsu questions as he leans his head against the bar counter, a job request folded in his hand.

"Are you worried about her Natsu?" Mira smiles, walking towards Natsu, wiping down the counter. "That's so cute."

"Worried about her?" Natsu questions raising his head and looking up at Mira. "No, I just wanted to know where she was because I wanted to go on a job with her."

"You went on a job yesterday." Mira smiles leaning forward. "Could it be that… you want to spend more time with her?" Mira laughs.

"Well yeah, she's my friend and I like her." Natsu shrugs making Mira squeal and fall backwards.

"Mira!" everyone cries looking over the bar to see the Take-Over mage on the floor mumbling about babies with blonde hair and onyx eyes and pink hair with brown eyes.

A few slow seconds pass until Gray and Wendy come running into the guild, Lucy not far behind them a horrified look on her face. "Save me!" she cries.

"Love Rival!" Juvia yells running into the guild.

Lucy sprinting towards Natsu, grabs a hold of his shoulder. "Job request?" she asks looking down at it quickly.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia chants, sending a blade of water towards Lucy. Squeaking in fear, Lucy disappears from sight and reappears in the rafters, looking down at the guild.

"Juvia, I'm not your Love Rival!" Lucy cries, disappearing again when Juvia sends another Water Slicer in her direction.

"Stay still!" Juvia cries trying to aim for a disappearing and appearing Lucy.

"Juvia!" Lucy cries almost getting attacked by her magic. "I didn't even do anything!"

"You were in close proximity to my darling Gray! Therefore, you are my rival in love!" Juvia cries sending a water whip towards Lucy, who squeaks and disappears from sight.

"Juvia, we aren't even together." Gray sighs, looking up from his hiding spot. "Besides, we were just talking. She wasn't even within a few feet of me. We were practically yelling at each from other across town."

"What happened?" Cana asks, laughing lightly.

"Well," Gray sighs. "There I was, minding my own business when,"

_Feeling something cold land on his bare back, Gray turns around slowly, looking around. Noticing no one in sight, Gray gets into an Ice-Make position, scanning the area thoroughly. Watching something fly towards him at great speed, Gray puts up an arm to protect himself. Feeling it land on his arm, Gray looks down at the ground. "Is this snow?" he questions, putting his hand on it. _

_Feeling something cold smack him in the face, Gray falls backwards into a sitting position, wiping the snow off of him. Hearing laughing in the distance, Gray looks up to see Wendy and Lucy on a rooftop far away, Lucy throwing something in the air, and Wendy laughing slightly. Nodding at each other, Lucy throws the thing in her hands, as Wendy uses a small Dragon's Roar to give it more speed. _

_"Come on, Gray!" Lucy's voice yells, watching Gray put up an Ice Shield to protect himself. "Have some fun!" she laughs. _

_Laughing to himself, Gray looks at the snow around him, smirking slightly. Making a few snowballs, he looks at Lucy and Wendy. _

There's no way I can hit them from here. _He thinks to himself. _

_"This is where I come in," Carla sighs resting on Gray's shoulder. _

_"Carla?" Gray asks confused. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Honestly," Carla sighs again. "I don't know… put on a shirt please."_

_"When did that happen?!" Gray cries putting on his shirt. _

_Grabbing onto the back on his shirt, Carla grows her wings and lifts him into the air. Smirking, Gray begins making snow in his hands, forming them into balls to throw at Lucy._

_Wendy, laughing when Lucy gets a snowball in the face, watches as Lucy begins to laugh, wiping her face free of snow. "You're not mad?" Wendy laughs looking at her._

_"Mad?" Lucy laughs dodging another snowball, and sending more towards Gray. "I haven't had this much fun in like, ever!" _

_Yelling a battle cry, Carla flies Gray towards Lucy, who tackles her to the ground, rubbing snow in her face. "No!" Lucy cries. "Gray!"_

_Laughing loudly, Gray lifts his hands it the air and watches them dump a pile of snow onto the blonde's face, causing her to laugh loudly, pushing Gray off of her. "You suck," Lucy laughs. _

_"You started it." Gray points out. _

_"I did no such thing." Lucy shakes her head. "Wendy threw the first one."_

_"W-what?!" Gray cries. "Wendy!" he says looking over at the small girl. _

_"I wanted to have some fun!" Wendy grins. _

_"Oh, you'll pay for that!" Gray laughs charging towards Wendy. "Come here!"_

_"No! Carla, save me!" Wendy cries as Gray chases her around the rooftop. _

_Lucy, throwing a snowball at the back of Gray's head, laughs when he face plants into the ground. "And I'm finishing it." Lucy chuckles running up to Wendy and teleporting away, leaving Gray to get up and look around._

_Noticing Wendy and Lucy on top of the Kardia Cathedral waving at him, Gray laughs, cupping his hands around his mouth. "You've started a war!" he shouts. _

_"You, good sir, are no match for me!" Lucy yells back._

_Laughing loudly, Gray makes an ice kite, flying towards Lucy and Wendy. "Need a ride?" He questions gesturing to the kite. _

_"Lucy, can we?" Wendy asks excited, looking at the elder girl. _

_"You go nuts," Lucy laughs ruffling Wendy's hair. "I have my own ride." _

_"Love Rival." The three hear a voice growl lowly. _

_"Uh oh," Gray sighs. "That sounds like Juvia…"_

_"Love Rival!" Juvia cries charging towards Lucy._

_"How is she even up here?!" Lucy cries, grabbing onto Gray and Wendy and disappearing from sight. _

_Appearing a few feet away from the guild, the three run towards the building, Juvia catching up very quickly. _

"- and that's where we are right now." Gray explains.

"You and Lucy seem like quite the couple," Mira giggles, looking at Gray.

"C-couple…" Juvia mumbles. "I have a rival in love!" she cries. "My darling Gray, are you cheating on me?!"

"Juvia, we aren't even together!" Gray cries exasperated.

"Cheating on women isn't manly." Elfman announces.

"We're not together!" Gray cries.

"Well, that was a fun story and all, but why'd you start that in the first place, Wendy?" Natsu asks the small girl sitting beside him.

"Well, this morning, I couldn't find anything to do, so I asked Lucy if we should go to the guild and ask you if you wanted to go on a job, bringing me along. So, we were on our way here when we spotted Gray. It was weird seeing him outside the guild, but he looked so serious for some reason. When I looked back up at Lucy, she was concentrating on something, but she was looking at Gray. Without any warning, Lucy grabbed my hand and we appeared on a building a little ways away from him." Wendy explains. "Lucy then started to make it snow in a little spot, and we started making snow balls. Lucy, holding one in her hands, handed it to me, smiling. Throwing it, I watched as it landed on someone else's head, causing them to get really angry and start shouting at us. Anyways, Lucy threw the next one, and asked me to use a Dragon's Roar to give it a little push. When I did, it hit Gray on the back, and then everything happened."

"That was so sweet of Lucy!" Mira grins excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess. I hope she's not gone for long." Gray laughs. "I have to thank her, then."

"I think Juvia scared her away." Cana laughs, making the whole guild laughs slightly.

"If Lucy knows what's good for her, she'll stay away for a while." Bisca laughs looking at the fuming Juvia.

"Hey, Juvia." Gajeel calls out to the water mage.

"Huh?" Juvia questions looking at Gajeel. "Yes?"

"Come here for a second, would ya? Give the Ice Freak a break. Let's go for a walk." Gajeel says getting up from his chair and walking out of the guild, Juvia not far behind him.

Look at the water mage and the Iron Dragon Slayer leave the guild, Mira and Erza share a look with each other. With devious glints in their eyes, Mira and Erza rush over to Makarov, grabbing him by the arms and running up to his office, slamming the door.

"Something's going on here." Natsu says looking around.

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Happy questions, pulling a fish out of his pack and starting to chew on it happily.

"I mean, little buddy, people know something we don't." Natsu says laughing a little. "And we're going to find out what it is."

"Like ninjas?" Happy asks having a serious look on his face and putting his paws together.

"Yes," Natsu nods, pulling the scarf up over his head. "Like nin-nins."

* * *

"It must be love!" Mira cries slamming her hands on Makarov's desk as the old man laughs slightly.

"And you agree with her, Erza?" Makarov asks turning to the red head.

"Well, I'm not too sure, Master. Her first day awake, they got into a fight, and now he's calming Juvia down for her? I don't know, something is definitely happening between those two." Erza says a hand to her chin.

"My children," Makarov laughs. "Have you thought of them having a pact of some kind? And act, per say? Not everything is what you first think it is." He chuckles. "Who knows, it may be love, it may be something else. But, it is not our business. However," Makarov says standing up on his desk, holding his hands behind his back. "Observe them. Learn things about them. Learn more about Lucy than Gajeel, then we can decide what's happening between them." Makarov nods.

"But master," Mira sighs. "I know love." She states. "I am the self-proclaimed matchmaker of Fairy Tail." She says making Makarov and Erza look at her oddly.

"I don't think you're self-proclaimed, Mira. I think everyone already thinks of you as Fairy Tail's matchmaker." Makarov laughs.

"Exactly," Mira nods. "This is love. I know it!"

"Love?" Natsu questions opening the door.

"What about love?" Wendy questions, appearing behind Natsu.

"Natsu!" Erza cries outraged. "You were listening this whole time?!" she scream lunging at the boy, only to be held back by Mira.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu squeaks, hiding behind the door, using Wendy as a shield.

"Wendy, my dear girl." Makarov grins. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, I was just curious about what Natsu was doing. Who's in love?" Wendy asks excitedly.

"We think Lucy and Gajeel are in love." Mira smiles.

"Lucy and Gajeel?" Wendy and Natsu ask at the same time before both falling to the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mira asks, curious to know something they don't.

When the two calm down, Natsu sits cross-legged on the ground, his arms crossed, and his face serious. "There's no way I'd let Lucy fall in love with Metal Freak." He shakes his head, making Mira squeal and fall into Erza's arms, mumbling about babies.

"Can I ask why my boy?" Makarov questions.

"Lucy's too weird." Natsu says, causing Mira to snap back to reality.

"Well, why do you think they fought on the first day?" Mira questions. "Or why Gajeel and Juvia left the guild?"

"Have you ever thought that they're just friends?" Wendy questions softly.

"Ah," Mira and Erza trail off, thinking of an answer. "No," they shake their heads.

"Well, think about it." Wendy says softly. "They tried to kill each other as soon as Gajeel walked into the guild, and when Gajeel was singing, Lucy couldn't stop laughing. Now, they have some kind of… pact with each other, I guess."

Sighing, Mira smiles at the young girl. "Right," she nods. "Well, we'll just have to watch them carefully and come to a conclusion."

* * *

Breathing heavily, Lucy appears in her bedroom in the apartment she rented with Wendy. Sinking to the floor, taking large gulps of air, Lucy laughs softly. "Jeez, the people are Fairy Tail are crazy."

Hearing a knock on the door, Lucy stands up and walks over to it. Opening it slightly, Lucy looks at Mira's smiling face as the Take-Over mage holds up a basket. "Hello." She smiles.

"How'd you figure out where I live?" Lucy questions.

"Oh, it was easy." Mira smiles. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Lucy smiles opening the door.

Handing the basket to Lucy, the blonde looks inside, smiling at all the delicacies. "Did you make all this Mira?"

"Yes," the white haired girl smiles. "I hope you mind me barging in like this, but with Elfman out on a job, the house gets kind of lonely." She says sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"You and Elfman are siblings?" Lucy asks, sounding surprised. "Wow, I wouldn't have guessed. You two are completely different." The blonde says sitting the basket on the counter and taking a seat in front of Mira. "Oh, do you want a drink or something?" Lucy asks, standing back up, but Mira shakes her head.

"No thanks." She smiles, looking at Lucy. "So, how about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"No," Lucy shakes her head. "Only child." She sighs sadly. "Mom died before she could have any more kids." Lucy laughs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mira says putting a hand over her heart. "Did you know her?"

"Yeah," Lucy nods. "I did; she died when I was ten, so I knew her for a while. People say I look like her, which is nice."

"She must have been very nice." Mira nods. "I had a sister too," Mira says softly. "Her name was Lisanna. She and Natsu were best friends when they were little. She -"

"Died on a job." Lucy finishes. "I know." She says sadly.

"How?" Mira asks. "Only Fairy Tail knew…"

"Because I was there." Lucy says looking up at Mira.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"W-what?" Mira asks confused. "What do you mean you were there?"

Sighing sadly, Lucy gets up from her seat and leaves the kitchen, leaving Mira confused and a little frightened. When Lucy doesn't come back, Mira stands up and looks around the room. Seeing Lucy exiting her room, holding something in her hands, she looks at Mira sadly. "I think you should sit back down," Lucy says softly.

Nodding, Mira makes her way to the kitchen, sitting back down in the chair she once occupied. Lucy, sitting down in front of Mira, places something on the table, and sits sadly in her chair, looking down at her hands.

Gasping at the sight, Mira covers her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes. Shakily reaching out towards the object, Mira picks it up. "Y-you…" Mira whispers, looking down. In her hands, a small necklace with a cat pendant lies. On a gold chain, this gold pendant shines brightly in the light, shining up on Mira's face "This was hers, how do you have it?"

"Because she gave it to me, Mira." Lucy says softly. "Lisanna gave me the necklace the day she died."

"But you -" Mira shakes her head.

"I looked differently back then." Lucy whispers. "I wasn't very conscious, and I could barely hear you guys talking, but Lisanna talked to me all the time. You all introduced yourselves as the Strauss siblings of Fairy Tail: Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna. The last day, the three of you came to talk to me. I was barely conscious, but I could still somewhat talk to you." Lucy laughs softly. "Lisanna was really happy that I was talking to you three, and she gave me her necklace saying that I should keep it safe for her. I really didn't want you three to leave because I _knew_." Lucy stresses. "I _knew _something would happen." Lucy clenches her fists.

"Oh my gods…" Mira mumbles looking down at the necklace. "You're not lying."

"No." Lucy shakes her head. "It's my fault it was there." Lucy says harshly. "It's my fault your sister's dead." Lucy sniffs, trying to hold back her tears. "Blame it all on me, please!" Lucy cries, hiding her face in her hands, shaking furiously.

"Lucy," Mira says crying as well.

"When I was better, and when you left, I wanted to join Fairy Tail. I wanted to repay you in some way." Lucy says sobbing. "If I could repay you by being your ally, and by being you friend, and showing you the same kindness you three showed me, maybe I would feel better!" Lucy sobs, putting her head on the table, her folded arms supporting her head. "I am so sorry!"

"Lucy… I – Elfman – we don't blame you. We never did. We blamed ourselves." Mira says wiping her eyes softly. "We never blamed the girl who laid in that bed. We never blamed the girl who the monster was after. We don't blame you. We never did." She says softly, standing up and making her way over to the sobbing teen. "We couldn't protect our sister. We weren't strong enough. We blamed ourselves." Mira says crouching beside Lucy, rubbing her back. "Thank you for telling me who that girl was, Lucy." Mira says softly, putting the necklace on the girl. "Lisanna said you had to keep it safe." She whispers, helping Lucy stand and taking her to her bedroom. "We can still be friends, right?" Mira asks sitting the girl down on her bed.

"I would like that very much," Lucy wipes her eyes.

"Good," Mira smiles, sitting down on the bed as well. "Now, let's talk, okay? I want to get to know the girl my sister adored."

"Okay," Lucy nods, smiling at Mira. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, let's start with where you grew up."

"Uh," Lucy mumbles. "Can I skip that question?"

"Okay," Mira nods. "What was your childhood like?"

"Can I skip that one too?"

"How about adventures you went on? How did you meet Gajeel?"

"Oh," Lucy mumbles, looking down. "Well, I went on my first adventure when I was twelve." Lucy laughs. "It was only to the front gates of my home, but it was an adventure all the same." Lucy laughs falling back on her bed. "The air was so fresh, and the flowers in bloom were beautiful." She laughs.

"That was your first adventure?" Mira asks confused. "Was there anymore?"

"Oh for sure," Lucy laughs. "When I was thirteen, I was running through the forest. That's when I met Gajeel."

"You're childhood friends?!" Mira squeals. "I need all the details! How did you meet? What were you wearing? What did he say when he saw you? What did the two of you do?"

"Well," Lucy sighs thinking back. "I was running through the forest when I bumped into something -"

_Opening her eyes, Lucy looks up to the blue sky, rubbing her forehead with her closed fist, breathing in softly. Sitting up, she hits her head on someone else's, both groaning in pain. "Tch. What the hell is a little blonde girl doing in the forest?"_

_Looking up, Lucy came face to face with a tan boy around her age with short black hair and red eyes with piercing all up his arms and around his face. Opening her mouth to speak, she slapped across the back of the head by the boy. "Jeez Princess. What? Your voice broken or somethin'?" he asks._

_Opening her mouth to speak again, she cut off when the boy starts talking again. "What? Can't say anything because you're surprised to see a handsome boy in front of you?"_

_Not even bothering to answer, Lucy stands up and brushes off her short pink dress. Looking at the boy, she smiles before punching him across the face and sending him flying. "You insolent little brat!" She screams. "How dare you hit me across the head and interrupt me! If I was tempted, I would kill you!" She growls._

_"Jeez Princess, chill the hell out, would ya?" He says rubbing his cheek. "For a tiny blond girl, you sure do punch like a bitch."_

_Fuming, Lucy storms towards the boy. "I will punch you again." She threatens._

_"Do it, I dare you." He taunts._

_Growling, Lucy unconsciously turns her hair red, and lights her hand on fire. Punching him across the face once again, he lands into a tree not far away. "Alright, that's it. Fight me Blondie!" He growls getting up and walking towards her._

_"I don't have time for you," Lucy sighs, catching his flying fist with on hand, and looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I need to get going."_

_"Get going?" The boy questions. "Why? Where ya off to?" He says lowering his hand and looking at the girl._

_"None of your business." Lucy snaps, starting to walk away._

_"No need to get your panties in a wad." He laughs crossing his arms and walking beside her._

_"You're so… Incorrigible." Lucy sighs, keeping her head held high and walking forward._

_"Big words won't do you any good in this world, Princess." He laughs, shaking his head. "Power and strength is what's important."_

_"You're such a typical teenage boy with powers." Lucy shakes her head as she stops and turns to the boy. "Aren't you?"_

_"What?"_

_"All young boys want is power and strength, but that doesn't matter in the end. You can be strong and powerful, but then what? You defeat the people you want and just stand in nothingness as you twiddle your thumbs? No, you need knowledge, as much as you need strength. You need happiness as much as you need power. And you definitely need friends as much as you need solitude."_

_"Whatcha saying Princess? That I'm not strong?"_

_"You're not even listening," Lucy sighs, continuing to walk. "Well, see you never!" She calls out as she waves and walks away._

"Wow, really?" Mira questions, giggling. "That's the first time you met?"

"Yeah." Lucy laughs. "His ego was bigger than it is now."

"Was that the only time you saw him?" Mira questions.

"No," Lucy shakes her head. "It was after I left living with Mysto – I mean… Mark?" Lucy tenses when she hears Mira take in a sharp breath.

"You've met Mystogan too?!" she squeals.

"Yes?" Lucy says sheepishly.

"Okay, tell me the second time you met Gajeel. Then I need to hear about how you met Mystogan. And don't make up some sorry excuse for a story. I want to whole truth." Mira says pointing a finger in Lucy's face.

Sighing, Lucy nods. "But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Got it." Mira smiles.

"Okay, well… the second time I met Gajeel was after I left Mystogan."

_"Well, look at you," a voice laughs behind her._

_Turning around slowly, Lucy comes face to face with the boy from before. "Hey Princess," he laughs walking up to her._

_"Iron Head," Lucy nods. "Have you been following me?"_

_"I would like to say no, but that would be lying." He smirks. "I was worried, okay? You seemed like a pretty badass girl, but I think it's safe to say that you have no idea how this world works."_

_"That would be true. So, what? You followed me to make sure I knew what I was doing?" Lucy asks raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes and no." Gajeel says crossing his arms. "I would like to ask you something."_

_"Okay," Lucy nods._

_"You want to come with me? I'm traveling around Fiore looking for some work. I'm a Mage, and I think we could make a pretty awesome team."_

_"I don't know," Lucy laughs. "I can't really control my magic…"_

_"Well, I'll teach you." He smiles._

"Wait, little Gajeel was nice?" Mira questions.

"Yeah," Lucy nods. "We were the best of friends. We did everything together. He was like an older brother to me."

"Wow, that's a surprise." Mira nods with wide eyes. "He seems so… Tough now."

"Well, if we fast forward the story a couple months, Gajeel and I made a promise to each other that if we ever had to split up and joined the same guild on different days, we would pretend to hate each other." Lucy explains.

"Why?"

"Well, their conversation went a little like this." Lucy says.

_"Hey Princess?" Gajeel asks as he brings firewood to their little camp by a waterfall._

_"What's up Black Steel?" Lucy asks looking up from a pile of papers._

_"We're going to have to split up one day, right?"_

_"Well, yeah…" Lucy nods._

_"Right." Gajeel nods. "Well, let's make a promise then."_

_"What kind of promise?" Lucy asks._

_"Well, if we ever join a guild, the same one at different times, we'll make it interesting."_

_"How so?" Lucy laughs._

_"Let's pretend I'm afraid of you. That'll get everyone's attentions, and they'll never mess with you. So, you'll always be safe."_

_"I don't know Gajeel," Lucy shakes her head. "The great Black Steel Gajeel afraid of a blonde girl with a weird magic. I think it's a little extreme."_

_"Well, what's your suggestion then?"_

_Humming in thought, Lucy closes her eyes and crosses her legs, putting her arm on top of them. Resting her chin on her palm, Lucy thinks about what they could do. "We could just pretend to hate each other," Lucy offers. _

_"Sounds okay." Gajeel laughs. "Now what are you working on?"_

_"A story," Lucy shrugs, looking down at it._

_"Let me read," Gajeel laughs reaching for it, but his hand is slapped away by Lucy._

_"No, it's not for you." Lucy shakes her head._

_"Well, who's it for then?" Gajeel sighs._

_"It's for your girlfriend… If you ever get one."_

_"Lucy!" Gajeel cries. "What kind of things are you writing in there?! Come on!" He says trying to reach for it again, but Lucy gathers all the papers and hands them to Virgo who pops up out of the blue. "If you don't let me read them, I'll sing." He threatens._

_"No! Gajeel! Anything but that!" Lucy cries covering her ears and running away._

_"Colourful, colourful. Shooby do bop. Tremble with love, steel grey metallic. Boo doo doo, shalala. Shooby do bop! Shalala. Bite into it hard, sweet honey!" Gajeel sings off key as he chases Lucy around the campsite._

_"You're a pervert!" Lucy laughs, still running away._

_"Say you like my song!" Gajeel tackles Lucy to the ground, starting to tickle it._

_"Never!" Lucy squirms under Gajeel's hold._

_"Say it! Say you like my song!"_

_"You're a horrible singer and songwriter!"_

_"Ah, Lucy, your words, wound me." Gajeel clutches his heart, falling backwards off Lucy and landing in the grass._

_Laughing, Lucy and Gajeel look up to the sky. "Your songs do suck, Gajeel."_

_"I know," he laughs. "But I'm still gonna sing 'em."_

_"Why?" Lucy questions._

_"Cause it makes you laugh. Doesn't matter where I am, I'll sing 'em and hope that somewhere, you're laughing."_

_"You're going soft on me Black Steel," Lucy says softly. "I'm not sure how to feel about it."_

_"Shut up." Gajeel grumbles sitting up. "Now, tell me what your book is about."_

_"No," Lucy shakes her head._

_"Colourful, colourful. Shooby do bop -"_

_"No!" Lucy screams scrambling to stand and runs off into the woods._

"That is so adorable!" Mira gushes. "Now, how did you meet our beloved Mystogan?"

"Uh," Lucy laughs nervously. "Well…" she trails off.

_"What? You're saying this is the only magic shop in town?" Lucy sighs as she stops at the next town._

_"Yes. Unfortunately, not a lot of Mages live here. And those who do come through this town barely stop to give it a second glance."_

_"Great." Lucy nods, looking around the store one more time. "I was really looking for some really powerful gate keys."_

_"Gate keys, you say? Well, I do have one, but it's not really strong," the man trails off, putting a small box on the table._

_Squealing, Lucy opens it. "It's Canis Minor, the gate of the little dog!" She beams in happiness. "How much is it?"_

_"Twenty thousand jewel." The man grins._

_"Sorry, what?" Lucy questions._

_"Twenty thousand jewel." He repeats._

_"I guess I can't get it then," Lucy sighs._

_"Don't be sad, little girl. Why do you need a gate key anyways?"_

_"W-well," Lucy sniffles, pretending to cry. "My little sister has always wanted to see a Celestial Spirit… And, and… She's dying. So, I thought if I could get one and show her, she could die happy. B-but now-!"_

_"Oh dear… Well, here, take it. It's free of charge." The man says sadly, handing the box to the small girl._

_"N-no, I can't!" Lucy shakes her head, letting a tear slip. "I – I have to pay you somehow!"_

_"How much money do you have?"_

_"A thousand jewel." Lucy mutters, pulling out her money from her dress pocket and placing it on the counter. "This was all my family could get together."_

_"Then you can have the key for that much. Tell your sister to thank you."_

_"Thank you sir, you don't know how much this means to me!"_

_"Safe travels!" He calls out to Lucy as she runs away from the shop._

_"Poor old man. I feel bad for tricking him like that." Lucy sighs, looking at the key in her hand._

_"You're quiet the actress," Lucy hears a voice behind her as they jump down from a tree._

_Turning around quickly, Lucy some face to face with a boy that looks slightly older than her. With blue hair and a red tattoo on his face, he crosses her arms and looks at her disapprovingly. "Why'd you do that?"_

_"I wanted the key?" Lucy offers._

_Raising an eyebrow, Lucy sighs. "Look, I - it's complicated."_

_"Well, come on, explain it to me as I walk you back to the magic shop."_

_"What?! Come on!" Lucy sighs. "I did pay for it!"_

_"But you lied."_

_"But I paid for it."_

_"For nineteen thousand jewels less than it was worth." He argues._

_Opening her mouth to retort, Lucy stands in shock as she watches a few men walk towards her from behind the boys back. "You need to leave, now." She whispers to the boy._

_"What? No, I have to -"_

_"Look out!" The girl shouts, tackling him to the ground as a black beam of pure magic energy shoots above them. "Come on, we have to get out of here," Lucy cries picking him up by his hand and dragging him away from the men chasing after them._

_"Who are you? What's going on?" He questions._

_"Long story," Lucy shakes her head. "But, my name is Lucy," she smiles at him turning slightly to face him as they continue to run._

_"Mystogan," he mumbles._

* * *

_"I think we lost them," Lucy pants as she leans against a tree for support._

_"Can you explain to me why we were running for our lives?" Mystogan questions._

_"Yeah," Lucy nods. "Let me just grab something form my pack, and we can talk."_

_"Okay," Mystogan nods. But, as soon as he turns his back to look around, Lucy takes out a powder from her bag._

_"Hey, Mystogan," Lucy starts as she stands up, clutching the power to her chest._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Sorry," Lucy apologizes throwing the powder at his face and causing him to forget everything from the past hour._

_Nodding, Lucy grabs her pack, puts it on, picks up Mystogan and walks away._

_When Mystogan opens his eyes, he notices explosions could be heard off in the distance as distinctive yells to find the 'blonde girl' were heard throughout the area._

_The teenage Mystogan, a name he had given himself since he arrive in Earthland, looks on in curiosity as a small young blonde girl runs through the forest, a horrified look on her face._

_Following her quietly, jumping from tree to tree, Mystogan notices that she's crying, mumbling 'sorry' over and over again._

_Wanting to comfort her, he drops down from the trees. "Hey!" he calls out running to catch up with her._

_Turning around quickly, Mystogan is met with large brown eyes of a girl that seems a couple years younger than him. "You okay?" he asks taking a step forward._

_"Stay back!" the girl shouts putting her hands in front of her and turning her head to the side. "Please, I don't want to hurt anyone else" she cries._

_"Why? Did something happen?" he asks taking another step forward, only to find that his knees buckle under the pure magic energy this girl is emitting. Groaning in pain as he kneels on the ground, he tries to get back up to his feet. Looking up at her in shock, he sees tears cascade down her face._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she cries._

_"No, look, I'm okay, see?" Mystogan says trying to keep a smile on his face as he struggles to get back up to his feet. "Look, I'm standing… I'm okay." he says getting up shakily._

_"Why are you talking to me?" the small girl asks. "Didn't you hear? I'm dangerous. A Nightmare" she cries._

"So, wait." Mira says confused. "You lied to him?"

"Yes," Lucy sighs. "But -"

_"I didn't hear anything" he admits. "I just saw you upset and wanted to find out what happened."_

_"I destroyed a dark guild. It was an accident, but everyone said I wasn't normal and started attacking me" she sobs her whole body shaking._

_He didn't know why he felt so angry at these people, but after his experience with Wendy… he knew that he should take care of this young girl. "Follow me, I won't hurt you. I'm going to take care of you, okay? Then tomorrow, we can get you back to your mother and father" he says holding out his hand for her to take._

_"No!" she cries stepping away from him. "I mean, no… I can't. Even if you were to take me back to my parents, they wouldn't want me… well, my father wouldn't want me. My mother died a while ago, and my father said I was a burden to him and cast me out" she explains taking another step back. "I don't want to hurt you, so please, go away."_

_"You're not going to hurt me. You can stay with me for as long as you'd like. I won't force you to do anything." he smiles sticking his hand out to her once again._

_Taking his hand shakily, Mystogan feels a flow of energy run right up his arm as his heart begins to beat faster and faster._

_Looking from their intertwined hands, back to her, he gives the small girl a huge smile. "My name is Mystogan," he introduces._

_"Lucy," the small girl nods her head as they both walk away from the town and deeper into the forest._

_Sitting around a small fire he built, Lucy looks at it with a silly look on her face. "What's wrong Lucy?" he asks her._

_"This feels nothing like a fire." she comments._

_Nothing like a fire? He thinks to himself. This is a fire…_

_"It's not warm. It has no meaning…" she states._

_"What?" he asks confused._

_"Oh, sorry, it's nothing." she smiles at him, but he can immediately tell it's fake._

_"No, tell me what you mean." he asks taking a seat beside her._

_"Well, everything has a reason for existing, doesn't it? A meaning. The stars were created to have light in the darkness, to show that good and evil both coexist. The rain has meaning as well. It's cold and sad, as the unshed tears of people who constantly have to be strong. Fire has meaning. Fire is the heart. It has the most meaning. It is warmth, and hope, and passion… a raging emotion. It's also the anger of many, and the cause of destruction, but it's warm… and this fire, even though it was made for a smaller purpose is not warm. It doesn't mean anything" Lucy states._

_"And you're how old?" Mystogan asks._

_"Thirteen" she smiles at him._

_"And yet you speak of things that even elders can't comprehend? Why is that?" he asks._

_"If you can keep a secret… I can tell you." she whispers to him._

_Nodding, now curious, he leans in ready for an answer._

_Instead of saying anything, Lucy cups her hands together as a bright glow is found emitting from her hands. Opening them up, she reveals a small little star in the palm of her right hand. "There is emotion… everywhere. From the ground that we step on, to the air that we breathe, to the magic we use, and the things we create. Different magic, such as Dragon Slaying, or just holder and ability type magic has different emotions built into them. My magic, along with the power of using Celestial Spirits, is to feel and control those emotions. When I am happy, light is my magic. When I'm sad, water is my magic. When I'm angry, fire is my magic. It's something no one else has, and something I was born with" she explains._

_Reaching out to the light in her hands, Mystogan lets a huge smile appear on his face as the light dances around his hand. "This, is amazing." he breathes out._

_"I like to think so." she smiles as the light returns to her hands. Throwing it up in the air, it explodes with a burst of light, brightening the night sky._

_"Princess?" a voice asks behind them._

_"Oh, Virgo!" Lucy smiles jumping up and running over to her._

_"A zodiac?" Mystogan mumbles confused._

_"Princess, it's time for bed." the pink haired woman dressed as a maid says looking down at the little girl._

_Nodding her head, Lucy waves at Mystogan and goes into a tent for the night._

_Smiling up at the stars, Mystogan settles down on the grass and closes his eyes, ready to sleep._

_That morning, Mystogan wakes up with a start, gasping for breath. Looking around, he notices Lucy to nowhere to be found._

_Getting worried, he gets up and looks around for any sign of where she went. Passing by a tree with a note and dagger stuck to it, he ignores it completely, but then goes back to it._

_'Mystogan,_

_Thanks for helping me last night._

_I would have liked to stay longer, but I'm afraid I can't due to a very important thing that has come up._

_I hope to one day see you again._

_Lucy' it reads._

_Feeling as if his heart has been ripped out of his chest, he crumples the note in his hand. Taking the dagger out of the tree, he notices that it has Lucy's name engraved into it._

_As Lucy left Mystogan, she couldn't help but feel a little bad about what she did. To be honest, this wasn't the person she wanted to become, but, she has to try to change._

"Wow." Mira says. "Do you still see each other?"

"Yeah," Lucy nods. "I saw him a couple days ago."

"Tell me what happened!" Mira squeals.

"Uh, well." Lucy mumbles sitting back up. "He came to see me after the job I finished with Natsu, and we talked, and we argued, and he hugged me, and then he left."

"That's it?" Mira sighs.

"Uh, he kissed my cheek." Lucy nods, causing her to be crushed in a hug by Mira, who's squealing and laughing happily.

"Look at you! The men of Fairy Tail throwing themselves at your feet!" Mira giggles, and then goes quiet after a while. "Thank you for telling me all of this."

"No problem, I guess." Lucy mumbles. "Wendy knows, so it's not like it's a secret."

"I do have a question though." Mira says pulling away slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Why though?"

"Why what?"

"Why all the secrets?" Mira clarifies. "It's not like you're a bad person, Lucy. It's not like you have something to be ashamed of. So, why do you have all these secrets? Why do you have all these hidden parts of you?"

"Because there's still a lot you don't know." Lucy laughs. "And I think it's best if I keep them to myself…"

"Alright." Mira nods. "Well, it's gotten late. Would you like some dinner? I can make you something at the guild." She offers.

"Yeah," Lucy smiles. "That'd be nice."

Standing up, Lucy places her hand on Mira's shoulder and the two disappear from sight.

* * *

"Something's wrong." Lucy mumbles appearing a few blocks from the guild.

"What do you mean?" Mira questions. "What's wrong?"

"I think something bad is happening at the guild." Lucy mumbles running off, Mira right behind her.

In a matter of seconds, the two girls stop moving and breathing all together. Mira, dropping to her knees, looks at the injured members of the Fairy Tail guild, and the destroyed building littering the streets.

Lucy, taking a shaky step forward, gasps when she notices something flying through the air, landing at her feet. Picking up the piece of paper, Lucy scans the contents. From holding the paper to hard, it rips in her hands as her body shakes with anger, her hair turning a dark red, and her eyes turning red, holding a blood thirsty look in them.

As the air around her heats up, causing Mira to scramble away, Lucy and the paper bursts into flames, causing everyone to take a few steps away. "L-Lucy?" Wendy questions softly, looking at the elder girl. "What's wrong?"

Natsu, standing up slowly, makes his way towards Lucy, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." He says. "We'll get them back, tenfold."

With the flames dying out, and her eyes going dull, Lucy pats Natsu's shoulder, turning around and walking away, the ashes of the paper flying through the wind.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sighing, Mira looks sadly at Lucy. Sitting at the makeshift bar outside the Fairy Tail guild, the other members rebuilding, Mira shakes her head and wipes down the bar counter.

Wendy and Natsu, sharing a look, nod at each other. Standing up, the two make their way over to the bar. "Strawberry milkshake please, Mira." Natsu says sitting on one side of Lucy.

"I've already tried, Natsu." Mira whisper to him as she looks at Lucy. With her face stoic, and her eyes dull, Natsu looks back at Mira.

"Trust us Mira," Wendy says looking at the elder girl.

"Okay," Mira nods starting to make the milkshake. "You want anything Wendy?"

"No thank you." Wendy smiles sadly at Mira.

Mira, placing the drink in front of Natsu, walks away slowly to get some beer ready for the other members, Natsu lifts the drink to his lips, pretending to drink. "This is _really _good." Natsu stresses, looking at the blonde. "You should try some, Luce." He says pushing the drink towards Lucy, who remains stoic.

"Lucy, what's got you so upset?" Wendy asks softly. "You're worrying me…"

Lucy, leaning forward slightly, falls all the way to the bar counter, making a loud 'bang' causing Natsu and Wendy to look at her worriedly. "She didn't even say 'ow'." Natsu mumbles.

Sitting Lucy back up into a sitting position, the two Dragon Slayers watch as her face remains blank and emotionless. "I'll be back." Natsu sighs picking up the blonde and slinging her over his shoulder. "Erza, I'll be back soon!" Natsu shouts walking out of the guild.

"Natsu! You can't just leave!" Erza cries outraged, but when he notices the un-responding blonde over his shoulder, she sighs, getting back to work.

* * *

Sitting Lucy on her bed in her apartment, Natsu stands in front of her, his arms crossed. "C'mon Luce. You got to tell me what's wrong. You're my partner; we're supposed to tell each other things, right?"

When she doesn't respond, Natsu sighs. "I don't like seeing you like this… it's like there's something going on in your weird head, and I can't reach you."

Sighing, Natsu turns around to leave when he feels a tug on his vest. Turning around slowly, he looks at Lucy as she stands behind him, her bangs shielding her eyes.

Clenching her fist, Lucy looks up at Natsu, making him audibly gulp. "Lucy?" he questions, watching as she quickly wraps her arms around him, starting to cry softly. "H-hey, why are you crying?!" Natsu exclaims, turning around in Lucy's hold and looking down at her.

Lifting up his arms slowly, he places a hand on the back of her head and an arms around her waist as he looks straight, his mind racing. "What's wrong?" he questions.

Feeling her arms get tighter around him, Lucy begins to cry harder. "I -" Lucy tries to speak, her voice coming out weak. "I have to leave…"

"Leave?" Natsu asks pulling away and looking down at the blonde. "Leave where?" Natsu says looking into her eyes, searching for some kind of clue that she's lying.

"Leave Fairy Tail," Lucy whispers, looking away.

* * *

Before the two know it, it's sun set. And, as the two teens sit on Lucy's bed, Natsu stares straight, his hands clasped together tightly.

When Lucy told him she had to leave, he started laughing hoping Lucy would join in, proving that she was joking. But, after a few seconds, Natsu quieted down and hadn't said a word since.

"Please say something…" Lucy whispers, looking at Natsu.

"We're partners." Natsu says, his hands clenching. "You're a member of Fairy Tail. You belong with us. Why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to leave."

"Then why are you?!" Natsu cries turning to look her in the eyes, his gaze burning with anger. "Why?"

"Because I have to."

"Why?" Natsu stresses.

Sighing, Lucy looks away from Natsu, now finding the wall very fascinating. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand."

Closing her eyes, and pursing her lips, Lucy nods. "Okay." She whispers. "My name is Lucy -"

"I know who you are, Lucy!" Natsu says throwing his arms up in the air, frustration taking over his body. "I want to know why you say you have to leave!"

"Let me speak, Natsu." Lucy says so softly that Natsu immediately calms down.

"My name is Lucy," she sighs. "I'm a runaway. My mother died when I was young, and my father became cold, and unloving. He didn't care if I was his flesh and blood, he wanted money, and power, and influential abilities. So, he drowned himself in work. I look like my mother, Natsu… and I reminded him of her. He hated that. I would do anything and everything to get attention." Lucy laughs bitterly. "The only times he would talk to me, is when he had another family that had arranged a marriage between their sons and I. I shot them down every time. I was twelve, I wasn't going to get married. So, I ran away. I've been gone for five years, and he hasn't cared. That is, until yesterday." Lucy whispers. "He sent people to do that to the guild, to warn me that if I didn't come back, he'd take away everything I held dear; starting with the guild hall…"

"Why?" Natsu questions looking at the blonde. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he can." Lucy whispers. "So, I have to go back. For the guild's safety…"

Laughing, Natsu gets to his feet, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" he grins.

"What?" Lucy questions, looking at the now happy Natsu.

"Listen Lucy," Natsu says looking at her. "We're Fairy Tail. A couple of people hired by your father isn't a big deal. We'll beat 'em to a pulp the second they come back. So, quit worrying about it, would ya?"

"But Natsu -"

"You're not going anywhere." Natsu shakes his head. "You're not leaving us, Luce. You're stuck with us to the very end. You have the mark of Fairy Tail; it shouldn't be easy to give all of us up so quickly." Natsu grins. "So, you weirdo, don't be so down in the dumps anymore, 'kay?" Natsu laughs.

"R-right." Lucy smiles at her partner, standing up and looking at him. "You're not mad, right?"

"Mad?" Natsu questions looking at Lucy. "No way." He laughs. "Why would I be mad? Although, I am curious… who's your dad, Lucy?" the pink haired teen sits down on Lucy's bed, looking up at her.

Laughing nervously, Lucy scratches the back of her neck. "Jude Heartfilia…"

"Okay," Natsu shrugs. "Let's go back to the guild, okay?"

"Y-you don't care?" Lucy asks surprised.

"No," Natsu shakes his head. "Why would I care about your dad? I have no idea who he is. Why? Is he like a big deal, or somethin'?"

Laughing, Lucy grabs Natsu's arm, shaking her head slightly. "It doesn't matter. Let's go back to the guild, I have to talk to the master."

* * *

Walking up to the old man quietly, Lucy looks nervous as she now stands in front of the guild master. "Master?" Lucy asks quietly.

"Yes?" he looks up at the blonde. "Oh, it's you Lucy. Take a seat." He says gesturing to the barrel of alcohol beside him.

"Thanks," Lucy mumbles sitting down. "Master, I have to tell you something…"

"Oh?" Makarov questions turning to the young girl. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm really sorry." She sighs.

"Is there something I should know?" Makarov asks putting down his mug of beer and raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Well," Lucy sighs. "That's the thing. There's a lot you should know." Looking down at her hands, Lucy clenches them softly. "First of all, this is my fault. Everything. The destruction of the guild, the people injured… it's my fault. My father, he – he's behind this. He did this because he thought I'd come running back to him. But, I'm not. I can't go back home. But, he -"

"Will continue if you don't." Makarov nods. "Well, it seems we have a situation on our hands." He laughs.

"There's something else you should know, too." Lucy mumbles. "He's -"

"Jude Heartfilia?" Makarov finishes for her.

"How – how did you -?" Lucy questions, causing Makarov to laugh slightly.

"I had Levy do some digging for me. I wanted you to come to me with this in your own time, but a message arrived for you in the mail today. It was unmarked, and it worried me, so I took a look."

"You read my mail?" Lucy asks a little freaked out.

"Besides who you really are, Ms. Heartfilia. Is there anything else I should know?" Makarov questions, looking at the blonde expectantly.

"Yes, a few things." Lucy nods. "Before I joined the guild, I knew Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Gajeel, and Mystogan from my past."

"Well, that seems very interesting." Makarov nods. "However, I think you're hiding something else from me."

Sighing, Lucy nods, looking the master in the eyes. "I have a weird past, and believe me when I say there are a million and one things wrong with me. But, I'm afraid, master." Lucy says softly. "I have a magic that scares me because I'm the only one that has it. I – I don't know what it means, or what I'm supposed to do with it. But, I guess it's a blessing within a curse."

"I see," Makarov nods. "And you want to know why you're the only one that has such powers?"

"No," Lucy shakes her head. "There's something else," she says looking around warily. "I've told no one, not even Gajeel knows. But, there's something wrong with me, master. Whenever I use my magic, I feel something happening inside of me. It's scaring me, and I don't know what it is…" Lucy says wrapping her arms around herself. "This gesture has become a part of me know, because I don't feel safe inside my own skin. I feel like something bad is going to happen to me, but I don't know what."

"That is disconcerting." Makarov nods. "I will find out everything I can to help you, Lucy. But for now, don't use your magic."

"But Master, I -"

"Whatever's happening is happening because of your magic, Lucy. If it really is something bad, then I do not wish for you to harm yourself any further. Do not use your magic, do we have an understanding?"

"Yes," Lucy nods. "I can still use my Spirits, right?"

"Yes." Makarov nods, standing up and walking away. "But, be weary of it."

* * *

The next day, Lucy has gone back to her old self. Smiling and laughing as she helps the others rebuild the guild, they're on their break when Lucy feels something odd start to happen inside of her.

Wrapping her arms around her stomach, Lucy watches as everything starts to move in slow motion. Blinking her eyes, Lucy watches as everyone starts to change.

Blood.

There's lots of blood.

Lucy can feel it. She can hear it pumping in their veins. She can taste it as she breathes in the smell. She can feel their heat, she can hear their movements a second before they make them.

"Lucy," Natsu's voice echoes in her ears. Watching him kneel in front of her, Natsu pulls out a dagger and starts carving his wrist, blood dripping to the floor one droplet at a time. "Come on, Lucy." Natsu smiles, sticking his fingers into his arms and pulling out his veins, popping them like they were made of air. "Taste it," he laughs sticking a bloody finger into his mouth and sucking off all the blood. "You know you want to. It's good."

"Come on, Lucy," Mira says standing on Lucy's right, holding a dagger to Lucy's own arm. "Try it. Blood makes you happy, doesn't it? It colours your world, doesn't it? Taste it," Mira laughs, pricking Lucy's skin with the dagger, dragging it along her skin, up her arm.

"Come on, Lucy." Wendy grins, standing on her left, blood pouring out of her mouth and down her chin. Watching it drop to the floor, it echoes in her ears, rings in them like a pot being dropped in a cave. "Just take a bite." She giggles. "Break a bone, watch it rip through the flesh like paper. Learn to love the sound of ripping flesh. It makes you happy, right?"

"Lucy," Gray mutters, standing behind her. Pulling her hair away, Gray kisses the spot between her neck and her shoulder, causing Lucy to squirm away into the arms of Natsu who does the same.

"It's just a bite…" Natsu whispers in Lucy's ear, holding her tighter. "It's like a milkshake… Just take some," he mumbles digging his nails into Lucy's arms causing her blood to stream down her arms.

"Lucy," Gajeel laughs, now crouched in front of her, Levy and Erza behind him. "It's simple… take it. It's good. Hurt others so you can have it. Do it, Lucy. We all did, and we're your friends, right?" Gajeel laughs holding Levy's head in his hands, moving quickly so he snaps her neck.

Watching in horror as everyone begins to take blood from Levy and drink it happily, Lucy feels herself reaching towards a small puddle near the blunette's mouth.

"Lucy," she hears a distant voice call her.

Stopping her movements, Lucy looks around cautiously. "Come on, Lucy." Natsu says grabbing onto her wrist, guiding it towards the puddle. "Take some."

"Lucy," she hears the voice again.

"Lucy," it repeats louder.

"Lucy!"

"No!" Everyone growls reaching towards her. Shielding herself from them, Lucy waits for something to happen; for anything to happen.

Lowering her arms, Lucy watches as everyone turns to dust and floats away in a breeze that passes by. "No!" Lucy cries reaching for Natsu's disappearing hand. Grabbing onto dust, Lucy looks around confused, everything starting to get light again.

Blinking a few times, Lucy looks at the face of Natsu and the others, crowded around her worriedly. "You okay?" Mira asks. "You zoned out for a bit…"

Looking down at her arms and at one of Natsu's on her shoulders, she finds nothing there. Nodding slowly, Lucy looks up at the others, studying each of them. "Yeah," she smiles shakily. "Just fine."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Natsu!" Lucy calls out to him. "Bring that wood over here, 'kay?"

"Okay," Natsu nods, picking up wood and bringing it over to where Lucy and Levy stand. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Luce?" Natsu questions putting the long pieces of wood down. "You still look a little pale."

"I'm fine, Natsu." Lucy smiles. "Thanks though."

"Alright," he nods. "Just be careful, okay?"

"You got it." Lucy smiles turning back to Levy and Mira, discussing the plans of what the new guild will look like.

Natsu, nodding his head, makes his way over to Happy, who's struggling with a cement bag. "You okay there, Happy?" Natsu questions crouching in front of the small cat.

"Yeah," Happy nods. "I'm just fine!"

"You sure?" Wendy questions now standing beside Natsu.

"Wendy!" Happy smiles. "Have you seen Carla anywhere?" Happy asks with hearts in his eyes.

"Yeah, she's over by Erza helping dish out orders." Wendy points to the white cat.

"Thank you!" Happy grins speeding off.

"You okay Natsu?" Wendy asks softly. "You seem distant."

"She's too happy." Natsu shakes his head. "It's not like her."

"I agree," Gray nods appearing beside Natsu wearing only his boxers, causing Natsu to cover Wendy's eyes.

"Put some clothes on you pervert." Natsu growls.

"When did that happen?!" Gray cries sprinting away to find his clothes. After a few minutes pass, Gray comes back, pulling his shirt on over his body. "Look, I agree with you, Flame Idiot." Gray sighs. "She's way too happy."

"What'd you call me droopy eyes?" Natsu growls.

"I called you Flame Idiot, you Pyro." Gray says butting heads with Natsu.

"Ice Princess."

"Flame Brain."

"Popsicle."

"Matchstick."

"Are you two fighting?!" Erza booms looking at the two boys, causing them to sling arms around each other and laugh nervously.

"N-no! I'm just hanging out with my best buddy here, right Natsu?" Gray laughs, holding Natsu a little too tight.

"A-aye!" Natsu agrees.

"Why is he acting like Happy?" Lucy questions Levy.

"They're afraid of her." Mira laughs.

"Good." Erza nods turning away so she can direct Wakaba where he has to take the cement blocks.

"Oh," Lucy nods. "Okay." She laughs, but then stops short when she feels Mystogan's presence.

Watching everyone drop like flies, Lucy begins to sway softly, landing in someone's chest. "Mystogan," Makarov says sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

Mystogan, adjusting Lucy on his back, nods at Makarov and begins to walk away.

"Lift your sleeping spell before you go." Makarov shouts after him.

"Five," Mystogan counts down. "Four, three, two, one." And the two disappear without a trace.

"Why was Mystogan here?" Gray mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"Lucy's missing." Wendy says looking at the spot where the blonde once stood, causing Mira to squeal, and faint, mumbling about blue haired babied with brown eyes, and blonde haired babies with deep brown eyes; either way, the babies having brown eyes.

"What would Mystogan want with Lucy?" Natsu questions, sitting up and looking around.

"Well, apparently, Mira knows." Erza says looking at the girl.

"The two of 'em have a thing." Gajeel answers as he hammers nails into the posts with his hand. "He loves her, she's playing hard to get. It's pathetic."

"What's this about Mystogan being in love?" a new voice enters the guild.

"We're back," another voice sing-songs.

"Hello, Fairy Tail."

"Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed." Makarov nods at the entrance of the three. "How was your mission?"

"Fine," Evergreen smiles strutting into the hall. "What happened here? This place is more of a dump than it usually is."

"We were attacked," Erza answers, picking up a piece of wood and walking away.

"Well, maybe I should set up enchantments to prevent that from happening again." Freed says looking around.

"That won't be necessary, Freed." Makarov answers.

"Go back to the Mystogan being in love, topic." Bixlow says, sitting on small floating barrels as he fixes his mask slightly. "That's more interesting."

"Ah yes," Makarov nods. "Well, ask Mira. She would know more about it than anyone else."

Snapping back to reality, Mira smiles at the three. "Welcome back, you guys." She smiles at them. "How did your mission go?"

"Fine," Evergreen sighs. "Nothing we couldn't handle."

"Good, well, I have some juicy gossip for you three." Mira giggles.

* * *

"You suck," Lucy mumbles, resting against Mystogan's shoulder.

"I had to get you out of there somehow." He laughs, taking off his mask.

"Yeah, but putting everyone to sleep?"

"Whatever."

"What did you want me for, anyways?" Lucy questions, looking up at him.

Looking down at her, Mystogan laughs. "I can't spontaneously take you away from the guild to talk to you?"

"No."

"Well then, let's get down to business, shall we?" Mystogan says seriously, looking over Magnolia as he and Lucy sit on a large cliff, overlooking most of the town. "We only have a few days left."

"Do we now?" Lucy questions, anger radiating off her body. "Is it a month, two at max? Or a couple days? Make up your mind, Mystogan, because I really don't want to deal with this right now."

"Lucy -"

"No. Let me talk, Mystogan." Lucy sighs. "Why have you only told me this? Why not anyone else? I don't get it, Mystogan, or Jellal, or whatever the hell I'm supposed to call you. I don't get it. You live in this messed up world inside your little brain and you think you can just tell me all of this in hopes I understand?! Well, I don't, Mystogan. I don't. And frankly, I don't want to…"

"Lucy," Mystogan sighs. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology, Mystogan. I want an explanation."

"I can't give you one, Lucy." Mystogan says. "I can't give you an explanation, because I don't have one. I don't know why I'm telling you this, or why I think you'd even be able to help me with my problems. But, I do. So, I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Lucy sighs. "Okay…"

Laughing, Mystogan slings his arm over Lucy's shoulder and holds her tight. "You're going to love it." He laughs. "Edolas is beautiful."

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling I won't be doing much sightseeing while I'm there, Mystogan."

"Maybe not," Mystogan sighs. "I'll drop you back off at the guild."

"No way, I'm not being carried on your back again." Lucy laughs. "I have my own ride."

"Suit yourself," Mystogan shrugs getting up. "I won't see you until then, Lucy. So, be safe, okay?"

"You know me." Lucy laughs. "I'm always in some sort of trouble." Lucy turns around, smiling at Mystogan. "Be safe, okay?"

"Okay." He nods putting on his mask and walking away.

Sighing, Lucy turns to look back over Magnolia. "Lucy?" she hears a small voice to the side.

"Happy?" Lucy questions turning quickly. "What are you doing here?" she asks watching the cat walk out of the bushes. "Is Natsu here too?"

"No, he's back at the guild." Happy says walking over to sit down beside Lucy. "Is something going to happen to us? What's Edolas? What's going on? Is this happening because you're weird?"

"Nah, nothing's going to happen to us, Happy." Lucy smiles down at the small cat. "Don't worry."

"Why was Mystogan talking to you?"

"Because I've known him for a long time."

"You love him," Happy rolls his tongue, making Lucy laugh loudly.

"Yeah," Lucy laughs. "I do."

"What?!" Happy cries jumping up and looking at Lucy like she's grown a second head. "What?!" he asks louder, sprouting his wings and flying around in a panic.

"Happy," Lucy sighs, watching the small blue cat fly around. "He's like my brother. It's sibling love."

"Oh, I guess that's okay then." Happy nods resting on her head. "It's just that you're so weird, I found it scary to hear something like that."

"What's wrong with the thought of me being in love, Happy?" Lucy asks.

Happy, looking down at Lucy, feels fear overwhelming his body. "Are you sure you're okay?" Happy asks. "You haven't been yourself, lately… and you didn't even get mad when I said you were weird."

"Of course I'm okay!" Lucy laughs weakly. "Can you give me a ride back to the guild, Happy?" Lucy questions.

"Yeah," Happy nods. "Come on," he says lifting her up and flying her towards the guild.

* * *

"And that's the story!" Mira giggles, explaining how Lucy met Mystogan and how much in love he is with her.

"Her whole relationship with him is based on a lie?" Erza questions angrily, having been one of the many people listening in.

"Well yes, but think about how perfect they would be together!" Mira squeals.

"Natsu!" Happy cries flying towards the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Happy?" Natsu says catching the small cat in his arms. "Where were you?"

"I was with Lucy and Mystogan," Happy says like it's no big deal. "But there's something wrong with Lucy!"

"What do you mean?" Wendy questions nervously.

"I mean, she didn't react when I called her weird!"

"That is a problem!" Natsu exclaims. "Come on, we'll go see her!" Natsu says getting up and running off, only to be stopped when Wendy darts in front of them.

"I think it's best if Mira and I go. Maybe Levy too." Wendy says looking up at Natsu. "I want to go home, anyways, and Mira and Levy are her friends. Erza can come too, but I think it might be good if she talked to us girls first."

Sighing, Natsu nods watching the four girls walk away.

* * *

"Lucy?" Wendy says knocking on Lucy's door softly.

"Yeah?" her muffled voice answers.

"Erza, Levy, Mira and I are here. Can we come in?"

"…No."

"Why not?" Erza questions.

"Because I want to be alone right now."

"Did something happen, Lu?" Levy asks softly.

"No." Lucy answers.

"Then what's wrong?" Mira asks softly.

"Is Natsu here?" Lucy asks.

"No," Wendy shakes her head.

"Can you get him for me?"

Suddenly, there's a knock on window. Wendy, running over to it, opens the curtains to find Natsu sitting outside the window. Opening it for him, Natsu crawls his way inside. "I followed you guys, and I heard that Lucy wants to talk to me."

"Leave it to Natsu to worry constantly about his friends." Mira giggles.

Walking over to her door, Natsu knocks on it. "Luce? Can I come in?"

"No." Lucy mumbles.

"Okay, I'll sit on the opposite side of the door, okay? Talk to me." Natsu says sitting down.

"I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid." She whispers.

"What are you afraid of?" Natsu questions crossing his leg and folding his arms as he and Lucy sit on opposite sides of the wall.

"I don't know."

"I think you do," Natsu shakes his head. "But that's the thing, Luce; fears make us stronger. Locking yourself away and refusing help is avoiding the situation. You can't do that, Lucy. Tell me what you're afraid of."

"I can't." she whispers, even though Natsu can hear her.

Sighing, Natsu lets his bang on the door softly, ignoring the looks of awe directed towards him.

"Since when has he been so smart?" Mira questions softly.

"And caring?" Levy adds.

"You shouldn't underestimate Natsu," Erza smirks crossing her arms. "He can do a lot."

Smiling at the situation, Wendy directs everyone to the kitchen where she prepares drinks and snack for them to give some kind of privacy to Natsu and Lucy in their two bedroom apartment.

"Lucy," Natsu says looking down at his hands. "Are you feeling like this because of your dad? Because I thought I told you to stop worrying about it."

"No, it's not because of my dad."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Natsu, have you ever felt unsafe in your own skin?"

"No, why? Do you?"

"N-no." Lucy mumbles.

"You are, aren't you?" Natsu asks. "Why Lucy? Is something wrong?"

"Master doesn't think it's a god idea to use my magic anymore."

"Why?"

"Because something is happening to me, Natsu." Lucy sobs.

Staying quiet for a while, Natsu lets out a slow breath. "I don't think anyone feels safe in their skin, Luce." Natsu says after a while. "We can find a million and one things wrong with ourselves, but that's no reason to be afraid, you know? That can be a good thing." He laughs. "If you know what's wrong with yourself, then you know what you have to fix, which will make you stronger."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Natsu nods. "You're not gonna love everything about yourself Luce, but if you can find one thing that you really like, then that's okay. Even if it scares you, then that's okay."

"How so?"

"Well," Natsu sighs. "I'm afraid of losing my friends, of not being strong enough to protect them, right? But, even though it scares me, I like that part of me. Because I know that I'll always try to prove myself wrong. I'm always gonna protect my friends Luce, I know I will. But, it scares me to know that maybe one day, I won't be able to. So, until that day, I'm gonna fight for my friends 'til the very end."

"Okay," Lucy nods, looking around her room, looking at the ripped bed, the broken furniture, and the flickering lights. "Natsu?" she says looking down at her hands. "I'm a good person, right?"

"The best, Luce." Natsu grins.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

A few days later, Lucy strolls into the guild, a weak smile on her lips. "Hey Mira," Lucy greets sitting down at the bar. "You guys got this done really quickly." She laughs.

"Yes," Mira nods happily. "We work quickly. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks," Lucy smiles.

"Are you okay?" Mira asks softly.

"Yeah," Lucy nods. "I just didn't sleep well last night."

And that was the truth. Lucy really didn't sleep well last night. That daydream she had the other day came back, this time more gruesome and horrifying. Lucy woke up in a cold sweat and hasn't slept the whole night.

Not only did that dream keep her awake, it was the fact that Mystogan's warning of only a few days was most likely to happen soon. So, as the rain begins to pour down over Magnolia, Lucy sighs, looking out the window.

"Lucy," Mira says softly.

"Yeah?" the blonde questions looking up.

"Elfman and I were getting ready to go to Lisanna's grave. You – you wouldn't want to come, would you?" Mira questions.

Swallowing the saliva building up in her mouth, Lucy nods slowly. "Yeah," she says breathlessly. "I would like that."

Nodding, Mira grabs a hold of her arm, walking over to her brother. "Elfman, Lucy's going to come with us, okay?" Mira says putting on her coat.

"Yeah, it's manly to pay respects." Elfman says softly.

"He doesn't know," Mira says as she and Lucy walk under Mira's umbrella. "I think you should be the one to tell him."

"Can we tell him together?" Lucy asks sadly.

"Yes, of course." Mira nods. "Elfman, there's a reason Lucy came with us today." Mira says softly.

Turning to look at his sister, Elfman's eyes flicker to Lucy for a second. "What's the reason?"

Taking a deep breath, Lucy begins to explain who she is, causing Elfman to stop moving all together. After Lucy explained everything about meeting them that fateful day, and showing Elfman Lisanna's necklace. Lucy begins to break down in tears once more, accepting Mira's comfort.

Elfman, looking at Lucy, nods slowly. "We don't blame you." Elfman says. "It wasn't your fault. It was ours. Thank you… for telling us everything."

Nodding, Lucy, Mira, and Elfman walk towards the Kardia Cathedral.

"Do you want to say something, Lucy?" Mira asks softly.

"No," Lucy shakes her head. "I'm not ready yet."

"Okay," Mira nods, handing Lucy the umbrella as she goes under Elfman's. "We'll hang back here," Mira says softly as she and Elfman step away, taking a walk around the cathedral.

Holding the closed umbrella in her hands, Lucy looks down at the headstone, gulping. "Hey," Lucy says hoarsely. "It's Lucy…"

Letting the umbrella drop to the floor, Lucy stares at the words sketched into the grave. Not minding the rain soaking her clothing, or the lightning crashing far away, Lucy laughs bitterly. "I don't know if you remember me, and it's not like you can hear me, but I'm going to talk to you anyways. I'm sorry you're dead." Lucy says awkwardly. "I'm sorry you had to leave your brother and sister, and I'm sorry you had to leave Fairy Tail."

"I'm a member now, by the way. I joined." Lucy laughs softly. "It's weird, and everyone's crazy, but it's a nice place." Lucy nods.

About to say more, Lucy hears the pattering of rain stop completely. Looking around confused, Lucy watches as a light beam shoots down from the sky, causing buildings to crumple apart and disappear. "What?" Lucy asks confused.

Watching her body glow a bright white colour, Lucy watches as a smaller beam shoots her in the stomach, causing her to go flying. Landing on the ground a few ways away from Lisanna's grave, Lucy struggles to get to her knees. Looking down at her hands, she notices a bright glow now encasing her body.

Before she can even blink, Lucy, and all of Magnolia, disappear from sight.

* * *

Waking up with a yell, Natsu looks around curiously. "Oh man," he rubs his head. "How long did I sleep? All of Magnolia is gone!"

Watching Wendy pop up out of the ground, they both catch sight of each other. "Natsu? What happened to the guild hall?" she questions.

"I don't know." Natsu shakes his head. "I thought I was sleeping for a long time, so it must be another reason."

"Must be." Happy nods appearing beside Natsu.

"Happy!" Natsu grins looking at the blue cat.

"Carla." Wendy smiles looking at her white cat as she pops up beside Wendy.

"Natsu, Wendy." The two hear a voice in front of them.

"Mystogan?" Natsu asks in confusion. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Natsu, I don't really have time to explain," he sighs. "Take one of these pills and fly into the swirling cloud in the sky." He explains simply so Natsu can understand.

"Why?" Natsu questions.

Looking at Natsu, Mystogan removes his mask. "Jellal?!" Natsu exclaims. "Why are you posing as Mystogan?!"

"Natsu, I am Mystogan." He explains. "But, I'm also Jellal. I come from a world called Edolas where everyone has been taken to. Everyone has a counterpart there, and I am Jellal's counterpart."

"J-Jellal." Wendy says looking at him. "It is you!" she cries tackling him in a hug.

"Wendy," he smiles. "Hello."

"I'm confused." Natsu sighs.

"Look," Mystogan says handing each of them a pill. "Everyone has been turned into lacrima, where the King plans to use them as magic power. You have to go save them."

"Is anyone else awake?" Wendy asks softly, putting the pill in her mouth, Natsu doing the same.

"Just Gajeel." Mystogan answers.

"They even got Lucy?" Natsu asks surprised. "And Erza, and Gray, and Gramps?"

"They have everyone but the Dragon Slayers, Natsu." Mystogan explains. "Save them."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Natsu nods. "C'mon Happy. Max speed!"

"Got it!" Happy nods sprouting wings and grabbing onto Natsu's scarf. "Max speed!" he chants, as he and Natsu speed towards the cloud.

"Can you do something like that too, Carla?" Wendy asks softly.

"Yes," Carla nods grabbing onto the back of Wendy's dress.

"We'll see you up there, right?" Wendy asks softly, looking at Mystogan before they leave.

"Maybe," Mystogan nods. "Be safe." He says watching Wendy fly off.

"Max speed!" Carla chants as she nears the cloud.

* * *

"Natsu, we really need to find the others!" Wendy cries from behind him as they fly through the skies of Edolas, absorbing the sights and sound.

"I know, but look! There's fish jumping out of the river!" he and Happy cry in pure joy as they fly around.

"He's an idiot," Carla mumbles under her breath.

"Carla!" Wendy scolds.

"Natsu, seriously… we need to find everyone!" Wendy tries again.

"Okay… well, maybe we can ask someone?" he offers.

Nodding her head, they fly down to a man fishing. "Hey, old man, do you know where we can find Fairy Tail?" Natsu asks standing right over him.

Screaming in fright, the man jumps up and runs away, leaving his fishing things behind. "Hey, wait!" Natsu says running after him, but is stopped by a vicious looking Wendy.

"No." she says pushing him away. "You scare people, we're finding it on our own." she says.

Nodding his head in disappointment, they set off on their journey.

Somehow, after a few hours of walking, eating, asking people how to find Fairy Tail, scaring them away, and three different costume changes, they find themselves in front of an odd looking version of the guild.

"Well, this has to be it, right?" Natsu asks.

"Let's go," Wendy says walking ahead.

Entering the guild, and poking their heads inside, they notice something a bit odd… everyone looks and acts… different.

"Let's sneak in and check it out, I have a feeling something may be wrong." Wendy whispers as they enter the guild and hide under the nearest table.

Watching in confusion, they notice that Gray has too many clothes on, Juvia is the one ignoring him, Nab is going on jobs, Mira is exactly the same, Jet and Droy are picking on a sniveling Elfman, a young girl that looks a lot like Mira is yelling at them, Cana is fully dressed and not drinking beer, Levy is working with machinery, and Lucy is nowhere to be found… Wait, a girl that looks like Mira?!

"Lisanna?" Natsu questions getting out from under the table.

"Natsu!" Wendy cries in a hushed tone.

"Lisanna," he says louder. Turning around, a smiling Lisanna is now facing him.

"Welcome back, Natsu! How was the errand to the Kingdom?" she asks him.

"Lisanna!" he cries a full blown grin on his face. Running towards her and engulfing her in a hug, Lisanna tenses and looks at him oddly, but then shock immediately runs across her face. Pulling away, she gives him a shaky smile and excuses herself from the picture.

Natsu, looking depressed, sits down at the nearest table, Gray coming to sit beside him. "There, there." Gray consoles him. "It's all going to be okay…"

"You're not Gray, if you were, you'd be shirtless by now," Natsu whines.

Off in the distance, Carla has been explaining to Happy and Wendy that these are not the members of Fairy Tail that they know, but in fact counter parts of them.

Lucy, noticing three figures under the far table, gets up and makes her way over to them. Crouching beside them, she smiles. "Watcha doin'?" she asks.

"Uh…" they all say not thinking of anything to say.

"Come on out…. I'm sure you're all looking for answers." Lucy says crawling out from under the table and lending a hand to Wendy.

"Guys!" Lucy calls out.

All ignoring her, she sighs. "Lucy, is everything okay?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah, hold on a second." Lucy nods. Clearing her throat, Lucy looks around the guild. "Hey!" she yells with so much force and anger, that everyone quiets down and stares at her. "I don't think that's our Natsu…" she says.

* * *

"And that's what happened" Wendy finishes explaining how their guild and the rest of Magnolia was sucked up, and how she and Natsu went up through the hole and started looking for their friends.

"I don't really know what happened to your guild. But, we're not it. You see, we're the last guild in Edolas, the rest have all been shut down." Mira explains.

"Speaking of shutting down, the Fairy Hunter will be here in a few seconds!" Levy cries out.

"What?!" everyone screams.

"Shut the doors, close the windows, and bolt down the tables! Everyone get ready for transport!" Levy demands.

"You guys better grab onto something." Elfman says from beside them.

Nodding their heads furiously, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy all grab onto a circular table as they feel the guild start to shake rapidly.

"I'm going to be sick." Natsu says trying to hold back his vomit.

"Oh! Natsu! Not here!" Happy complains.

"Too late!" Natsu groans.

* * *

Walking through the middle of town, Gajeel weaves in and out of the crowds of people. A confused look on his face. Stopping in the streets, he looks above a few buildings to see the top of what looks like a giant crystal above them. "What the…" he mumbles.

Trying to walk towards it, he's blocked by three idiotic looking men. "Hey, Redfox… you better take that lie back about us," one of them sneers.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Jeez, you sure are an idiot in person. Anyways, I don't know where you got the rumor about us, but it ain't true, so take it back." one of them sneers.

"I'm an idiot?" he sneers.

"Yeah." they all growl.

Growling back, Gajeel makes his arm an iron rod and uses it to knock the three idiots out. "Serves ya right you bastards." Gajeel sighs.

Walking towards the centre of town, where the crystal is located, he's once again stopped by someone. "I must say, you are one tough looking guy," a voice says.

Turning around, Gajeel sees a different version of… himself?

"What the hell" he comments.

* * *

"Oh, so you're my counterpart?" Edo Gajeel says scribbling down something in his notepad.

"So, you're a writer then?" Gajeel asks. "I'm a singer myself, but I write some pretty awesome stuff." he comments.

"Interesting, you seem like a talented guy… gihi." Edo Gajeel laughs.

"Gihi," Gajeel laughs. "I like you Edo me." Gajeel says crossing his legs.

"The feeling is mutual." Edo Gajeel says also crossing his legs.

"I hate to ruin the fun here, but Gajeel," Edo Gajeel starts. "Before, you said you were wondering about the giant crystal in the centre of town."

"Yeah, what about it?" Gajeel asks.

"Well, I heard from the grapevine that the King was planning to take magic from your world, and use it here. That may be your guild in that crystal… or should I say, lacrima." Edo Gajeel says.

"Shit, seriously?" Gajeel asks.

"Yes. I was thinking… if we could somehow create a distraction… we may be able to get your friends out of there."

"Good thinking. Handsome and smart." Gajeel compliments.

Both laughing, they walk arms over shoulders out of the bar, and down the street.

* * *

That night, in the middle of town, where it was completely deserted, the King of Edolas stands in front of the giant lacrima in the middle of the town square.

"Soon, soon you'll be nothing but pure magic energy supporting this land. You should be honoured." he snickers looking into the lacrima.

Inside it, an image of a blonde girl could be seen for a split second as she turns to face him, makes a face, and then completely disappears from sight.

"Why my son has feelings for you, I'll never understand." he grumbles as he walks off into the night.


	19. Chapter 18

****Chapter Eighteen**  
**

"Where is she?" Mystogan mumbles looking around the entire kingdom.

Stopping in the middle of town, he hears cheering not too far away from him. Walking towards it, he realizes all the people of Edolas are surrounding a huge blanketed object, surrounding his father, who's making a long speech about having magic power for years to come. As the sheet falls off the object, Mystogan notices that it's a giant lacrima, filled with immense magic power.

"This feels like Lucy's magic," he says breathlessly as he places a gloved hand onto the smooth surface of the giant crystal. "Is this Lucy's magic power? How much has she been holding back?" he questions to himself as he stares in awe at the humongous lacrima. It's about the height of the castle, starting off whole, but as you get to the top, spikes shoot off in multiple directions.

"Who did this?" he hears a familiar voice growl not too far away from him. Turning his head sharply, Mystogan spots the familiar head of pink hair. "That's got to be our whole guild, plus some!" Natsu cries out marching towards it.

"Natsu, wait!" a little person jumps onto his back and wrestles him to the ground.

"Wendy?" Mystogan whispers confused. He's never seen Wendy so violent before. "Lucy," he growls lowly snapping his head towards the giant lacrima. He can literally hear her nervously laughing. "You and I are taking about this later…" he whispers walking off. "Natsu," he says quietly, knowing the Dragon Slayer can hear his voice. "You need to concentrate your magic into the lacrima. You have to save them. Destroy the lacrima and get her back."

Natsu, hearing every word that was said by Mystogan, gets up from under Wendy and looks around.

"Oi, Metal Head, what are you doing?" Natsu asks as he and Wendy runs towards Gajeel, who stands with an iron arm at the ready.

"This here, is a lacrima filled with pure magic energy belonging to our guild. I break this, and they're set free. After that, I just give 'em these pills that Mystogan guy gave me, and we're getting the hell out of here," Gajeel explains.

"Well, I'm helping. I'm not letting be the sole hero in this mess." Natsu says bending his arm as he lights his fist on fire, Gajeel doing the same, only he changes his arm into an iron rod.

"Count of three?" Gajeel asks.

"Three." Natsu chuckles punching the lacrima before Gajeel could have a chance. Joining in after, Natsu and Gajeel deliver blow after blow, as Wendy distracts all the palace guards by confusing them.

"One more hit!" Natsu and Gajeel grunt out as they both punch the lacrima with as much power as they can get.

Suddenly, a light shines throughout the area as it momentarily blinds everyone around it.

Once it dies down, Natsu and Gajeel notice a girl laying down face up in the middle of the town square, her hair completely changed as it starts at red, goes through the rainbow, and finfishes with white, grey, and black.

"No way, it couldn't be just her in that damn thing!" Gajeel denies.

"That was all her magic energy?" Natsu asks confused. "That's not possible! No one in the guild has that much power other than gramps!" he cries.

"Are you two blind?! That's Lucy!" Wendy cries rushing forward, only to be beaten by both Natsu and Gajeel.

Getting there before anyone else, Natsu kneels down beside Lucy, carefully lifting her head onto his lap. "She okay?" Gajeel grumbles standing above them, his arms crossed.

"I think so… she's breathing. I don't know why she isn't waking up." Natsu mumbles brushing her multi-coloured hair out of her eyes.

"You there!" someone screams form off to the side.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, all looking in that direction, notice an army of guards has surrounded them. "Come with us." one of them demands stepping forward.

"What if we don't?" Gajeel retorts.

"By order of King Faust, you will come with us immediately." he repeats.

"We better go, I don't want to get in trouble." Wendy mutters to the two boys.

Both sighing at her innocence, they nod their heads anyways, both knowing perfectly well what will happen to them.

"Hand over the girl first." the man says.

"Not going to happen," both Gajeel and Natsu growl.

"By order of the King, I have orders to retrieve that girl by any means necessary." he says pulling out his sword.

"Natsu, Gajeel." Wendy cries.

Picking her up bridal style, as Mira would call it, Natsu walks over to the man. Handing Lucy over to the man, he watches as he slings her over his shoulders as if she meant nothing. "I swear to you," Natsu warns taking a menacing step closer. "If I come back to find her with even a scratch, or a piece of hair missing, you are going to regret it," he sneers darkly at the man before walking back over to Wendy and Gajeel.

"We'll get her back, I promise." Natsu smiles down at Wendy.

Nodding her head, all three Dragon Slayers watch as half the army carries Lucy off, and the rest of them stand ready to attack, if given the command.

"Now, if you three come with us," the man says once more as he disappears from sight as the army creates a large circle around the three teens, and moves them forwards with no escape. Well, no current escape.

"Gajeel, they're taking us away from Lucy. We're going in two separate directions." Wendy whispers grabbing onto his shirt.

"I know." he grumbles looking for a way out.

"And, this is where I come in." a column of golden light shines in between Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu. Loke, standing there in all of his Celestial glory, give a dazzling smile to all three of them. "Lucy summoned me. Don't worry, she's fine…" he says trying to convince them.

"But she can't use magic with these little ball things," Gajeel says searching through his pocket, but finding nothing.

Loke, throwing Gajeel the glass container, laughs loudly when he notices his confused and angry face.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Natsu cries trying to push through the guards, only to be held back.

"Not so fast, Natsu." Loke sighs grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him back into the little huddle. "Fairy Tail's up in the sky; on a floating island trapped inside a giant lacrima. Happy and Carla just told me, don't worry, they're fine. But, the thing is, Lucy needs to get inside that castle, that's why she's letting them take her willingly." he explains.

"But she was unconscious!" Natsu cries.

"Have you ever heard of… acting, Natsu?" Loke sighs at his stupidity.

"She was faking?!" he outbursts.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is freeing the guild and getting you all back home." Loke says. "Here's what we'll do…" Loke says starting to whisper the plan to them, hoping not to be heard.

* * *

When Lucy finally opens her eyes, she notices that she is no longer anywhere near the lacrima, or her friends… or really anywhere for that matter. She was laying down on a cold wet floor with her hands tied behind her back and no keys found on her body.

"You bastards, where are my keys?!" Lucy shouts getting up.

Watching as a man with purple hair with a white stripe in it stands in front of her cell with a giant smirk on his face, Lucy growls.

"Where are my keys?" Lucy asks again, standing up.

"Safe. For now." he answers.

Sighing, Lucy quickly jumps over her tied arms so now they're in front of her, running up to the man, she grabs his collar and pulls his face down so not only he's now at eye level, but his face is being crushed by the metal bars. "Where are they?" she questions.

"I'm not going to tell you, Lucy." he chuckles.

"Hughes," a voice comes from behind him. Turning his head the best he can, due to Lucy's strength, he sees SugarBoy standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Do not harm the Princess." he states walking towards them.

"Princess?!" both Lucy and Hughes exclaim. "I am/she is no Princess!" they say at the same time.

"Miss Lucy, I assure you that your keys are safe. In fact, the King has taken possession of them for safe keeping. He wishes to see you, though. So, come, we need to get you changed." he states unlocking Lucy's cell door and dragging her behind him as they leave the dungeon and re-enter through the floor of the palace.

Leading her to a room, he shoves her inside as four maids catch her.

Bathing her, dressing her, and fixing her hair, they hand Lucy back over to SugarBoy who just looks at the girl in awe. "Are you sure you are no Princess, Princess?" he asks her.

"What?" Lucy asks confused.

"Never mind," he sighs grabbing her wrists forcefully. Tying rope around them once again, Lucy chuckles. "What's so funny?" he questions.

"Nothing, nothing." Lucy sighs as she thinks about how easily she could get out of these ropes.

Grabbing her forearm once again, SugarBoy leads Lucy down a long hallway, with murals, paintings, and wall mirrors.

Looking into one of them, Lucy watches herself as times slows down. Wearing a floor length ivory silk dress with a sweet-heart neckline, a blue sash around her waist with it tied into a bow at the back, and sleeves that start at her elbows and reach to the floor, she looks just like… just like her mother. With her hair pinned back with a small bow in her hair, beads weave through the braids that leads to the bow. The rest of her hair is loose and curled, where it reaches her middle back.

Letting one tear fall as she remembers her old life with her mother and father, she watches it crash to the floor, going unnoticed.

Continuing on their way, they finally reach a large room with a red carpet leading up to a magnificent chair right in the middle of the room, a giant clock pendulum ticking behind them.

"So, you're the girl my son has been infatuated with for the longest time." the King stands up before them.

"You were watching -" Lucy starts but gets cut off as she's forced to her knees by SugarBoy.

"It's rude to not boy before the King, especially if you're peasantry." he states, making Lucy grunt in annoyance.

"Ah, but you are not peasantry, are you Lucy?" King Faust asks stepping towards them, twirling her zodiac keys on his finger. "You've experienced this many times before, haven't you? Dressing up, bowing, the fake smiles?"

"I gave that life up." Lucy growls at the man before her, her eye starting to twitch.

"Have I pulled a nerve?" he questions with a sick look on his face.

"No." Lucy says.

"Are you sure?" Faust laughs watching SugarBoy pull Lucy to her feet. "Honestly, why they dressed you up is beyond me," he laughs, standing in front of Lucy as he picks up a strand of her hair and moves it out of the way.

"We're not going to have tea and cookies while we talk about our accomplishments and goals for the future? Pity," Lucy says sarcastically.

"Pity," he laughs. "Yes."

"What do you want with me?" Lucy questions, sticking her head up defiantly and confidently. "I can tell that you have something planned."

"Leave us," he orders everyone in the room to leave, causing him and Lucy to be the only ones in the room, silence surrounding them.

Now that Lucy doesn't have SugarBoy breathing down her neck, she looks around the room curiously. Noticing its high ceiling, and plethora of windows, Lucy's eyes dart to the pendulum, watching it move back and forth. The tiles are pure white marble, and as Lucy and Faust stand on the long red carpet leading up to the throne, Faust scans Lucy head to toe.

"I have nothing planned," Faust states looking at Lucy. "For you, anyways. You friends, however, that's another story."

"What do you mean?" Lucy questions, looking at Faust.

"Well, since you're of no use to me, I'll tell you anyways." Faust nods looking at Lucy. "I used an anima to suck all of Magnolia up into Edolas, where all the buildings, the people, and Fairy Tail was converted into a lacrima, which floats above Edolas, and right next to Extalia, the home of the Exceeds. I plan on crashing the lacrima into Extalia, destroying the Exceeds, and having magic power rain down on us for years to come, supplying us with its power."

"Really?" Lucy questions looking at Faust. "That's your master plan? That has got to be the dumbest, most sorry excuse for a master plan I've ever heard of."

"It's foolproof."

"No it's not. Nothing is ever foolproof." Lucy smirks. "Four wizards have not been made into a lacrima. Which includes me, and three Dragon Slayers. You know what Dragon Slayers are don't you?" Lucy laughs at Faust's worried face. "We can destroy your plan very quickly and be out of here before you can count to ten." Lucy brags.

Faust, laughing slightly at Lucy, takes a step forward, now looking down at the blonde. "Yes," he nods. "So what? If I get rid of you now, then there will only be three, and I don't think three, let alone four, people can stop me."

"They can," Lucy says, looking up at Faust. "Not to mention that your son is on our side."

"He is no son of mine," Faust growls.

"Son or not, that makes five wizards."

Faust, reaching into his pocket, sneering at Lucy, grabs hold of the dagger placed in it. Grabbing the hilt, he quickly whips it out, managing to scratch Lucy across the cheek.

Hissing in pain and stepping away, Lucy looks at Faust angrily. "Ow." She mutters, bringing up her tied hands to wipe her cheek.

Watching Faust advance again, Lucy dodges, tripping on her dress along the way. "Stupid clothing," she growls, standing back up.

Watching Faust turn around quickly, he charges towards Lucy once more. Bringing her leg up at the last second, Lucy kicks him away, watching him stumble away.

Taking the opportunity, Lucy reaches down to the skirt of her dress, ripping away some of the fabric. Smiling as she does so, Lucy rips the dress making it shorter and easier to move in.

Now jaggedly reaching her knees, Lucy looks up at Faust, who gets up and stares at her.

_I can't fight with my hands tied. _Lucy thinks to herself, ready to break them off by igniting her hands on fire when she remembers what the master says. _I can't use my magic… I already called Loke out. I can't do anymore._

Watching Faust charge towards her, Lucy blinks, the whole word starting to slow down, and freeze in front of her. Moving a step, her feet echoing in the room, Lucy circles around a frozen Faust.

"Confused?" a sinister voice chuckles.

Snapping her head up, Lucy looks around the room, looking for whoever spoke. With her eyes scanning the room, Lucy looks up to see a person lounging in the throne, a hat with a blood red feather sticking out of it. "I would be too," they answer, his voice deep and rich.

"Who – who are you?" Lucy questions taking a step forward.

Lifting the hat off his head, he smirks at Lucy, his blood red eyes piercing her large brown ones. Standing up slowly, putting the hat back on, so it covers his left eye, Lucy notices his odd clothing.

With long black hair hanging down in his face, leaving one blood red eye visible, he brushes off his clothes consisting of a white button down shirt covered by a dark red vest and a black tie. With long black plants with chains hanging at his hips and leather shoes on his feet, the boy practically glides towards Lucy, now standing in front of her.

"I'm your problem." He laughs, circling her. "I'm the reason you don't feel safe in your own skin," he whispers in her ear, circling around her back, putting two large, cold hands on her shoulder. "Because I _own _you." He whispers in her other ear. "Afraid yet?"

"No." Lucy shakes her head.

Humming in thought, he now stands in front of her, putting a gloved hand to his chin, the other resting on his hip. "Well, we'll have to fix that, now won't we?"

"Who are you?" Lucy questions again.

"Lucifer," he bows down towards Lucy, taking his hat off in the process. "But, I prefer Luke much better in this case." He laughs standing up and putting the hat back on. "Luke and Lucy, cute, don't you think?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lucy questions shaking her head, unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself. "What do you want with me?"

Pulling Lucy close, Luke looks down at her, grinning mischievously. "If I told you everything now, that wouldn't be as fun, now would it?"

"This isn't fun," Lucy pulls away, shaking her head. "I want to know why you're doing this to me! I want to know why you own me! I want to know why you're the cause of my restless nights!" Lucy cries, outraged.

Quickly shooting a hand up, Luke grabs a hold of Lucy's face bringing her close, his hand covering her mouth. "You will learn to not ask me questions." He says darkly. "I will do what I want with you because you, you brat, have my magic. I gave it to you, because I wanted some fun. So, here's the deal, Princess," he growls bringing her face closer, his mouth right beside her ear.

Turning his head slightly, Luke lets go of Lucy's face, putting his hands around her wrists holding her in place. "You're going to listen to whatever I say. You're going to do whatever I tell you to do. I'll keep sending you nightmares, and day dreams that make your skin crawl and your blood boil. I'll put you into situations that will force you to use _my _magic. And, when I feel like it, I'll take over your whole being and destroy you from the inside out… because I'll _feel_ like it."

Standing back, Luke smiles sickly at Lucy, causing her to want to get away more than ever. "B-but why?" Lucy mumbles.

Groaning, Luke tilts his head back and holds Lucy's wrists tighter. "I thought I told you not to ask me questions."

"No, you said I would learn not to ask you questions. I haven't learned yet, so I can ask all the questions I want."' Lucy says defiantly.

Going quiet, Luke stares at Lucy for a long time. Letting go of one of her wrists, Luke leads her over to the frozen King of Edolas. Standing her in front of Faust, Luke pats her shoulders and stands off to the side, observing the scene. Walking forwards again, Luke walks over to the carpet, raising it up slightly.

Stepping back, he continues to look at the scene. Walking over to Lucy this time, he bends down, looking at her expectantly. "Take off your shoe."

"What? Why?" Lucy questions, looking down at Luke.

Looking up at her with a dead look, Lucy quickly obeys and takes off her right shoe, handing it to Luke. Watching him put it right under where the King's next foot will fall, Luke stands up and happily walks over to a marble column, crossing his legs and folding his arms.

Snapping his fingers, everything starts to move again. The King, tripping over Lucy's shoe and the raise in the carpet, falls forward, not giving Lucy enough time to dodge out of the way. Screaming in pain as the dagger plunges itself into Lucy's skin, right under her chest, the Kind laughs evilly, pulling it out quickly and stabbing her in the stomach.

Pulling it out once more, the King aims for Lucy's neck. With wide eyes, and a scream starting on her lips, Lucy watches as he freezes again, making Luke laugh as he walks over to Lucy. Shaking his head in disappointment, Luke pushes the King's arm away slightly, as he licks his thumb and brushes it over the poke in Lucy's skin as she cries quietly, pain enveloping her body.

"Aw," Luke says sadly as he looks at the crying Lucy, catching her in his arms as she falls forward.

Placing her on the ground, blood now pooling on her clothes and the floor, as some leaks its way out of her mouth, and dribbles down her chin. Luke, sitting cross-legged beside her, takes off his hat and looks at Lucy expectantly. "You may have two minutes left before you die." He says looking down at an imaginary watch. "I don't think you want to die, now do you?" he asks, making Lucy slowly shake her head no.

"That's what I thought." He nods. "There are two options here." Luke says looking into Lucy's eyes. "You can A, die. Or B, follow my rules. Both are kind of a win-win scenario for me."

Opening mouth to speak, Luke laughs when nothing comes out. "Oh," he says pouting slightly. "Can't talk?" he asks. "That's a problem." He laughs. "I guess I'll just have to make the decision for you." He laughs when Lucy shakes her head no, causing Luke to nod.

"Listen here, Princess." Luke says leaning closer. "I like watching you interact with your little 'Fairy Friends'." He says in a high pitched tone as he flutters his hands about. "So, I'll spare you. I'll let you live. But, I'll do what I want with you. I'll make you cry, and beg for me to save you. I'll give you nightmares that will send fear to your very core. I'll make you have day dreams that are so realistic, they'll make you go insane. Trust me, Lucy." He says looking in her eyes. "There's one more condition to my little 'plan' here." He says quoting the air. "I want your father out of the way. So, if that means I have to kill him, then I will. Are we under agreement? Blink for yes, lick your elbow for no."

Watching Lucy stare at him, he shrugs. "Staring's good too." He laughs, placing a gloved hand on her right cheek. "This is probably going to hurt." He laughs leaning closer, placing his lips on hers.

With wide eyes Lucy can only watch as Luke closes his eyes, moaning as her blood flows down his throat. Licking her lips free of blood, Luke pulls away, laughing slightly. "Well, that was fun." He nods. "I better heal your wounds now."

Placing a hand under her chest, and one on her stomach, Luke closes his eyes, the wind picking up around him. Feeling shocks go through her body, Lucy screams in pain as she feels Luke's magic pressure flow and exit through her body at a rapid pace.

Starting to feel her life get sucked away, and brought back at rapid speeds, Lucy's screams get to the point where nothing comes out.

When Luke finishes, he collapses to the floor, breathing heavily. "Shit." He curses looking at his bangs in front of his face. "They're blond now. That's just great." He grumbles.

"What did you do to me?" Lucy questions sitting up slowly.

"I saved your life," Luke says looking up at Lucy, who has one black strand in her long blonde hair. "And completed a little ritual." He laughs, sitting up and pulling off the gloves. Holding his left arms out in front of him, Luke clenches his fist.

"What ritual?" Lucy asks.

"Joking, princess." Luke mumbles, using his pointer finger to draw a design on his arm. Lucy, watching in horror as Luke's left arm opens and blood pools into his hand, Luke looks at Lucy. "C'mon Princess, I don't bite… hard." He laughs looking at Lucy's face. "Drink." He says holding out his arm, letting Lucy see the cut on it.

"N-no way." Lucy shakes her head.

"Look, I healed your wounds, but you're practically dead, Princess." Luke growls. "Because I saved your life, we're now tied together. So, if you don't drink my blood like a good little girl, then, well, say goodbye to your life."

"What?" Lucy asks confused.

Sighing, Luke holding his head with his right hand. "I don't understand how you can't understand what I'm trying to say." He growls. "Look," he sighs. "You, have my magic because I was bored and I gave it to you. I'm a part of you, Princess because my magic, _me, _are inside of you. So, I can come out and torment you anytime I want. Do you understand that much?"

Nodding slowly, Lucy looks at Lucifer, who now stares at the blonde. "Okay, because I'm a part of you, I came out because I wanted to make myself known. So because you aggravated me, and caused me to use my brain to think of a way for you to get my point without doing any work, the King, stabbed you two and a quarter times." He says making Lucy nod again. "Because I am a part of you, that means that you have my magic, I have my magic. You have your soul, I share your soul. You die, I die. Get it?"

"Yes."

"Good." Luke nods. "Now, because I saved your life, due to the fact that I really don't feel like dying today, I basically tied our souls together. We," he says gesturing between himself and Lucy. "Are one."

"So…" Lucy trails off.

"In order to fully be one, without you dying in the process, you need to drink my blood."

"Yeah, that's the part I don't get." Lucy shakes her head.

"Fuck," Lucifer growls. "Okay," he says his patience growing thin. "I saved your pathetic human life because I don't want to die. I saved you, and now our souls are one, okay? Which explains the blonde hair now on my head, and the black strand of hair now on your head." Luke takes a deep breath in. "Because I did that, I put our lives in danger. The only way to get out of that danger, is to accept that we are one, which is why you have one hundred seconds to voluntarily drink my blood before my patience burns out and I force-feed it to you, alright?"

"But -" Lucy tries to say, but is cut off by Luke's fast counting.

"One, two, skip a few, ninety nine, one hundred." Luke grins. "Okay, time's up, come here." Luke says grabbing onto Lucy's hair and crashing her mouth down onto his wound.

Trying to get away, Luke acts quickly and grabs the back of Lucy's head, moving his right arm quickly around Lucy's neck. Pulling her close to his body, Lucy thrashing in his hold, Luke presses his left arm onto her lips harder, her muffled screams surrounding the area. "C'mon Princess." Luke's patience grows thin. "It's this or I kiss you again."

Feeling her shake her head, Luke shrugs and moves quickly, forcing Lucy to the ground. Straddling her, Luke brings his arm to his mouth, sucking in some of his blood. Crashing his lips down on Lucy's he uses his now healing left arm to force her mouth open. Letting the blood flow into Lucy's mouth, some of it runs down her cheeks, causing Luke to put a hand over Lucy's mouth so she can't spit his blood out. Licking her checks clean, he watches as Lucy struggles to not swallow his blood.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" he questions as he shifts himself to use his left hand. Stroking her throat, Luke presses an ear to it, hearing some of the liquid stream down. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Luke laughs lifting his hand up from Lucy's mouth, causing her to cough loudly.

"What the hell!" she growls, kicking Luke off of her.

"I should be asking you that!" Luke groans.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Lucy looks around. "I need some mouthwash." She mutters.

Luke, standing up, walks over to the King. Whistling, he begins searching through his pockets. "Keys," he says throwing Lucy's pouch towards her. "I'll keep this," he says pulling the dagger out of Faust's hold. "Your hands are still tied, aren't they?" Luke questions looking at Lucy. "Ha, I'll keep you like that for a while." He laughs putting his hand out.

Lucy, watching the hat fly towards him, Luke puts it on his head, the feather swaying slightly. "What do you mean?" Lucy asks standing up quietly. "Aren't you going to leave?"

"Leave?" Luke questions turning around to face Lucy. "I'm not even here." Luke laughs. "Before you ask me another question, let me explain. I'm still inside your body. But, I made it so that your mind is perceiving me here. However, whatever I do while you can see me, happens. So, tah-dah, I saved your life and got you your keys back."

"Thank you." Lucy says softly, casing Luke to stiffen. "Yeah," he nods. "Whatever. Get that maid spirit of yours to untie you and change you. Then we got to go." He says as he walks to the door, looking out of it slightly.

Nodding quietly, Lucy tries to reach Virgo's key. But, with her hands tied, she's having a hard time. A few seconds pass before Luke looks back at a struggling Lucy. Sighing, he walks over to the blonde.

Taking the pouch out of her hands, Luke looks at the keys. Pulling one out, he twirls it around in his pointer finger and sticks it out into the air. Sticking a hand in his pocket and having his feet shoulder width apart, Luke's body glows brightly. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo." Luke chants, swiping the key through the air sideways, watching as Virgo appears in front of Luke, her face confused.

"Princess?" Virgo questions looking at Lucy. "Who is this man? Does he need punishment?"

As quick as lightning, Luke has Virgo held in his arms, as he grins lazily. "Yes please," his eyes shine with excitement.

"No!" Lucy shouts waking Luke over the head with her hands. "I'll explain later Virgo," Lucy sighs. "Do you mind if you get me some clothes? And untie me?" Lucy asks softly.

"Of course Princess." Virgo nods disappearing and re-appearing quickly. Walking over to the girl, Virgo unties her hands and looks at Lucy. "He's very cute, is he your boyfriend, Princess?" Virgo whispers.

"No." Lucy shakes her head. "Not a chance."

"That's because we're soul mates." Luke laughs as he looks away. "We're _one_." He stresses the word, making Lucy groan.

"Aquarius may stop pestering you now." Virgo says helping Lucy change, as the blonde laughs. "Although, I'm not too sure Loke will be pleased."

"Loke is a different story." Lucy sighs.

"Done yet?" Luke sighs turning around and staring at Lucy. Wearing a short blue dress with knee-high black boots, and detached sleeves that end at her wrists, she wears a blue ribbon tied around her throat as the strings lead down to the middle of the dress, and a blue ribbon pulling her hair to the side. "Good enough." He shrugs grabbing onto Lucy's hand and walking out of the room, not before he makes Faust pick his nose. Snapping his fingers, everything starts to move again as he and Lucy run down the halls.

Reaching the courtyard, Luke curses when a whole bunch of palace guards catch sight of them. "They can't see me Princess." Luke laughs. "Since, you know, I'm not here."

"Great," Lucy sighs. "I have to fight them right?"

"Nope," Luke laughs pulling Lucy close and looking down at her. "We'll play with them." He laughs teleporting the two away and appearing behind one of them.

Lighting his fist on fire, he punches the guy in the neck, watching him crumble to the floor.

"How is this playing with them?" Lucy asks.

"I scored ten points." Luke laughs, smiling as he disappears and reappears behind a few men as he sticks his right hand in his pocket as he makes snow and ice shoot out of his gloved hand, the feather in his hat changing to a white colour.

Watching as Luke takes them all out, Lucy notices that like her hair, his feather changes colours. "That's one-fifty." Luke laughs looking at Lucy. "You need to catch up with me, princess."

"Lucy!" she hears people call behind her. Turning around quickly, Lucy watches as Erza and Gray run towards her.

"Hey!" Lucy smiles. "How are you out here?"

"Mystogan." Gray says a little breathless. "He explained everything."

"That's good." Lucy nods. "Glad to see you two are okay." Lucy smiles.

"Yeah, you too." Gray nods watching the men drop to the ground.

Erza, watching as well, looks at Lucy confused. "Lucy, are you doing this?" she asks, causing Lucy to laugh nervously.

"Uh," she mumbles trying to think of an excuse. "Yes?" she offers.

"Well, good job." Erza nods. "You're teleporting at such a rate that you can speak to us thoroughly and take out the enemy."

"Yeah," Gray nods. "Good job." He says ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, that's totally what I'm doing." Lucy nods, looking behind her quickly to watch the last man fall, and Luke show up beside her.

"I'm bored," he sighs. "I'm going back for now, but when I want to, I'll come back. Remember our deal, Lucy." He growls now standing in front of her, pointing a finger in her face.

Patting her cheek, Luke kisses her as he turns into black mist and enters Lucy's mouth, disappearing from sight.

Erza and Gray, watching Lucy worriedly, watch as her eyes widen slightly. "You okay?" Gray asks.

"Yeah," Lucy shakes her head. "Just fine." She smiles.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Where are Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel?" Lucy asks as she, Erza, and Gray run through the palace hallways.

"Mystogan said that Wendy and Natsu were being taken away by some guards. Gajeel is with him saving the rest of Magnolia." Gray explains.

"And we're running to find Wendy and Natsu?" Lucy questions.

"Yes," Erza nods.

"Do we have any idea where they are?" Lucy asks.

"…No." Gray shakes his head.

Feeling a sense of fear overwhelm her body, Lucy stops running and stares ahead blankly. "Lucy, come on, this isn't the time to stop!" Gray cries shaking her shoulders. "We need to save them!"

Watching a spear slam into the ground in front of them, Lucy and Gray watch as the spear breaks into five parts. Slamming into the ground, Lucy and Gray get hit with electricity that shoots from the spear. Screaming in pain, the two collapse to the ground, shaking slightly.

"Lucy! Gray!" Erza exclaims looking at them worriedly. Watching someone with long red hair pick up the spear, she turns around to face Erza.

"Who are you?" the girl asks, looking at Erza suspiciously.

"Erza Scarlet, mage of Fairy Tail; S-Class Wizard." Erza announces re-equipping a sword and pointing it at the girl who looks like herself.

"Erza Knightwalker, Royal Army Captain of the Second Division." She introduces herself. "I believe you are my Earthland counterpart, which means you'll be a worthy opponent. However, I cannot allow you to live," she says darkly as she slams her spear into the ground, making it spark alive, lightning shooting everywhere.

Laughing slightly, Erza looks up at Knightwalker dangerously. "I cannot allow you to hurt my friends."

With a deadly aura growing around the two, they stare at each other darkly. Charging towards each other, the two Erza's break a whole through the wall. Erza Scarlet, tackling Erza Knightwalker through the hole, gives Lucy and Gray a chance to escape.

Getting up to his feet shakily, Gray looks down at Lucy worriedly. "Lucy," he says now kneeling beside her. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah," Lucy mumbles, grabbing onto Gray's knee.

Both of them disappearing from sight, they reappear in front of an unconscious Natsu and Wendy as they are chained to giant boulders with Dragons etched into them. "Found them," Lucy mutters.

Gray, nodding slowly, gets up and helps Wendy down from the rock, placing her on the ground in front of it. Moving over to Natsu, Gray watches as his eyes open slowly.

"You look horrible." Gray laughs, making Natsu chuckle softly.

"Yeah," he nods. "You got out?"

"Seems so." Gray gets Natsu down.

"How'd you find us?" Natsu mumbles, leaning against the rock.

"Lucy," Gray answers looking back at the now sleeping blonde.

"Is she okay?" Natsu asks worriedly.

"Yeah," Gray nods. "She did a lot of fighting."

"With magic?" Natsu asks nervously.

"Well yeah," Gray shrugs.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Natsu asks walking over to her slowly.

"Yeah, pretty sure." Gray nods. "Why?"

"Master told her not to use her magic." Natsu shakes his head looking down at her.

Suddenly smelling someone else in the room, Natsu looks around curiously.

Luke, appearing beside Lucy, nudges her shoulder. "Your boyfriend notices me." He laughs watching Lucy open her eyes and look up at him. "You're stupid by the way. I save your life, and you're off getting yourself electrocuted. Then, you use my magic." He sighs sadly. "You have a death wish."

Opening her mouth to speak, Luke closes it tightly. "I don't want excuses. Besides, if you talk to me, people will think you're crazy. Actually you know what, talk to me." He laughs. Getting up, Luke walks around to behind Natsu. "So, he likes you." He says pointing to Natsu. "And so does he," Luke says pointing to Gray. "And so does Loke, and Hibiki, and Mystogan, and Gajeel…" Luke trails off counting all the boys on his fingers. "Wow, you string all of them along like dogs."

Walking around, Luke stands above Wendy. "Yes, but let's eliminate the boys who you don't like romantically." Luke turns towards Lucy. "So, there's Gray, and Loke, and Mystogan, and Gajeel, and Hibiki. Ooh," Luke laughs. "You like Natsu," he grins. "I knew it, I could tell."

Catching Lucy's confused look, Luke sighs. "I'm bored." He sighs. "You can only do so much when you're trapped inside a woman's body. Should I make myself known, that would be fun." Luke laughs now sitting down beside Natsu. "I can appear and scare them by saying something threatening and then just disappear again."

Sighing, Luke snaps his fingers and everything freezes. "Why are you back?" Lucy questions.

"I own you, Princess." Luke says helping her stand. "I can do what I want. So, if I want to come and make witty comments, or threaten you, or play with your friends, or make you see things, or whatever else I can think of, then I can, and I will. Fun, isn't it?"

"For you," Lucy mumbles.

"Yes," Luke nods. "Because I can do whatever I want."

"So, you're just going to come and talk to me?" Lucy asks, laughing lightly.

"If I want to." Luke shrugs, reaching out and playing with the strand of black hair in the waterfall of blonde. "Pity only I can see it," he sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"It means what it means, Princess." Luke says leaning forward slightly. "Not everything I say holds a different meaning." He laughs. "And," he says poking her nose. "I thought I told you to stop asking questions."

"No, you said -" Lucy shakes her head as she begins to speak, but is stopped when Luke places a hand over her mouth and sighing loudly.

Snapping his fingers in front of her face, Luke watches as Lucy freezes. Whistling to himself, he picks Lucy up and lays her on the ground, closing her mouth and eyes. Walking over to Natsu, he moves his hands to either side of Lucy's head as he makes Natsu's eyes widen and places the teen's lips on Lucy's.

Moving Gray beside Natsu, Luke places his arm out, implying that he pushed Natsu onto Lucy.

Now moving beside Wendy, he picks her up and places her beside Gray. Moving her hands to cover her mouth and makes her eyes open wide, Luke laughs at the scene he created. Placing himself on one of the boulders, Luke snaps his fingers.

"Lucy!" Wendy gasps.

"What did I just do?" Gray questions looking down at his hand. "I don't remember doing that."

Opening her eyes quickly, Lucy looks up at Natsu, who seems frozen in spot, his lips still on hers. "Sorry!" Natsu squeaks, moving away quickly.

"Pervert!" Lucy cries, kicking him away, landing into the bolder Luke's sitting on.

Laughing loudly, Luke almost falls off the boulder as he catches Lucy's glare. Moving his pointer finger back and forth, Luke laughs as Natsu smiles to himself. "I just did you a favour." Luke laughs loudly.

When Lucy calms down, she turns to Natsu and Gray. "Natsu, Gray, we need to go look for Erza… I know she should be somewhere around here. Wendy, I need you to go find Mystogan." Lucy says to them.

"What happens when I do find him?" Wendy asks, getting over her previous shock.

"I need you to tell him to meet me here in… uh, three hours… give or take." Lucy says before standing up and looking at the boys, who nod their heads. Luke, now standing beside Lucy, smirks as he crosses his arms.

"I'm bored." He shrugs.

"Where are we going Lucy?" Natsu questions as the three, and an invisible Luke, run out of the room.

"We have to save our friends and go back home" Lucy answers simply as they run down the hallways.

* * *

"Mystogan?!" Wendy screams running down the hallways of the palace.

"Mystogan?!" Wendy tries again. "Come on, where are you?" she mumbles to herself as she runs up and down the castle hallways, and going into every room possible.

"How hard is it to find one guy?!" Wendy screams in frustration as she continues to look around.

Now in the castle gardens, she tries to look for Mystogan once again, finally spotting him in the distance.

"Wendy?" Mystogan asks confused when he spots the young girl running towards him. "What are you doing out here? I thought you would be with Lucy." he says kneeling down in front of the small blue headed girl.

"Lucy said she needed to talk to you, so she sent me looking for you while she, Gray, and Natsu save our friends." Wendy explains everything to the older man in front of her.

"Lucy wants to talk to me?" the blue headed teen mumbles before straightening his spine and looking past Wendy into the castle.

"Well, come on. We have two hours to kill. Tell me how you met Lucy." Wendy says grabbing onto his large hand as they walk back to the castle.

Leading Wendy to a strange looking room filled with strange looking pillars, he sits down cross-legged. "Well, it was after I left you. I was travelling around looking for anima, when a young looking blonde girl came running into the forest crying. Curious, I followed her and asked her what was wrong. When I got my answer, I asked if she wanted to camp with me. Finding out her name, we talked for hours. But, as soon as morning came, she was gone, leaving only a note and a dagger behind." he starts.

"That sounds like Lucy." Wendy mumbles playing with the hem of her dress as she sits in front of Mystogan.

"What do you mean?" Mystogan asks confused.

"She's always running, I just don't understand why. She never really talks to people, and when she does, up goes a barrier. It's like she doesn't know what it means to be happy." Wendy sighs.

"Wendy, trust me, she is much better than she was back then" he says putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Most of the time, she avoided me like the plague." he chuckles.

Giggling along with him, she nods at Mystogan, telling him to finish the story. "Alright, well, she left and I didn't see her for two years. During that time, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Then, one day, out of the blue, she shows up and saves me from a forest Vulcan. We talked, and she told me about how she became quick friends with the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel." he says taking a deep breath in. "We started travelling for another year or so and became best friends, I developed extreme feelings towards her, and before I knew it, I fell in love with Lucy. Then, we went our separate ways. I joined Fairy Tail, she went on to find you and join your guild. But, I never really left her. I was always watching over her to make sure that she was okay. This became a routine for me. Finish a mission, watch over Lucy, mission, watching over Lucy, break, watch over Lucy. On the odd time she would find me, we would talk for hours and hours, and I would fall for her more and more." he says with a stupid smile on his face.

Squealing, Wendy latches onto his arm and jumps up and down on her knees. "You're in love with my sister!" she screams happily.

"Sister? Oh, yes…" he smiles fondly. "Speaking of Lucy being your sister… did she influence you on becoming more violent?" he questions with a raised eyebrow.

Wendy's happiness comes to a halt as she laughs nervously and shuffles a couple feet away from Mystogan. "Wendy," he says warningly.

"It was just a couple things." she says waving it off.

"Like?" he pushes.

"Like how to use my Dragon Slaying magic effectively, and how to handle myself around guys just in case they tried anything." Wendy trails off not meeting his eyes.

"There's something else, isn't there?" he questions now on his knees, leaning forward and looking Wendy dead in the eyes.

Mumbling something incoherent, Mystogan narrows his eyes at Wendy, causing her to sweat nervously. "She taught me how to throw knives and daggers." she repeats, this time a little louder.

"Oh Gods," Mystogan groans slumping in defeat. "She was always one for throwing pointy objects." he sighs.

"What did she do?" Wendy questions laughing a little.

"She would always throw rocks, or sharp sticks, or pine needles at me when she was bored. Then she purchased her first dagger. Oh Lord, that was not fun." he sighs now laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. "I thought I taught you well… I thought you were such a kind girl that would never fall for her dangerous and slightly insane methods." he mumbles to himself.

"Excuse me, both you and Lucy taught me very well." Wendy argues.

"I would never allow you to throw knives! That's dangerous, Wendy!" Mystogan cries.

"Yes, and using magic isn't?! Lucy just taught me in case I was in trouble. Not so I could throw things when I'm bored!" Wendy clarifies slightly annoyed.

"Yes, well, I'm annoyed about the fact she ever taught you such a thing" he sighs rubbing his face in frustration.

Sighing, Wendy looks over to the entrance of the room they're in.

"I wonder how Lucy's doing" she mumbles.

* * *

"This castle's weird," Lucy sighs looking around.

"What do you mean?" Gray asks stopping a little bit in front of her.

"Well, usually in castles, the architects make things for a certain purpose, but this castle is all over the place. I can't tell what room is coming next. I wouldn't be surprised if there was an amusement park around her somewhere." Lucy explains looking around.

"I guess that makes sense." Natsu says scratching his head in thought.

Suddenly, two figures burst through the wall in combat, knocking into Lucy. Lucy, losing her balance, flies over the edge of the building. "Uh oh," Luke laughs watching her fall. "Grab onto the wall, Princess."

"Lucy!" Natsu and Gray scream trying to reach her hands. Being too far out of their reach, the two boys watch as Lucy falls with a pissed off look on her face.

Not making a sound as she plummets, her hair turns dark red and yellow. At the last minute, she grabs onto the edge of the floor below them, pulling herself up and looking at the ceiling in annoyance. Natsu and Gray exhaling in relief slowly step away from the two duelling people.

Beside them, Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker are engaged in fierce combat, focusing solely on each other. Both landing hits on each other, the Erza wearing armour tackles the Erza wearing the bikini-top and skirt.

Appearing behind the two boys, Lucy lets out a low growl and has to be held back by Gray and Natsu because she wants to kill both of the duelling girls in front of her.

"No!" Natsu and Gray scram trying to hold her back and failing miserably. Both deciding to hook and arm through hers, Natsu and Gray drag Lucy away from the two duelling Erza's.

Luke, sticking his hands in his pockets, laughs along the way as he follows Lucy and the boys through the castle.

* * *

Walking on the last floor of the castle, Natsu and Gray stop and stand in shock as they approach what lies ahead.

Lucy, standing there with a smug look on her face, she looks to the boys and says 'Called it' before walking into the amusement park.

Inside, all the rides start working and carnival music starts to play.

"This is too weird." Gray comments sticking his hands in his pockets as he looks around.

"Watch out!" Lucy cries pushing him and Natsu out of the way as a giant wooden boat swigs towards them.

Not moving out of the way in time, Lucy gets hit and is sent flying, knocking into one of the poles of the merry-go-round horses, hitting her head and landing on the floor rather harshly.

Dropping to the ground un-moving, Natsu and Gray try to rush over to her, but are stuck as they notice the floor beneath them is sinking. "I thought we killed her already." an annoyed voice states.

Looking up, Gray and Natsu see a man with purple hair with white bangs holding a weird looking stick.

"What?" Natsu growls giving the man a death glare.

Luke, making his way over to Lucy, crouches down in front of her, poking her back. "Great," he sighs. "You seriously have a death wish, don't you? Stop risking your life, foolish girl."

Playing with the black strand of Lucy's hair in his fingers, Luke sighs loudly. Snapping his fingers, Luke begins to whistle a happy tune as he walks past Natsu and Gray and up onto the wooden ship. Grabbing the purple haired man by the back of the shirt, Luke drags him over to the front of the ship, where he balances him on the back of his heel.

Still whistling, Luke grabs a plank by the side of the ship and places it beside Hughes. Walking on it, Luke lifts up Hughes hand puts it on his neck, making his nails dig into his skin. Tilting him forwards slightly, Luke makes his way over to SugarBoy.

Lifting the blond haired man onto his shoulders, Luke makes his way down the ship. Walking over to the two teens, Luke removes Gray from the sinking floor and replaces him with SugarBoy. Grabbing Natsu by the back of his scarf, he sets the two boys beside Lucy. Noticing a barrel of water nearby, Luke laughs and brings it over to the boat.

Planning on where Hughes will fall, Luke places the barrel there. Walking back over to Lucy, Luke sticks his hands in his pockets and looks down at the girl. Lifting her up, Luke sits down on the ground, putting Lucy in his lap, making it look like she's leaning against the wall.

Whistling the final note to his song, Luke snaps his fingers and watches as everything starts moving again.

Screaming in pain, Hughes falls off the boat and lands onto the barrel of water, breaking it and sending water splashing in all directions.

SugarBoy, growling at the sight of him being sucked up into the floor, turns to Natsu and Gray who look around confused.

"What happened?" Natsu asks looking around. "Did we do that?"

"No, I would've remembered. Did Lucy?" Gray asks looking back at the unconscious girl.

Luke, laughing softly, begins to play with the strand of black in Lucy's hair. "No Gray, she's unconscious." Natsu says picking Lucy up and putting her on his back, making Luke grumble, as he stands up and unwillingly follows the three throughout the amusement park.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Luke says loudly even though no one can hear him. "I just saved your asses. And now you're holding my property." He growls, his eyes flickering to Lucy's strand of black hair, it calming him down slightly.

Sticking his hands in his pockets and fixing his hat slightly, Luke follows the three around, wanting nothing more than to take Lucy away and play with her. Sighing, Luke debates on whether or not he should physically come out of Lucy's body and take what's rightfully his.

"No," he shakes his head. "Just a little while longer." He laughs. "Let's send her a nightmare." He says smiling widely as he places his gloved hand on the back of Lucy's head, watching the black strand in her hair glow slightly.

With a cold sweat breaking out on Lucy's skin, Luke smirks, transporting himself into her nightmare.

Landing in some snow, Luke growls to himself as he lifts himself up and looks around.

Spotting Lucy in the distance, fighting some people, Luke walks over curiously. With a tilt of his head, he watches Lucy use his magic perfectly. "You call it Emotion Magic, right?" Luke questions aloud, causing Lucy to falter and get hit in the arm by an attack. "It has nothing to do with emotions." Luke laughs. "You just thought it did. You may feel angry when you use fire, or sad when you use water. But, the truth is, it's all in your head. There is no such thing as 'Emotion Magic'." He laughs, causing Lucy to shake her head and continue fighting.

Snapping his fingers, Luke makes Natsu appear in front of her, taking a blast that throws him backwards. "Natsu!" Lucy cries running towards him. Following her, Luke stands above them, making the warriors disappear.

"It's your fault." Luke says, watching as Natsu says the same thing. "If you weren't so weak, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Natsu," Lucy cries. "Why are you saying this?"

"He's right, Lucy." Luke says making Wendy appear beside Natsu, blood pouring out of her mouth. "You are weak. You couldn't even protect the ones you cared about. This is your fault, I thought we were sisters."

"We are sisters!" Lucy cries. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't make a difference." Luke growls, making himself known to Lucy. "You killed them Lucy, sorry doesn't mean much when they're dead."

"Luke, bring them back." Lucy says looking up at Luke sadly.

Leaning down, Luke sneers in Lucy's face. "You killed them. You're weak. You're pathetic. All of you humans are."

"Luke," Lucy cries. "Bring them back." She sobs, shaking Natsu's limp body back and forth.

Grabbing her wrist and pulling her up, Luke snaps his fingers, sending them to another place. Lucy, now wearing an elegant white ball gown, looks at Luke who places a hand on her waist, and a hand on hers.

Beginning to dance as a violin plays in the background, Luke spins Lucy around. "What was that just now?" Lucy whispers, tears still flowing down her face.

"The future." Luke says simply as the two make their way around the dance floor. "If you continue on your current path."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks shakily. "You can see the future?"

"No," Luke shakes his head. "That is what _you _think the future will be."

"What - no," Lucy shakes her head.

"You are naïve." Luke says harshly. "You think you can save everyone?" Luke laughs. "In this world, there is destruction and death every day. You can save _no one._"

"Don't say that." Lucy shakes her head. "I will protect the people I care about."

"Stop deluding yourself." Luke shakes his head, twirling Lucy around. "If I had one jewel for every time people said they would protect the people they care about, I would rule Fiore."

"I will protect my friends." Lucy says defiantly, stepping on Luke's foot. "Whoops," she says glaring at the male.

Shaking his head, the feather in his hat shaking, Luke quickly grabs Lucy by the wrist, squeezing tightly. Dragging her over to a large set of double doors, Luke bangs them open, leading to a large stone balcony overlooking a cliff.

With a flick of his wrist, Luke smashes the railing. Placing Lucy in front of him, he grabs her neck, leaning her back slightly.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asks afraid, grabbing onto Luke's outstretched arm.

"You know," Luke drawls outs. "They say when you die in a dream, you die in real life. Want to test that theory?"

"L-Luke, pull me back up." Lucy says shakily.

"Nuh-uh." Luke shakes his head. "This is my domain. I make the rules here, Princess." He growls, his red eyes shining slightly. Snapping the fingers of his free hand, Lucy watches as the Fairy Tail members look at her with disgust.

"Worthless," Natsu sneers taking a step forward. "Pathetic, weak. You think you'd be able to protect us? After everything you've done? You've destroyed our guild hall, you've injured members of the guild."

"N-no," Lucy shakes her head, hot tears flowing down her face. "That wasn't me, that was my father, I swear."

"Everything has to be about you, doesn't it?" Wendy asks now stepping forward. "You have to make a big deal out of everything. Oh boo hoo, I'm scared. Boo hoo, my father hates me."

"N-no," Lucy shakes her head, holding onto Luke's arm tighter. "I don't."

"They hate you, Lucy." Luke whispers in her ear, letting her drop slightly. "Why save the people that hate you?"

"This is a dream – a nightmare. None of this is real, none of this is real." Lucy whispers, shaking her head, crying softly.

"It's real." Luke whispers pulling her back up, looking down at her. "I can make it all go away," he mutters, playing with the black strand in Lucy's hair. "Beg me, Princess. Beg me to make it go away."

"N-no!" Lucy screams pushing Luke away. "You're playing with me." Lucy shakes her head. "None of this is real." The blonde says, standing her ground.

"Everything I do, is real." Luke growls stalking towards Natsu. Snapping the teen's neck, Natsu falls to the ground lifelessly. "There's a lot more people left, Lucy." Luke says putting his hands on Wendy's shoulders. "Everything I do is real; all of it. In your dreams, I control what happens, you have no say in this Princess." Luke says placing his gloved hands on either side of Wendy's head. "So beg me," Luke holds Wendy's head tighter, making her scream in pain. "Beg me to stop."

"Luke, please," Lucy says hoarsely, looking at Wendy sadly. "Let her go."

"Come on, Princess." Luke groans. "You can do better than that."

Sinking to her knees, Lucy looks up at Luke. "Let her go, please, Luke! Take me instead, kill me instead! I love her so much, don't do this to me! Don't make me watch you kill the only good and sane thing I have in this world! Please! Do whatever you want with me! Make me do whatever you want! Please, don't kill her! Don't kill Wendy!" Lucy cries gripping the end of her dress, her head hung low, and tears falling freely.

"No," Luke says harshly, snapping Wendy's neck, and watching Lucy wake up.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**~Earlier That Day~**

Standing on top of the floating island, where all of Fairy Tail is trapped inside a lacrima, Gajeel, Happy, and Carla stand staring at the sight.

"So, I have to break this thing and everyone will be set free?" Gajeel questions turning around to face Mystogan.

"Basically, yes. But, you must do it quickly. I have a feeling that the King will want to destroy this as soon as possible. Hurry and save you comrades, Gajeel. I must be going." Mystogan says turning into smoke and disappearing from the island.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Gajeel grins as he turns his arm into a giant metal rod and positions himself in a battle stance.

Just as he's about to hit the lacrima, the blade of a giant sword stops him from doing so. Turning his head to the left, a tall man clad in armour stands there, his sword blocking Gajeel's hand. "Who the hell are you?" Gajeel growls.

"That doesn't matter." he says in a rich, deep voice. "All that matters is that I am here to stop you from destroying the only chance Edolas has for prosperity."

"And you're going to do that by destroying innocent people?!" Carla screams from off to the side.

"You have no right to tell me what to do little Exceed. I am Pantherlily, leader of the First Division of Edolas' Army." Pantherlily retorts. "Who are you, pray tell?"

"I'm Black Steel Gajeel, an Iron Dragon Slayer." Gajeel smirks.

"I'm Happy, and this beautiful, intelligent cat here is Carla!" Happy says.

"… Right." Gajeel says. "Look, Pantherlily; you're in my way. Now, you can either let me do my business and run along, or you can get beat up by me, and still let me do my business."

"I don't know how we missed you when we got two other Dragon Slayers, but it doesn't matter. We _will _have magic power for years to come and you can't stop us." Pantherlily screams as he lunges at Gajeel, tackling him to the ground.

"You won't." Gajeel grunts out. "The members of Fairy Tail never give up, you can't take us down that easily."

"We did." Pantherlily says aiming a punch for Gajeel's face. When he lets his punch go, his hand leaves cracks in the stone instead of Gajeel's face. Gajeel, taking this opportunity, flips them over so that he's now on top. Punching Pantherlily in the face, Gajeel looks him dead in the eye.

"What do you mean?" he questions.

"We sucked all the magic power from your two Dragon Slayer friends." Pantherlily says.

"No, you didn't. Because Lucy's out and about now. I'm sure she saved them." Gajeel says. "As well as Erza and Gray. That's six powerful wizards."

"Lucy? The blonde girl with the odd aura surrounding her? The King has disposed of her." Pantherlily spits, somehow managing to escape and stand on his feet.

"No, you didn't." Gajeel says with wide eyes.

"We did." Pantherlily taunts.

"You didn't." Gajeel growls. Standing up, Gajeel grabs Pantherlily by the armour and brings his face down to his. "Tell me the truth." he demands.

"That is the truth." Pantherlily says shrugging his shoulders.

"No. It's. Not" Gajeel says slowly, dangerously, and darkly. "Lucy wouldn't dare die that easily. She has too much to live for."

Still not saying anything, Pantherlily aims a punch for Gajeel's stomach. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel chants as a swirling grey column of powdered iron escapes his mouth.

The attack hits Pantherlily straight on, causing him to be pushed backwards. Getting frustrated, Pantherlily uses his sword and starts attacking Gajeel with it, the sword growing bigger and bigger every time he does so. Jumping up and raising it high in the air, Pantherlily swigs his sword.

Gajeel, picking up the two small cats, jumps out of the way, just in time to watch Pantherlily's sword cut off a giant piece of the island. "Well, shit." Gajeel sighs.

With giant wings now appearing on his back, Pantherlily now takes off his armour helmet. Noticing that Pantherlily is a giant cat, Gajeel breaks out into laugher. "You're a cat?!" he laughs.

"He's an Exceed!" Happy points out as he jumps up and down, Carla watching in in mild humour.

"Well, I've always wanted a cat of my own. You seem to be the best choice." Gajeel says stretching his arms. "When this is all over, I'm making you my cat." he says jumping up and knocking Pantherlily out of the sky.

Landing on the ground with a sickening crack, Pantherlily grunts in pain and struggles to get up.

"Now, tell me why you tried to kill Lucy." Gajeel growls as he stands above the cat.

"The King wanted to kill her. He said something about her having great magical power and that she should be the first to go… he said that her power alone would last us for ten maybe twenty years. He also said something about killing off the strongest link will make everything much easier for his plan." Pantherlily admits.

"So that lacrima in the city, that was the King showing Lucy off? That was his plan? To use her as power?" Gajeel questions.

"Yes," Pantherlily answers.

"What plan is he talking about?" Happy asks as he and Carla float above them.

"His plan to get rid of the Exceeds. By using the Dragon Slayer's power, he plans to use the Dragon Chain Cannon and crash this island into Extalia. By doing so, the lacrima will burst and magic power will rain down on the country for centuries" he explains now sitting up.

"Why tell us everything willingly?" Carla asks confused.

"Well, Black Steel Gajeel obviously has greater power than me. He knocked me out of the sky in one hit. I'm not stupid enough to keep fighting when I know that the battle is done." Pantherlily says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Good cat." Gajeel grins patting Pantherlily on the head a bit too hard.

* * *

After Natsu and Gray calmed Lucy down from the nightmare she had, the three continued to walk around the amusement park. Lucy, looking up at all of the rides, smiles when she looks at the carousel and the roller coasters.

"Have you never been on a roller coaster, Lucy?" Gray laughs watching Lucy's face light up in excitement when she notices one ride loop through the air.

"I never really had the chance." Lucy laughs nervously.

Smiling at her, Gray's about to open his mouth when he's accidently knocked to the ground by the force of a little girl holding a giant key crashing into him.

Getting up, the little girl looks around before trying to run off again. Trying to run away, she smacks right into the chest of Lucy, who grabs her by the shoulders and kneels in front of her.

"Let me go!" she screams.

"Who are you running from?" Lucy looks the girl in the eyes, somehow knowing that she is in fact running from someone.

"N-no one!" she retorts trying to get free.

"No, I know the face of someone running form something... and that's it. Who are you running from?" Lucy asks again.

"Coco!" an older, male voice scream from in front of them. "You impudent little girl! Give the key back now and I'll think about letting your punishment slide!"

"No! You're going to hurt so many people with this key! I will not stand for it!" the little girl screams at the small elderly man that approached from the shadows.

"Gray, Natsu, take the girl and run." Lucy says shoving the girl towards Gray and looks at them both, daring them to argue.

Growling a little, Natsu turns and runs a few feet away, Gray and the little girl following him.

"You're protecting the girl?" the man asks amused.

Not answering, Lucy crouches a little and stares at the man, face void of emotion.

"Get out of my way girl!" the man shouts opening a bottle as sending little blobs of purple liquid towards Sky.

"No!" Coco screams from behind her. "Move out of the way!"

Not listening to her cries, Lucy stands there and watches at the blobs shoot towards her body. At the last second, Luke appears and grabs onto Lucy, teleporting them both away.

"Lucy!" Gray and Natsu try to run forward, but are held back by the little girl.

"What is your problem?!" Coco screams at them. "Stay back if you don't want to be killed!"

Luke, placing Lucy down behind the man, looks at her in anger. "Stop trying to get yourself killed!" Luke growls. "Stop acting like you can fucking handle these things, Princess. You can't protect anyone, and even if you did, you would die along the way. So, suck it up buttercup, because that's the truth."

"Luke, I -" Lucy whispers, watching as he kneels in front of her.

"I don't care." Luke shakes his head. "Stop risking your life."

"What?!" the old man growls, spinning around to look at Lucy. "That should have killed you!"

"I'm not going to die that easily," Lucy says, still looking at Luke. Turning her head to the old man, Lucy stand up. Taking a key out of her pouch, Lucy forms a ball of water in her hand, her hair and eyes turning light blue.

Sticking the key into the water, Lucy stares at the old man. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy chants.

A shining golden lies appears from the water, and a giant mermaid with a blue tail and hair, wearing a blue and white bikini top, appears. "You insolent girl! I was on a date with my beloved Scorpio when – who's this?" she says pointing to Luke, who waves.

"Lucy's soul mate." he says waving it off.

"Soul mate?" Aquarius questions. "To her?" she breaks out laughing.

"Who is she talking to?" Gray whispers to Natsu.

"I don't know." Natsu shakes his head.

"This is the extent of your power? You call forth a mermaid to do your bidding? How pathetic." the old man taunts.

"What?" Aquarius says darkly as she looks down at the tiny man. "You want to repeat that?" she growls.

"How pathetic." he repeats.

"That's it!" Aquarius shouts. "Every last moron here is gonna drown!" she shrieks swinging her vase around, causing a flow of water to escape from it. Hitting not only the man, but being sent straight towards Lucy and the others.

Squeaking in fear, Lucy disappears to a high ground, Luke right beside her. "Man, she hates you." Luke laughs. When the water recedes, Aquarius is standing over a wet and coughing man. "You're still alive?" Aquarius says annoyed.

Reaching for another key in her belt, Lucy gulps nervously. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy chants, watching as Virgo appears from a hole in the ground.

"Yes, Princess? What can I help you with?" Virgo questions, looking up at Lucy.

"Princess?" Coco mutters staring at Lucy with wide eyes.

"I have already dug a hole for the man," Virgo says as she stomps her foot on the ground, and the five watch as the old man disappears from sight. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thanks Virgo." Lucy smiles at the pink haired girl. Jumping down, Lucy walks over to the hole, peering in. "Why were you chasing that little girl?" Lucy questions.

"You think that just because your little mermaid friend sprayed some water on me, and that maid of yours put me in a hole means I'll tell you everything?" the old man questions.

"No, I don't." Lucy growls jumping down into the hole beside the man. "But I have ways of making people talk." she says lighting her fist on fire.

Inching it towards the man's face, he starts to sweat because of the heat. Quickly fumbling through his coat, he pulls out another bottle, opens it, and throws the orange contents onto Sky's face. Falling back in surprise, Lucy starts to feel a little tingling in her heart.

Luke, now screaming in pain, writhers on the floor. "Make it stop!" he growls.

Looking down in surprise, she notices a little glow coming from it. "What did you do?" she growls at the man, continuing to watch Luke in horror.

Shakily bringing up a hand, Luke snaps his fingers, causing everything to freeze. Screaming in pain, Luke rolls over onto his face, his hat falling off in the process. With shaggy black hair falling in front of his eyes, he begins to hyperventilate.

"What the hell is this?!" Luke cries, shakily getting to his knees.

Teleporting out of the hole, Lucy now stands beside Luke, looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Luke growls looking up at Lucy. "Where's the old man? I'll kill him." He growls.

Spotting the man in the hole near Lucy, he gets up and charges towards it. Lucy, acting quickly, stands in the way, causing Luke to crash into her. "Get out of my way," he growls trying to get around Lucy.

"N-no." Lucy shakes her head. "You can't kill a person."

"Says who?" Luke growls, trying to reach around Lucy and attack the frozen man.

"Says me." Lucy says pushing Luke back.

"Says – says you?!" Luke laughs. "You have it wrong, Princess." Luke takes a step forward, nose to forehead with Lucy. Looking down at the blonde, his hot breath fanning her face, Luke chuckles softly. "You don't tell me what to do, Princess. It's in fact the other way around. I tell you what to do, sweetheart, because I own you, not the other way around."

"No," Lucy shakes her head. "Do whatever you want to me, but there is no way I'm going to let you kill someone."

Growling, Luke grabs a hold on Lucy's neck. Looking into her defying brown eyes, Luke searches for any kind of fear, any kind of weakness. Finding nothing but defiance and strength, Luke looks down at Lucy annoyed. Letting go of her neck, letting her breathe once more, Luke fixes his hat, looking away.

"Listen," Luke says turning to Lucy. "You can be as heroic as you want, but it won't do you any good."

"I don't get you," Lucy sighs. "You're so horrible one moment, and you're caring, soft, and childish the next. Can you please pick on and stay with it, because you're really confusing me."

"Caring?!" Luke bursts into a fight of laughter. "Oh no Princess, I am everything _but _caring, soft, and childish. I can break you in a second." Luke steps towards Lucy, shadowing her. "One snap of my fingers and I can have you clawing out your eyes and ripping off your ears. I can have you kill the person dearest to you. I am dark, and horrible. I am black, and frightening. I am not caring. Not to you, not to anyone. I play with you, because I want to." Luke says reaching out and playing with the strand of black hair on Lucy's head. "Just because I saved your life, doesn't mean I saved you, or I care about what you do. I care about my life, and living. So, stop risking your life, because when you risk your life, you're risking my life. And, I don't want that Princess."

Standing there in silence, Luke continues to twirl the black strand of hair positioned on Lucy's head; it covering some of her bangs and the hair right beside her face. "Are you feeling better?" Lucy asks in a quiet voice, now starting to fear Luke slightly.

"Aw," Luke pouts. "You care." He laughs. "I'm feeling just fine, Princess. It just startled me."

"You didn't look startled to me… you looked like you were in pain." Lucy mumbles.

"You're soft." Luke growls looking Lucy in the eyes. "That's going to get you nowhere."

Sighing softly, Lucy turns around and picks up the small man. Holding him under him, amazed that while frozen, he weighs nothing more than a piece of firewood. Walking away, Luke now following his property curiously, watches as Lucy begins to climb the stairs of a rollercoaster.

Placing the man in the first car, Lucy doesn't bother strapping him in. Walking over to the control box, Lucy presses the button and watches the ride shoot off. Looking from the cars to the box, Lucy laughs slightly as she walks over to the metal railing. Taking a few breathes in, Luke watches as Lucy's hair and eyes turn dark red as she begins to melt the bars. Breaking a piece free, Lucy walks over to the box. Smashing it to oblivion, Luke laughs loudly as the ride speeds up, no sign of stopping.

For a few minutes, Luke and Lucy watch the ride go round and round, up and down, and in multiple loops. Deciding that it's a good time to leave, Lucy and Luke make their way down the metal stairs.

Walking over to a frozen Natsu and Gray, Lucy stops in front of Natsu, studying him slightly. "You like him." Luke points out.

"What?" Lucy laughs. "No," she shakes her head. "He's my partner."

Looking at Lucy, disbelieving her words, Luke shakes his head. "Whatever." He mumbles, walking over to Lucy, now standing in front of her. Grabbing onto her wrists, Luke looks into her brown eyes.

"Isn't there any other way you can leave?" Lucy grumbles, looking away.

"Yeah," Luke shrugs. "But this more fun," he winks at Lucy, grabbing her cheeks and crashing his lips down on hers. Moving a gloved hand to the back of her head, Luke pulls her closer, angling her head to his. Pulling away, Luke kisses her cheek. "Alright, I'm going to leave now."

"What the hell!" Lucy cries kicking Luke in the chest, sending him flying.

"What is with you and kicking people?!" Luke cries, holding his chest in pain.

"Leave!" Lucy growls, looking at him.

Laughing loudly, Luke disappears in a black smoke. "See you, Princess." His voice echoes throughout the amusement park.

"Lucy no!" Natsu screams, looking at her worriedly. "Huh?" he questions looking at a perfectly fine Lucy.

"What?" Lucy smiles turning to him.

"You were – where's the little man?" Gray questions confused.

Hearing his scream from the ride, Lucy laughs nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Uh," she trails off. "You missed it." She laughs. "I teleported behind him quickly and put him on the ride. I kind of destroyed the control box too, so he won't be getting down anytime soon."

"Right," Gray nods slowly. "We should meet up with the others."

"No need." Mystogan answers walking into the scene, Wendy, Gajeel, and the Exceeds following him. "We need to plan." He says seriously, looking at Lucy; who smiles and waves.

* * *

"Okay," Natsu nods. "That's a great plan. But I don't understand something."

"What is it?" Mystogan questions.

"Well, I wasn't listening so…" Natsu trails off, making Lucy slap him across the back of the head and sigh softly.

"Okay, look Natsu. You, Gajeel, and Wendy need to go find the King and stop him before he fires the lacrima, made of our friends, into Extalia destroying the Exceeds, who are like Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily; who just recently found out that they were Exceeds, right?" Lucy explains.

"Correct," Carla nods.

"Okay," Lucy nods. "Gray and Mystogan have to find Erza so they can destroy the Dragon Chain Cannon at the source."

"Okay, the what?" Natsu asks.

"You know how they took you and Wendy and strapped you to those rocks? They were extracting your magic so they can use Dragon Slaying Magic to destroy Extalia." Lucy says. "Anyways, I have to head up to Extalia with Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily and stop the lacrima from crashing into Extalia if all else fails."

"Why just you?" Natsu questions. "Master said you can't use your magic, Luce. You've been using it non-stop. How do you plan to stop the island from crashing into Extalia without shooting it with magic, or using magic?"

"You don't need to worry, Natsu." Lucy laughs. "I'll figure something out, I always do."

"No, for once I agree with Flame Brain, Lucy." Gray says looking at the blonde. "You can't do this by yourself. Why doesn't Gajeel go with you?"

"Because he needs to be with the other Dragon Slayers." Lucy retorts.

"I agree with Lucy," Wendy says softly. "She'll figure something out, I know she will! She always does."

"Thanks, Wendy." Lucy smiles.

"Alright, let's split up then." Mystogan nods standing up.

All nodding, Lucy stands and watches Wendy walk away, happily chatting with Natsu and Gajeel. "Lucy?" Happy asks sadly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Happy." Lucy nods. "I'm just fine…"

Wendy, turning back to face Lucy, waves excitedly as she walks backwards. "Be careful Lucy! See you when we get home!"

"Yeah," Lucy whispers quietly, turning away. "See you." She mumbles running off, the Exceeds right behind her.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Running down the hallways, Gray and Mystogan set out to find Erza,

Coming to a large room with the sounds of screaming a grunts, the two teens look at each other and shrug as they open the doors. Both dodging a flying sword coming towards their direction, they decide they're in the right room.

Watching the two fighting Erza's curiously, both of them dodge swords and rubble flying to their direction. "Any ideas on how to stop them?" Gray asks.

"Yes," Mystogan nods his head.

"Well, share." Gray prompts.

"You're not going to like it…" Mystogan sighs.

"Just tell me."

"Okay, well, one the count of three, I need you to encase yourself in your strongest defence." Mystogan states.

"Why do I have to - ?"

"One, two, three," Mystogan says quickly as he grabs Gray by the arms and throws him towards the two dueling Erza's. Quickly encasing himself in a giant glacier, Gray lands right on top of them, the ice around him cracking and turning into powdered snow, coving both of the Erza's. Gray rubs his head and glares at Mystogan angrily and he stands up, digs through the snow, pulls out the Earthland Erza, places her on his shoulder, and walks towards Mystogan.

"Mystogan you bastard, you could have killed me!" Gray growls angrily as he stands right in front of the S-Class mage, and Prince of Edolas; unconsciously stripping.

"But I didn't." he points out.

"But you could've!" Gray retorts.

"Why am I looking at someone's underwear?" Erza asks groggily as she opens her eyes. Realizing what's going on, a deadly aura surrounds her as she takes a slow breath in. "Gray," she says darkly.

"Erza, shut up for a second." Gray blurts out. Quickly realizing what he said, his eyes widen as he ungracefully drops Erza on the ground and boots it out of the room.

"Come back here, Fullbuster! You're a dead man!" Erza cries running after him.

"Erza! I'm sorry!" Gray cries running back into the room, and jumping over fallen rubble, somehow managing to put his clothes back on before he came into the room. Ducking behind some fallen rubble, he's gone from sight. Erza, now charging into the room in her Heaven's Wheel armour, holds two swords in her hands, a deadly look in her eye. About to charge after Gray, who made the mistake of looking up, she notices Mystogan standing off to the side awkwardly.

"Mystogan? It's odd to see you here, you almost never have something to do with Fairy Tail" Erza comments, changing back into her Heart's Cruz armour.

"Yes, well, it's a long story." he answers monotonously.

"None the less, I'm glad you are here to help the situation. Erza Knightwalker has informed me that the King of Edolas is planning to destroy a giant lacrima holding our comrades captive. I suggest we stop this before it happens." she says formally.

"Yes, I thought of such things as well." Mystogan nods.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? I suggest we leave now, come on... _Gray_._" _Erza sneers out his name.

"C-coming!" he squeaks jumping up and running out of the room.

Now running through the hallways of the castle, Mystogan and the two come to a stop when they see Wendy dragging the King of Edolas out of the room by the front of his shirt, and the two boys following after her slowly.

Catching the confused looks of Mystogan, Erza, and Gray, Natsu and Gajeel points to Wendy mouthing 'she's evil'.

Shaking their heads, the three walk into the room. "In three, two, one, launch!" one man yells throughout the room, causing Gray and Mystogan's eyes to widen.

"Lucy!" they cry worriedly.

"Why, what's wrong with Lucy?" Erza questions turning to the two.

"She's up on Extalia." Gray says.

"She has to stop the two from colliding together, then." Mystogan sighs. "No, she'll think of something. She always thinks of something…" he mumbles to himself.

* * *

"Okay, now, what's the plan?" Natsu asks.

"Jellal said we needed to find the King and stop him from destroying our guild mates." Wendy answers.

"… Right. Do we even know where he is?" Gajeel questions.

"As of yet, no." Wendy answers.

"Yes," Natsu answers looking forward as he watches an old man speed towards them, but stop short when he notices their guild mark.

"You work with that girl, the demon." he growls.

"Which one?" they all chorus with a tilt of their heads.

Stepping back in fear, he bolts off in the opposite direction, Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel hot on his heels.

Running down the various hallways, they all enter a room filled with soldiers working on machines, all setting up what looks like the thing they're supposed to destroy. The King shouts out many orders to fire the Dragon Chain Cannon immediately.

"No! Don't!" Wendy cries out as she sprints forward and tackles the King, making him face plant to the ground. "Don't listen to him! He's crazy! He hasn't taken his medication!" Wendy cries as she turns his body around and slaps him across the face.

"Don't listen to this brat! Do it now!" the King orders.

"Don't!" Wendy shouts out.

"Do it!" the King shouts.

"Don't!" Wendy cries covering up the King's mouth. "Don't do it." she orders. "I'll kill him if you do." Wendy threatens darkly, even making Gajeel and Natsu shiver in fear. "Instead, aim it at the lacrima." she orders.

Nodding their heads furiously, they all set to work. The King, furious with Wendy's actions, bites her hand and pushes her off his body. "Fire it into Extalia!" he orders before anyone can do anything else to him.

"Yes, sir!" they all chorus working quickly.

"He bit me." Wendy says in shock. "He bit me!" she cries out in outrage.

Both running forward, Natsu and Gajeel have to hold Wendy back before she can do anything drastic. "Calm down!" they both cry out.

"Who taught you to act like that?" Natsu questions.

"Lucy," Wendy answers proudly.

"Figures." Gajeel grumbles.

"What?" Wendy asks.

"Nothing." Gajeel sighs shaking his head.

"It's loading, sir!" one man shouts out.

"Shit…" Natsu and Gajeel curse as the three of them stand there in shock.

"What now?" Wendy asks. "We completely failed the mission Jellal gave us." she sniffles.

"Relax, brat," Gajeel says putting a hand on her head. "Lucy is up there… she'll find a way to stop it… besides, we still haven't technically failed the mission since we didn't start it. We still need to beat him up since that was our original mission… I think." he finishes.

"Right," Wendy nods. Shrugging off the tow boys' hands on her head and shoulders, Wendy stalks towards the King. Jumping up and grabbing onto his collar, she brings him down to eye level. "Come with us." she growls.

Watching in shock, Natsu and Gajeel witness Wendy dragging the King behind her as she storms out of the room. "Is it bad if I say I'm afraid of her?" Natsu asks softly as he and Gajeel follow the small Dragon Slayer.

Looking beside them, Natsu and Gajeel point to Wendy, mouthing the words 'she's evil', before running to catch up with her.

"No," Gajeel shakes his head, answering Natsu's question. "She's been with Lucy too long, this was bound to happen sooner or later." he sighs.

"Lucy's not _that_ bad of an influence, is she?" Natsu asks.

"It's not even that… Lucy has this thing. It's weird and half the time I don't understand it, but she has the ability to bring out the most in people. She can make people softer, harsher, warmer, colder, stronger, weaker… I don't know how, but she has that effect on people. In the case of Wendy, I assume Lucy taught her to be stronger in situations like this. To take control and not back down if she's afraid." Gajeel explains.

"Is that what she did to you?" Natsu asks curious.

"Unfortunately," Gajeel grumbles as he crosses his arms and silently follows Wendy.

* * *

Standing inside of what looks like a coliseum, Wendy throws the King into the centre.

"Wendy, I think you're going a little bit overboard…" Natsu sighs.

"We were given a mission to stop the King, weren't we?" Wendy asks with her back facing Natsu. "So, give up peacefully… we have no reason to fight." Wendy says to the King softly.

"Who says I need a reason for fighting?" He chuckles as he pulls a button out of his coat pocket. Suddenly falling into a hole in the ground, the magic power in the air starts to intensify.

"What the hell?!" Natsu and Gajeel shout.

"This is not a simple fight." his voice echoes. "No, this is retribution! One of your members have tried to kill members of my court, and has escaped my clutches! This is my way of gratitude." he sneers.

Suddenly, dust starts to gather around the hole the King fell down. Hearing chains start to move, and a loud thump, the Dragon Slayers squint to see what's happening. When the dust clears, a giant metal ball stands there, chains attached to the sides of it.

"What is that thing?!" Wendy cries.

"Since you three stand in the way of disposing that girl for good, I have no choice but to obliterate each and every one of you to get to her!" he says laughing hysterically.

The chains, breaking off the metal ball, fly off in different directions. Starting to glow, the metal ball explodes with great light.

"There's no way we're going to let you hurt Lucy!" Natsu screams at him.

"Try as you might, there is no stopping me!" the King chuckles evilly as the giant metal ball transforms into a giant metal Dragon.

"You have got to be shitting with me," Gajeel grumbles.

"I don't have time for this! Fire Dragon's Iron First!" Natsu chants jumping up and punching the metal Dragon in the fist.

"What was that?!" the King exclaims.

Wendy, sneaking up behind the Dragon jumps high up in the air. "Sky Dragon Roar!" she chants as a giant column of wind escapes from her mouth.

"I don't understand! This shouldn't be affected by their magic attacks!" he cries.

Pushing the Dragon away from her, it slides off to the side. "You little brat!" he screams out in anger.

Landing in between Gajeel and Natsu, Wendy grins as she crouches down. "Pretty impressive job, kiddo." Natsu grins.

"Thank you," Wendy says seriously as she prepares for another attack. "But, I'm pretty sure the two of you can cause a whole lot more damage than I can." she replies.

"Let's do this, Salamander." Gajeel says cracking his knuckles.

"Great, I have to team up with you." Natsu sighs.

"Quit your whining, will ya? You've been stuck with me since the beginning. Besides, we can settle our score once we knock this old guy's teeth in." Gajeel grins as he looks at Natsu.

Grinning back, Natsu looks towards the metal Dragon. "I'm all fired up now!"

"I would love to see you try!" the King says from in front of them.

"I'll lend a hand!" Wendy says. Raising her arms up in front of her, she brings them to the side. "Go, wings that speed through the heavens!" she chants raising her arms above her head. "Vernier!" she chants.

"What the -?!" Natsu cries looks below him as a magic circle appears.

"How is this possible? My body feels so much lighter!" Gajeel exclaims as his body starts to float a little.

Natsu, glowing red, and Gajeel, glowing green, fly towards the metal Dragon with a battle cry.

The King, inside the metal Dragon, shoots a beam of light towards the two boys, but acting quickly Natsu and Gajeel both dodge. "How did they dodge my attack?!" the King bellows.

"Whoo-hoo! We're really flyin'!" Natsu says in excitement as he and Gajeel circle the Dragon.

"I can't lock my targets on them!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu cants punching the Dragon in the leg.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel chants hitting it in the face. Both circling around, Natsu and Gajeel deliver blow after blow.

Growing frustrated with their antics, the King growls. "I don't understand how they're hitting me! Their attacks shouldn't affect me! Why am I taking damage?!"

"C'mon it should have fallen by now!" Gajeel screams frustrated as he and Natsu circle the Dragon.

"This is gonna be tough" Natsu sighs taking another swing at the Dragon.

"Let me help!" Wendy says as she stick an arm in the air, creating a magic circle on her hand. "I call upon thee, the stone that fights to cleave the Heavens!"

Stopping all movements, Natsu and Gajeel look at their glowing bodies. "What's she doin' now?" Gajeel questions.

"Arms!" Wendy chants.

Looking down, Gajeel and Natsu watch their arms start to glow; Gajeel's green, and Natsu's red. "That's awesome! I feel way stronger!" Natsu says clenching his fist.

Their whole bodies now glowing, they smirk at the metal Dragon as Wendy explains what she did. "It's an attack enhancement spell!"

"You ready to crush this old guy?" Gajeel asks Natsu.

"Yeah, you know it!" Natsu grins.

"Nonsense! Why is their magic power increasing all of a sudden?!" The King asks befuddled as he watches from inside the metal Dragon.

Natsu, taking the opportunity, punches the Dragon in the mouth, full force with a flaming fist, followed by a kick from Gajeel.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu chants sending a giant ball of fire towards the King.

"Iron Dragon's Spear: Demon Logs!" Gajeel chants sending bars of iron flying towards the King as well.

"It's her," the King grunts, looking at Wendy. "You're done for, brat!"

Crying out in fear, Wendy stands there petrified. "Launch missiles!" With a fire, missiles of all shapes and sizes fly towards a petrified Wendy coming from all directions.

"Oh no! Look out Wendy!" Natsu cries out.

"D-don't worry!" Wendy says trying to be confident. "I can handle this!" With a swipe of her hands, Wendy begins to float. "Vernier!" she chants.

Moving backwards as quickly as she can, she watches as many missiles explode where she once stood. Watching as more fly towards her, she takes a sharp right turn. "They're tracking her?!" Gajeel gasps.

Suddenly, tripping on some rubble, Wendy face plants on the ground. "Ow," she mumbles now on her hands and knees. Looking behind her, she watches as the missiles come in closer.

Natsu, acting quickly, kicks on of them, making it explode on contact. With a battle cry, Natsu punches and kicks the rest of them, causing a giant explosion.

"You saved me!" Wendy says happily.

"I won't let 'em hurt ya!" he says with his back towards Wendy as he faces the metal Dragon. "Besides, Lucy would kill me if I did!"

"Try and stop me!" the King yells, but grunts as he feels the Dragon get hit with something.

Gajeel, on top of the Dragon hits it over and over with iron hammers he made from his hands. "You ain't hitting no one! You hear me old man!" he grins.

Growing again in frustration, the King manages to throw Gajeel off of him. "You're grating on my nerves!" he booms.

Gasping, Natsu looks around. "There are still two missiles left!"

"How can that be?!" Wendy gasps as well.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them!" he grins running towards them.

"Natsu, wait! Those are different than the others!" Wendy shouts to him, but it's too late. Exploding right in front of Natsu, he screams in pain.

Laughing evilly, the King stands along as he watches the explosion rage on. "It's about time you lowly wizards learned your place! You couldn't slay a Dragon if it laid down before you!"

Natsu, somehow managing to find his footing, begins to eat the flames. "Impossible! He's eating the flames form the missiles?!" the King gapes as he watches the scene. Suddenly hearing metal crunching from behind him, he turns around to see Gajeel eating the Dragon's tail. "Is he insane?! Why is he eating the tail?!" he sweat drops.

"Man that was some seriously nasty fire. I don't think I've ever tasted a nastier flame before." Natsu says as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Spitting out the iron, Gajeel also wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "The iron too." he agrees. "Bad stuff… but even so…" he says.

"I'm starting to feel like I've got a real fire in my belly," Natsu and Gajeel say as they now stand before the metal Dragon, Wendy in between them.

"Are you trying to copy me, Metal Head?" Natsu asks.

"It was just a coincidence, numb nuts." Gajeel sighs.

"Unbelievable! Are all Earthland wizards this powerful?" the King questions.

"Man, this thing's hard core, no wonder they call it a Dragon." Natsu says as he puts his hands on his hips and stares at the thing.

"It's not a Dragon. It's just an old man hiding behind some hunk of junk." Gajeel points out.

"He's out here alone without any of his guards here to protect him, so all we have to do is take that thing down." Wendy says in a battle stance.

Smirking, Natsu watches the Dragon. "I'm all fired up now," he grins.

_So these are the Dragon Slayers… _King Faust thinks to himself. _Such power! I will not rest until I have it for myself! _With a press of a button, the Dragon lets off a purple glow.

"What the hell's happening?" Gajeel questions.

"This is bad, guys! The Dragon's gaining a lot of magic power!" Wendy cries. "He's pulling it from the air!"

"And it's flowing into the armour!" Natsu exclaims.

Changing its armour, the Dragon stands up taller. _If I can capture the Dragon Slayers, I'll be able to start my anima plan all over again. And kill that girl my son loves so much. These Dragon Slayers are the key to everlasting magic power… and once I capture them, I'll start with the girl. Wait, these are weapons! I should just keep them for myself! Edolas doesn't need them! And if they get injured during the process, so be it!_ "Witness the power of the Dragon! Black Heaven!" King Faust screams.

Shooting out magic power, the three Dragon Slayers brace themselves for whatever happens next. Now having new armour, and swords for hands, the King chuckles evilly. "I've got you now!" he screams swinging his sword at the Dragon Slayers, causing them to fly off in different directions.

Natsu, being flung into a column, uses it as a spring board as he flies towards the King with a flaming fist. Punching it in the arm, nothing happens as he throws Natsu off. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"No! Natsu!" Wendy cries.

"He hit that thing with his Arms attack and it didn't even flinch!" Gajeel gapes.

Laughing evilly once again, the King watches as the two remaining Dragon Slayers openly gape. "Can you feel it?! This absolute magic power?!" he questions. "It's spectacular! Don't bother falling to your knees and begging for your lives! Stay right where you are while I can watch you tremble in fear!" he screams as the word on his hand start to glow brightly. "You can't stop me! I'm the one Dragon you cannot slay!"

Slamming the sword onto the ground, a large beam of magical energy shoots towards Gajeel and Wendy. They're sent flying backwards, with large amounts of pain flowing through their bodies, their screams echo through the area.

Natsu, somehow not being affected by this blast, watches in horror as this happens. "No," he growls. "You bastard!" he screams at the Dragon.

"It seems I missed one!" the King says manically as he turns to face Natsu. "You're pathetic, you don't stand a chance at winning!"

"Everyone in this world is suffering because there's no magic power left!" Natsu screams at him. "I'd like to know why their crazy King has more than his fair share of it!"

"And tell me, my dear boy," he sneers. "Why would you care?"

"You're ruining everyone's lives!" Wendy shouts standing up. "You're taking away the only thing they use day to day! You're basically throwing your people around like trash!"

"One of the reasons I joined Fairy Tail was so I could help others" Natsu says softly as he clenches his hands and watches them glow. "To be honest, I could care less about what happens to your stupid world, but, I do care about everyone who lives here!" he growls. "So I'm about to kick your butt for them!"

"Can't you see you're just wasting your energy?!" Faust shouts. "I have complete control over the magic in this world! I have the right to use it however I please!" he shouts as he fires magic bullets towards the three Dragon Slayers.

"Why can't you just share it with your people you greedy geezer?!" Gajeel shouts jumping up towards him.

"If you think you're indestructible, I've got news for you! You and that Dragon are going down!" Natsu shouts not far behind.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy chants shooting a column of wind towards the King who blocks it with a shield.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to waste magic power? I'd hate to think about all the damage you could cause my supply." he taunts.

"What do you mean, your supply?! My magic power belongs to me! It ain't nobody else's!" Gajeel shouts now running towards him. Jumping up in the air, Gajeel flies above the Dragon and lands on its tail. "Iron Dragon Club!" he chants changing his arm into a giant club and attacking the tail with it.

Smirking, the King watches as beams of light escape the armour of the Dragon and shoot all over the place causing Gajeel to be hit and land roughly on some rocks. "It's only a matter of time until your energy is my own!" the King laughs.

"Not if we stop you!" Natsu shouts.

"We are done here! Vanish you pesky flies!" the King shouts.

"That's enough out of you!" Gajeel grunts out as he sprints towards the King. Changing his hand into a giant sword, he plunges it into the King's foot, keeping him in place. "Natsu, Wendy, do it now!" he shouts.

"Got it!" they both shout.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouts.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouts.

Sending massive columns of fire and air towards the King, it delivers a critical hit, causing the Dragon to stumble a little. With a final battle cry, Natsu runs towards the King, jumping up in the air. "Wendy, help me out here!" Natsu cries.

"Got it!" she shouts. Screaming, the magic energy surrounding her pulses. "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu, caught up in the wind, starts spinning around. The force of Wendy's roar pushes him up as he travels fast and fast towards the Dragon.

"No! It can't be! It can't end this way!" the King shouts, desperately trying to get free.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu chants, flames surrounding him and Wendy's flames as he shoots towards the King. Shooting right through the Dragon, Natsu grabs a hold of the king and drags him along for the ride.

Before landing on the ground himself, Natsu throws the King onto a pile of rubble. Landing harshly on his side, Natsu grips his arm as he hisses in pain.

Off to the side, the Dragon falls as Gajeel removes his hand from its foot. Exploding, it causes the King to be flown away a little bit. As the smoke clears, he watches Natsu get up with a fierce look in his eye. Whimpering, he scoots back a little. _This power… I can't believe I was so desperate to collect something this terrifying! _He thinks to himself. Being petrified by fear, the King faints.

Laughing, Natsu and the others begin to stand. "We totally took down the King! Hey, this is the part where I get to yell checkmate, right?!" he shouts as he thrusts his arms up in the air.

"Actually, I think you're supposed to say that _before, _you take down the King" Wendy informs him.

"Even I know that." Gajeel scoffs.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Natsu asks annoyed as the ground starts to rumble.

"Enemy reinforcements?" Gajeel asks. "I hope not… I used up everything I had left in that fight." he growls.

Gasping, Wendy covers her mouth in both fear, and shock. "No! Up there! Look!" she cries.

Both looking up, Gajeel and Natsu gasp at the sight of falling islands. "The floating islands are falling! What the heck!" Natsu says.

Watching as bands of magic energy fly up into the sky, Wendy stands up. "C'mon! We got to find Lucy and the others!" she screams.

Nodding their heads, they all run into the town.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

~**Earlier**~

"Thanks for giving me a lift you guys," Lucy smiles as Happy and Carla place her down on the edge of Extalia.

"No problem," Pantherlily nods, looking down at Lucy, who sits at the edge, overlooking Edolas.

"So, how do you plan to stop it Lucy?" Pantherlily questions.

Sighing, Lucy falls backwards, now looking up to the sky. "I don't know." Lucy answers truthfully. "Everyone thinks I'm so strong, you know? I'm not capable of everything people think I can do. But, I will stop this thing, even if I have to use my bare hands."

"Lucy! How could you! Why would you agree to something like this?! What would Wendy say if she heard you say that?!" Carla exclaims.

"She'd have a little more faith in me, that's for sure." Lucy grumbles. "Look, I'm not going to risk my life, okay? I'll figure something out… I always do."

Looking over Edolas, something catches Lucy's eye, making her stand up quickly. Looking down, Lucy watches as something shoots up towards the floating island in front of them and attaches itself to it. Cursing, Lucy jumps off Extalia's main island, and onto a little jagged edge below it. Watching as the island holding the lacrima comes flying towards her, Lucy jumps a little on the spot.

"Come on," she whispers. "Come on."

Feeling Celestial Magic take over her body, Lucy screams in pain as she sticks her arms out in front of her, watching all of her Spirits appear to help her.

"Lucy, you idiot!" Loke cries. "What are you doing?!"

Screaming again in pain, Lucy feels herself being pushed against the island.

"Lucy, stop it!" Gemini cries as they change into Gray and help Lucy push. "Please, send us back! You're going to kill yourself!"

Crying in pain, Lucy feels her arm snap, making her scream louder.

"Lucy!" all her Spirits cry, stopping the island all together. One by one, they disappear as Lucy falls forwards in Loke's arms.

"Lucy, hey, come on, wake up." He says shaking her slightly. "Virgo!"

"Yes Brother?" Virgo questions appearing beside Loke. "Is the Princess okay?"

"Yeah, I think she's fine…" Loke trails off as he looks at the sleeping blonde. "I think she's just sleeping now. Although, her arm is broken. Help her out, would you?"

"It would be my pleasure." Virgo nods drilling a hole up to the surface, Loke right behind her.

Laying Lucy down on the rocks, the three Exceeds fly towards her. "Loke?!" Happy cries in surprise.

"Hey Happy," Loke smiles. "Good to see you."

"Is Lucy alright?" Carla questions, looking down at the blonde.

"Yeah, she should be fine. I think she just has a broken arm." Loke explains.

"That was an impressive magic," Pantherlily nods. "She can summon all of you to her side at will?"

"She can," Virgo nods. "I have to align her arm," she tells Loke. "Hold her down."

"Right." Loke nods, moving to sit in front of Lucy's head, holding her arms down. Pantherlily, helping out, holds her torso and legs down. Both nodding at Virgo, the pink haired Celestial Spirit quickly straightens out Lucy's arm, causing her to wake up and scream in pain, tears making her way down her face.

"Lucy, hey, look, I'm right here. Everything's going to be okay." Loke smiles down at the blonde.

Nodding quickly, Lucy watches as Virgo quickly wraps her arm. "All done," she nods. "I do suggest you get Wendy to heal you."

"It's no big deal," Lucy says breathlessly as Loke helps her stand. "I'm not going to ask Wendy to heal me."

"And yet, she'll do it anyways." Carla sighs grabbing onto the back of Lucy's shirt. "Come on, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I want to go home. So, let's go." she nods at Pantherlily and Happy.

Pantherlily, taking Lucy from Carla's hands, holds the now sleeping blonde in his arms, "I can handle this. I will return her to you when we are done."

"Alright," Carla nods as Loke and Virgo disappear from sight, and the three Exceeds, along with Lucy, head back down to Edolas.

* * *

Pantherlily, running down the hallways, a sleeping Lucy still in his arms, tries to find Mystogan. Going to the last place he would think the young Prince to be, he enters the large room, placing Lucy by the door. "Prince!" he shouts, making him stop all movements. "What are you doing?" he questions.

"This is for the best, Pantherlily. The people have always fought over power, I've tried to warn them, but they didn't let go of temptation. So, I shall remove of that temptation. The rest of our power will pour into the reverse anima. Once it reaches Earthland, it will be absorbed into the already abundant magic power there and become part of nature. For the sake of Edolas' future, it must first be brought to ruin. It is for that reason, a leader must step forward and guide them. A new ruler, for a brand new Edolas. One who can gather the desperate and frightened… and bravely shelter them form these dark times." Mystogan explains.

"And you're saying this new leader is you?" Pantherlily questions.

"No. I can't rule this world. Instead of growing with Edolas as its Prince, I chose to reside in Earthland. So, I have no right to its throne. We'll need a hero to unify the masses; one who will vanquish the villain who caused this." Mystogan says.

"You mean a sacrificial lamb?" Pantherlily clarifies.

Nodding, Mystogan continues his explanation. "Whoever eliminates the one who plunged the world into chaos, is bound to become a true hero to the people. And that hero will unify the scattered survivors… and become their ruler." he says boldly.

Starting to sweat, Pantherlily looks at the young Prince in shock. "So tell me, who will play the parts in this charade?" Pantherlily asks.

"Look, the writing is on the wall. I tried to overthrow the King with a childish rebellion. Now, I've stripped the world of its power and plunged it into chaos. It should be obvious that I'm the one behind these terrible deeds. There is only one role I could possibly play." Mystogan justifies. "But you, are respected on both sides. You could be exempt from prejudice… You _are _the hero. Slay me and become the ruler!" Mystogan demands.

Gasping awake, Lucy quickly crawls over to the hallway. "You were always one for secrets…" she mumbles to herself. Shaking her head sadly, Lucy stands up weakly, balancing herself_. You can keep all the secrets you want, and you can do go through with this plan. But, if you so much as think I'll let you die, you have another thing coming_. Lucy thinks to herself as she runs down the hallways, and outside the palace in search for the people who can pull this off.

* * *

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Gajeel asks as he watches everyone run around in a panic.

"I don't know." Wendy answers looking around.

"Natsu!" they hear a familiar voice call out to them. "Wendy, Gajeel!"

"Lucy?" they all question turning to face her.

"What happened to you?!" Wendy cries running towards her.

"Got hit by a floating island… no big deal. Look, can you guys do me a favour?" she asks.

All nodding, Lucy huddles them up. "Mystogan is planning to be blamed for all of this." she gestures to the area surrounding them. "We can't let that happen when we all know this is the King's doing. So, I need you three to go around scaring civilians and take the blame." Lucy explains.

"What?! Why us?!" Natsu whines.

"Mystogan is also planning to send us home, Natsu. We won't be coming back, so what does it matter if you take the blame?" Lucy questions.

"Yeah, I guess we can do it." Natsu sighs scratching his forehead.

"Don't go speaking for all of us, Salamander! What makes you think I'm going to do it?" Gajeel growls.

"Because you are a member of Fairy Tail, and as a member of Fairy Tail, we help each other out." Wendy says happily.

"That's my girl!" Lucy beams as she crushes Wendy in a hug and kissing the side of her head, but hissing in pain when a sharp stabbing feeling shoots through her arm, causing Wendy to freak out and start healing the blonde, much to Lucy's protest.

Both laughing, Gajeel and Natsu watch with small smiles on their faces.

"I got to go!" she says quickly standing up straight and backing away, wanting to go tell Erza and Gray that she's fine. "I'll be back real soon, okay! So do your best!" she grins giving them a thumbs up before running off again.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Natsu sighs walking to a nearby building. Opening the door and walking inside, he takes a few minutes before coming out with capes and crazy looking costumes.

"Okay, here's the deal. What we're going to do is put on these costumes. Natsu, you're going to be the Evil Lord Dragneel and we'll be your sidekicks. We basically need to gloat about us defeating the King, and scare some people by saying that we did all this. Hopefully, Jellal will go along with our plan and we'll see what happens from there." Wendy says slipping on her cloak.

"Alright, squirt." Gajeel sighs putting his cloak on.

"Ready!" Natsu says giving her the thumbs up.

"Let's get the King and position you on a rooftop!" Wendy says as she runs off, Natsu and Gajeel following her.

* * *

"Kill me, Pantherlily!" Mystogan shouts.

Growling, Pantherlily looks away.

"Place me in front of the public, and execute me for these crimes!" he shouts again. "The people will follow you! Both as a member of the Royal Army, and as an Exceed! You are the true heir to the throne!"

"Do you think that the only way for this kingdom to prosper, is for you to die?!" Pantherlily yells.

"You may think that this is madness, but it is our only choice." Mystogan sighs.

"But Prince, this foolish plan… how could you ask this of me?" Pantherlily asks clenching his fists. "I simply cannot do it." he denies.

"I think you can." Mystogan tries to reason.

"Then you obviously don't know me." Pantherlily sneers.

"Despite the fact that you are an Exceed, you chose to save me all those years ago. You understand that every life has a value, regardless of what form they take." Mystogan explains.

"And still you'd burden me?!" Pantherlily yells. "You'd make me carry the weight of this world on my shoulders!"

"You're the only one who can bear that weight," Mystogan retorts. "There is no one else. And, I'm afraid, there is no other way."

"You are the Prince of this world! The one most suited to rule!" Pantherlily tries to reason with the young Prince.

"I am the destroyer of this world." Mystogan says lowly.

"You've taken extreme measures to save it!" Pantherlily protests taking a step closer to Mystogan. "You're even willing to put your own life on the line! We need someone like that to take this world by the helm! Steer us out of this darkness! You cannot destroy this world, and leave it to others to pick up the pieces! You must make it whole again! It's your responsibility! You can't escape it in death!"

"This storm cannot be quelled by me." Mystogan says.

"I will do it," Pantherlily says clenching his fists. "I will play the role as villain." he states.

Gasping, Mystogan looks at Pantherlily in shock.

"When I was exiled by my homeland, the kingdom took me in." Pantherlily starts. "But now I've destroyed this place too. No one will mourn me when I leave this world. I am a man of no home."

"Please, stop this!" Mystogan begs. "You gave me the gift of life even though it cost you your country! I cannot ask you to sacrifice anymore!"

"I feel the same as you. Please, do not throw your life away." Pantherlily says softly. "Your death would only leave to more solemn, and much more suffering."

Looking to the ground, Mystogan sighs. "Perhaps… then how do you suggest we make things right?" he questions. "I'll only cause more pain…"

About to answer, Pantherlily is interrupted by a soldier running in. "Pantherlily, sir! The situation is much worse!"

"I am aware of that. As you can see, we're dealing with the anima here." Pantherlily says annoyed.

"H-have you stopped it?" he asks.

"No." Pantherlily says flatly. "Not exactly." he says.

"There's been massive rioting in the royal city," the soldier says sadly. "The destruction is beyond imaginable… and we're also under siege." he mumbles the last part, but both Mystogan and Pantherlily can hear him.

"The chaos is beyond than hat I anticipated." Mystogan says. "We must do what we can to stop the chaos from happening." he says bravely.

"Controlling the crowd is our first priority." Pantherlily says.

"You're right," Mystogan says looking at him. "We cannot let it spread. We should go." he says.

Both leaving, they walk towards the nearest window, which just so happens to look right over the city, giving them a clear view of the chaos. Walking out onto the balcony, the both gasp.

"How many are there?" Pantherlily asks.

"Three, sir." a guard says.

"Three?! And you haven't taken them out yet?!" Pantherlily exclaims. "Explain yourself!"

"Yes, sir!" he shivers in fear. "Uh, they're really strong." he says.

Suddenly, maniacal laughing can be heard not too far away. "I am the demon they call Dragneel! I have come to this world to steal all of your magic power!" Natsu shouts, his voice echoing throughout the town.

"What?" Pantherlily gapes.

"N-Natsu?" Mystogan gasps softly, not believing his ears.

Laughing manically, Natsu licks his lips with a sick look on his face. "Faust ain't your King anymore!" he shouts pointing to the King. "'Cause I kicked his sorry old butt! But, I decided to spare his life… for now!"

"Oh no!" gasps can be hears from the crowd Natsu gathered.

"Now Redfox, go Marvell! Go my faithful servants! It's time to trash the city!" Natsu orders.

Suddenly building start to collapse as Gajeel runs by them with his iron sword. Laughing evilly, he causes people to scream.

"He's got a sword for an arm!"

"It's another demon!"

Gasping, the Edolas version of Gajeel gets what they're doing. "The demons won't be stopped until they destroy everything in sight!" he warns the people. "The city is under attack from demons of another world!"

"You better run!" Wendy yells at a civilian causing him to shiver and run away; little did Wendy know that Gajeel was standing behind her with a deadly look on his face, causing the civilian to run away.

_I'm sorry, _Wendy thinks to herself.

"Just look at them!" Edolas Gajeel says gesturing to them. "They're an unstoppable force of evil!" he cries, making Gajeel smirk.

"Just what do you think you're doing?! Stop this!" Mystogan shouts at Natsu, knowing perfectly well that he can hear him.

"Now my loyal servants of Lord Dragneel, don't stop destroying stuff!" Natsu orders.

"Keep going on with the servant crap, and I'm coming up there first!" Gajeel growls.

"Just do what I tell you to, slave!" Natsu shouts down at him, making Gajeel scoff.

"Guess I should have been more specific." he grumbles to himself.

"This is all Lord Dragneel's fault!" people cry out.

"Give us our magic back!" others shouts.

"You better be careful," Natsu says dangerously. "You should know what happens when you play with fire." he chuckles before blowing a column of fire out of his mouth.

"Natsu!" Mystogan shouts. "Stop this now!" he scolds him.

Grinning, Natsu turns towards Mystogan. "You telling me what to do? You little punk." he grunts out.

"Stop this foolishness!" Mystogan glares at him. "The King has been defeated, there's no need to attack innocent people!" he shouts.

Completely ignoring Mystogan, Natsu breathes a little bit of fire towards the towns people, causing them to scream and run away. "Oh yeah?"

"No! Don't!"

Snickering a bit, Natsu looks towards Mystogan. "If you're trying to scare me, it ain't gonna work! I don't care if you _are _the Prince" he sneers.

"He's the Prince?" a woman asks.

"Could it really be him?" a man asks.

_But… the Prince mysteriously vanished seven years ago…_ Edolas Gajeel says to himself. "Prince Jellal is back!" he shouts.

Brushing his cape off on shoulder, Natsu clenches his fist in front of him. "Let's fight… or your precious city will be burned to the ground" Natsu says to him.

Grinding his teeth together, Mystogan stares at Natsu. "It seems we have our villain… don't we?" Pantherlily questions.

"Natsu! Stay right there!" Mystogan shouts jumping off the balcony and running towards him, making Natsu grin slightly.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm the great and powerful Lord Dragneel!" he says his cape fluttering in the wind.

_You idiot, _Mystogan thinks as he runs towards Natsu. _I understand what you're trying to do, but you'll just make things worse for everyone!_

Grinning widely at the sight of Mystogan coming, Natsu laughs to himself.

Holding his staff in his hand, Mystogan thrusts it towards Natsu. "Now, sleep!" he shouts making the staff glow slightly. But, as soon as it does, it disappears. _The anima! It must have taken my power as well!_

"What's the matter? You're scared without your magic, huh?" Natsu taunts, making Mystogan grunt in annoyance. "Well you should be! Check this out! I've got plenty!" Natsu says making his fist burst into flames as he punches the roof he's standing on.

Lucy, running up to the scene, quickly followed by Erza and Gray, skid to a stop as they watch Natsu and Mystogan interact. "Why does he look like Jellal?!" Erza questions, taking a step back in fear.

Not even bothering to answer, Lucy squirms her way through the crowd, watching with wide eyes.

"I said stop!" Mystogan shouts.

"Natsu! You're going way too far!" Wendy shouts.

"No, he's not. The stronger the magic the villain uses, the more powerful the hero looks when he defeats him without using any magic at all." Gajeel smiles widely.

Standing on some rubble with his arms crossed, Natsu grins at Mystogan. "Listen to me, Natsu… you're making a big mistake with all of this. This whole show you're putting on, you can't expect to fool all these people." Mystogan says to him.

"I'm just following orders, Mystogan." Natsu says softly, hoping he catches what he said before going back into character. "Ha! I challenge you!" Natsu laughs before punching Mystogan in the face, causing him to fly backwards.

Getting back up, Mystogan wipes his face. "You fool! You can't bring the people together like this!" Mystogan snaps. "Through evil!" he shouts finally going long with it.

Aiming a punch for Natsu's face, Natsu doesn't even flinch as he stops the punch with one hand, making the people around them gasp. "Fight me for real." Natsu growls lowly, making sure that Mystogan is the only one who heard him.

Growling, Mystogan does a roundhouse kick to Natsu's face, causing him to land in the rubble. Smiling to himself, he gets back up and charges towards him. "You idiot! You should have stayed down so we didn't have to stretch this out farther!" Mystogan hisses at him.

"Not my style!" Natsu says punching Mystogan in the stomach.

Punching Natsu in the face, Mystogan hears the cries of the people.

Natsu, aiming an uppercut towards Mystogan, is stopped when a hand clenches around his wrist. "Does Lucy know?" Natsu whispers.

His eyes widening, he shakes his head a little.

"When this is done… find her. She deserves to know. But, this is it buddy… I'm going to give you a real Fairy Tail send-off!" he grins, making Mystogan gasp. "Since you're leaving Fairy Tail, you got to play by these three rules. Number one!" Natsu shouts pulling away. "Never ever, share sensitive information about Fairy Tail with anyone as long as you live!" Natsu shouts aiming punch after punch towards Mystogan, some hitting him, other he dodges.

"Two!" Natsu shouts, but is cut off when Mystogan punches him square in the face. "Uh, I forget that one." he says shakily.

"You must never contact previous clients for your own personal gain!" Mystogan shouts taking over, and attacking Natsu landing punches each and every time.

"Three," Natsu growls punching Mystogan in the stomach. "Although our paths must stray, you got to promise to live the rest of your life to the fullest" Natsu starts, but is cut off when both hands of Mystogan slam down on his head. Clenching his fist, Natsu starts up again "That means to treat every day as if it was your last. Don't forget to friends you loved…" Natsu says.

"You must treasure them for as long as you live." Mystogan smiles, clenching his fist as well.

Both punching at the exact same time, a loud thump is heard throughout the area, as Natsu falls backwards. "Did you get all that? Now, you need to be strong for everyone, you're the King now. Say goodbye to Lucy… she deserves to know." Natsu says landing to the ground. Mystogan, falling backwards a little, manages to find his ground and overlook Natsu's fake unconscious body. "When a guild works together, there's nothing they can't do. It was nice knowing you, pal. See you later." Natsu says as the crowd stats to cheers for their Prince.

"Thank you…" Mystogan whispers.

Still standing above Natsu, Mystogan watches as his body starts to glow. "What? What's that?" Mystogan asks.

"It's starting," Wendy says looking at her own glowing body.

"Yeah, I guess our little song and dance is over." Gajeel says standing with his hands on his hips.

"No!" Mystogan gasps looking around. "No, you can't leave yet!" he shouts. Watching as the awake members of the guild shoot up into the air, but are still in reaching distance, Mystogan looks around. "Lucy!" he shouts.

"Calm down, I'm right here." Lucy says from behind him. Turning around quickly, Mystogan watches as she glows slightly. "You fought good…" she laughs punching him in the shoulder.

"Lucy… I -" he starts.

"I know." she says nodding slowly.

"Y-you do?" he stutters taking a step towards her.

"I kind of figured. I mean, this was your chance to come back… it was fun and all, but Edolas needs a ruler now." she says softly.

"But, what about -" he starts again.

"Don't worry about me, Mystogan… I have a family now, I finally have a home. Fairy Tail is my home _and _family. It's my start and my ending. They're quite a great bunch, aren't they?" Lucy says looking up as her feet start to leave the ground.

"Wait." Mystogan says grabbing onto her hands and pulling her back down.

"What?" Lucy asks looking him in the eyes.

"I need to know, before you leave." he whispers.

Sighing, Lucy looks away. "Mystogan," she starts.

"No, please." he begs.

"If I give you my answer, you may never let me leave." she laughs, but getting one look at his face, she sighs. "Mystogan, you are my best friend." she starts squeezing his hands. "You saved me, you know everything about me, and I saved your ass multiple times. _I love you _from the bottom of my heart, and I never told you because I had a feeling that someday… we would be worlds apart; out of reach. But, you need to get over me. You need to be King, you need to find a suitable queen, produce an heir, and live your life. As of today, we are from completely different worlds. This isn't going to work." Lucy says softly, finishing it with a kiss on the cheek. "Now, let me go." she whispers.

Swallowing his argument, a few enemy tears leak out of his eyes. "Okay," he whispers, loosening his hold on her. "But, I will _always _love you Lucy." he states looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I know." she smiles before she completely escapes from Mystogan's hold and flies up towards the reverse anima.

"So, that was interesting." Natsu laughs as he floats above Mystogan.

"N-Natsu!" Mystogan exclaims jumping at the sound of his voice. "How are you not gone yet?" he asks.

"I'm not ready to leave." he says now floating in front of Mystogan with his arms crossed. "I know that look, man… you're not going to let her go." he sighs.

"Natsu, why are you -?" Mystogan starts.

"So… not dense?" Natsu laughs. "Yeah, I know. I'm not as dumb as you people make me out to be. But, I act the way I do so people underestimate me. Look, Mystogan… you got to let her go. You heard her! She's worlds away from you now!" Natsu exclaims.

Sighing, Mystogan sits down on a crate with his head in his hands. "I know." he grumbles.

Floating over to Mystogan, Natsu struggles a little with the reverse anima pulling him in. "Let her go," he whispers placing a hand on Mystogan's shoulders. "I get it, I do… losing someone is the worst feeling in the world, but you need to move on." Natsu says wholeheartedly.

"Okay… Natsu, do me a favour. Watch over her for me, will you? Be someone she can talk to, laugh with, be with, smile with… and love." Mystogan begs of him. "You can't deny it either, Natsu! You love her! I see the look in your eye!" Mystogan accuses him.

Smiling a little, Natsu nods his head. "I'm not too sure about the love part, but yeah… I'll do that." he grins as he starts to fly further away from Mystogan. "Take care!" he shouts along with everyone else.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

As the teens fall from the sky, the rain covering Magnolia, they land in a dog pile on the ground. Natsu looking up from underneath Gray, Gajeel, Erza, and Wendy, looks around their surroundings, finding that they are overlooking the town. "We're back!" he shouts happily. "Ha, ha! Everything's back to normal!"

"Magnolia!" Wendy says happily.

"We did it!" Happy cheers.

"Let's not get our hopes up," Erza says. "We shouldn't celebrate until we know everyone's okay."

"They're just fine." someone sighs walking out of the forest. Lucy, stepping through some trees, appears with her arms crossed. "It seems to me that they have no idea what happened, but they're all perfectly safe." Lucy explains.

"Lucy!" Wendy says happily running over to her and crushing her in a hug. "We did it!"

"I know!" Lucy says proudly. "I saw it all! You guys were amazing!" she says lifting Wendy up and hugging her.

"Wait, where the heck is my cat?!" Gajeel exclaims looking around. "Don't tell me those flying felines took Lily with them!"

"Who's Lily?" Gray questions looking at Lucy.

"Remember the big brawny Exceed that helped us? That's him." Lucy says.

"Are you blind, I'm right here," Pantherlily says stepping before them.

"He's tiny!" everyone shouts in surprise.

"You look really cute that size though." Happy says sweat dropping.

"Unfortunately, it appears that my previous appearance was not suitable for this world." he explains.

"Obviously," Carla says. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Well, normally it would, yes. But right now, I want to join the guild that took care of my Prince." he says.

"Consider it done, buddy! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Gajeel cries tackling Pantherlily into a hug.

"Oh God… He's crying." Lucy sighs.

"Why is that so bad?" Wendy asks with a small smile on her face.

"It's uncomfortable to watch…" Lucy explains sweat dropping.

"Now, on an unrelated note, I happen to come across a suspicious person." Lily says tugging on the rope he's holding.

"What an overachiever! You're definitely my cat, alright!" Gajeel cheers.

"Come here!" Lily grunts.

"Hold on!" a female voice answers. "It's not what you think! Please, let me explain!" Dropping to her knees, she glares at Lily. "Ow, that hurt!" she cries.

Natsu and Lucy's eyes widen as they take in shaky breaths.

"I'm not suspicious! I'm a member of Fairy Tail too!" she tries to reason with Lily.

"It's Lisanna," Natsu gasps staring at her.

"Don't be so rough with me cat!" Lisanna shouts at Lily. "Wait, are you an Exceed?"

"The name is Pantherlily." Lily answers her.

"If you have a problem with my cat, you'll have to take it up with me little lady! Well?!" Gajeel shouts at Lisanna, now coming into the frame.

"Whoa, she looks just like -" Gray starts.

"Lisanna!" Erza gasps.

"No way," Happy gasps.

Lisanna, looking up from Pantherlily gasps when she sees Natsu. Staring at each other for the longest time, Lisanna breaks out into a smile. "Natsu!" she cries lunging at him, tackling him to the ground, and hugging him. "Natsu, it's you!" she starts to cry. "I'd thought I would never see you again" she cries. "Oh, Happy!" she cries moving from Natsu to Happy as she smothers him into a hug. "You're here too! I missed you so much!" Now looking up to Erza and Gray, she smiles. "It's been so long since I've seen you! This makes me so happy!"

Noticing more people off to the side, she looks at them before staring and gasping in shock.

Lucy, staring right back, swallows loudly before taking a step back in fear. "You can't be doing this to me right now." Lucy whispers, but everyone can hear her. "Y-you died! You can't be back!" Lucy shouts at Lisanna.

"Lucy," Lisanna gasps out. "Y-you're here." she stutters "You're at Fairy Tail…"

"Whoever thinks this is funny better stop now!" Lucy shouts to the air making Lisanna stand up and walk over to Lucy, causing Lucy to take a step back.

"Lucy, it really is me." Lisanna says now standing in front of her.

Dropping to her knees, Lucy looks up at Lisanna with wide eyes as her hair turns completely blue and the rain comes down harder than it originally was. "Please… please don't be lying to me." Lucy begs tears streaming down her face as lightning strikes throughout the area.

"This isn't possible." Erza denies shaking her head as she stares at Lisanna. "Our Lisanna died two years ago, and there is no way she could have possibly been resuscitated." she states.

"The truth is, I didn't actually die that day. Two years ago, I was close to death, and I guess I was pulled away by an anima. I'm not sure, but I assume there were little ones all over Earthland back in those days. It was a real shock when I awoke in Edolas. I was confused because everyone looked so different, but I recognized all of the people there. They welcomed me because they thought I was the Edolas Fairy Tail's Lisanna. I can only assume that she died. Everyone was so surprised to see me, like I'd come back from the dead. I didn't know what to say. I was very confused at the time, but I think I understand why the anima pulled me in; it was trying fill a void in Edolas. A void that opened because of the other Lisanna's death. I couldn't find it in my heart to tell them the truth. So, I pretended to be Edolas' Lisanna. There was some confusion at first, but I always blamed it on a hazy memory. It was hard to fit in, but after a while, I was used to being the idea of Edolas' Lisanna. It didn't take long to get accustomed to my new life there. Two years passed quickly, and then Natsu and Happy showed up out of the blue six days ago." Lisanna answers.

"Why Lisanna? I don't understand why you didn't bother to tell us the truth then!" Natsu asks confused.

"It wasn't the right time." she smiles sadly. "I wanted to tell you, honestly I did… but I also didn't want my brother and sister to lose me again, so I hid the truth from you. But when the reverse anima started to pull me in, they told me they knew all along, and that it was okay to come back… I really am alive." Lisanna says now looking back to Lucy.

"They told me you died." she cries looking down at the ground, clenching the dirt beneath her hands.

"I'm alive." Lisanna says comforting Lucy.

"I'm so sorry... It was all my fault." Lucy cries, the rain pouring down even more as she looks up at all the Fairy Tail members.

"No, don't say that!" Lisanna denies now kneeling in front of Lucy, both hands on her shoulders.

"What's going on here?" Natsu asks confused.

Looking up, Lisanna smiles at Natsu. "The mission I 'died' on, was posted by the Mayor. When we met up with him to discuss the job, he told us of a giant beast that was attacking the city. He said it started when a girl collapsed in the outskirts of the town, and when he took her in. He led us to where she was being held for safety. That's when I met Lucy. We became quick friends, and for three days, we hung out nonstop. On the night of the fourth day, the monster attacked..." Lisanna says with a far off look in her eye.

"I begged them not to go." Lucy says hoarsely. "I didn't want anyone else to die for me, I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. That monster was sent to kill me, and instead it got Lisanna... I am so, so sorry." she says. "I was better, my magic had been restored, and I could have finished that monster in a single hit if I wanted to... But I didn't because I was forced to stay put. It was two days before I heard anything about them. The Mayor came in with a sad look in his eye, and told me that the monster was killed, but so was a member from the guild. I didn't want to believe it... But it was true. That night I left town and was on my own ever since... Until I met Wendy."

"So, you've met Mystogan, Gajeel, Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna from the guild already... Who else do you know?" Erza asks confused.

"That's it." Lucy answers, rubbing her eyes free of tears. "I'm really glad to have you back." Lucy smiles at Lisanna, hugging her tightly.

"I'm happy to be back," Lisanna smiles, squeezing Lucy tightly, but pulls away when she realizes something. "I should go see Mira and Elfman!" she says cheerfully.

"I think I know where they are, come on!" Lucy says as she grabs a hold of Lisanna's hand and the two run away giggling.

Wendy, with a sad look in her eye, sighs at the two. "What's the matter, child?" Carla asks.

"... Nothing." Wendy answers.

"You can't lie to me Wendy. What is the matter?" Carla pushes.

"It's just... I've never seen Lucy like that. No matter how hard I tried she has never smiled like that, or laughed like that. I just thought that since we were kind of like a family... I would be the one to cause that." she says sadly.

"Wendy, Lucy's just glad to have her friend back." Erza answers for Carla upon hearing their conversation. "We're all glad to have her back."

"Yeah, I know..." Wendy says trying to crack a smile.

* * *

"Go," Lucy pushes Lisanna towards the cemetery in the back of Kardia Cathedral.

"I - I don't know about this." Lisanna says nervously.

"There's nothing to worry about... Go." Lucy says pushing her lightly again.

"Come with me." Lisanna begs.

Nodding her head, the two walk forward a bit to the point where they can see the figures of Mira and Elfman in the distance.

Starting to cry, Lisanna forgets all her worries and rushes towards her brother and sister. "Mira, Elfman!" She calls out, running towards them.

Turning around, Mira gasps at the sight of her sister running towards her, while Elfman drops the umbrella he's holding due to the rain.

Tackling Mira into a hug, the two melt into each other, so happy to be back in each other's arms. Elfman, joining the hug too, starts to cry as well. Looking up, Mira watches Lucy from off to the side. "You -" Mira cries, hugging Lisanna tighter as she looks at Lucy.

Not saying anything, Lucy nods slowly, a smile breaking out on her face. Watching someone stand beside her, Lucy looks towards Natsu, who grins at her. Smiling back, Gray comes up and ruffles her hair. "Thanks," Natsu says softly.

"For what?" Lucy questions turning to him.

"I don't know…" Natsu shakes his head. "I think there's a lot of stuff you did for us back in Edolas. So, thanks Luce."

"Yeah," Lucy smiles, looking back at Wendy, who jumps up onto Lucy's back, hugging her tightly. "No problem."

* * *

Walking into the guild, Lucy and Mira make their way to the bar, talking and laughing loudly. As everyone enters, all but one person steps into the guild.

"Hello everyone," Lisanna says softly, making everyone's heads snap towards the door.

"Lisanna!" everyone cries rushing towards her, but are punched away by Elfman saying something about them not being manly enough to be around his little sister.

Laughing at the sight, Lucy hops up onto a bar stool and spins around, now face to face with the master. "Oh, hey." she laughs, moving over a chair.

"Lucy," he greets with a nod of his head.

"Natsu told you everything?" Lucy questions softly as she draws small designs on the table with her finger.

"As well as Erza… you used your magic." he says looking at Lucy as he takes a swig of beer.

"I'm really sorry." Lucy says looking up at him. "I had to." Lucy says softly. "If I didn't -"

"I guess its fine," Makarov sighs. "As long as you're fine." He nods.

"Hey, Lucy, can I talk to you for a second?" Wendy asks walking up to her, Carla not far behind.

"I know just the place, come on." Lucy says holding Wendy's hand as the two of them walk towards the Sola Tree in South Gate Park.

The rain, having been long gone, only leaves dew on the grass. Lucy, not minding the little bit of leftover rain, sits on a park bench underneath the shade of the tree. "What do you want to talk about, Wendy?" Lucy asks softly.

"Lucy… I have this feeling that you're keeping something from me. And, I know that we only met a few months ago, but I think of you as my big sister… my family." Wendy starts looking down at the palms of her hands. "I only know a few things about you, and that bothers me because what if one day, after everything that you've done for me, you past starts to come to the present, and you get hurt because of it. I want to be there to help you get through it." Wendy says maturely.

"You want to know my past," Lucy says nodding her head. "Okay…" she says softly.

"I already know how you met certain people, and what kind of family you came from… but what else is there?" Wendy questions.

"Wendy, there truly is nothing else to tell. Right now, the only thing you'll ever need to know… is how much time we have together." Lucy says quietly.

"W-what?" Wendy asks shocked.

"I have a feeling… and, stop me if you don't want to hear this, but I have a feeling that one day soon, I'll have to leave you alone in this world." Lucy starts, grabbing hold of Wendy's hands and looking her in the eye. "It's not going to be any time soon, but I have a feeling something is going to happen." Lucy says softly. Closing her eyes, Lucy lets out a long breath. "I don't understand why I was placed in this world, Wendy," she starts. "I don't understand why everything that's happened to me happened, I don't understand why things play out the way they do… and I don't understand why such a beautiful, smart, caring, warm hearted, kind, young woman was placed into my life. But, I do know that we met for a reason; either you're a blessing, or a lesson in my life. But, during these past few months I've been with you Wendy, I've learned that I have to stay close to the things that make me glad to be alive. I've learned not to let stupid things break my happiness, and I have lost all of my fears, but one…" Lucy says a smile growing on her face.

"What is it?" Wendy asks looking up at Lucy.

"My biggest fear is time and having it slip through my fingers. It's not being able to watch you grow up to be the greatest Dragon Slayer that ever lived. It's me not being able to watch you find happiness, not watching you grow old with someone you love. It's me not watching you become the kindest person in the world. It's me not being able to live with you for as long as I am able. Time is my biggest fear." Lucy says pulling Wendy in for a hug as she breathes in deeply and holds her close. "But, time is also a gift. It gives you the ability to be close to the ones you love, to do everything you want to do. Wendy, ever since I met you, I knew that the only thing I would ever want you to have, is time. I want you to grow up never thinking that you'll never have enough time. I want you to travel, and to make endless bonds. I want you to be happy, and become strong… for not only yourself, but for others around you. I want to give you the gift of time more than anything in this world. Because, time is what we'll never have enough of. And even if my time on this Earth cuts short, I'll never forget the time I spent with you, because when you give your time to someone you love, you're giving them a part of your life. So, if and when I leave you, which I hope and pray won't happen anytime soon, don't dwell on the time we could've had… remember the time we did." Lucy says softly as she pulls away from Wendy and kisses her on the forehead. Smiling up at Lucy, Wendy lunges at her, giving her another big hug. "I'm sorry that I can't give you the family you deserve… I'm sorry I'm not normal. But, I can't change the past, and I don't know what'll happen in the future. But, right now, I can promise you that no matter what happens, I will _always _be there for you, Wendy. Like you said, I'm your big sister…" Lucy says patting her on the head. "And when a Celestial Wizard promises something… they _never_ break their promises." Nodding her head, Wendy pulls away and grins at Lucy.

"I love you Lucy." Wendy smiles.

"I love you too," Lucy laughs side-hugging her and rocking side to side as they watch the town come to life in the setting sun.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

A few days after the Edolas mess, everything started to go back to normal... Except for the fact that they lost Mystogan, and got Lisanna back. There was a huge party for her return, and most of the members don't remember most of it, but it didn't matter, they got their beloved Lisanna back.

After a few days, everything quieted down. People started to go on jobs again, and the stench of booze no longer filled the guild hall. This lead to Lucy and Wendy, as well as Carla, sitting at a table trying to make sense of how they could pay their rent next week. "We could just go on a mission." Wendy shrugged.

"Natsu would never let me go without him," Lucy grumbles as she begins to repeatedly hit her head on the table.

"Well, you two have become close." Carla points out. "Most of the time he never leaves your side… especially since you agreed to be his partner." she laughs as Lucy begins to hit her head harder. Even though what Carla said was true, Lucy can't seem to catch a break. It's like Natsu attached himself to her hip, refusing to leave.

These past few days, Natsu had dragged her mission after mission, most of the time not even being paid. Somehow along the way, Lucy also agreed with Natsu that if there was ever a mission that needed more than two people, Erza, Gray, and Wendy would come along.

"Yes, actually, I'm quite surprised to see you without him, Lucy." Wendy says, making Lucy bang her head harder.

"He's not here yet, if we leave now, we can go on a mission, just us two." Lucy says as she stops banging her head on the table and begins to stand up.

"Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Icicle/Gray!" Natsu and Happy cry as they rush towards them.

"Damn it." Lucy grumbles dropping back in her seat.

"Huh?" they question turning around.

"We have a mission!" They shout happily as they slam the job request on the table Lucy and Wendy are sitting at, making Lucy start to bang her head all over again.

"Excellent," Erza smiles walking over to them.

"What mission is it?" Gray questions, now sitting on the right of Lucy.

"It's the one in Hargeon," Natsu explains looking down at the paper. "It's the dark guild Red Raven; they're taking people from villages and making them guild their guild. There have been reports of ten children missing. We have to meet the mayor and he'll explain the rest. It's for two hundred and fifty thousand jewel." He grins.

Lucy, having snapped her head up at Natsu's explanation has been shaking in anger, her hair and turning a dark red, causing everyone to look at her worriedly.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Erza questions.

"Come on Princess," Luke's voice rings in her ears as he appears beside her as he bends down and folds his arms around Lucy's neck, his breath fanning the side of her face, causing her anger to flare and her body to tense. "Picture you there ripping the skin off their bodies, you snapping their necks and drinking the sweet blood as you bask in the victory of getting revenge on the guild you despise more than time itself." Luke says huskily in her ear, petting the black strand of hair. Making noises that could describe you stepping on a tomato, Luke presses his lips against her ear. "That was the sound of ripping flesh, by the way." He says laughing as the air around her heats up, causing Natsu to look at her worriedly. "Come on, Lucy. Go without them. Finish the job by yourself." Luke laughs, watching as Lucy covers her ears and bangs her head on the table.

"Lucy!" Gray cries looking at her worriedly. "What is with you? Are you okay?"

Luke, jumping up behind her, places himself under her, holding Lucy in his lap. Rubbing his hands slowly up her side, Luke watches her squirm. "Princess," Luke laughs softly. "The taste, Lucy. The taste is so good. It's just a little, even if you kill one person…"

"No, stop." Lucy cries, covering her ears tighter, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Lucy, hey, what's wrong?" Wendy asks worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Luke, placing a hand on the back of her head, sends picture of people dying by her hands, and her drinking the blood of her enemies, her hands covered in the red liquid and her mouth dripping with blood.

Looking up at Erza, Lucy's eyes dart to everyone in her team.

"You only cause problems for them Lucy. You only make them worry. What good are you doing for them, Princess?" Luke whispers in her ear, causing Lucy to stand up quickly.

"I – I have to go." Lucy mutters running out of the guild.

"Lucy!" Wendy cries standing up and watching her leave. "Carla, come on!" Wendy shouts to her as she runs after Lucy, Carla not far behind.

Watching in silence, Natsu and the others stare at the door, confused as to what happened. "Is she okay?" Gray asks, still staring at the door.

"I don't know," Erza shakes her head. "Whatever happened must have been horrible."

"Oh, it was." Luke laughs, though no one can hear him.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Gray asks.

"Bad idea," Luke sing songs, placing his feet on the table and crossing his legs.

Natsu, standing up quietly walks out of the guild. "Come on Happy," he mumbles.

"Where are we going Natsu?" Happy asks sprouting his wings and following the Dragon Slayer.

"We're gonna visit Lucy." Natsu grins, causing Luke to stand up and stare at the teen as he leaves the guild.

Growling, Luke looks around the guild, no one noticing him. Laughing a little to himself, Luke fixes his hat and follows Natsu, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Catching up to him, Luke looks at Natsu curiously. Noticing that they're the same height and build, Luke looks at his scarf. Noting to himself that the scarf looks like Dragon scales, Luke places a hand on it, causing Natsu to stiffen and look around.

"Oh?" Luke laughs. "You can feel my presence." He says circling Natsu, watching the pink haired teen scan the area. Punching Natsu in the arm, Luke watches as Natsu's hand shoots to his arm, as he crouches lightly.

"Who's here?" Natsu questions, looking around.

Luke, punching Natsu in the stomach, watches as Natsu goes flying. Laughing, Luke whistles a happy tune as he lands blow after blow on Natsu.

"Natsu, what's going on?" Happy questions, looking at Natsu being beaten by an invisible force.

"I don't know, Happy." Natsu says looking around, trying to figure out what's going on. "I think someone's playing with us."

"Correct." Luke laughs, standing in front of Natsu, crossing his arms. "Let's continue to have fun," Luke says aiming a punch to Natsu's face, but is stopped when a hand circles around his closed fist.

Following the arm, Luke meets Natsu's eyes. "Gotcha." Natsu laughs grabbing onto Luke's arm and throwing him into a building, the wall cracking.

"What the hell." Luke says looking down at his hands.

"Even though you're invisible," Natsu says looking around. "You have a scent. I can smell you."

"Do I now?" Luke laughs standing up and brushing off his clothes. "You are definitely interesting, Natsu Dragneel." Luke laughs. "But, I'm going to kill you now."

"Look, I can't see you, but I can always tell you're around. Who are you? Why are you always around Lucy? I knew she started to smell weird after she spaced out for a bit that one day." Natsu says whipping his head around to look at Luke who placed himself behind Natsu.

Watching Natsu swing blindly, Luke dodges his fists. Pursing his lips, Luke sticks his hands into his pockets, laughing loudly. "Let's have some more fun, shall we?" Luke laughs, making himself known to Natsu.

"He looks weird!" Happy cries, watching Luke appear.

"Who are you?" Natsu growls.

"Luke," he bows, taking off his hat. "You interest me, Natsu Dragneel." He laughs, placing his hat back on his head.

"How do you know my name?" Natsu questions, looking at Luke questionably.

"I know a lot about you son of Igneel. You're a Fire Dragon Slayer. You're eighteen, but Freed's runes would say otherwise. You're strong, and dense, and you'd do anything for your friends; you'd even die for them." Luke says crossing his arms and looking at Natsu. "Lucy, however is another story. You connected with her better than anyone else. She's your best friend, and your partner, and you really like her, but you think she's weird."

"How -"

"You also would do anything to fight Erza, Laxus, Gildarts, and Mira; all the S-Class wizards because you want to prove your strength, but people know you're already strong. Too strong. The Oracion Seis tried to recruit you, but Lucy went and fought Brain so he could let you go. You're special Natsu." Luke says looking at Happy. "This is your foster son, right? You and Lisanna raised him; aw, that's cute."

"How do you know all this?" Natsu questions lighting his fists on fire, glaring at Luke.

"Because I can." Luke says taking a step towards Natsu, glaring at him. "Listen here Salamander," Luke growls, grabbing Natsu by his vest, pulling him closer. "You will stay away from Lucy, do you understand me?"

"What? Why?" Natsu questions. "You can't stop me."

"I can, actually." Luke sneers. "I can take her away from you in a snap of my fingers. I can turn her against you as easily as breathing. I can do whatever I want because I _own _her."

"What?" Natsu asks breathlessly.

"You know how she said she didn't feel safe in her own skin. I'm the cause of that. I am slowly killing her from the inside out."

"Bastard!" Natsu cries, punching Luke's face and sending him flying into the wall. Before Luke can even stand, Natsu's at his feet. Pulling him up by the tie, Natsu punches his face, chest, and stomach. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Natsu send Luke into the sky. Jumping up, Natsu screams. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he chants, now above Luke. Punching him in the stomach, Natsu watches as Luke slams into the ground, cracking it slightly.

Dropping to the ground, dust now littering the air, Natsu stands straight, his eyes glowing red. Luke, looking up at Natsu from his spot on the ground, scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. "I know those eyes from somewhere…" he mutters to himself.

"Leave Lucy alone." Natsu growls, making Luke laughs.

"Oh," he pouts, standing up, brushing off his clothes. "I can't, actually. Yeah, you see, Lucy and I are connected." Luke explains.

"He's not even hurt!" Happy cries.

"We share a soul, Dragneel." Luke says looking up at Natsu, his blood red eyes piercing into Natsu's onyx ones. "So, you can't get rid of me so easily. You can't beat me, you can't stop me, and you can't save Lucy."

"The hell I can't." Natsu growls, lighting his whole body on fire.

Sighing, Luke looks at Natsu. "Stop." Luke orders, watching Natsu look at him confused. "There is _nothing _you can do to save her from me. I will continue to play with her, I will continue to make her afraid, because I can. I own her. We're tied together. We're connected. Our souls are one."

"What do you mean?" Natsu questions. "What do you mean; you own her?"

"Stay away from Lucy." Luke growls, disappearing from sight. "Oh, and don't tell anyone you saw me, or I'll take her away from you, and Fairy Tail." His voice echoes through the area.

"Do you think he's Lucy's friend or something?" Happy questions.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Natsu shakes his head, clenching his fists. "C'mon Happy, let's go see Lucy."

* * *

Jumping up to her bedroom window, Natsu looks at her destroyed room; spotting the blonde in a dark corner.

Knocking on the window quietly, Lucy looks up, fear in her eyes. Opening the window, Natsu steps into the room. "Re-modeling?" Natsu questions, looking around.

"Something like that." Lucy says hoarsely. "Why are you here?"

"You're my partner," Natsu says, now sitting in front of the blonde. "And my best friend." He laughs. "Of course I'd be here." He grins, patting Lucy on the head.

"Yeah," Lucy nods.

"You want to go on a mission?" Natsu questions. "Just us two?"

"Just me and you?" Lucy asks looking up at Natsu. "Happy doesn't want to come?"

"Happy doesn't want to leave Carla." Natsu laughs. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

Sitting in silence for a while, Natsu sighs. "You got to tell me what's up, Luce. I don't like it how you don't tell me anything."

"It's nothing, Natsu. Really." Lucy smiles up at Natsu, but he can tell it's fake. "Let's go right now, okay?"

"Right now?" Natsu asks surprised. "As in right now right now? Or right now tomorrow?"

"Right now." Lucy says standing up and grabbing onto Natsu's hand. "C'mon!"

"But we don't have anything packed." Natsu says stumbling after Lucy, out her bedroom door and out the front door. "Don't you need to tell Wendy? Why aren't we going to the guild…?" Natsu questions watching as Lucy runs to the train station.

"This is a different kind of mission." Lucy says softly.

"Can't you just like, teleport us there or something?" Natsu asks, feeling sick even thinking about the train.

"Oh right." Lucy says coming to a stop. Laughing nervously, Lucy's hair changes into a grey colour, as well as her eyes. "Don't be surprised."

With a bright flash, Natsu and Lucy appear on a hillside, the grass blowing underneath them. "Holy crap." Natsu says wide-eyed as he stares at the sight.

Past the hill, Natsu notices a small town with an extremely large mansion at the end. "Who lives there?" Natsu asks, pointing to the mansion.

"No one of importance." Lucy says moving a step closer to Natsu. "I need you to do me a favour."

"Yeah, what's up?" Natsu asks looking at Lucy.

"Whatever I say, go along with it, okay?"

"Uh, sure." Natsu nods.

Walking forwards, Natsu follows after the blonde. Coming up to the gates surrounding the mansion, Natsu watches as Lucy takes in a shaky breath. Opening the gate, Natsu and Lucy walk through, up to a maid who stares opened mouthed at the blonde.

"Lucy?" she starts to bawl.

"Hey Ms. Spetto." Lucy laughs nervously, walking up to the short, middle-aged woman with a square-shaped face. She has long, dark purple haired tied in a ponytail behind her head and black eyes, along with a maid attire.

"Lucy! I thought you were never coming back!" she bawls, hugging the blonde as Lucy laughs quietly.

"Yeah," Lucy nods, looking at Natsu, gulping slightly. "I'm home."

With wide eyes, Natsu's head snaps towards Lucy. Pointing from her to the house rapidly, Natsu watches as Lucy nods slowly.

"Who's this?" Ms. Spetto asks, turning to face Natsu.

Looking at Natsu with pleading eyes, Natsu sighs softly, watching her mouth a word. "I'm her… fiancée?" Natsu guesses Lucy's word as he looks at her.

"Her fiancée?" Ms. Spetto looks at Lucy. "Congratulations!" she hugs the blonde tightly.

"Lucy?" more maids recognize her. "You're home!" they cry as all attack her with hugs.

"You've grown. Look at you, you look just like your mother!"

"Miss Lucy, your father requests you in the study." Another maid calls out.

Grabbing Natsu's hand, the teen looks at the girl. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "Just… help me."

Nodding, the two walk through the hallways, only to be stopped by two maids. "You should change." They say looking at Lucy and Natsu, making Lucy sigh loudly, and Natsu to look at her confused.

With two maid each leading the Fairy tail members away from each other, they begin to change Lucy and Natsu's clothes and dress them up slightly.

When they maids push the two teens out of the rooms, Lucy and Natsu look at each other before they burst into laughter. Lucy, wearing a floor length pink dress with ribbons and bows placed about, has her hair up in a tight bun, and a pink choker around her neck. With jewels placed on her, she looks completely overdone.

Natsu, wearing a button down white shirt, a black vest, his scarf, black dress pants, and leather shoes, looks just right, but to Lucy, he looks completely ridiculous.

"This is what you had to wear every day?" Natsu asks poking at a bow on her dress.

"Yeah," Lucy nods looking down at herself.

Humming to himself, Natsu rips off the bows and ribbons, leaving a plain, simple pink dress. Taking one of the ribbons, he wraps it around Lucy's waist, tying it in a bow at the back. Looking up to her hair, Natsu unties it, watching it fall down in simple curls.

Walking back around to the front of Lucy, he watches as her bangs fall in front of her face. "Better," he laughs.

"Yeah." Lucy nods. "Look, Natsu, I know this isn't the mission you were thinking of, but… I – I,"

"I get it Luce," Natsu nods. "It's okay." He laughs.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"So, what's a fiancée?" Natsu asks as he and Lucy walk down the hallways, to her father's study.

"It's a name for people who are engaged and are going to get married soon." Lucy nods.

"So, we're pretending to be engaged. So, we have to be in love, right?" Natsu laughs. "We have to act, right?"

"I know it's weird, it's just my father, he -" Lucy tries to explain but stops when Natsu grabs her hand and spins her around to face him. Looking down at Lucy, Natsu laughs.

"You don't need to explain, Luce." He says. "We just have to act. This is like a mission Erza, Gray, and I went on. It was fun, so I would like to act again." He laughs.

"Thank you," Lucy whispers, leading Natsu to a set of double doors. "This is it." Lucy whispers.

"Let's make an entrance." Natsu laughs, placing his hands on the double doors. Opening it slightly, Natsu turns to Lucy.

Lifting her up, bridal style as Mira would call it, Natsu kicks the doors open. Walking in confidently, Natsu stares at the blonde haired man standing behind a desk with a drink in his hands.

"Who are you?" he looks at Natsu in disgust.

Placing Lucy down, Natsu brushes off his clothes, looking at Jude. "Jude Heartfilia," Natsu says sticking his hand out. "My name is Natsu Dragneel." He introduces himself shaking Jude's hand.

"Why are you here, Natsu Dragneel?" Jude sneers.

"Well, you see sir." Natsu says walking over to a bookshelf, pretending to wipe off dust on the shelf. "I own a large sum of land in the Worthwood Sea. My family, having passed everything on to me told me to search out Lucy Heartfilia and make a proposition with her father. I would like to marry her, Jude." Natsu says seriously.

"And what kind of business does your family have, Mr. Dragneel?" Jude asks now interested.

"Fire." Natsu answers simply. "We are mages passed down with the gift of fire. We create a large sum of lacrimas for all of Fiore."

Lucy, looking at Natsu speechless, begins to smile, absolutely believing every word he says.

_He is quite the actor._ Lucy thinks to herself. _I wonder if he has any idea what he's saying._

"I see," Jude nods, now looking at Lucy. "And you've come to tell me that you are marrying this man?"

"Yes, father." Lucy nods, not making eye contact.

"Another thing, Jude." Natsu says walking over to his desk. "If I am to marry Lucy, I need to make something very clear."

"Well, go ahead, Natsu." Jude says sitting down in his chair, leaning back as he looks at young male.

"I am a member of Fairy Tail; it brings in more money, making me more valuable than I already am. I met Lucy there, and it is very special to us both. You will leave us alone, am I understood?" Natsu growls, looking at Jude.

"You are with those pesky Fairy Tail people?" Jude asks looking at Natsu angrily. "No, I do not agree to this marriage proposal."

"I wasn't asking your permission," Natsu says standing up straighter. "I was telling you that I am marrying your daughter, whether you agree or not. You see, sir. I feel in love with for who she was. I don't care about her last name, I don't care about how much she's worth, or how much money she may have to her family name."

"Leave now," Jude booms staring at Natsu. "I want you out of my house, Mr. Dragneel."

"I think not." Natsu sneers, his fists lightning on fire. "You will leave Fairy Tail alone, you will leave Lucy alone; you will leave us alone. And, if you do this, I will find you and I will destroy you and everything you own… am I understood."

"Mr. Dragneel you have no right -"

"Am I understood?" Natsu glares at Jude, turning up the heat a little more.

"Yes." Jude sneers.

"No, father. You don't understand." Lucy says stepping up and staring at him. "Not only will Natsu destroy you, I will too; along with all of Fairy Tail."

"Lucy!" Jude cries outraged. "How could you, I have given you everything you could ever want!"

"What I want, father, isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon me. I'm not Lucky Lucy Heartfilia anymore! Fairy Tail recognizes me as just Lucy and my other family, is a far more loving family than this!" Lucy cries.

"Lucy -" Jude tries to speak again but stops when Natsu wraps his arm around Lucy's shoulder, laughing loudly.

"Lucy is one of us, Mr. Heartfilia." Natsu grins. "Nothing will change that. She belongs with us."

"Goodbye, father." Lucy smiles sadly, as she grabs Natsu's hand and the two of them run out of the room, laughing loudly.

* * *

"Did I do okay?" Natsu laughs as he and Natsu walk through Lucy's property. "I had no idea what I was saying."

"Natsu, even I believed every word you said! You had my father completely fooled!" Lucy laughs, brushing off her dress. "I'm so lucky you're my friend." Lucy laughs lightly.

"Yeah, me too." Natsu laughs, looking at Lucy as they come across a cemetery. "Is your mother in there?" Natsu asks sadly.

"Yeah. Want to meet her?" Lucy smiles.

"Sure." Natsu shrugs.

Leading him to a large statue of an angel, Lucy smiles sadly at it. "Hi mom." Lucy says, looking at it. "I know it's been a while since I've written, but I'm here. I guess I haven't told you about Fairy Tail yet. They're all crazy, but they're my family; they accept me mom. It's been an odd couple of months. But, still… I'm loving it. Wendy's good; she says hi, by the way. Oh, mom, this is Natsu. He's my best friend, and my partner." Lucy says looking behind her to see Natsu look nervous.

"Uh, hi." Natsu says, stepping up beside Lucy. "I'm Natsu… Luce, can you leave for a second?"

"What?" Lucy asks confused. "Oh, yeah, sure. Call me when you're done."

Watching her walk away, Natsu turns back to the grave. "I really don't know what to do here…" Natsu laughs nervously. "But, your daughter is really nice, Mrs. Heartfilia. She's my best friend, and I think you should be really proud of her. She just stood up to her dad, and she's really weird, but that's okay because she's nice, and that makes up for her weirdness. I don't know," Natsu sighs. "I really like her, she's my best friend. So, you don't have to worry about her, 'kay?" Natsu laughs, giving the grave a thumbs up. "I'm gonna protect her."

Looking back at Lucy, Natsu watches as she walks over, placing a daisy on the grave. "Bye mom, love you." Lucy smiles, putting her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Want to go back to the guild?"

"Nah," Natsu shakes his head. "Let's go find some trouble." He laughs.

"I know just the place." Lucy smirks, her eyes shining grey in the setting sun.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"A guild?" Natsu questions as Lucy and Natsu stare at the front doors, with a painted raven with its wings outstretched, a large circle behind it.

It's a large circular building right in the middle of a forest, but it shoots up into a tower that seems to touch the clouds. In the dark of the night, Lucy and Natsu find that the paining seems to glow not only on the front door, but on some of the trees surrounding it.

Being made of stone, it makes quite the fortress, but it can be easily destroyed too.

Gulping slightly, Lucy unconsciously wraps her arms around herself.

"Is this the Red Raven guild?" Natsu asks as he looks at Lucy.

Nodding her head quietly, Lucy takes in a slow breath. Grabbing onto Natsu's arm, Lucy and Natsu now appear on the top of the guild's roof, hundreds and thousands of feet off the ground. "How do you build something this high?" Natsu questions walking to the edge and looking down.

"I don't know," Lucy shakes her head. "Natsu, here." Lucy says, pushing away a stone, revealing a lever. Pulling it, a stone slab begins to move away, revealing a long staircase.

"Whoa, how'd you know that was there?" Natsu questions.

"Uh," Lucy trails off. "It was a guess."

"Cool." Natsu nods, beginning to walk down the stairs. Stopping when he doesn't hear Lucy behind him, Natsu watches as she looks down at him.

"I'll meet you down there, okay?" Lucy says looking at Natsu. "This stairway will lead you to a room. It's small, but there should be a bed to the left, and a dresser to the right. In the first drawer, there a button at the back; press it. In there should be a key. Take the key and open the chest at the bottom of the bed. There won't be anything in it, but if you press the middle of the rose at the front of the chest, it'll open and reveal a ladder. Go down it, and when you reach the bottom, you'll be in a room. There's a small window to your right; which will hold a small glass vase. If you break the vase and watch carefully, it'll show you a door. Wait ten minutes and come out. I'll need your help, okay?"

"Uh, right." Natsu nods.

"Good luck, 'kay?" Lucy smiles, disappearing from sight.

Turning back, Natsu walks down the stairs. Coming to a wooden door, Natsu opens it slightly, looking around cautiously.

Entering the room, Natsu notices a small bed on the left and a dresser on the right. "Lucy was right." Natsu laughs as he looks around. Noticing a piece of paper under the bed, Natsu walks over to it. Pulling it out, Natsu looks at it confused. It almost faded writing, Natsu looks at a small story written on it.

Turning it over, Natsu almost screams in surprise at the author's name. "Lucy…?" Natsu questions looking around. "This was your room? What – you – what?"

Folding the paper, Natsu sticks it in his scarf. Shaking his head as he walks over to the dresser, Natsu opens the first drawer, finding a few dresses and more sheets of paper, Natsu takes it all out and dumps it on the bed.

Picking up the first dress, Natsu looks at it, clenching it in his hands. Looking at the papers, Natsu finds more stories.

Putting them in his pockets, Natsu turns back to the dresser. Running his hand along the back of the dresser, Natsu feels a bump in the wood. Pressing it, he watches as a small space lifts up, revealing something shiny in the dark room.

Grabbing onto the key, he looks at the chest at the end of the bed. Walking over to it, Natsu opens it with the key. Noticing nothing in it, Natsu shakes his head and looks at the intricate design of a rose on the front. Pressing the centre of it, Natsu watches as the bottom of the chest moves away, revealing a ladder.

Laughing to himself, Natsu stands up and jumps down the hole, completely ignoring the ladder. Landing at the bottom, causing dust to be swept up around him, Natsu coughs, blowing it away.

Lighting his fist on fire, Natsu looks around the room. Finding the small vase, Natsu smiles picking it up in his hands. About to smash it, something catches Natsu's eyes.

Turning around slowly, Natsu looks at a large drawing with words written on it. Looking at it from the beginning, Natsu realizes that it's another story written and illustrated by Lucy. Laughing, Natsu begins to read.

_Once upon a time, there was a young Princess. She had everything she could ever ask for. A home, a loving family, friends, and most of all magic. Magic to protect the people she cared about._

_But, tragedy struck when her mother died, and her father became cold and unloving. The King shut the Princess away, locked her up in a tower where the only company she had was a mermaid and a crab who could only visit once in a while. _

_She was alone. _

_She wasn't happy. _

_So, on the eve of her twelfth birthday, she ran away, never to look back. _

_She was free, she was happy. She traveled to different lands, meting and speaking with so many people. She was happy, really, really happy. _

_The only things that was missing was a home, because that's all she really wanted. _

_The Princess was traveling with her friend the Iron Dragon when people appeared out of the forest. They noticed the Princess' power to protect the people she cared about, so they took her away; they deceived her. _

_The Princess lived in a dark room for two years, only coming out for food, water, and missions. _

_When she was young, the Princess only dreamt of a Prince coming to sweep her off her feet; for him to slay a fierce beast to save her so they could live happily ever after. But, the Princess learned that no Prince was coming ever going to come for her. _

_So, she accepted her fate. _

_She accepted that she would never be rescued. _

_That is, until the Princess started thinking. She wasn't going to be saved by anyone. No one can save her but her. She doesn't need a Prince to save her, or a Dragon to guard her. _

_The Princess would protect herself. _

_But, if a Prince or a Dragon wanted to swear that they would take on the burden of protection, the Princess would accept with open arms. Because who wouldn't want to be protected by people who care about you. _

_So, as the Princess planned her escape, she thought of the life she wold have once she left. _

_Because no one can decide her fate but her. _

_But, until then, the Princess would be strong. She would be strong whether she wanted to or not. _

_Because in the end, you can't choose what you keep. You can only choose what to let go. _

"Lucy." Natsu mutters looking at the story and the pictures going along with it. "What the hell did you go through when you were younger?"

Looking from the vase to the paper, Natsu places the vase down and carefully takes the story down. Folding it carefully, Natsu shoves it in his pocket. Picking the vase back up, Natsu slams it on the ground, watches as smoke appears.

Following it, Natsu watches as it leads to a small hole behind Lucy's drawing. Watching the stone crack away, Natsu steps through the hole.

Stopping short, he growls at the sight, his body igniting in flames.

* * *

Leaving Natsu, Lucy now appears at the front door. Sighing to herself, Lucy slams the doors open, looking around the room.

Noticing all eyes on her, and ten male teens all around her age standing against the wall, Lucy swallows her fear, and smiles at everyone. "What? No welcome home party?" Lucy questions, making everyone cheer.

"Welcome back, Nightmare." People laughs, using her nickname in the guild.

"Yeah, it's good to be back," Lucy laughs, walking to a seat at the bar, not taking her eyes off the boys against the wall. "Who's the new meat?"

"Some kinds we recruited in the neighbouring towns." Someone answers.

"Yeah?" Lucy questions walking towards them. "Which one is older?"

"Why? You plan on taking one for yourself." They all laugh.

"You know me," Lucy winks, feeling utterly disgusted with herself.

"I am," a boy on the far right answers.

Walking towards him, Lucy notices he has shaggy pink hair that reminds her of Natsu. Wearing a white t-shirt with black pants and white shoes, Lucy almost laughs at his afraid face. Being the only female in the guild, has its perks; they don't hurt her when she's softer than them.

"Hey Nightmare, you have a guild mark on you." Someone says noticing her hand.

"I know." Lucy nods. "I decided to infiltrate a light guild and take 'em down." She says still standing in front of the teen. "Pinky and I are going to the room. Don't bother us." Lucy says grabbing onto his tied hands and dragging him to a back room.

Closing the door softly, Lucy lets out a rugged breath. Turning to the teen, Lucy looks around, covering up all the cameras and locking the door. "What's your name?" she asks turning to the boy.

"Drey." He answers.

"How old are you?" Lucy questions.

"Eighteen."

Nodding, Lucy walks towards him, causing him to take a step back, causing Lucy to laugh loudly, but covers her mouth quickly as she looks around. "Come 'ere." Lucy laughs. Lighting her hand on fire, she holds the boys tied hands above her flaming hand. Watching the rope burn, Lucy pats down his body finding the tracker.

Ripping it off his clothes, Lucy slams it on the ground, watching it disintegrate. "Alright," Lucy says looking him in the eyes. "You'll have a window of about two minutes to get everyone and get out." Lucy says seriously.

"What? I thought you were -"

"No." Lucy shakes her head, shuddering slightly. "That's so gross."

"So you're actually -"

"Lucy," she smiles. "A member of Fairy Tail, my partner and I are here to set all of you free."

"How come they call you Nightmare?" Drey asks.

"Because when I was younger I was a real nightmare." Lucy laughs. "I was a pain. But, it kind of stuck around here. In two minutes, I'll go out there and start fighting. When my partner comes out through a wall near the small little kid on the left, you'll have two minutes to go through that hole, climb up the ladder, into a room, and through the door. On the other side of the door, there's a set of stairs; which will lead you to the roof."

"Okay." Drey nods. "I have transportation magic, so this might work." He says patting Lucy's head. "Thanks," he smiles.

"No problem." Lucy sighs. "Head to Fairy Tail. You know where that is right?"

"Yup." Drey nods. "Wait, you're accepting us into the guild?"

"I am," Lucy nods. "You have to ask Makarov if you can join, he's the master. It's most likely a yes."

"Thank you." Drey nods.

"Yeah." Lucy nods weakly. "See you later, Drey." Lucy smiles exiting the room.

"Have fun?" a man by the door questions.

"He was nothing but skin and bones." Lucy sighs, her eyes flashing to the nine others.

"Yeah." He nods, quickly putting Lucy in a headlock. "What the hell are you doing back here?" he growls.

Getting a lack of oxygen, Lucy has to act quickly. With her hair and eyes turning red, she bursts into flames, causing the man to scream and let go of her. Looking back at the man, Lucy smirks, positioning herself in a fighting position.

Now standing in front of the kids, Lucy laughs. "C'mon boys." She says, crossing her arms. "Let's dance."

With battle cries, they all charge towards Lucy, who disappears in a black mist, creating a wall of dark energy that protects the ten boys.

Sending out a dark wave, a few men drop to the ground unconscious. Rematerializing, Lucy glares at a few men. Pulling out two keys, Lucy, sticks them out in front of her. "Open, Gate of the Lion and Bull, Loke, Taurus!"

With flashes of golden lights, Loke appears beside Lucy, his arms crossed. "Hello Princess," he smiles.

"Hey Loke," Lucy smiles, watching as Taurus sends people flying with a swing of his axe.

"I'll protect Lucy's beau-ootiful body!" he declares.

"Yeah, thanks." Lucy sighs.

"Regulas Impact!" Loke chants, punching a man in the face, sending him crashing into five others.

Taking her whip off her belt, Lucy wraps it around a man, smirking when he tenses. With a strong flick of her wrist, Lucy sends him crashing into the far wall, causing it to crack and crumble a bit.

"Lucy, look out!" Loke cries, watching as a member sends a red beam of magic energy towards Lucy. Not dodging out of the way in time, Lucy's eyes widen when she's hit and gets sent flying, crashing into a stone pillar.

"Lucy!" Loke and Taurus cry as they disappear from sight.

Laughing in triumph, the man walks towards Lucy, now standing in front of her. Raising his foot to her face, the man is about to kick her face in when a hand closes around his throat. "Continue your movement and I will crush your windpipe." Luke growls, materializing in front of Lucy.

With the wall crashing, and Natsu catching sight of Luke, the teen looks at the ten boys. "Run," Luke says. "We'll meet you up there shortly."

"Luke," Natsu growls.

"Natsu." Luke nods, his attention turning to the man he has his hand wrapped around. Pushing him backwards, Luke watches as he flies into other members of the guild.

"What happened to Luce?" Natsu questions, looking at the blonde.

"She got hit with a piercing spell and got thrown into a pillar." Luke briefly explains what happened. Bursting into flames, Luke looks at the members of the Red Raven guild as Natsu does the same. Laughing to himself, Luke quickly puts his flames out. "Would you like to try a Unison Raid?" Luke says looking at Natsu.

"Not with you," Natsu growls, sending a Dragon's Roar towards some of the members.

"Relax, Natsu." Luke laughs. "I'm here to help."

"Fine." Natsu sighs.

Stomping his foot onto the ground, Natsu and Luke watch as the floor freezes. Grabbing onto each other's wrists, Natsu and Luke focus their magic.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art." Natsu chants. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade."

"Ice Stuff." Luke laughs as the two watch as their ice and fire attacks the Red Raven guild, practically wiping them out.

Looking at all the members laying on the ground, Luke and Natsu high-five as the two laugh. "I thought I told you not to hang around Lucy," Luke says now glaring at Natsu.

"Yeah, well, sucks." Natsu growls, bumping heads with Luke. "She's my partner and best friend, I can do what I want."

"I own her Pinky." Luke growls. "I tell her who she can hang out, and it's not you."

"I don't care if you own her or not, she's my friend. I'll protect her with my life. I'm going to be around her for as long as I want."

"Natsu?" Lucy questions opening her eyes. "You had to do this all by yourself, didn't you?" Lucy asks sadly as she looks around the guild hall. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey," Natsu grins at the blonde. "Don't sweat it. I don't mind."

"Right." Lucy nods, looking up at Luke.

"He can see me, Princess." Luke explains.

"Oh, well then…" Lucy says standing up and brushing off her clothes. "Did you -"

"Yes, and he's made it very clear that he's protecting you with his life, and he won't leave you alone." Luke growls looking at Natsu.

"Really?" Lucy smiles at Natsu.

"Yeah Luce." Natsu grins. "We're partners, of course I'd protect you."

"Of course I'd protect you." Luke mocks Natsu as he walks over to a member and kicks him in the ribs. "Idiot." He mumbles. "Well, I'm out of here." Luke turns back towards Lucy.

Walking up to her, he pulls her close, poking her nose. Putting a gloved hand on her cheek, Luke crashes his lips on Lucy's causing the blonde to try and push him away.

Laughing, Luke pulls away, winks at Natsu, and disappears from sight.

Growling, Natsu turns away and walks back into the room. "Natsu, hey, you okay?" Lucy asks following him up the ladder.

"Fine." Natsu mumbles.

"Why is that I don't believe you?" Lucy laughs quietly.

"Lucy, just… stop talking for a moment." Natsu mumbles appearing in the room, and helping the blonde out of the box. Slamming the lid closed, Natsu storms out of the room, Lucy not far behind him.

Appearing on the roof, Lucy watches as Drey runs over to them. "Lucy." He grins at her.

"Hey Drey," Lucy smiles, causing Natsu to groan and walk away, only to be attacked by kids screaming his name.

"Your partner is Natsu Dragneel?" Drey asks amazed.

"Yeah." Lucy nods. "He's my best friend."

"Wow." Drey smiles. "That must be awesome."

"Yeah, I guess." Lucy smiles. "Your magic isn't working?" Lucy asks turning to Drey.

"No, it is. We were just waiting for you." Drey nods. "We're not going to come with you. We want to go back home."

"That's perfectly fine. My offer still stands."

"Alright, well, see you." Drey smiles rounding up the kids and disappearing from sight.

"Ready to go home, Natsu?" Lucy asks softly.

"No," he shakes his head, his back facing Lucy. "I'm going to walk home by myself. I'll see you tomorrow or something."

Sighing, Lucy puts her hand in Natsu's and the two of them appear in front of Natsu's house. "You know where I live?" Natsu questions.

"You can know where I live, but I can't know where you live?" Lucy laughs. "See you, Natsu." Lucy smiles as she waves and walks off.

"Yeah," he mumbles. "See you."

Opening the front door, Natsu's met with a wooden spoon to the face. "Ow, Happy." Natsu growls.

"Oops, sorry Natsu." Happy laughs nervously. "I thought you were an intruder."

"I'm not an intruder Happy." Natsu laughs. Sitting down on his couch, Natsu pulls out all of Lucy's stories. When he pulls out the large one, Natsu finds a space on the wall and smiles slightly. Walking up to it, Natsu unfolds the story and puts it up.

"What's this, Natsu?" Happy asks.

"It's a story." He smiles.

"Okay." Happy shrugs. "Dinner's ready, and we have company!"

"Company?" Natsu asks confused. "Who the hell would come see us?"

"Hello," Mira smiles appearing from the kitchen. "Don't worry, it's just me for right now. Someone else will be here in a few minutes."

"Right," Natsu nods slowly.

"Why are you so dressed up, Natsu?" Mira questions as she sets the table.

"Oh, Lucy and I -" Natsu explains, but stops when Mira squeals and starts jumping up and down.

"Did you and her go out to a fancy dinner? Are you not hungry? What did you do?! What did she wear?!" Mira asks excitedly.

"No, yes I'm hungry, we went to go see her father and we beat up a dark guild, and she's wearing a dress." Natsu answers all of Mira's questions as he sits down at the table. "Happy, I didn't know we had a table." Natsu says confused.

"Mira found it!" Happy says excitedly as he brings food to the table.

"I also cleaned up a little." Mira giggles.

"Oh, thanks." Natsu nods. "Who else is coming?" he questions, causing Mira to falter slightly.

"Oh, no one of importance." She laughs.

"Hey, Natsu!" Natsu hears a familiar voice say as they walk in through the front door.

"No way," Natsu grins as he stands up and sprints to the door. Standing there is a tall, muscular man with shoulder length orange hair and a stubby beard. His heavy muscular body is without a left arm and left leg which he replaces with wooden prosthetics. Wearing a ripped brown cloak and minimal armour, he stands tall and confident. "Gildarts!" Natsu exclaims as he lights his fist on fire and charges towards the elder man.

Punching Natsu away and knocking him unconscious, Gildarts sighs. "Jeez, is that any way to greet someone?"

"Oh, welcome Gildarts." Mira smiles picking Natsu up and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Mira," Gildarts smiles as he and Mira enter the kitchen to find a dumbstruck Happy.

"Gildarts?!" Happy cries, looking at the man.

"Hey Happy, how are you doing?" he asks sitting down.

Mira, placing an unconscious Natsu in the seat opposite of Gildarts, she places herself in between the two males, as does Happy. Waking up slowly, Natsu grins at Gildarts.

"Hey Old Man, what are you doing here?" Natsu laughs.

"Just came to see you." Gildarts nods as he digs into some food. "You weren't at the guild today, so I thought I should come for a visit. Mira thought it was a good idea, and she came along as well; to keep you and me in check." He laughs.

"Oh, cool." Natsu nods. "So, you saw Lisanna's back." Natsu smiles.

"Yeah, you must really be happy about that, kid." Gildarts nods. "You two were the best of friends."

"You also met Wendy today." Mira giggles. "She's so cute."

"Yeah, she's a Dragon Slayer. Huh, you must look out for the kid, right? Since she's still young." Gildarts asks Natsu.

"Yeah." Natsu nods. "Oh, that means you haven't met Lucy either." Natsu perks up.

"Lucy?" Gildarts asks. "Oh? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Natsu nods, causing Mira to squeal and fall backwards in her chair.

"Oh, maybe I should clarify." Gildarts says as he and Natsu stare at her worriedly. "Is she your friend that's a girl, or are you two in a relationship?"

"Oh, she's my friend that's a girl." Natsu nods.

"She's really weird." Happy pipes up. "But she's nice and really strong."

"Really strong, huh?" Gildarts says looking at Mira, who gives him a look. "Listen Natsu, the reason Mira and I are here tonight is to tell you something."

"Yeah, what's up?" Natsu asks stuffing some food into his mouth.

"The Master asked us to deliver a message to you." Mira says handing Natsu an envelope.

"Really?" Natsu asks looking at the envelope in Mira's hand. "You haven't read it?"

"No," Mira shakes her head.

"Well read it." Natsu smiles.

Sighing, Mira opens the envelope, and pulls out a sheet of paper. "Natsu," Mira begins. "I hope you receive this message before tomorrow. It's a bit unconventional due to my travels back and forth with the guild masters and the blowhards on the council, but I will be at the guild tomorrow to announce the members for the S-Class Trials. Now, I would have saved this piece of news for tomorrow, but I don't think it can wait until then.

Natsu, with your growing strength and the undying will to protect your friends, you have proven yourself more than worthy. You have been chosen to compete in the S-Class Trials by every S-Class member Fairy Tail has.

However I do not agree with them, or with the idea you competing. Which is why you are being upgraded to S-Class as of right now." Mira falters as she stares at Natsu, who looks as shocked as her.

Gildarts, taking the letter from Mira's hands begins to read the letter himself, shock making its way onto his face. Continuing where Mira left off, Gildarts clears his throat. "I know this may come as a shock, and possibly completely confusing, but it is only temporary.

If you can prove yourself to be S-Class worthy when we all travel to Tenrou Island, then you may keep your title as an S-Class wizard.

I remember when you and Happy took the mission on Galuna Island. Though Erza and Gray did accompany you, you proved your skills, your brain power, and your rare but incredible intelligence.

Attached is a list of all the members competing this year. I need you to write down one more person; one who you think is worthy of S-Class.

For now, I would like to keep this a secret from the guild; imagine what a surprise it will be when they find you to be one of the obstacles. It will surely throw them off, and weed out the unworthy members. I will announce you as a contestant tomorrow, but this will stay between you, me, and the S-Class members.

I wish you well,

Makarov." Gildarts finishes.

Sitting in silence, Natsu takes in a slow breath. "You didn't know?" Natsu questions looking at Mira and Gildarts.

"No." they both shake their heads. "Congratulations."

"Right." Natsu nods. "Holy crap." He mumbles. "I'm an S-Class wizard, Happy." Natsu says looking at his beyond shocked Exceed.

"Who wants cake?" Mira asks standing up and walking to the fridge where she pulls out a white box.

Taking the envelope from Gildarts, Natsu looks at the small piece of paper. Looking at it, Natsu looks at the names written in Makarov's writing.

_Gray Fullbuster__Levy McGarden__Mest Gryder__Cana Alberona__Elfman Strauss__Natsu Dragneel*__Freed Justine__Juvia Lockser_

Looking at the blank spot, Natsu smiles. "Do you have a pen?" Natsu asks looking up at Gildarts, who hands it to Natsu.

Quickly writing down a name, he smiles to himself. "Alright." He nods, handing it to Mira, who begins to cut the cake. "Give that to Gramps, would you?"

"For sure, Natsu." Mira smiles. "Congratulations. I should call Erza!"

Disappearing from the room Natsu and Gildarts hear talking. A few minutes later, Mira walks back into the kitchen, Erza following her. "What's the urgency?" the red haired girl questions.

"We're having a celebration!" Mira grins. "And there's cake." She says, watching as Erza slices herself a piece and stands off to the side.

Standing up, Gildarts lifts his drink. "I'd like to make a toast." He laughs. "To Natsu, congratulations."

"What happened?" Erza questions confused.

"Natsu has become an S-Class wizard!" Mira grins as she begins to cheer, clinking glasses with Gildarts and slicing a piece of cake for the two boys.

Choking on the cake, Mira quickly rushes to Erza's side as she begins roughly smacking her armour free back, watching as the piece of cake flies right towards Gildarts who smacks it away, watching it hit the wall.

"Excuse me?" Erza asks stunned.

"I was just as surprised." Mira, Gildarts, Happy, and Natsu say at the same time.

"Well, I guess congratulations is in order, Natsu." Erza nods slowly. "Did master come to see you, or -"

"He gave me a letter," Natsu says handing the paper to Erza, who begins reading it, shock once again appearing on her face.

"I see." Erza nods before smiling at Natsu. "Well, congratulations."

"Thanks." Natsu smiles.

"Who did you write down as the ninth person, Natsu?" Gildarts asks.

"Secret." Natsu grins.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

That morning Natsu walked to Lucy's house his thoughts racing, and his heart pounding. He was nervous. And excited. And worried.

Walking up the front steps to Lucy and Wendy's apartment, he bumps into Wendy both of them falling to the floor. "Natsu!" Wendy says jumping off of him. "Sorry, I was in a rush."

"That's okay." Natsu smiles. "Is Luce in?"

"Yeah." Wendy nods. "She's with a friend, I heard her talking to someone. But, you can go on up." She smiles. "I have to go to the guild, I promised Lisanna and Mira that I would help in the kitchen today, so I have to go. See you!"

"Okay, bye Wendy." Natsu smiles watching her run off, Carla and Happy not far behind her.

Walking around the building, Natsu jumps up to her window, knocking on it. Seeing Lucy look to him, she smiles before turning back around. Opening the window, Natsu jumps into her room, closing it behind him. "Hey Luce, I was just -" Natsu stops talking when he notices Luke on the bed, grinning at him.

"Dragneel." Luke greets.

"Idiot." Natsu nods. "Want to walk with me to the guild?" he asks Lucy.

"Actually, Lucy and I have somewhere to be today." Luke says sitting up and glaring at Natsu.

"Master is making an important announcement and all members of the guild need to be there." Natsu sneers.

"Well, he can make an exception." Luke says bumping heads with Natsu.

"No he can't."

"Yes, he can."

"No, he can't."

"Stay away from my property, Dragneel."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Boys!" Lucy cries. "Please, stop arguing."

"C'mon Luce." Natsu says grabbing her hand. "We got to go."

"Yeah, alright, just let me -" Lucy starts but is cut off when Luke slams his lips onto hers, causing Natsu to scream in anger and rip him off of Lucy.

"Don't touch Lucy." Natsu growls, punching Luke across the face.

"You can't tell me what to do." Luke growls. "I own her, I can do what I want."

"Don't fucking touch Lucy," Natsu booms, causing Lucy to take a step back in fear. "I don't care if you own her, I don't care if you're out an about. But if I catch you with your lips on hers again, I will kill you."

"If you kill me, then you kill Lucy." Luke laughs.

"I'll find a way to kill you without hurting her." Natsu sneers, grabbing Lucy by the hand and storming out of the apartment.

"What was that about?" Lucy asks quietly. "Why'd you get so mad?"

"Lucy, I swear to the Gods, if he does that again, you tell me." Natsu growls. "I'll fry the bastard."

"It's not that big of a deal, Natsu." Lucy sighs causing Natsu to stop and turn around to face her.

"Yeah," Natsu mumbles. "Let's go."

"Okay."

"Wipe your mouth, I can smell him on you."

Doing what Natsu says, Lucy wipes her mouth, watching Natsu relax slightly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asks softly.

"Just fine," Natsu sighs walking into the packed guild hall.

"Wow," Lucy mutters. "Why is it so busy?" she questions.

"You didn't hear?" Gray says wrapping an arm around her shoulders, causing Natsu to growl and throw curses at Gray as the Dragon Slayer storms off. "What's his problem?"

"I don't know," Lucy sighs. "What didn't I hear?"

"Master is announcing the members competing in the S-Class promotional trails."

"S-Class?" Lucy asks confused.

"S-Class refers to elite members of the guild," Mira smiles coming to stand beside Lucy on her way to the stage. "Usually, they are among the most powerful individuals of the guild itself. Only officially recognized S-Class mages are able to undertake difficult S-Class jobs. However if a lower ranked member wanted to take on an S-Class job, an S-Class mage has to join them. The missions are usually so dangerous that the smallest mistake could lead to the mage's death. But, I wouldn't worry about it. Most of the time they're quite simple. The pay is very good as well, they easily reach millions of Jewels."

"Oh wow," Lucy mutters. "You people are crazy. Who are the S-Class mages here anyways?"

"Well, there was Laxus and Mystogan, but Mystogan is in Edolas and Laxus was excommunicated. So, there's Gildarts." Mira says pointing to the man sitting at the bar. "And there's Erza," Mira smiles pointing to her. "And there's me." Mira points to herself. "And Na-anyone who passes the S-Class trial." Mira giggles.

"Oh, wow." Lucy mutters. "I wonder if I'm strong enough to qualify."

"I wouldn't sweat it." Gray laughs ruffling Lucy's hair. "You've only been a member for a couple months. You don't need to worry about it right now."

"You're right." Lucy laughs.

Stepping onto the stage, Mira, Erza, and Gildarts behind him, Makarov clears his throat.

"Listen up you brats!" Makarov shouts, causing the guild to go quiet. "I have a very important announcement to make. After watching all of you thoroughly, and determining you powers, strength, and intelligence, the S-Class members and I have chosen the members worthy enough of competing in the S-Class Promotional Trials, which start in two weeks. Whoever's name I call out now will be competing for the rank of S-Class. During these two weeks, use it to find a partner, and work out any strategies you have. The people competing this year will be Natsu Dragneel," he announces.

"Thank you sir," Natsu smiles.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Yeah, thanks Gramps." He grins, as he and Lucy high-five.

"Levy McGarden."

"Really? Me?"

"Juvia Lockser."

"Really? Master chose me to compete?"

"Cana Alberona."

Sighing, Cana walks over to the bar where she grabs a barrel of alcohol and walks out of the guild.

"Elfman Strauss."

"Yeah, I'm a real man!"

"Freed Justine."

"I will follow in Laxus' footsteps. I will become S-Class."

"Mest Gryder."

"Yes sir." He nods.

"And," Makarov starts but is interrupted by a confused noise from the guild.

"A ninth person?" Bisca asks confused. "But, it's uneven."

"How is there a ninth person? There's only ever been four, six, or eight."

"Quiet down," Makarov orders. "This ninth person was a late entry, a name we didn't give too much attention too. However, after an ample agreement, they were chosen by me."

"Well, who is it?" Gajeel asks.

"Yeah, we want to know!"

"Whoever thinks it's them, please, stand on a table." Makarov smiles looking at the guild.

Watching Gajeel, Alzack, Evergreen, Bixlow, Jet, Droy, and Max stand up on some tables, Makarov looks at each and every one of them. "While all of you are capable wizards with incredible strength, none of you are the ninth member."

"Will you stop with the jokes and tell us who it is, Old Man?" Bixlow questions, jumping off the table.

"Lucy Heartfilia, please raise your hand."

With all heads snapping to her, Lucy quietly raises her hand. "Congratulations, you are the ninth contestant in the S-Class trials. It was a unanimous vote with all members, including myself, agreeing. Good Luck to you all, we will meet in Hargeon in two weeks." Makarov finishes walking off the stage with his hands behind his back, and a smile on his lips.

Standing in shock, Lucy gulps when everyone begins to party. "Congratulations, Lucy!" Gray laughs hugging her and ruffling her hair. "I guess I was wrong."

"So I'm not hearing things…" Lucy mumbles, pulling away but then being tackled by Wendy, Levy, Lisanna, and Happy, all shouting congratulations.

"Thanks," Lucy laughs nervously.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Levy grins.

"Yeah, I hope so." Lucy smiles.

Feeling someone pat her head, Lucy looks up to see Gajeel. "Congratulations." he smirks at her.

"Thanks." Lucy smiles up at him. "Go congratulate your girlfriend." Lucy whispers to him, making him groan. "Gajeel and Levy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a dragon in an iron carriage." Lucy whisper sings to Gajeel as he barks in laughter.

"Clever words there Princess." He laughs.

"Yeah, whatever." Lucy laughs, watching Gajeel walk towards Levy. Spotting her friends sitting at a table, Lucy walks over to the seat beside Natsu.

"Hey Lucy!" they all grin.

"Hey," she smiles.

"We were just deciding partners." Gray laughs.

"I'm stealing Wendy away from you, is that okay?" Cana asks Lucy.

"Yeah, that's fine." Lucy smiles, watching as the two high-five.

"Well, I'm going with Happy." Natsu says.

"I was going to have Loke as my partner but -"

"I'm back!" Loke shouts as he slams open the doors, making everyone gasp and go quiet.

"Loke!" everyone cheers.

Spotting Lucy and Gray, Loke makes his way towards them. "I heard someone needs a partner for the S-Class trials."

"Loke, where the hell have you been?!" Gray exclaims as he stands up and hugs Loke, laughing loudly.

"Adventuring." Loke smirks when he sees Lucy's amused face. "Why hello," he grins scooping Lucy up into his arms.

"Loke, put me down." Lucy laughs.

"Anything for you, Princess." Loke smirks, his suit appearing on his body. "Gray, I should probably explain, but it's a long and extremely boring story, so I will sum it up in one sentence." Loke announces. "I was dying, Lucy saved me, I'm a Celestial Spirit, she's my master, I'm now here, tah-dah, S-Class partners."

"You were the girl on that day?!" Gray exclaims.

"Minor details," Lucy waves it off.

"I wanted to be partnered with my beloved Gray," Juvia says sadly.

"Don't worry Juvia, I'll be your partner." Lisanna smiles.

"What?! Lisanna!" Elfman cries. "I was going to take you as my partner!"

"Sorry big brother… and Lucy, but I want to go with Juvia. Evergreen's been staring at you for a while, though. Maybe you should ask her if she wants to be your partner," Lisanna says looking over to the slightly fuming Evergreen as she sits on a barstool and glares at Elfman.

"That's not manly…" Elfman mutters, shrinking a little in size as he watches Evergreen glare at him.

"Oi, Shrimp… I'll go with you." Gajeel grumbles lifting Levy up by the back of her dress, making Jet and Droy fume off in the distance as they send Gajeel death glares.

"Well that's everyone really…" Cana says looking at Lucy. "Who are you partnering with?"

"Me." Luke says appearing behind Lucy, causing everyone to scream slightly. "Hello." He nods. "I'm Luke."

"It has to be a member of the guild." Natsu growls at Luke.

Taking off the glove on his right hand, Luke shows Natsu the black Fairy Tail mark. "Suck on that, Dragneel."

"Who the hell did you kill to get that guild mark?" Natsu growls as he stands up and glares at Luke, who glares right back.

"Oh my, is something going on here?" Mira questions walking by their table. "Oh, hello." She smiles at Luke. "Are you a new member?"

"Yes," Luke nods shaking Mira's hand. "I'm Luke, Lucy's… significant other." He smiles at Mira making her pass out and Lucy groan and bang her head on the table multiple times.

"Significant other?" Cana questions confused. "How long have you been together?"

"Oh, it seems like forever. But it's been a rather short time, hasn't it Princess?" Luke smiles down at Lucy making Natsu and Loke growl at him.

"Go away, Luke." Lucy sighs.

"Aw, don't be like that Princess." Luke says playing with the black strand in Lucy's hair only he can see. "You know you love me."

"I don't, actually. Can you leave please?" Lucy asks annoyed.

"You heard her, get out of here man." Natsu and Loke growl.

"Last time I checked, Dragneel," Luke sneers as he looks at Natsu. "I told you to stay away from her."

"And I told you there's no way in hell I was going to let you tell me what to do."

"Are you… picking a fight with me, Natsu?" Luke asks amused.

"The hell I am." Natsu growls, causing Lucy to stand up and glare at them both.

"Would the two of you stop bickering like children?!" Lucy cries. "Gods, it's like the two of you are mortal enemies or something! Stop it!"

"But Lucy -" Natsu tries to protest.

"I don't care." She shakes her head.

"You see Dragneel, she's -"

"Stop talking." She glares at Luke. "Luke and I are going training. We'll see everyone in Hargeon in two weeks." Lucy says grabbing Luke by the tie, smiling at Natsu, and storming out of the guild, both of them disappearing before they can even reach the door.

"I'm going to kill him." Natsu growls.

"What is with you, man?" Gray asks the teen as he sits back down.

"Put some clothes on." Natsu sneers at Gray.

"Whoa, Natsu, calm down." Cana laughs. "It's like you're jealous of… Oh my Gods… you totally have it bad." She barks in laughter.

"Natsu!" Lisanna giggles. "I never knew you and Lucy were a thing!"

"We're partners, Lisanna." Natsu sighs. "Of course we're a thing."

"Romantically?" all the girls question Natsu, causing all the males to fall to the floor laughing.

"If Natsu ever falls in love with anyone, it'll be the day pigs fly!" Gray laughs.

"No, she's just my best friend." Natsu shakes his head.

"When you look at her, what do you feel?" Cana questions.

"Weird. I think she's rubbing off her weirdness on me."

"Do you catch yourself only thinking of her?" Lisanna asks.

"Yeah, sometimes."

"How about when you do something? Do you ever wish Lucy was there doing it with you?" Levy asks.

"Sure, I mean, she's my partner."

"Do you get jealous when she's with other men?" Juvia questions.

"Is jealous when you want to rip his head off, set it and his body on fire, stomp on his ashes, and throw them in the nearest river?" Natsu questions seriously.

"Yeah, I guess." Cana nods.

"Then yeah, I get jealous."

"Do you always want to protect her?" Loke joins in on the conversation. "Would you give up your life for her? Will you follow her through anything? Will you always stick with her?"

"Yeah." Natsu nods.

"Then you're in love." The girls and Loke say.

Watching a pig come flying out of the kitchen, Gray gapes as it flies around the room. "Holy crap."

"Elfman, help me!" Mira cries watching the pig fly around the room and knock into things.

"Mira, what the hell happened?!" Gray questions catching the pig in his arms.

"I accidently poured some of the powder I use on the cupcakes when I put them on display and we run out of counter space on Mr. Pig." Mira giggles. "It was a total accident, but he looked adorable."

"Well, whether it was an accident or not, pigs flew." Gray laughs to himself. "I guess it really is love."


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"It's so hot, wasn't it snowing the other day? It feels like my skin's going to melt off." Lisanna whines as she, along with everyone else but a select few, suffers from the heat of the sun, two weeks later as they all head to Tenroujima. "I want to turn into a Popsicle… but then Happy'll eat me…"

"I think I'll pass." Happy whines from beside the white headed girl.

"Lis, I know it's ridiculously warm, but it's just a little while longer…" Levy says looking at the girl.

"You think it's warm?! It's freaking boiling here all year round because there's never any wind," Cana says fanning herself as she looks at Levy like she's crazy.

"So hot." Happy whines.

"Alright, we get it, it's a scorcher. Talk about something else." Gajeel pipes up from a little ways away.

"Juvia," Lisanna says looking up from her chair. "Aren't you hot wearing that?! You could get heat stroke..."

"No, I'm perfectly fine." the water mage says haughtily. "However, one thing might do it…" she starts "the sight of my beloved Gray's naked body!" she squeals.

"I'm dying here." he whines.

"So this is what hell is like." Natsu moans through his motion sickness, as he makes his way over to the side of the ship.

"Yo, point that puke cannon somewhere else, bro." Loke says trying to push him away.

"I wouldn't have to if Wendy cast the miracle spell on me again." Natsu whines to Loke before throwing up over the side of the ship.

"I can't blame her though, I mean, she is _technically _your enemy." Loke says looking at the blue headed girl sadly.

"Sorry Natsu, hang in there." she says from the other side of the ship.

"Lucy, aren't you hot?" Levy questions the blonde.

"No," Lucy smiles. "I think it's nice out today."

"Well, isn't this touching," Evergreen laughs, fanning herself as she sits beside Elfman. "Here they are about to engage in brutal combat, and they're acting all buddy-buddy."

"Uh, I'm roasting, I'm like a man steak!" Elfman groans.

"Well, would you mind roasting away from me?"

"Hey, look at that," Lisanna says running up to the front of the ship, leaning up against the railings.

"Well, we've arrived." Loke says brushing off imaginary dirt and standing up.

"Whoa, it's weird looking." Gray says, still no clothes on his body. "It took us long enough, though…"

"That is the ugliest island ever." Lisanna says.

"You think? It looks pretty manly to me." Elfman shrugs from beside his sister.

"An island on top of an island, huh?" Levy says looking at it.

"It's amazing!" Wendy cheers, looking at it. "I can feel the magic power all the way over here!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, huh?" Lucy laughs looking down at Wendy.

"Where's Luke?" Natsu grumbles from beside the blonde.

"Right here, Dragneel." Luke says popping up beside Natsu. "What? Miss me?"

Makarov, having decided it was time to explain the trail, he begins to speak up. "There's a legend about this place." he starts. "It was once populated by fairies…"

"Is the legend true?" Lisanna asks looking up at him.

"Nobody knows, although, it is of great importance to our guild." the Master says, looking down at the Fairy Tail guild members. "The resting place of our first master Mavis Vermillion lies here."

"And you're going there dressed like that?!" Gray cries pointing at his floral printed shirt, shorts, and sandals.

"Says the nudist to the stylish man." the master says pulling out a fan and fanning himself.

"Speaking of that, mind putting some clothes on, Gray?" Lisanna says from beside him, gingerly placing a hand on his bare shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Gray exclaims running over the ship looking for any piece of clothing.

"Anything else? I would like to reveal the first stage of your trial." he says looking down at them.

"There's more than one round?" Wendy asks as she stands beside Cana and Mest.

"If any of the Master's events were deemed simple, he'd probably keel over." Mest laughs.

"Please direct your attention to the smoke coming from the shore. Your first task is to make it there. Once there, you will choose one of the nine routes that lead into the island." the Master explains. "Each is meant for a single team only, so don't doddle and choose quickly. After you've made your choice, you will have to conquer these obstacles." he says sticking his hand out to the right as a map appears showing combat routes, extreme combat routes, and a serenity route. "Teams that make it through these tests in one piece will advance to the second round."

"Whoa," Lucy says looking at the map.

"Some routes lead to fighting S-Classers?" Gray asks, putting on his shirt. "Intense combat, no joke…"

"Yeah, right." Lisanna says shakily.

"Wait, why is there a question mark on one of the routes?" Freed questions.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see." Makarov smirks.

"What's the serenity route?" Loke asks.

"Combat routes are self-explanatory, two teams clash, but only one moves on. Use every power at your disposal. Intense combat routes are more difficult, find yourself on one of these, and you'll be facing one of Fairy Tail's elite. On the serenity route you'll pass the first round without fighting, but you will still be tested. Passing this challenge requires quality teamwork, and a whole lot of luck!" the master says making everyone look at him dumbfounded.

"How do you test that?!" they all cry.

"If I've done my math correctly, only a total of six teams will make it through the first round…" Evergreen says while Elfman starts to freak out.

"This sucks, if we pick a rout with the S-Classes, we could get a manly pounding!"

"You're no real man, you're a real wimp." Evergreen snaps.

"The first round could be the end of us, I don't want to fight a bunch of my friends." Levy sighs as Gajeel rests his arm on top of her head.

"Sounds great to me, I've been looking for an excuse to punch one of these fools." he grins.

"Yeah, but…" Levy sighs. "Hey, where'd Lucy go?" Levy asks looking around.

"Luke's missing too." Wendy observes.

"It seems Lucy and Luke have gotten themselves a head start." Makarov laughs. "Alright, the S-Class trails begin now!" the master cheers, making everyone run around panicked, but Wendy stays perfectly still, making Cana looks at her weirdly.

"What?! Right now?!" Gray cries.

"It starts when we're not even on the island?!" Loke cries making the master laugh.

"Sorry guys!" Wendy apologizes, pulling daggers out of her pack. Throwing them at people's clothes, she causes them to be stuck to the ship. "Let's go Cana!" Wendy says grabbing her hand and jumping up onto the railing. Hugging her, she smiles and waves at them, before closing her eyes and focusing her magic. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" she chants sending her and Cana flying towards the island.

"That's cheating!" Freed yells pulling the dagger out of his clothes.

"That little brat!" Evergreen cries pulling a dagger out of her coat.

"Shit," Gajeel curses looking at the dagger as it disappears. "Well, we're screwed."

"What do you mean?" Levy asks worriedly.

"Well, with Lucy as an older sister, I think Wendy's going to pull out all the tricks for this thing." Gajeel grumbles pulling the dagger out of Levy's dress.

"Well, let's go Happy, we're going to get there next." Natsu says standing up on a box and giving a look to Makarov who mouths the letter "G" and looking at his friend. "Later losers!"

"Aye sir!" Happy says grabbing him by the back of the shirt and flying off, only to get hit with an invisible wall.

"Losers?! Do you want to die?!" Elfman shouts at them.

"It's an enchantment!" Lisanna cries looking at it.

"It isn't permanent." Freed says as he and Bixlow begin to fly away. "Only five more minutes on that boat won't kill you."

"Speak for yourself!" Natsu cries banging on the wall.

"That's cheating!" Gray exclaims.

"I don't understand why you don't just keep 'em trapped there for the whole day." Bixlow says to Freed as they get further and further away from the ship.

"If I did that, it would be much of a trial, now would it?"

"Gramps, do something! It's got to be against the rules!" Gray says looking at the master behind him.

"Chill, it's not a race." he says fanning himself.

"But three teams already got there first! They'll get to choose the best ones." he whines.

"Then I suggest you find a way out of here." Makarov laughs.

"Wait, can't Levy get us out?" Happy questions as he and Natsu bang on the enchantment wall.

"You bet." Levy says getting to work. "This'll be a piece of cake!"

"Nice!" everyone cheers.

"Sorry," she says looking back at everyone. "I only re-wrote it for me and Gajeel!" she laughs as the two of them jump off the boat and into the ocean.

"Levy!" everyone screams at her. "Not cool!"

"I thought we were friends!" Lisanna cries.

"Not today Lis! Later taters, see you on the island!" she calls as she swims away.

"What a bunch of traitors!" Natsu cries.

"What a bunch of morons." Evergreen sighs as she begins to re-write the enchantment to let herself and Elfman pass.

"Awesome, you can do something like that?!" Elfman exclaims.

"Please, for someone who's been working with Freed for as long as I have this is child's play. Now, let's go." she says diving off the boat.

"Manly dive!" Elfman shouts jumping in after her.

"How much longer do we have left?" Lisanna asks Juvia.

"About four minutes." Juvia shrugs.

"What?!" everyone cries, waiting out the enchantment.

"Let's go Juvia, we're lagging behind." Lisanna says grabbing a hold of her hand and dragging her off the boat, as she turns into a fish of sorts.

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu says jumping off the boat, Happy catching him as they fly max speed towards the island.

"I guess we're playing catch-up, eh Loke?" Gray says jumping off the boat and freezing the water so he and Loke and skate on top of it.

Carla, who no one seems to notice has been there the whole time, walks up beside Mest and gives him a nod of her head. "Ready?" he asks holding her in his arms.

"Just go." she sighs, and with a blink of an eye, they disappear off the boat.

* * *

"Let's go route C, Wendy." Cana says grabbing onto her hand and dragging her along.

"W-wait a second!" she cries as she is dragged behind the brunette.

"No time to loose Wendy, Freed and Bixlow aren't far behind!"

"But, don't I get a choice in this?!"

"No, let's go!"

"Cana! Slow down!" Wendy cries as the brunet drags her along route C.

"Oh, sorry…" Cana apologizes letting Wendy go and coming to a stop.

"It's okay, I see how much this means to you." Wendy says looking up at the elder girl, smiling as she does so.

"So, hey, good job back there on the boat. If it wasn't for you pulling a stunt like that, we might have been way behind" Cana says patting the little Dragon Slayer on the head.

"It was no big deal, I was glad to help." Wendy shrugs.

"I know, but I never expected you to be the girl who threw daggers!"

"You learn a lot when you have a big sister like mine." Wendy says proudly as she begins to walk down the pathway.

"Took you long enough," a different voice says off in the distance.

"Wait, if someone else is here, that means." Cana says looking up, only to see a banner with the word combat on it. "Our luck sucks!" she curses.

"Look babies, its Cana and the little Dragon Slayer." Bixlow says as his little floating barrels fly around his head.

"The name's Wendy." Wendy says crouching down, getting ready for anything.

"You won't get us this time with your little daggers." Freed says boldly.

"I had something else in mind." Wendy smirks.

"Is it safe to say I am genuinely afraid of you?" Cana says awkwardly standing beside Wendy.

"Sorry, it appears that you won't be making it past this round…" Freed says smiling slightly.

"Okay, Wendy, on a scale of one to ten, how screwed are we?" Cana asks.

"Zero." Wendy says bravely. "We got this…"

"The gate opens when one team wins." Bixlow says pointing to the gate. "And it sure ain't going to be you two bimbos."

"Bimbos, bimbos!" his barrels echo.

"Forgive me Cana, I cannot allow you to pass this round. Not after I was chosen for this. In order to follow Laxus' path, I must win here," Freed says making Cana gasp.

"Bring it on! I swear I'm not going to let the title of S-Class slip through my fingers for a fifth time!" Cana shouts at Freed, making Wendy look at her.

"Fifth time?" she mumbles to herself.

"Before we begin…" Freed trails off. "Would you ladies mind covering up a little?" he says looking at the younger and older girl wearing bikinis.

"C'mon man it's better this way! What's the problem?" Bixlow asks turning to his partner as his souls repeat 'bouncy' over and over again.

"It's distracting, now please, cover up." Freed says blushing and looking away.

"Oh?" Cana asks amused, pulling out some cards. "A little shy are we?" she laughs sending multiple cards towards Freed that on the way, turn into girls wearing bikinis. Freed, being smothered by the girls, blushes immensely. "Then this'll be super easy!"

"What kind of sorcery is this? Summoning bikini babes?" Freed asks stiffly as the girls cling to him.

"Do you have any idea how many men would kill for that power?" Bixlow asks turning to look at Freed who cries out in distress.

"That actually worked?" Wendy asks amused.

"Heck yeah!" Cana says grinning. "I wish I knew about this weakness the last time we fought!"

"Dream on, it ain't going to work on me!" Bixlow says getting in a fighting position.

"You take this, Wendy." Cana says looking at her.

"Got it!" she cheers. "Go, wings that speed through the heavens!" Wendy chants raising her arms above her head "Vernier! I call upon thee, the stone that fight to cleave the Heavens! Arms!"

Wendy's body glowing blue, begins to float. Flying towards Bixlow, Wendy appears behind him in the blink of an eye. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy chants sending powerful streams of air towards Bixlow, causing him to fly a couple feet. Standing back up, he tells his 'babies' to fire at Wendy. Dodging all of the green beams of light, Wendy appears right on front of Bixlow. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" she chants, causing him to fly all the way back into a stone wall, and going unconscious.

"Wendy! That was amazing!" Cana cheers running up to her.

"Don't let your guard down, this isn't over yet." Wendy says unnaturally serious as she watches the girls turn back into cards.

"Crap! The spell already wore off?!" Cana cries.

"How utterly degrading." Freed says with a hand to his face in embarrassment. "But now that I'm free, you won't trap me again" he says seriously as he reaches towards his sword. "Let's go! Dark Écriture: Wings!" he chants pulling his sword out in front of him. Watching dark wings appear on his back, Wendy and Cana get ready for anything that could happen.

Flying up into the air, Cana takes it as a chance to fire all cards at him. Slicing the cards with his sword, Freed aims for Cana, wanting to take her out first.

Cana, backing away just in time, pulls out more cards. "It's going to take more than just a little scrape to get me down," Cana growls. "Here goes nothing! Prayer's Fountain!" she chants throwing a card on the ground. With a golden glow, the card activates as water begins to fly out everywhere.

Wendy, feeling like she needs to help out more, remember something Lucy told her on the way to meet at Blue Pegasus Master Bob's house the day of the Oracion Seis battle.

"_Now, Wendy… we don't know what kind of mages we're going to meet." Lucy says softly looking down at the blue headed girl._

"_Okay." Wendy nods, looking up at the blonde._

"_This is just a pointer, but it seems to work for me in any situation." Lucy chuckles. "Everyone's magic works together, they all co-exist with each other, right?"_

"_Uh, right." Wendy nods._

"_Well, whenever you're in a bind, and you feel like someone's magic just needs that extra push, use your magic to help them."_

"_I'm not too sure what you mean, Lucy…" Wendy sighs._

"_I mean… okay, let's say, hypothetically, there was a stone mage there. They use stones to attack. Well, if the mage is weakened, so are the stones. If you ever feel like you can help out, that you can make that attack more powerful, do it. Sky Dragon's Wing Attack that thing like there's no tomorrow, okay?" Lucy says._

"_Oh, okay!"_

Wendy, snapping back to reality, walks towards the shooting water. "Water, huh?" Wendy asks from beside Cana crouching down and reaching towards it. .

"Wendy what are you doing?! This is volatile water! Meant for attacking! If you touch it, it could kill you!" Cana cries, looking from Freed cutting the water with his sword to Wendy reaching towards the water.

"You got a better idea?!" Wendy cries sticking her hands in the water. "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" she chants, making the water shoot out at a faster pace, more powerful, all heading towards Freed.

Hitting him spot on, he falls to the ground with a cry of pain, his wings and the water disappearing. Standing back up, Freed looks at the two girls. "This isn't over yet." he sneers.

"Guess I'll just have to use this again." Cana says holding up a card showing a girl in a bikini.

"This is Freed we're talking about, he won't fall for the same thing twice." Wendy says standing up and looking at Freed.

"Not this again!" Freed cries as girls all tackle him, exclaiming how wonderful he is.

"You've got to be kidding me." Wendy sighs.

"Please, I can't fight like this! Don't you want to win fair and square?" he cries struggling to get out of the girl's hold, blushing madly.

"I've got your 'fair' right here." Cana says running towards him. "Ha!" she says throwing more cards.

"Oh!" girls says happily as they fly towards Freed. "Ah! Please come snuggle with us, Freed!" they all cheer, tackling him, making the green haired rune mage freak out.

"You're despicable!" he yells looking at Cana. "I won't let you beat me!" he cries pushing the girls away.

"Aww, you don't have to be so mean, darling! We'll do anything to make you happy!" the swarm of girls say crowding him.

"It may be our only strategy at the moment, but it's creepy…" Wendy shudders taking a step back.

"I'm going all out!" Cana says pulling out more cards and sending them towards Freed, all turning into girls on the way there. "This should finish you off!"

"Why won't you come play with us? There's no need to be shy! We're just looking for some fun! We're ready to serve your every desire, Master Freed!" they all say standing up on each other's shoulders, caging him. Gasping, Freed takes steps back. "You're such a cutie-pie! Can't you see that we're madly in love with you?" they all say to him.

"What's happening?" he questions looking around frantically.

"You made a cage?" Wendy asks, looking up at Cana.

"Ha! That was too easy." Cana laughs.

"Please be gentle with us." they all wink at him.

Panting, Freed desperately looks for an escape. "I don't even know why we were worried about them." Cana says flipping her hair.

"You were worried… I told you it was a zero chance that we were screwed. We got this!" Wendy cheers, but then sighs. "Although, it's great we have him trapped and all, but we have to beat him to get out of here." Wendy informs Cana, making her cry out in shock, completely forgetting about that small detail. "Can't you make the girl's tackle him or something?"

From inside the cage made of girls in bikinis, Freed looks around desperately. "There must be a way to get out! Think!" Noticing a giant boulder in the cage, he smirks. "Her cage has a weak spot!" he cheers pulling out his sword and slicing it. As the rock explodes into tiny pieces, Freed doesn't notice that he steps into a circle of cards, until he sees Wendy and Cana looking at him mischievously.

"He fell for it!" Cana cheers.

"Fooled you!" Wendy says giving the older girl a high-five.

"Oh, dear." Freed says looking down.

"Summon lightning!" Cana chants as a green magic circle appears at the end of her hand.

Watching as lightning electrocutes Freed, Wendy covers her sensitive ears when he starts to scream loudly. After a few second, he falls backwards, unconscious.

"Whoa, we beat him." Cana says in disbelief.

"Hey look!" Wendy says pointing to the gate. "The gate leading to the next round is open!"

"You know what this means?" Cana says excitedly, looking down at the small girl.

"That we rock!" she cheers, as she and Cana high-five.

"S-Class rank, here I come!" Cana cheers walking out, leaving Wendy behind. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you in a second" Wendy calls turning back to Freed and Bixlow.

Quickly running over to Freed, she begins to heal him, and when she's done with Freed, Wendy walks over to Bixlow. Quickly healing him, she stands up and smiles as she watches them shift a little in their sleep.

Picking up her bag, Wendy runs after Cana, smiling about the win.

* * *

Groaning as he gets up, Bixlow sighs as he rubs his head. "You sure about this? You just lost S-Class…"

"I'm sure. If it had been anyone else, I would've given the fight my all. But, I feel like I owe Cana a debt of sorts, and giving her this victory seemed like a fair way to pay it off." Freed says sitting up and looking behind him to his comrade.

"Whatever." Bixlow sighs. "We put on a killer show, but to be honest, I think you got the better end of the deal." he grumbles making Freed smile and look away.

"Perhaps," he says.

"I am surprised. I mean, weren't you dead set on following in Laxus' footsteps?" Bixlow asks.

"I'd like to, but that's not what's most important to me. Being in Fairy Tail's all that matters." he shifts and smiles at Bixlow.

Grinning back, Bixlow starts to laugh. "Wendy's not a force to be reckoned with either."

"I saw what happened, the young girl is indeed powerful." Freed agrees.

"I never want to be hit with one of her attacks ever again. When she said she had something else in mind, I was actually scared. I mean, a twelve maybe thirteen year old who throws daggers, has Dragon Slaying magic, and that Lucy chick as an older sister… I don't want to know what else she's capable of…" Bixlow shudders.

"Wendy is indeed a strong girl." Freed says.

"I still can't believe it though, those girl's hit the jackpot. What're the odds they'd run into us?" Bixlow laughs.

"I guess they're pretty lucky after all." Freed laughs thinking back to the Master's words from earlier on.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Juvia, if you plan on being an S-Class mage, you must try harder." Erza says as her back faces Juvia and Lisanna.

"I'm trying." Juvia growls as she struggles to stand.

"This is not the same person I saw at the Tower of Heaven, Juvia. Where is that powerful woman?" Erza questions changing into her Sea Empress armour.

"Her Seam Empress Armour?! You've got to be joking! None of your attacks will work on her now, Juvia," Lisanna says to Juvia as she steadies her partner.

"I will still try!" Juvia announces looking at the S-Class mage before her. "Water Slicer!" she chants sending blades of water towards an unmoving Erza.

Erza, blocking each and every Water Slicer, smirks at Juvia. "You must try harder!" she cries rushing towards the water mage.

"Oh no you don't!" Lisanna screams. "Take-Over!" she chants as she turns into a giant purple rabbit and tackles Erza.

"I'm impressed, Lisanna. Two years without magic and you're using it better than when you had it. But, I recommend you choosing something other than a rabbit." Erza grunts pushing Lisanna off her.

"Lucy taught me a couple tricks before I left for Edolas. One of them was my speed of Take-Overs, so let's go! Take-Over: Tigress!" Lisanna screams as her body shines a brilliant gold, and her look changes to one of a grey tiger. "Cool, huh?" Lisanna grins crouching down in front of Erza.

"It seems Lucy taught you a valuable skill. But, there is something she may have forgot to mention, even though you may be able to use your magic quickly, you are still physically weak." Erza points out, changing into her Heaven's Wheel Armour.

"Circle Swords!" Erza chants sending swords towards Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" Juvia cries out in fear for her partner. "Erza!" she growls looking at the re-equip mage. "Take this! Water Nebula!" Juvia screams plunging her hands into the water below and sending a column of water towards Erza.

"Not so fast, Juvia." Erza screams turning around quickly re-equipping into her Sea Empress Armour. Putting all of her attention on the incoming water, Lisanna sneak up towards her.

"Got you now, Erza!" Lisanna scream from right behind her. "Take this!" she screams as she tries to scratch Erza on her back and somehow injure her, but Erza quickly turns around and slices Lisanna.

Screaming in pain, Lisanna slumps to the floor, arms clutched around her stomach.

"I expected more of you, Lisanna." Erza says darkly as she stands over her, a dark aura beginning to grow. "Attacking me while I was distracted is one of the oldest tricks in the book."

"W-was she always this powerful?" Juvia says shocked as she falls to her knees.

"Basically…" Lisanna says looking up and facing Erza.

* * *

"I told you, Elfman. Just because you're my little brother I won't be going easy on you." Mira says demonically as she blocks yet another punch from her little brother.

"I know! Full Body Take-Over: Beast Soul!" Elfman chants his body growing larger and more horrific. Now aiming for Mira in this form, he punches furiously.

All dodging the hits, Mira smirks at her little brother. Grabbing onto his fist, she grins demonically. Sending him flying, Elfman hits a rock and grunts in pain. Growling, he gets back up and rushes towards his sister.

Growling, Elfman tries harder and harder to hit his sister. Having enough of this, Mira grabs onto both of his hands and stares at him. Holding onto his hands harder, she hears the crack she's been waiting for. Spinning him around, she slams him into the rock again, making it crack in half and causing Elfman to change back into a human.

"I've had enough of this." Evergreen sighs taking off her glasses. "Stone Eyes." she says looking at Mira.

Mira, pretending to turn to stone, stays in her spot, frozen.

Evergreen, turning to Elfman, smiles. "Easy enough." she laughs helping him up.

"It's not over." Elfman says not taking his eyes off his sister.

"What are you talking about? I turned her to stone. Now, let's go before it wears off." Evergreen says helping Elfman up.

"… Fine." he sighs looking at her. "But running away isn't manly." he grumbles.

"We're not running away you blundering idiot… we're using the time to our advantage. So, let's go." she says.

Looking back up, the both gasp at the sight of a missing demon. "…Where'd she go?" Evergreen asks slowly as she looks around.

"… She's behind us." Elfman says turning around and looking at his sister as she smirks and aims punches at both of their faces.

"Wait!" Evergreen says waving her arms frantically.

Stopping centimeters away from their face, Mira cocks her head curiously.

Evergreen, looking up at Mira, smirks. "Before you finish this, I think you should know something." she says looking away, pretending to be embarrassed.

* * *

Natsu, making his way through Route G, finds himself standing beside Gildarts. "Natsu," Gildarts smiles. "Surprised to see you here."

"Yeah," Natsu nods. "We're in intense combat, aren't we?"

"Yes, but we have to wait for whoever appears through that tunnel." Gildarts says pointing towards the entrance of the cave.

"I feel bad for them." Natsu sighs. "I mean, they're going up against the two of us. You're an S-Class mage, but I'm just temporary to see how well I handle this. Going up against two of us will definitely be challenging and hard. I don't think they're even going to pass. "

"At least give me a chance," a voice echoes throughout the cave, causing Natsu and Gildarts to look around.

Watching someone appear from the cave entrance, Natsu gasps at the sight. "Lucy?"

"Don't go easy on me just because we're partners, Natsu." Lucy says looking him in the eyes. "I want to win this fair and square, 'kay?"

"Where's Luke?" Natsu asks.

"Behind you." Luke smiles, as he flicks his hat up and smiles at Natsu and Gildarts. "We have you surrounded." He laughs.

"Ready to play?" Lucy and Luke question, their voices becoming one.

"I'm all fired up," Natsu grins lighting his fists on fire.

"I don't think luck is on your side today, Lucy." Gildarts smiles.

"I beg to differ," Lucy smirks disappearing from sight. "Let the games begin." Lucy and Luke's voices echo throughout the cave.

* * *

"Hey, Wendy?" Cana asks as she walks beside the small Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah?" Wendy asks looking up at the older girl.

"Stop for a second" Cana says putting both hands on the girl's shoulders. "Here" she says handing Wendy a card.

"What's this, Cana?"

"This is a card. I have one, and you have one. This is so we can contact each other if we're ever in danger" the brunette explains.

"Okay… but, I don't get it. Why would we need these? It's not like we're going to be in any danger" Wendy shrugs but sticks the card into her bag. Smiling up at the older girl, Wendy wraps her small arms around her waist.

"What's with the hug?" Cana laughs but wraps her arms around Wendy as well.

"It just seemed like you needed a hug. Now, let's go get you that S-Class rank!" Wendy cheers as she lets go of the girl and runs off, giggling as she does so.

"Wendy, hold on!" Cana cries running after her. "Wait!" she cries, starting to laugh as well.

* * *

"You two…" Mest sighs, looking at Gray and Loke. "I want to know… do your skills warrant such cockiness?"

"You better be careful, Mest. They're coming." Carla sighs as she sits on a rock, calmly looking at the scene.

Loke, being the one to reach Mest first, uses his Regulas Impact to punch him a few feet away, and then aiming a kick at his stomach, but Mest manages to get away just in time.

"I don't give a crap about Mest, but I feel a little bad about having to hurt you, Carla." Loke laughs.

"Oh please, I won't be doing any of the fighting, Lion Boy." Carla sighs. "I'm just here to keep an eye on Wendy."

"I'm not going easy on anyone." Gray growls. "Ice-Make: Hammer!" he chants sending it right towards Mest.

Using the smoke as a cover, Mest teleports behind Gray. "Sneak attack, huh?" Gray growls turning around just in time to block a kick to the head.

"Oh Regulas, grant me your strength!" Loke chants as a golden light surrounds his hands. Sending a column of golden light towards Mest, it hits him head on, and sends him flying into the wall.

Disappearing from sight, Gray and Loke look around slowly to try and find the man. Hearing something behind them, the two boys turn around slowly, only to be met with two identical punches to the face.

Both slamming into the wall behind them, they groan in pain as they try to stand up. Getting up at the exact same time, they grin at each other.

Loke, running forward, aims a punch for Mest's head, but when Mest teleports out of the way, Gray is right there in the action, an Ice-Make: Cannon at the ready.

Firing the cannon at Mest, Gray grins when it makes contact.

When the smoke clears, Mest is slumped against the wall unconscious. Gray and Loke high-five as they both turn towards Carla. "We can't leave until you're unconscious as well." Gray says sadly.

Sighing, Carla gets up and brushes off her dress. "Alright, do your worst." she says in a bored manner.

* * *

"Alright, let's call it a draw." Carla sighs brushing her hands on her dress as she stands before a bloody and tired Gray and Loke.

"You are evil." Loke growls.

"We didn't even get a hit in!" Gray whines.

"I told you to do your worst." Carla laughs looking up at the two boys. "I never said I would let you win…"

Turning away from her, the two boys huddle together to figure out a plan. "We need to beat her." Loke sighs looking quickly back towards her.

"I know… but it's like she's invincible…" Gray whispers.

"She's a _cat_, Gray…" Loke says looking at his partner in amusement.

"But she's an evil cat." Gray shivers in fear.

"I'm an Exceed, thank you very much" Carla says now standing before them.

Both screaming in fear, they jump about ten feet in the air, and once they land, they both scramble away from the white Exceed.

"Oh please, I didn't even scratch that hard." Carla says raising an eyebrow at the two males.

"I-I'm going to end this now." Gray stutters standing up and looking at the small cat. "Ice-Make: Lance!"

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Gildarts questions looking around the cave, scanning the area.

"I don't know." Natsu shakes his head as he does the same.

Quietly appearing behind Gildarts, Lucy grabs onto his shoulder, causing him to turn around quickly, and aim a punch for Lucy's face, but his eyes widen in surprise when she disappears from sight and reappears behind him as she kicks him the back of the head, sending him flying.

Landing on the ground, Lucy smiles at Natsu as she runs towards Gildarts, tackling him to the ground.

Grabbing onto his cape, Lucy and Gildarts disappear.

Natsu, looking around the room, spot Lucy and Gildarts on a cliff. With her hair and eyes turning red, Lucy lights her fists on fire. Aiming a punch for Gildarts' face, Lucy's eyes widen when Gildarts grabs a hold of her hand, smirking.

In a flash of black light, Luke appears in Lucy's place. "Boo." He laughs.

Snapping his fingers, Luke watches as Gildarts freezes. Placing him at the edge of the cliff, Luke kicks him over, and snaps his fingers, waving at Gildarts as he falls.

Using his crash magic to cushion the blow, he smiles up at Lucy and Luke who wave at them. Turning to look at Natsu, Gildarts laughs. "She's good."

"Yeah." Natsu nods, smiling.

Appearing behind Natsu, Lucy grabs him by the scarf, bringing him down to eye level. "You're not fighting me," Lucy observes.

"Because I think Gildarts can handle you by himself." Natsu answers, causing Lucy's eyes to widen and her hair to turn deep red, as she turns the heat up.

"Don't underestimate me." Lucy mumbles turning back to Gildarts. Turning her hair and eyes white, Lucy sticks her hands out to the side.

Clapping her hands together, and moving her right hand to point towards Natsu, Lucy smirks. "Go." She says.

As snow begins to float around the cave, it builds up around Natsu and Gildarts' feet. Raising her arms up to the sky, the snow begins to build around their bodies.

Both laughing, Gildarts activates his crash magic and Natsu lights his body on fire.

Luke, appearing behind Natsu, snaps his fingers.

Smiling at Lucy, she shuts down her magic. Looking at the two frozen people, Lucy and Luke begin to laugh loudly. Taking rope out of her bag, she ties to two of them together. Teleporting to a stalactite, Lucy ties the two around the large rock.

Now back on the ground, Lucy and Luke look up.

"Well, here's what I think is going to happen, Princess." Luke sighs. "Natsu is either going to burn the rope or Gildarts is going to use his crash magic to destroy it. When that happens, we have maybe about two minutes before Natsu or Gildarts start attacking us. I can hold them off, but I need you to call out Gemini and perform Urano Metria, okay?"

"You'll get caught up in the blast." Lucy shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Besides, I'll be weakened, and they'll have a chance to attack."

"Yes, but I can get out of the way in time." Luke smiles. "And, if they do attack, just fight harder."

"Alright," Lucy nods, putting her hand on Gemini's key. "Let's go."

Snapping his fingers, Lucy and Luke up at Gildarts and Natsu. "Lucy!" Natsu growls.

"How'd we get up here?" Gildarts questions.

Watching Natsu burn the ropes, he and Gildarts land on the ground. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu shouts, sending his flames towards Lucy, who barely dodges out of the way. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouts, sending a column of fire towards Lucy, but misses when Luke appears and punches him in the face, sending the flames towards Gildarts, who uses his crash magic on it.

But, as some of the magic moves towards Natsu, Gildarts, Lucy, Luke, and Happy watch as it attaches itself to Natsu's skin, causing him to scream in pain and glow a bright white.

"Uh oh…" Gildarts says with wide eyes.

"Natsu!" Happy cries. "You jerk, you killed him. I'll never forgive you!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cries, no longer finding him standing there.

"Relax, I seriously doubt he's dead. It's not that kind of magic." Gildarts shakes his head, looking up. "See?"

All looking up, they watch as thousands of small Natsu's fall from the sky. Sticking her hand out, Lucy catches one in her hand. Tilting her head at him, Lucy begins laughing. "Natsu!" she laughs. "You're so tiny!"

"Shut up, Lucy." Natsu growls.

"No, it's cute." She giggles.

Poking the small Natsu in the stomach, Lucy watches as he grabs onto her finger and crawls up her arm. Picking him up by the back of the vest, Lucy holds him in front of her face. Smiling at Natsu, Lucy places him on the ground, watching as he and the other small Natsu's go back together. Back to normal, Natsu grins at Lucy.

"Let's finish this." Luke sighs looking at Lucy.

Nodding, Lucy holds Gemini's key out in front of her. "Now Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

"Piri, Piri!" they dance around Lucy's head.

"Ready?" Lucy asks staring at Natsu, watching as Gemini turns into her and the two high-five, joining hands.

"Of course!" Gemini giggles.

Closing their eyes, Lucy and Gemini take a deep breath. With the wind picking up around them, Natsu and Gildarts look around as different coloured stars and planets start to appear, surrounding them both.

"I've never seen this magic before." Gildarts says looking around, poking a star that floats in front of his face.

"I think I saw Lucy using it once…" Natsu trails off.

Opening their eyes, Lucy and Gemini zone out, magic circles appearing in their eyes as everything seems to freeze around them. Holding each other's hands tighter, Lucy and Gemini begin chanting.

Oh stars far and wide

That embody the heavens,

By thy radiance,

Reveal thy form to me.

I implore you,

Oh Tetrabiblos,

Ruler of the stars,

Let your unstrained rage flow.

With the 88 heavenly bodies,

**Shining!**

**Urano Metria!**

Watching all the stars start to expand, Natsu and Gildarts can only watch as stars start to explode, getting them caught up in the blast.

Natsu, getting hit, flies away, landing on the ground harshly, his body smoking slightly. Gildarts, being moved back slightly, is met to a foot in the face by a laughing Luke.

Sent flying, Gildarts looks as Lucy falls to her knees, breathing heavily. Crashing into a wall of the cave, Gildarts covers his head, letting his arms get hit with falling debris.

_Jeez, _he thinks to himself. _Just how strong are these kids?_

Standing up, Gildarts' face turns serious. "It's time I finish this." He says, letting his magic go and causing himself to be surrounded by a white pillar of pure magic energy. Luke, falling to one knee, looks up at Gildarts. "Holy crap." He mutters.

Looking back at Lucy, Luke purses his lips. "Princess, you ready?" Luke asks. "We're going to finish this."

"Okay." Lucy nods.

Turning into black smoke, Lucy and Luke join together. Glowing a bright black, Gildarts watches as Lucy appears, looking different.

With her blonde hair in pig tails, a black strand hanging in her face, she looks at Gildarts with blood thirsty red eyes.

Now wearing a plaid skirt that ends at her mid-thigh, knee high black boots, a short sleeved button down white shirt, a black vest, and a red tie, Gildarts hears the clinking of chains. Looking at the chains hanging from her waist, and the chain around her neck, Gildarts laughs loudly. "Let's go." He smiles.

Watching her lips turn black with a dead look on her face, black, fingerless gloves appear on her hands, and a deadly smile makes its way to her face. Not saying a word, Lucy disappears from sight.

Now in the pillar, Gildarts turns around slowly, to see Lucy unaffected. With her red eyes glowing, Lucy's hand darts up to his neck. Slamming him into the ground, Gildarts' pillar disappears.

Crouching over him, Lucy tilts her head at Gildarts. "Where's that power?" Lucy asks in a voice unlike her own.

"L-Lucy?" Happy asks, now afraid of the blonde.

Kicking Lucy off of him, Gildarts watches as she spins in the air, landing on one of her hands. Bending backwards, Lucy stands up, her back facing Gildarts. Sticking her hand out to the side, Gildarts watches as she snaps her fingers, a fire ball appearing in her hand. Snapping it again, ice begins to appear around her hand.

Turning back towards Gildarts, Lucy smirks. "Unison Raid: Ice and Fire Brigade."

Watching as ice arrows appear around the blonde, Gildarts watches as a man made of fire stands beside Lucy.

Nodding at her, he grabs onto the ice arrows, sending them towards Gildarts with a bow of fire.

No matter how many times he tried to dodge, Gildarts kept getting hit. The shooter was too fast; way too fast.

Watching Lucy stick her left hand out, she snaps her fingers causing light and dark magic to swirls around her hand. "Unison Raid: Light and Dark."

Sticking her hand towards Gildarts, Lucy steadies her left arm with her right hand. Screaming from the amount of pressure it takes, Lucy watches as the light and dark beam hits Gildarts directly in the chest, causing him to be enveloped in a bright light.

Feeling the drain of her magic, Lucy sinks to her knees, the world starting to spin. Hearing Luke's voice tell her that he can't exit her body because she might die, Lucy nods slowly.

Looking around lazily, Lucy looks to where Gildarts stands. Watching him lower his now tattered cape, Gildarts looks at Lucy, completely unaffected. Letting his magic pressure rise, Gildarts watches as Lucy closes her eyes and lets out a choked sob; not only feeling pain from her magic loss, but from not being able to continue any longer.

Sticking her hands in front of herself, Lucy lowers her head. "I accept defeat." Lucy says hoarsely.

Smiling warmly down at the blonde, Gildarts begins to speak. "A wise choice. I applaud anyone who has the courage to stand up and face their enemies. However, the wizards who are the most courageous are those exceptional few who know when to stand down. Remember, Lucy… there's nothing wrong with feeling fear. After all, how else would we come to know our own weaknesses? You need to know them in order to become a stronger, and gentler person, a necessity for those who want to become S-Class. Now that I've shared this knowledge with you… you pass, kid." He grins.

"What?" Lucy questions looking up at Gildarts. "But I didn't beat you." She shakes her head.

"Don't argue with me. I'm your examiner, and I say you pass." Gildarts replies. "You've made it past the first round, but this is just the beginning. Have confidence in yourself, Natsu definitely believes in you. Now that you've finished your test, let me tell you something as a guild mate: Possessing powerful magic isn't the be all, end all. You are definitely a powerful girl, Lucy. I can see why Natsu chose you to compete this year." Gildarts laughs.

"He did?" Lucy laughs softly, rubbing her eyes. Looking over at the boy, Lucy watches as he picks himself up off the ground.

Turning to look at Lucy, he grins at her and gives her the thumbs up. "Congrats, Luce!" he grins. Walking over to Lucy, Natsu lends her his hand. Pulling her up, he pats her head. "Let's go." He laughs. "Gramps will be wondering where you are!"

"So you really are an S-Class member." Lucy laughs, wobbling a bit on her feet, causing Natsu to look at her weirdly. "Look at me go, I beat up an S-Class." She giggles.

"You didn't beat me up, your spell did." Natsu laughs. "But, good job."

"Thanks." Lucy smiles. "Uh, Natsu… I used up too much magic. Do you mind carrying me?" Lucy asks nervously, causing Gildarts to laugh loudly, and Natsu to blush a little.

"Okay," Natsu nods turning around, crouching a bit.

Looking at Gildarts, he laughs loudly. Picking Lucy up, Gildarts places her on Natsu's back, watching as she loosely wraps her arms around Natsu's neck. Standing up, Natsu holds her legs underneath his arms. "Alright, see you around, Gildarts." Natsu smiles as he, Happy, and Lucy begin to walk away.

About halfway through the tunnel out, Natsu feels Lucy playing with his hair. "So, how long have you been an S-Class member?" Lucy questions.

"Uh, since two weeks ago. Master sent me a letter and explained everything. It's only temporary though… he wanted to see if I deserved it and stuff." Natsu explains.

Laughing, Lucy nods her head. "Congrats." She smiles.

"Thanks. You better be next." Natsu warns, making Lucy laugh louder.

"No promises."


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Walking out of the tunnel, Lucy and Natsu notice the other members looking at them weirdly. Looking around, Lucy notices Wendy and Cana off to the left, Levy and Gajeel on the far right, and Gray and Loke in the middle.

"Only three teams made it through?" Lucy questions confused.

"Yeah, but then there's me and Happy, and you and the idiot. So, that's five teams."

"Oh," Lucy nods. "Okay."

"Lucy, Natsu, welcome." Makarov greets them as Natsu places Lucy on a hill before sitting down beside her, falling back into the grass.

"Alright," the master says walking towards the group of young mages. "I believe all our winners are here now. Well, in that case, here are the results thus far. Cana and Wendy defeated Freed and Bixlow in combat. Nicely done, ladies."

"What?! They beat Freed?! How?!" Gray cries.

"Levy and Gajeel chose the serenity route. Well, aren't you lucky?" the master says to them.

"Well, I think it's sucky!" Gajeel yells.

"Gray and Loke defeated Mest and Carla in combat, way to go boys."

"Carla was here?!" Wendy cries out in shock.

"Wow, Juvia didn't even make it this far?" Gray asks looking around.

"Unfortunately, luck was not on Juvia and Lisanna's side today." the master says sadly. "They ran into she who knows no mercy!" he cries.

"Oh." Gray says.

* * *

"Want another go at me?" Erza smiles as she re-equips back into her regular armour.

"No, we surrender," Lisanna and Juvia groan in pain.

* * *

"Oh, that sucks." Gray shakes his head.

"Lucy, I'm surprised to see you in one piece." The master laughs. "But, I believe congratulations is in order."

"Thanks," Lucy laughs nervously.

"Wait, what did she have to do?" Gajeel questions.

"Lucy went up against the obstacle known as Gildarts, and Natsu." Makarov explains.

"Wait, why didn't they fend for themselves?" Gray questions.

"Because Natsu is an S-Class member." Makarov smiles at the boy, who gives everyone a thumbs up.

"What?!" everyone cries in shock. "How?!"

"I promoted him two weeks ago. Lucy went up against Gildarts and Natsu and passed the first round." Makarov explains.

"Elfman and Evergreen aren't here. What do you think happened to them?" Wendy asks Cana when the initial shock dies down.

"Well, by process of elimination… the only other route…" Cana trails off.

"Mirajane." everyone shivers.

"What's so bad about Mira?" Wendy asks clueless.

"I feel bad for them." Levy sighs.

"I could take her, but those two had no chance." Gajeel laughs.

"Don't count us out yet." Elfman's voice reaches the group before Evergreen and him show up, obviously beaten. "I didn't think we could beat my big sis." he laughs.

"Guess who's moving on to round two." Evergreen smiles as she helps Elfman stand.

"My word!" the master cries out in shock.

"How did you beat Mira?!" Happy asks.

"A… a real man doesn't brag about his win." Elfman says looking away embarrassed.

"Let's just say that we took full advantage of taking her off guard." Evergreen says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wendy asks confused.

"There are children here." Cana says laughing as she looks at Wendy's confused face.

Clearing his throat, the master gains everyone's attention once again. "Let's get back to the trail. As it stands, there are six teams moving on to the next round. Natsu and Happy, Luke and Luke, Gray and Loke, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Wendy, and Elfman and Evergreen. Congratulations on passing the first round!"

"Where's Luke?" Cana asks Lucy.

"He's probably sleeping somewhere." Lucy laughs nervously.

"Listen, I'm going to explain the second part of the S-Class trials… which start now. Natsu, you may join in if you want to." Makarov says to the younglings, making them all make sounds of confusion. "To pass the next test, you must find the grave of Fairy Tail's first master Mavis Vermillion."

"I forgot that she was buried here." Levy says.

"C'mon gramps, that's almost too easy!" Natsu laughs.

"No joke!" Happy agrees.

"You have six hours to find it, or you fail." Makarov says grinning at them. "Challenging enough? Yes? Good. You have six hours starting now. I'll be waiting for you at Mavis' grave." he says turning around and walking towards the base camp he set up.

"You ready, Happy?" Natsu asks looking at his partner.

"Aye, sir!"

"Let's go!" Natsu grins running off.

* * *

"Please don't eat me!" Wendy cries as she and Cana run away from a giant monster.

"Pick up the pace, Wendy!" Cana yells back at the young girl.

"I've had enough of this!" Wendy shrieks, turning around so that she's now running backwards. "Take this!" she shouts throwing some daggers towards the monster.

Watching it stumble but continue to head towards the two girls, they both scream in fear as they run throughout the forest.

* * *

Not far away, Levy and Gajeel hide behind some rocks to avoid another monster on the island. "I'm getting sick of this island" he growls.

"I'm starting to think I might die here!" Levy cries.

* * *

"This is nothing" Gray nervously laughs as he and Loke run from flying, green, giant, bloodthirsty birds.

"You just going to chalk it up to becoming an S-Class mage?" Loke laughs as he runs beside Gray.

"Shut up, Loke! You think this is funny because you can't die!" Gray shouts at his friend, but that just makes Loke laugh harder.

* * *

"Follow this real man to safety!" Elfman shouts as he and Evergreen run from a giant man-eating pig.

"Would you shut up?!" Evergreen cries as she and Elfman both unknowingly run off a cliff.

"Crap!" they both cry and they cling together and fall to the river below them.

* * *

"Would you quit interrupting me?! If you don't stop now, you're going to get charred!" Natsu shouts lighting his fist on fire and punching the giant lizard in the face. "Told you." Natsu says as he stands above the fallen lizard.

"There's no stopping Natsu when he wants something… and he wants to finish this test." Happy comments from off to the side.

"Now you better tell me where the first master's grave is or so help me I will burn you to oblivion!" Natsu exclaims poking, pulling, and wrestling with the lizard.

"I don't know!" the lizard cries.

"Oh, that's cool." Natsu shrugs.

"It answered you?!" Happy shrieks.

"Alright, come on Happy." Natsu says walking away. "How does Gramps expect us to find Mavis' grave when he didn't even bother to give us any clues?" he asks Happy.

"It's pretty sneaky. I guess this round's going to be harder than we thought." Happy sighs.

"You know, now that I think about it, this island is shaped pretty funky, isn't it?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah, so?"

"You want to go see what's at the top with me?" Natsu asks excited.

"Definitely!" Happy grins.

"Awesome, I knew teaming up with you was a good idea! I knew I couldn't do this without you little buddy! You ready to head to the top?" Natsu grins.

"Nothing's up there." Lucy laughs appearing beside him. "Sorry Natsu, I beat you to it!" she giggles running away.

"Lucy! Hey!" Natsu shouts running after the blonde.

"What's up?" Lucy asks turning around and letting Natsu catch up.

"Do you want to find it together?" Natsu questions causing Lucy to laugh. Spotting a hill in the distance, Lucy grabs Natsu's hand and walks with him over to it.

"I've already found it." Lucy sighs laying back in the grass, watching the clouds roll by.

Natsu, looking at Lucy confused, lays back in the grass as well. "Then why aren't you there now?"

"Because I don't want to be an S-Class member, Natsu." Lucy laughs.

"What, why?" Natsu says looking at the blonde.

"I don't deserve it. I've been a member of the guild for maybe two, three months; some of these people have been waiting _years _to get nominated. And I – I feel like I've stomped over their hard work." Lucy laughs bitterly. "I'll admit, I was really thinking about becoming an S-Class when my name was announced, but it doesn't matter to me."

"But you have a really good chance. I mean, you beat me and Gildarts, and you've figured out where Mavis' grave is; I mean Lucy, why do you not want to become S-Class?"

"I didn't beat you." Lucy shakes her head, putting a hand over her eyes. "I stood there and did some tricks; Luke did everything, Gemini did everything." Lucy starts to sob. "What good am I? I'm weak, and useless. I couldn't even walk after."

"Don't say that." Natsu sits up quickly, looking at the blonde. "You won, fair and square. You just had help."

"I always need help." Lucy says bitterly. "I always need people to look after me."

"That's not a bad thing." Natsu shakes his head. "Everyone needs help once in a while. Everyone needs to be weak sooner or later. Just because you need help now, doesn't mean you can't do anything. I believe in you, Lucy. Why don't you believe in yourself?"

When Lucy doesn't say anything, Natsu looks at her sadly. "Why don't you want to be S-Class?" Natsu asks again.

"Because it doesn't matter to me, Natsu." Lucy says softly. "I don't need a tittle. I don't need lots of money. I don't need to be the strongest person in the guild. I don't need any of that." Lucy shakes her head. "It's a nice thought, and I may regret it later, but I don't right now. And if I ever need to be stronger, then… I have you, right?"

Speechless, Natsu gulps, looking at Lucy who begins to sit up, looking him in the eyes. "Right?" Lucy asks again, this time a little weaker.

"We're partners, Luce." Natsu smiles. "You always have me."

"Right." Lucy nods. "Partners." She trails off, wiping a tears that falls from her face.

"I'm gonna tell master that I forfeit." Lucy says shakily as she stands up and looks around, brushing off her plaid skirt. "I'll see you around, Natsu." Lucy waves, disappearing from sight.

Sitting in silence, Natsu looks at Happy, who smiles sadly at him.

"You, brat, have made a mistake." Makarov laughs as he comes to sit beside Natsu.

"Gramps!" Natsu says shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

"Because I sensed children that needed guidance." He laughs.

"Oh." Natsu says, playing with the grass. "I don't know what to do, Gramps." Natsu sighs. "Everyone says that I love her, and I probably do, but I'm not good at this kind of stuff. She says something, and then my brain just goes all fuzzy and the wrong thing comes out."

"Then, just follow your heart." Makarov laughs. "That's all I can tell you, my boy. If you follow your heart, and do what you think is right, then everything will turn out to be okay."

"You think?"

"I do." Makarov laughs. "Lucy is now an S-Class member." He announces getting up from his place in the grass.

"What?" Natsu asks confused. "But she -"

"Passed the second and third stages of the trail." Makarov nods. "She found Mavis' grave, she knows where it is, and in less than six hours; that got her past stage two."

"What's the third stage?" Happy asks confused.

"A lesson." Makarov answers simply.

"A lesson?" Natsu asks confused.

"Lucy needed to come to terms with what happened. She can't accept that she let others help her; which you told her isn't a bad thing, which it's not. However, she also needed to realize who she is and what she wants. S-Class isn't about the title, or the money, or proving your strength. It's about being there to protect the people you care about. Yes, S-Class members do go on jobs that can lead to their deaths at the simplest mistake, but that's not what an S-Class member is." Makarov explains. "It's a code name; an honour. The S-Class members of the guild have proven their dedication, and strength, and need to help others; that's what drives them. That's what drives you, and Lucy. So, Lucy can forfeit this competition, and she can give up the title S-Class, but both of you will always be one of Fairy Tail's elite. You and Lucy, Natsu, will always be an S-Class member."

"Wow, Master, you're giving out these S-Class promotions to everyone!" Happy cries. "First Natsu, and now Lucy! This has never happened before!"

"You're right, Happy." Makarov nods, laughing lightly. "But, I believe it's for the best." He smiles, as he begins to walk off. "See you at the base camp, Natsu." Makarov waves. "I must head back to Mavis' grave. The competition is still going on, for those others worthy of S-Class."

* * *

"No way! Elfman and Evergreen said they're getting married?!" Erza exclaims as she stirs some stew in a pot as she turns to face Mira, Lisanna, and Juvia.

"Yup, they totally caught me off guard at that gave them an opening to attack." Mira laughs rubbing a scrape on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Erza cries pointing the ladle at Mira's face. "They've obviously been dating for a while of they're getting married!"

"I think they wanted to say something shocking so they could throw me off." Mira laughs looking up at Erza. "I guess I've still got a lot to learn!"

"What if it wasn't a strategy?!" Erza cries.

"Remember who we're talking about here," Mira laughs. "Knowing my brother, I doubt that it's true… But now that you mention it, I've never thought about the two of them getting married and having babies." Mira says putting a finger to her lips and thinking about what their child would look like. With a disturbing mental image and an annoying catchphrase floating around in her head, Mira burst into a fit of sobs.

"There's no need to cry." Erza says crossing her arms and looking down at the other S-Class Mage. "It's kind of cute, depending on how you look at it."

"You know," Lisanna adds. "Now that I think about it, they'd make an awesome couple!"

"They're going to have… babies." Juvia mutters to herself.

"Hey, what happened to Freed and Bixlow?" Lisanna asks.

"Both of them went back home with Gildarts." Erza explains.

"Jeez, talk about impatient." Lisanna sighs resting her head on the table.

* * *

"Wendy, hold on a second." Cana pants as she takes a breather. "We've been at this for hours, we need to rest for a bit. Besides, I have no idea where we're going."

"Alright," Wendy pants, sitting down on a stone.

"Okay, first you got to tell me where we're going." Cana says looking at the small girl.

"Oh, sorry. I probably should have explained this before. But, I could be totally wrong. First of all, I thought I should come up with a list of word that might somehow be connected to the word 'grave'. Death, to sleep, the earth, a stone, a star, maybe end? Sadly, no word was six letters long." Wendy sighs.

"Wait, I don't get it. Where did you get the idea that there needed to be six letters in the word?" Cana asks confused.

"From the time limit. We were supposed to find the grave in six hours." Wendy smiles. "I figured that it had to be an important number. Now, I know it's a bit of a stretch," Wendy sighs grabbing a twig and bending down to the dirt. "But, I thought of a word that not only has six letters, but also relates to the words 'grave' and 'time'. Demise; essentially it means to end. It's associated with death, and therefore graves, meets the letter requirement, and has a time element to it. Okay, now here's where things get iffy. This is just a hunch, but when you look at the word 'demise', there's one letter that's different from the others. Want to guess?" Wendy asks looking up at the older girl.

"Uh, I don't know..." Cana sighs.

"There's one letter that's used twice: 'e'. Doesn't that seem kind of suspicious to you?"

"What does it mean?"

"Well, remember how all the paths we chose at the very beginning of the trial were marked with letters?"

"Back in the first round," Cana gasps.

"Yup, you got it!" Wendy smiles. "Route E. I think that's where..." Wendy trails off collapsing to the ground.

"You've been a big help, thank you." Cana smiles down at the sleeping girl, putting away her sleep card. Picking her up and bringing her off the path, Cana rests Wendy down on a patch of leaves. "I'm so sorry, Wendy." Cana mutters before running off, leaving the sleeping girl behind.

"Wendy!" Loke cries rushing towards Wendy as he and Gray step out of the bushes.

"I guess you were right, following them was a good idea." Gray mutters, walking towards the small girl. "How did she figure all that out anyways?"

"She learned a lot from Lucy." Loke says trying to wake Wendy up. "I guess she was just putting her smarts to work..."

"Will she be okay?" Gray asks crouching down in front of her.

"I don't know. Maybe we should bring her back to base camp just in case. We can't just leave her out here..."

"You're right. Okay, here's the deal. I'll follow Cana, you get Wendy to safety. We'll meet up along route E, or something." Gray says standing up.

"Be safe." Loke nods, picking Wendy up and securing her on his back.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"Huh?" Gajeel mumbles confused as he and Levy make their way to the first master's grave.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Levy asks turning around.

"Nothing, shrimp." he mutters, turning back around and crossing his arms. "Let's go."

"Would you stop bossing me around?" Levy sighs, turning around as well and walking off.

Following behind her absentmindedly, Gajeel closes his eyes and sighs softly. "Gajeel, you okay?" Levy snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Would you quit worrying shrimp? Everything's fine." he growls, making Levy take a step back in precaution.

"I-I'm sorry." she mutters turning away sharply and speed-walking away.

_Natsu, you can smell this, can't you?_Gajeel thinks to himself as he follows Levy. _Figure out what it is..._

* * *

"It's got to be around here somewhere." Evergreen grumbles as she and Elfman travel through the dense forest.

"I would quit worry -" Elfman stops short as he watches a man with black hair, a black robe, and a sad look on his face walks through the bushes.

"People?" He asks confused. "There shouldn't be anyone on this island."

"Excuse me?! This is our sacred island! You shouldn't be here!" Evergreen fumes.

"Who is this guy?" Elfman mutters.

"Please, get off this island." The man begs, looking at them sadly. "I-I don't want to hurt anyone else!"

"What's his deal?" Evergreen whispers to Elfman who in return shrugs his shoulders.

"No! It's coming! Get away!" He cries sinking to his knees, putting his hands forcefully on his head, screaming in agony.

"What?" Evergreen and Elfman ask unamused and annoyed.

Suddenly, with a loud droning sound echoing through the area, a massive magic aura surrounds the mystery man, causing the team to step back slightly in horror.

Watching as a large cloud of black smoke surrounds him slightly, Elfman and Evergreen feel themselves being tackled to the ground as a wave of dark magic flies over their heads.

"Natsu?" Elfman asks confused.

"Natsu?" The man questions in shock as he stands back up, stating at the salmon-haired teen in shock. "It's so good to see you again... Natsu."

"Who the hell are you? Why are you here on the island?" Natsu questions as he stands up and stares at the man.

"You've grown..." The man whispers.

"Listen guy, you better leave now." Natsu warns.

"Natsu, please. You're the only on that can kill me; end my pain." The man begs.

"Look buddy, I don't know who you are, but you tried to attack my friends." Natsu growls. "I'll never forgive you!" He screams lighting his fist on fire and craving towards the man.

Landing a solid punch to his face, Natsu watches as the man is flown backwards and away from them, but shock rises in his body as the man gets up as though nothing even happened. "You're still not strong enough." The man mumbles sadly, even though Natsu can hear him perfectly.

"What do you mean?"

"No!" The man cries falling to his knees, tears now streaming down his face. "No, please! I don't want to hurt anyone!" He clutches his head and groans in pain as the magic aura comes back.

"Get out of here!" Natsu shouts at Happy, Elfman, and Evergreen.

"Natsu!" They all cry as the black wave returns and shields Natsu from sight.

"No!" Happy cries, trying to fly towards Natsu, but is held back by Elfman who scoops up Evergreen and runs as far as he can without looking back. "Natsu!" Happy's heartbroken cry echoes throughout the island, making everyone pause in shock.

"Did -" Gray mumbles turning around quickly. "Natsu?"

"Was that Happy?" Mira gasps, dropping the ladle and turning to her sister.

"Happy?" Erza, Loke, and Juvia mutter in confusion as they all stop and look at each other.

"Natsu?" Cana mumbles turning around, looking around in confusion. "I thought I just heard Happy..."

"Happy?" Levy and Gajeel mumble pausing and looking around.

"The little flying blue cat ain't anywhere around here."

"He screamed Natsu's name..." Levy mumbles gripping her bag strap tighter. "Did something -"

"This is Salamander we're talking about." Gajeel grumbles. "Ain't nothing going to happen to him."

Snapping his eyes open, Makarov looks around cautiously. "Natsu," he mumbles looking up to the sky.

* * *

Groaning, Natsu opens his eyes slowly. Lifting his head slightly, he looks at the area surrounding him in shock. Dead grass, trees, leaves, and a discarded and ratty pack lies not far away from him. "What happened?" Natsu mumbles getting up slightly so that now he's on his hands and knees.

Moving one leg slowly under him, Natsu manages to straighten his back and look up to the sky.

Looking down at the ground, Natsu notices something odd out of the corner of his eye. Lifting his scarf up to eye level, Natsu begins to shake in anger. "It's black." He growls.

"Suits you," Natsu hears a voice off to the side. Turning his head towards it, Natsu watches as Luke flicks up his hat, revealing his deep red eyes. "Although, it clashes with your outfit."

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu grumbles, trying to stand.

"I want you to stay away from my property." Luke growls, his eyes flashing with pure, unadulterated rage. "But, you're never going to do that, so let me tell you what else I want." He says walking over to Natsu, and sitting down in front of him. "I want you dead."

Laughing, Natsu looks at Luke like he's crazy. "Like you could ever kill me."

"I can, and one day, I will. But, you mean too much to Lucy right now. So, I'm slowly going to push her out of your life. I'm slowly going to turn her against you. I'm slowly going to kill her from the inside-out, and you'll only be able to watch. I will make her hate you. I will make her grovel." Luke sneers, his voice getting deadlier by the second.

"Lucy's too strong to fall for things like that." Natsu shakes his head.

"You don't see it, do you?" Luke laughs loudly. "She trusts me, Dragneel. The two weeks we spent _alone _together, I worked hard on turning her into my little toy. She trusts me, she believes every word I say. She thinks I'm good, that I'll protect her. We've already started phase one of my plan."

"Phase one?" Natsu clenches his hands.

"Phase one out of ten." Luke laughs. "Phase one, get her to trust me. Phase two, get her to like me. Phase three, send her nightmares. Phase four, send her visions. Phase five, be there to protect her from those visions and nightmares. Phase six, slowly bring her to my side. Phase seven, turn her against her friends. Phase eight, corrupt her. Phase nine, kill you. And phase ten, become one."

"I know your plan now, I'll tell Lucy." Natsu says dangerously.

"You won't." Luke laughs. "Because with a snap of my fingers, I can skip from phase one, to ten; and you'll never see Lucy again. I will rule over her. I'll take over her soul, and I'll be the one in control."

"Then why don't you?" Natsu questions. "Why aren't you going from phase one to ten right now? Why bother with everything else?"

"Because then it wouldn't be as fun." Luke laughs, grinning brightly.

"You think this is fun?" Natsu growls. "You think that this is fun?! How could this possibly be fun?! You're hurting someone close to me!"

"Your point being?" Luke questions, raising an eyebrow. "She's not your responsibility. This isn't hurting you, or your life. Why are you so mad, Dragneel?"

"I'm mad because she – I -" Natsu tries to explain, not able to find the correct words.

Waiting for Natsu to formulate his answer, Luke sighs loudly. "Look Dragneel," Luke grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You don't even have an answer for me; you can't even explain why you care. So, here's the deal: I'll give you ten seconds to give me an answer of why you care, of why you're mad, and of why you hate my plan. If you can't answer me by the time ten seconds is up; then you will stay away from my property, you will stay away from me, and you will end your partnership with Lucy."

"What?"

"One, two, three." Luke says, looking Natsu in the eyes. "Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, te -"

"I love her!" Natsu says quickly.

"What?" Luke gasps.

"I love her, okay? I don't know if it's actually love, and I'm not really good at this kind of thing, but everyone says its love… and I believe them. When I'm around her, everything is different; a good kind of different. She's weird, but she's also really nice, and pretty, and she's really the only person I've ever felt this way about. She's my best friend, and my partner, and I – I love her." Natsu says, smiling softly.

Standing up, Luke grabs Natsu by the scarf and pulls him up, staring into his eyes. "You fucking stay away from Lucy." Luke growls, punching Natsu across the face. "You fucking stay away from her, do you understand me?! She's mine, Dragneel! Lucy is mine, and you can't fucking have her!"

"You feel the same way I do." Natsu says with wide eyes as he picks himself up off the ground. "You love her too, don't you?"

"What the hell do you know?" Luke growls, kicking Natsu away. "She's my property. I control her. Stay away from my fucking property Dragneel!"

"No." Natsu shakes his head. "Everything's been brought out into the light now. Lucy is fair game. You may share a soul with her, Luke. And you may get her to trust you, and you may be able to be with her twenty-four-seven, but I will fight just as hard. She is fair game. You and I are not in control of her. You can't call dibs, because she is not ours to call. You want Lucy on your side… get her to love you." Natsu growls. "She already loves me. I just have to tell her. So, you, you bastard, you better catch up."

Screaming in anger, Luke punches Natsu's face, stomach, and chest. Natsu, punching Luke back, begins to fight with him. Swiping Natsu's feet out from under him, Luke stands over-looking the mage.

Natsu, jumping back up to his feet, sends a flying fist towards Luke's face. "What progress have you had, huh?" Luke questions, dodging one of Natsu's fists. "I've kissed her so many times. I've tasted her lips, we drank each other's blood. What have you done?"

"I've protected her!" Natsu shouts, kicking Luke away from him. "I've talked to her, I've been there for her! I've helped her with her father, and I helped her get revenge on that Dark Guild! That's more than what you've done!"

"No," Luke shakes his head, grabbing onto Natsu's fists. "You don't get it, do you? All of that was me, Dragneel. I sent thoughts to your head. I told you what to say in front of Lucy's father, I lead you to Lucy's old room. I told you where to go, I lead you to that story. All of that was _me_, Dragneel!"

"What?" Natsu questions, faltering slightly, giving Luke and opening to attack.

Punching Natsu away, Luke stalks over towards the pink haired teen. "I've done everything, Natsu." Luke sneers. "When you touched Lucy when she was wearing that dress, I transferred to your body. I was the one talking, not you." Luke shakes his head. "When you and Lucy ran out of her father's study, I went back to Lucy's body. When Lucy showed you that entrance on the roof, I took over her body; I told you where to go. Only if it was only for a second, I had control. I lead you to that story, to that room." Luke states. "Maybe you were there for her once or twice, and maybe she fell in love with you, but that was all me, Dragneel. So in your terms, you're the one that should be catching up with me."

"What have you done for her, Luke?" Natsu questions, sitting up and looking at the teen. "You've scared her. You've taken advantage of her. You've tormented her. I've been there for her. I've helped her through her fears. I've helped; you've destroyed."

"Destruction can be fixed by those who've destroyed." Luke states.

"But it only makes a bigger mess." Natsu retorts.

"What? And you think you can clean the mess up? I swear to you Dragneel, if you -"

"Hey," a voice causes Luke to stop talking and both heads to snap towards Lucy, who stands there looking confused. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing Princess." Luke says standing up and looking down at Natsu.

"That didn't seem like nothing to me, is everything okay?" Lucy asks softly, looking at Natsu.

"Everything's fine, Luce." Natsu laughs. "Don't worry."

"Right," Lucy nods. "Okay."

"Did you need something, Princess?" Luke questions.

"Yeah," Lucy nods. "I just ran into a guy that wasn't from Fairy Tail, and he seemed pretty freaked out, so I ran over here to see if there was something wrong. But, it's just you two…" she explains. "Natsu, I thought you and I could look around the island. You know what they say; where there's one, dozens are bound to follow." She laughs slightly.

"Sure Luce." Natsu nods, standing up and smiling at the blonde.

"You're just going with him?" Luke growls.

"Well, I automatically assumed you were coming. Sorry," Lucy says looking at Luke. "C'mon." Lucy says walking away from the two boys, both of them following her.

* * *

"It's been hours." Lucy sighs, leaning against a tree and sinking to the ground, a tired look appearing on her face. "I need a break."

Nodding, Natsu sits on a boulder. "Sounds good."

Luke and Natsu, watching Lucy quickly fall asleep, look at her softly.

Luke, standing up from his seat on the grass, makes his way over to Lucy, beginning to play with the strand of black hair. Putting his hand on her cheek, Luke bites his lip. Kissing her forehead, Luke watches as she breaks out into a cold sweat, a look of discomfort showing on her face.

"What'd the hell did you do?" Natsu questions, looking at the blonde worriedly, standing up and glaring at Luke.

"Sending her a nightmare." Luke mumbles, disappearing in a black smoke and encasing Lucy's body, disappearing from sight.

Landing in a large white room, Luke looks around confused. Spotting Lucy in a dark corner, hands over her ears, she sobs loudly. Watching Natsu appear in front of her, Luke watches as he pulls on her hair, causing her to stand up and yelp in pain.

Throwing her against a wall, right past Luke, he watches as Lucy sides down the wall. Looking as she looks up at Natsu, he growls.

Suddenly watching the scene change, Lucy is standing over a bloody Wendy, a dead look on her face.

The area is dark, a faint red shining in the background. Luke can tell they're in a cave; he can see perfectly well in the darkness. Stepping beside Lucy, Luke watches as blood drips from her finger tips, and dribbles down her chin.

Looking into her dead brown eyes, Luke laughs when she licks her lips and crouches down in front of a barely breathing Wendy. "L-Lucy, please." Wendy's weak voice echoes throughout the cave. "Don't hurt me."

Not answering, Lucy grabs Wendy by the neck, crushing it, laughing when she hears the snap, and sinking her teeth into Wendy's neck, pulling out veins, and watching them snap, causing blood to pour out of Wendy's body.

Watching the scene change one again, Luke's eyes widen when Natsu pins Lucy to the wall, his appearance changed.

Not visible to Lucy or Natsu, Luke takes a step closer, examining Natsu's body. Wearing a green jacket that ends at his knees, with a gold design along the edges, Natsu wears black pants tucked into black leather boots that end mid-shin. With horns coming out on the sides of his head, and red, bat-like wings protruding from his back, black tattoos cover his body.

Watching as Natsu rips Lucy's keys away from her, Luke watches as he twirls them around on his pointer finger, noticing all his nails are long and pointed.

"Where have I seen you before?" Luke mutters, watching as Natsu pokes Lucy's cheek with one of his nails, causing a small stream of blood to fall down her cheek. Tracing his finger from her cheek, down her neck, and into the centre of her chest, Lucy and Luke watch with fearful eyes.

Watching as Natsu screams in a voice unlike his own, he lunges his hand towards Lucy's chest. "No!" Luke cries, teleporting in front of Lucy, taking the blow.

Sinking to his knees, Luke puts a hand to his chest. Coughing out blood, Luke falls forward, catching himself with his hand as he sticks it out in front of him. Watching blood drop to the floor, one drop at a time, Luke's eyes widen.

Ending the nightmares, Luke appears outside of Lucy's body, perfectly fine. Putting a hand over his eyes, Luke takes in a shaky breath. Slowly turning to look at Natsu, who has preoccupied himself with something off in the distance, Luke looks at him weirdly. "Who the hell are you?"

Not answering him, Luke watches as Natsu begins to sniff the air. "I know this smell!" Natsu exclaims jumping up and looking around.

"Huh?" Luke asks, confused with the situation.

"It has to be him. But why would he be on the island?" Looking around, Natsu begins to focus on the scent, trying to pinpoint the location. "He's close!" he yells, running off in a certain direction.

"That wasn't a nightmare I sent you, Lucy…" Luke mutters turning back to look at her. "That one with Natsu in it… the last one… that wasn't my doing. I know I've seen him before." Luke shakes his head, looking at the spot Natsu once sat. "I just don't remember where."

* * *

Landing on his back, Natsu looks around cautiously. After having fallen off a cliff, Natsu slipped on a giant leaf, causing a ride of torture for Natsu; whose motion sickness triggered.

"That didn't hurt a bit." Natsu laughs, sitting up.

Gasping in surprise, Natsu spots a man leaning against a tree a few feet away from him. Recognizing him as the man who changed his scarf black, Natsu growls in anger. "It's him."

"Natsu!" he hears Happy's voice.

"Happy?!" Natsu questions spinning around to find his Exceed flying towards him, a worried look on his face.

"Watch out! Below you!"

Looking down, Natsu notices the ground begin to crack and shake. Jumping out of the way, Natsu turns around to see a giant tree pop out of the ground.

"There was a sprouting seed hidden deep within the soil beneath you." Natsu hears a feminine voice say from up in the tree. "The Arc of Time guided it to become this tree. Where do you think your future will guide you I wonder, Natsu Dragneel."

"So you're the creep from before." Natsu says looking up at her. "There's no doubt about it, I never forget a smell."

"The guy who used Lyon's group on Galuna Island?" Happy asks as he float beside Natsu's head.

"Since when did you start dressing like a girl?" Natsu asks pointing up at her.

"Whoa, he's a cross-dresser?" Happy asks.

"No, this is actually my real form." She answers. "I am a member of the Grimoire Heart guild, and leader of the Seven Kin. You may call me Ultear Milkovich."

Ultear is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure, predominately shown in the battle suit she wears. The battle suit is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into three sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patters, and Ultear sports a matching white headband. On her arms, Ultear wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky grey wrist-guards, from which she can produce her characteristic lacrima.

"Ultimate milk sandwich?" Natsu asks confused.

"Nope, not even close." Happy shakes his head.

"Don't tell me your guild has sent you after Zeref as well?" Ultear questions.

"Huh?!" Happy and Natsu question.

Gasping, Natsu turns to look at the unconscious man leaning up against the tree. "You mean that crybaby is Zeref? The same guy who created Lullaby, Delliora, and other bad stuff? For real?"

"He can't be, no way!" Happy cries. "Zeref lived a long time ago!"

"Just so you know, I won't let you have him. The black wizard Zeref belongs only to me." Ultear says looking down at Natsu.

"Fine, I don't want him!" Natsu shouts up at her.

"Oh?" Ultear questions. "Well, this time I mean business, whether you want him or not!" Ultear grins, as a green sphere now floats in front of her. Moving her arm back, Ultear holds the orb in her hand.

Throwing it at Natsu, Ultear watches as someone grabs a hold of it, an emotionless look on her face. "Lucy?!" Natsu cries. "How are you here?!"

"You missed it, Natsu." Lucy says seriously. "There's been attacks on the guild. When I woke up and saw you missing, Gray, Cana, and Loke appeared in front of me. They told me that a guild by the name of Grimoire Heart attacked the members of Fairy Tail. First there were two lackeys who Gajeel beat up, but they got him pretty good too. Second, there was a man named Zancrow who hurt Wendy, Mest, Carla, and Pantherlily. Then, there was a man named Azuma who hurt Mira and Lisanna. Then, a man named Rustyrose attacked Evergreen and Elfman. Gray, Loke, and Cana went up against a man named Caprico who just so happened to be a Celestial Spirit. They beat him, and now he is under a contract with me. The last I heard, Erza and Juvia were fighting a girl named Meredy." Lucy informs him, crushing the sphere in her hands, glaring up at Ultear. "I was being chased by a man named Kain Hikaru when I heard your voices. I came here to tell you one more thing. The Master has been attacked."

"What?!" Natsu cries. "They got Gramps?!"

"He's wounded pretty badly." Lucy sneers at Ultear, who glares right back. "Everyone is fighting, Natsu. Fairy Tail is under attack."

"Then this changes things." Natsu says seriously. "I don't give a damn if you want Zeref, and I don't care if you want to get revenge for what happened on Galuna Island; but you and your guild has hurt my family." Natsu lights himself on fire, Lucy doing the same. "I won't forgive you!"

Both about to attack, Lucy and Natsu are tackled by Kain Hikaru, a huge, overweight, yet muscular man wearing a large dark robe-like garment with a lighter-coloured spotted design near the top. Underneath this, he is bare-chested, although he does have two belt-like collars wrapped around him in a crisscross fashion, and wears tights. His skin tone is chalk white. He is extremely tall, and his hands are extremely large; which he makes good use of in his fighting style. He has shaggy dark hair and slight sideburns. He has a huge head, a comparatively small face, and a very tick neck. Among the most prominent facial features are his large eyebrows, his bulging chin, and his thick lips.

"I've got this Ultear." Kain Hikaru says looking down at Natsu and Lucy who struggle from underneath his large form. "It seems you've found Zeref, so take him back to the headquarters."

"Hell no!" Natsu growls, trying to push the large man off of him. "I'll take you both on!"

"Natsu," Lucy says softly. "We'll get them back. Just, focus one person at a time, okay?"

Watching Ultear pick up Zeref and walk away, Natsu sighs. "Okay."

Getting off the two mages, Kain Hikaru looks at them. "I will finish the two of you off!" he announces.

"Lucy, go after her." Natsu whispers, watching Ultear get farther and farther away.

"Right," Lucy nods, running after her, but stops mid-step.

"Hey! What are you doing, she's gonna get away!" Natsu yells at her.

"Look, I'm trying to move, but I won't budge!" Lucy cries.

Laughing, Kain holds up a doll with one strand of blonde hair coming off its head. "I snagged a strand of your hair while you were running away."

"What?" Lucy questions, shock appearing on her face. "How did you -"

"Now that you are connected to Mr. Cursey, it's time for me to get this started." Kain Hikaru laughs, making Natsu and Happy look at them confused.

"I think we're missing some vital information." Happy says as he looks up at Natsu.

"Yeah," Natsu nods.

Watching Kain pull the doll vertically, Natsu and Happy watch as Lucy stretches, screaming in pain. "Do you have any idea what's goin' on here?" Natsu questions, looking worriedly at the blonde, as Kain bends the doll backwards and slams her into different things.

"It looks like a bunch of friends having fun!" Happy announces.

"Oh, we've passed the friend stage at this point, little doggy." Kain says with a suggestive gleam in his eye.

"Keep dreaming, bristle butt!" Lucy groans as she slams into a tree.

"It seems to me that whatever diaper dude does to that doll, it happens to Lucy too!" Happy cries.

"Whoa… that's cool." Natsu says, excitement taking over his body, as he watches Lucy be flung around. "Make her tickle herself silly!" Natsu laughs.

"Hey!" Lucy glares at him. "Do you want to die?!"

"I think that's exactly what he should do." Kain Hikaru says looking over to Natsu. With a movement of Mr. Cursey, Lucy is sent flying towards him.

"Natsu! Outta the way!" Lucy cries, closing her eyes.

Kain, making Lucy aim a punch at Natsu, Watches as Natsu jumps onto her, using her as a source of momentum. "Hey you -!" Natsu tries to say, but is cut off when Lucy's foot kicks him in the chin, sending him flying backwards.

Lucy, steadying herself with one hand on the ground, kicks Natsu in the side, sending him flying.

Now sitting beside each other, Natsu looks at Lucy angrily. "What the heck are you doing Lucy?!" Natsu yells.

"It's not me; it's that creepy doll!" Lucy answers, punching Natsu square in the face.

"That hurt." Natsu grunts.

Grabbing onto Lucy's wrist, he pulls her hand away from his face. "Kick!" Lucy says with wide eyes, watching as her foot sweeps under Natsu's feet, causing him to jump up, and flip backwards. "Punch!" Lucy cries, watching as her fist flies towards Natsu's stomach. Smiling when Natsu stops her hand, Lucy looks up at him. 'Kick!" Lucy says with wide eyes, watching as Natsu stops her leg.

"Punch!" Lucy cries, watching as Natsu grabs onto her fist and spins her around, holding her flush against him.

"Would you just stay still?" Natsu questions, locking Lucy in his arms, watching as Kain uses the doll, making Lucy struggle in his grip. "Have you always been this strong?" Natsu grunts, struggling to hold her in place.

"Don't you two have any decency?!" Kain cries. "Quit being cuddly and kissy in the middle of a battlefield!"

"We're not doing either of those, you perv!" Lucy and Natsu shout at him.

"Whatever, they're totally in love." Happy rolls his tongue.

"Now you got me steamed! Fine…!" Kain shouts, causing Lucy to slip through Natsu's hold. "You want to get all handsy in front of me…?! Take this!"

Making Lucy hug Natsu, Kain starts laughing. "I'll make you hug your boyfriend so hard that his spine turns to jelly!"

"Lucy stop it!" Natsu cries, trying to pull her off.

"I can't!" Lucy exclaims.

Stopping all movement, Natsu looks down at the blonde. "We gotta distract him." He says, watching as Lucy's eyes widen. "That way, Happy can get the doll."

"What do we do?" Lucy asks softly, watching as her arms squeeze Natsu tighter.

Looking down at Lucy, Natsu gets his arms free. Grabbing onto her face, Natsu smashes his lips down on hers, causing everyone to go into shock.

Happy, looking up to see the open-mouthed beyond shocked Kain Hikaru, he quickly steals the doll. Watching as Lucy now moves on her own, she wraps her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu, placing his hands on her waist, begins to smile through the kiss.

"Uh," Happy says awkwardly from off to the side. "You guys can stop now…" he trails off.

Looking down at his empty hand, Kain begins to shake in anger. Kicking Happy, he watches as the blue cat goes flying, hitting the base of the cliff.

Picking up the doll, Kain sends Lucy flying.

"Lucy!" Natsu cries.

Kain, stalking towards Natsu, grabs him by the back of his scarf. Using all his strength, Kain sends him flying into the base of the cliff, watching it crumble as rocks start to fall on a barely conscious Natsu.

Throwing Mr. Cursey on the ground in front of Natsu, Kain watches as Lucy flies over towards the pink haired boy.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries.

"I'm stuck!" Natsu grunts. "It's no good! I can't get out!"

"I'll summon Virgo to help set you free!" Lucy says, putting her hand on her leather pouch. With her eyes widening in surprise, she gasps loudly. "No," she mumbles. "Not now… this is not the time… to run out of magic power."

"What?" Natsu says looking up at her. "You ran out? How?"

"I fought this guy by myself before… I summoned almost all of my Celestial Spirits, Natsu." Lucy says looking at him weakly.

"Lucy behind you!" Happy cries, watching Kain Hikaru appears behind Lucy.

"Run away!" Natsu shouts.

Being pushed into the ground, Lucy lets out a scream of pain. "Leave her alone!" Natsu shouts, looking at the scene with wide eyes. Turning back to the rocks, he tries to pull himself free. "Come… _on_!"

"Relax little guy," Kain says looking at Natsu. "You got a front row seat to tonight's execution."

"You bastard!" Natsu shouts, trying to get free.

"Don't hurt Lucy!" Happy cries. "Take this, and that, and this, and that!" he yells punching Kain's face.

Kain, getting annoyed by Happy, slaps him away, causing the small Exceed to be slammed against the rocky surface. "I gave it a shot… but he's too strong." Happy says weakly.

"Happy…" Lucy says looking up at him.

"Get outta here, Lucy." Natsu says looking at the blonde. "You got to chase down the broad or we'll lose her! Don't worry about me, just keep running and don't look back!"

Grunting in pain, Lucy's face turns into a sad one. "No way!" she denies, causing Natsu to gasp and look at her with wide eyes.

Getting kicked in the back, Lucy screams in pain, causing Natsu to have a look of rage on his face.

Kain, picking her up by her head, begins to press it roughly. "I refuse to run away," Lucy says softly. "I won't do it." She cries. "I'd rather stay here with you, I can't think of anything that would make me happier." She smiles at Natsu as Kain lifts her up off the ground.

Looking at Lucy, Natsu begins to shake, anger and fear taking over his body. "I guess that's one way of saying goodbye." Kain says darkly as he squeezes Lucy's head tighter. "I can't wait to pop that cute, little head of yours off."

"You let go of her!" Natsu growls.

"Careful, you'll break my concentration. I might not squeeze enough the first time." He laughs, squeezing harder, making Lucy scream in pain.

"No!" Natsu shouts. Looking around for something to help him, he notices the doll by Lucy's feet. Not being close enough to reach it, Natsu looks at Lucy.

To the best of her ability, Lucy looks down at Natsu. "Tell Wendy I love her, 'kay?"

"L-Lucy…" Natsu looks at her sadly.

"Thanks for everything Natsu!" Lucy screams, Kain crushing her skull even more.

"Lucy!" Natsu screams.

With a snap echoing throughout the area, Luke appears from behind Kain, a look of rage on his face. "Luke?" Natsu questions confused.

"Yeah, some protecting you're doing." Luke scoffs, gently pulling Lucy down from Kain's grip. Sitting her beside Natsu, Luke pets her hair softly. "So kissing her was only a distraction, eh?"

"No," Natsu mutters.

"Thought so." Luke sighs.

Smiling sadly at Lucy, Luke looks at Natsu; glaring at him. "This is the only time I'm going to help you." Luke growls.

Pulling Natsu out from under the rocks, Luke stands him up against the cliff wall. "I've been meaning to ask," Natsu looks at Luke. "What the hell are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Luke says seriously. "I'm human, by the way. Well, a type of human." He laughs.

"Human?" Natsu questions confused. "I thought you were for sure a Demon."

"No," Luke shakes his head. "I'm not a Demon. I'm human."

"So, you're actually - how old?" Natsu asks.

"Eighteen." Luke says seriously, turning back to Kain.

Picking him up like he weighed no more than a feather, Luke puts Kain on the edge of a nearby river. Kicking him in, Luke watches as Kain floats down the river in his frozen state. "Let's go." Luke says turning towards Natsu.

Walking over to a still frozen Lucy, Luke puts her on his back. "Everyone is at the base camp; or what's left of it. We need to regroup."

"The hell with regrouping." Natsu growls. "We need to defeat them; all of them!"

"Listen here, Natsu." Luke booms. "Lucy almost died, practically everyone is wounded, we can't fight them. Not now."

"I don't get you." Natsu shakes his head, picking up Happy. "First, you're evil and you hate me, then you're caring and soft towards Lucy. Then you say you're human when you remind me of a demon; who are you, Luke?"

"It's Lucifer." Luke says turning away from Natsu. "And I'm evil. I am a half-demon, Natsu. There's your answer. So, c'mon, let's go."

"Half demon?" Natsu questions confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's a term for people like me, Natsu." Luke says beginning to walk away. "My mother was a Celestial Spirit Wizard, and my father used Dark Magic. I am classified as a half-demon because of who my parents were."

"So, you're not a real demon?" Natsu asks as both of them walk through the frozen world.

"Technically, no." Luke answers. "But I can be whatever I want, Natsu."

"You don't seem evil now," Natsu looks at Luke. "Why?"

Laughing loudly, Luke and Natsu enter the base camp where everyone stands frozen. "Because I'm not a bad guy; I'm on your side." Laying Lucy down on a free mattress, Luke stands up straight and looks at Natsu. "Everything I do, I do for a reason."

"What?"

"Nothing is ever as it seems, Natsu." Luke says kneeling down beside Lucy. "Take care of her, okay?"

"Okay." Natsu nods, watching Luke snap his fingers and disappear in a black smoke as everyone begins to move again.

"Natsu," Erza says surprised. "When did you get here?" she asks weakly.

"You're a mess." Natsu laughs. "What's going on?"

"We've managed to defeat all of the Grimoire Heart members. However, Juvia said that a man by the name of Zeref called out the name Acnologia." Erza answers.

"I don't care about him." Natsu says standing up. "I don't care about Acnologia… the master of Grimoire Heart is still alive." He says darkly, standing up so that his bangs hide his eyes. "I need revenge for him hurting Gramps. I'll kill the bastard."

"You can't go alone." Lucy's voice echoes in Natsu's ears, causing him to freeze. "I'll go with you."

"No." Natsu looks at the blonde. "You'll stay here."

"Last time I checked, you weren't in charge of my life, Natsu." Lucy says looking into his eyes. "I'm coming with you."

"I'll come as well." Erza smiles. "Gray, you interested?"

"He's gonna pay for hurting Gramps." Gray nods, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll come too." Wendy says, looking up at everyone as she finishes healing Gajeel. "You're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Where's Gildarts?" Natsu asks looking around.

"He's fighting a man named Bluenote." Freed answers. "Cana is with him, she attained Fairy Glitter, so they're working hard as they try to defeat him."

"Right." Natsu nods, looking at everyone. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Everyone nods, standing up and running off, Natsu leading the group.

"Lucy! Wait!" Lisanna calls out to her.

"Yeah?" Lucy questions turning around.

"The master wants to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Now."

"I'll catch up with you guys!" Lucy calls out after them.

Leading Lucy over to the somewhat conscious Makarov, Lucy kneels down beside him. "What's up master? You feeling okay?"

"You pass." He says looking up at Lucy.

"I what?" Lucy asks confused.

"You pass the S-Class promotional trials. You are now one of Fairy Tail's elite. Congratulations."

"N-no," Lucy shakes her head. "Sir, I can't. Someone else -"

"Will still be promoted. You have just become and S-Class, but so will another."

"M-Master…" Lucy trails off looking at the elder man. "Why?"

"Because I said." Makarov chuckles. "Now go get revenge."

"Yes sir." Lucy smiles, about to disappear from sight when Lisanna grabs onto her arm.

"Stick with Natsu, would you?" she says looking at Lucy. "When he's with his friends, he gets even stronger."

"Yeah," Lucy nods, disappearing from sight.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

All arriving at the base of the Grimoire Heart airship, everyone looks up. "Wow," Lucy laughs. "Way to make themselves known. I mean, they have a giant guild mark on the front of the ship."

"They're so full of themselves." Wendy says as she and Lucy high-five.

"Would you two focus?" Erza snaps, looking back at the two girls.

"Sorry!" they squeal, hiding behind Natsu and Gray.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail." An elderly male voice echoes throughout the area, causing everyone to look up and watch as a tall, elderly man with long, slicked back, silvery hair, revealing his forehead. He also has a mustache and a similarly long yet mildly thin and curly beard, reaching down to his lower chest. He has some wrinkles on his face, as evident of his extremely advanced age; nonetheless, despite his age, his figure is muscular and well defined. His right eye is covered by a simple eye patch.

He wears a dark shirt paired with armoured shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets, as well as chain-mail covering parts of his arms remaining exposed, simple light pants with flames near the edges – held up by what looks to be a light belt composed of two straps with the relative buttons, possibly part of the pants themselves, and dark, simple boots. Over his outfit he wears a large, dark cape bearing Grimoire Heart's symbol on the back and sporting a mantle with a high collar, lighter-coloured borders and jagged lower edges.

"So you've come to receive the same fate as your master?" he laughs. "Come face your destruction, children of Makarov."

Growling, Natsu looks up at Hades. Watching him walk away, Natsu begins shouting. "Hey, you old fart! Give us a way up there!"

"We owe him one for gramps." Gray sneers.

"He'll answer for it soon enough." Erza says staring up at the entrance to the ship.

"So if we beat him up, the rest of 'em will leave?" Wendy asks looking up at Lucy.

"That's the plan." Lucy nods, looking down at the girl. "And if their ship's destroyed… they can swim back." Lucy growls, her eyes shining with rage.

Natsu, looking down at the three Exceeds who decided to accompany them, says "Happy, I've got a job for ya."

"Huh?" Happy questions looking up at him.

"I need you to find whatever makes this thing fly and take it out of commission." Natsu informs him.

"I guess it would be a major problem if it started moving." Happy nods. "At least, for you." He laughs.

"We shall help him." Carla says looking up at Natsu.

"You can count on us." Pantherlily nods. "Can we go in now?" he asks quickly.

"Good plan!" Wendy smiles. "But, I'll cast my Troia spell just in case."

Putting her hands up to Natsu's stomach, Wendy's hands begin to glow a bright blue. "There." She smiles.

"I think we've kept him waiting long enough." Gray growls making a fist with his right hand and slamming it into his open left hand, causing the air to freeze around his two hands. Slamming them into the ground, a frozen staircase appears, leading right up to the mouth of the ship. "Let's go!"

With a battle cry, Natsu begins running up the stairs, Lucy right beside him.

"Remember," Erza says. "His power surpasses out own master's. So, one we get in there, his him hard and hit him fast."

"Yeah, okay." Wendy answers.

"Don't worry, I'm not stoppin' until he's beggin' for mercy!" Gray announces.

"After everything he's done, he doesn't deserve any mercy." Lucy growls.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu shouts. "We're puttin' him down!"

Nearing the top, Lucy grabs onto Natsu's hand and shoulder, throwing him so he gets a boost.

Appearing right in front of Hades, Natsu lights his fist on fire. "Ready or not Hades! Here we come!" he shouts. "I've got a message from Makarov!" Natsu screams, sending a blast of fire towards Hades. "Choke on it!"

"You'll have to do better than that." Hades laughs, blocking the fire, protecting himself. "Try again."

Jumping up to the sides of Hades, Erza reequips quickly. "Black Wing: Moon Flash!" she yells, sending blades of light towards Hades.

"Cold Excalibur!" Gray chants making a giant sword made of ice as both he and Erza's blades hit Hades head on.

Still standing, Lucy pulls out a golden key. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" she chants, watching Taurus appear and hit hades in the chest with a swing of his axe.

Sticking her arms out in front of her, Wendy closes her eyes and focuses her magic. "By the grace of the wind," she begins to chant. "May you strike fiercely, move swiftly, and be free of all harm! Arms and Armour! Vernier! Now go!" she yells, casting it upon Erza and Gray watching as they get close to Hades and attack him with fierce attacks, which he dodges.

Erza, appearing behind him, aims a slash to his back, which Hades also dodges. "Nimble little scamp." He curses, his left hand shining purple and a chain appearing from it.

Sending it towards Erza, he smirks when it attaches itself around Erza's neck. With a flick of his wrist, he sends Erza flying towards Gray, but his eyes widen in surprise when both of them disappear from sight.

Lucy, now standing in front of Hades, punches him in the face, disappearing once again. Reappearing beside Erza and Gray, Lucy crouches down, looking at them with a smile on her face. "You're welcome." she laughs.

Natsu, now appearing above Hades, glows brightly due to Wendy's enchantments. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he chants, hitting Hades with blades of fire.

Using the chain on Natsu, Hades grabs him by the back of the head, sending him flying towards a wall. About to hit it, Erza and Lucy appear. Grabbing onto him, Lucy nods at Erza, who quickly changes her armour and cuts the chain, letting Natsu free.

Disappearing seconds before hitting the wall, Lucy now appears beside Erza. "Where's the boy?" Hades questions, causing everyone to glance at her curiously.

"In three," Lucy smirks holding up three fingers and putting a hand on her hips. "Two, one."

Natsu, appearing in front of Gray, causes him to act quickly, making an Ice-Hammer. "Natsu! Get in there!" Gray shouts, swinging the hammer and letting Natsu get some momentum.

"Wendy!" Lucy shouts, looking over at the small girl.

"Right!" Wendy nods, focusing her magic. "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Scorpio!" Lucy summons, watching the two blasts of Air and Sand merge together.

"A Unison Raid?!" Hades exclaims.

Natsu, positioning himself in the centre of the two magic attacks, lights himself on fire. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" he chants, spinning in the attacks, head-butting Hades and sending him flying.

Watching as Hades crashes into the farthest wall, smoke covers him from sight. Standing guard, the five watch it cautiously. "Did we do it?" Wendy asks looking at Lucy, whose face is calculating.

"That was too easy." Lucy shakes her head.

"The blonde is correct." Hades laughs, standing up and looking at the teens. "I've often heard young people refer to their mistakes as 'life experience'." He says walking towards them through the smoke. "But true mistakes do not yield experience as there is no coming back from them, such as it is here. Your future only consists of the grave. There is no lesson to learn other than opposing me was the biggest mistake of your lives." He says darkly.

"Oh no." Wendy gasps covering her mouth.

"All of that and he wasn't even scratched?" Lucy questions.

"Come on!" Gray growls. "We poured everything we had into that!"

"His magic power is unreal." Natsu says looking at Hades with wide eyes. "How do we beat him?"

"Very well." Hades nods. "Now that I'm warmed up, it's time to get serious."

Looking at the teens with hatred, Hades lets out his build up magic pressure, causing Natsu to stagger slightly; him being the closest person to Hades.

"Get ready," Erza warns, crouching slightly.

Looking over all the Fairy Tail members, Hades smirks slightly when he looks at Wendy. Focusing on her, Hades widens his eyes, letting out a scream.

Watching Wendy begins to glow, everyone gasps when she disappears from sight, the only thing left behind, are her clothes. "No! Wendy!" Natsu shouts.

Looking at where Wendy one stood with wide eyes, Lucy swallows a lump in her throat as she begins to breathe raggedly. Slowly looking back towards Hades, Lucy's eyes and hair turn a deep red colour. Turning up the heat, Gray quickly moves over to Erza, shielding them both from the heat.

Turning it up even more, Lucy lets loose her magic power, causing everyone's knees to buckle.

"We gave that everything we had." Gray says looking at Lucy with wide eyes. "How does she have more?"

Looking at Hades, her face emotionless, Lucy stalks forward, melting the floor behind her slightly. Standing face to face, Lucy's bangs shield her eyes.

"Did I make you angry?" Hades laughs looking down at Lucy.

Clenching her hands, the chains on Lucy's skirt begin to rattle, her tie swaying slightly due to her magic pressure.

Shooting a hand up to Hades' neck, his eyes widen in surprise when he feels her hand start to crush his windpipe, refusing to let air in. "You killed her," Lucy says in a voice unlike her own, as she looks into Hades' eyes, watching them widen slightly.

Slamming him into the ground, Lucy crushes his neck even more. "You killed her." Lucy says again. "I'll kill you." She growls, her body starting to glow red.

Watching with wide eyes, Erza looks at Natsu, who stares at Lucy.

"Let me tell you something Old Man," Lucy sneers, placing a foot on his chest as she crouches own beside him, her hand still crushing his neck. "I've made bigger mistakes than wanting to fight you. I've made bigger mistakes than you can ever imagine. And maybe, I don't deserve to live right now, and maybe I should have died long ago. But I'm didn't." She starts, her hand and foot starting to burn Hades' body. "I didn't deserve to have someone like Wendy. I didn't deserve to be a part of her life, and yet I was. She was possibly the only sane and good thing I could ever possibly have, and you took her away from me." Lucy growls. "You took my sister away! I kill you, you bastard!"

"It's okay, everybody." A new voice answers. "I'm fine. I'm up here! She exclaims with relief."

Gasping, Lucy returns to normal, her grip on Hades faltering, giving him a chance to send her flying. Landing right beside Wendy's clothes, Lucy looks up to the ceiling; a smile appearing on her face. "Horologium!" Lucy cries in happiness.

"My automatic danger detection mode was activated just in time." He states.

"Really…" Lucy and Natsu trail off, looking up at the Celestial Spirit.

"Thanks Horologium that was a close call. She says graciously." Horologium says.

"What kind of Spirit is he?" Erza questions Lucy, as she helps the blonde stand back up.

"He's Horologium, the clock constellation." Lucy answers.

"So, I guess timing is kind of his thing, huh?" Gray laughs.

"So, uh, why didn't Wendy's clothes go with her?" Natsu questions.

"As it was an emergency, I only had time to protect her physical body." He answers.

"Just her body?!" Gray exclaims. "Hold up. You're saying that inside there, she's - !"

"Ah! She screams in embarrassment. I will provide new clothing for her." Horologium says.

"We're just glad she's okay." Erza sighs in relief. Looking at Lucy, Erza smiles when Wendy drops to the ground, and the blonde, crouches down in front of her, tears rolling down her face.

"I thought you died." Lucy cries, wrapping her arms around Wendy, a hand around her body, and a hand on her head. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't." Wendy smiles, hugging Lucy back. "Thank you very much, Horologium."

"No problem, Wendy." Horologium smiles. "As Lucy continues to get stronger, you'll find that much more Spirits will make their way out of their gates on their own will to assist you. Now please, stay safe." he says disappearing in a golden light.

"We will, thank you." Lucy says gratefully.

"So this is Makarov's Fairy Tail." Hades laughs, everyone's attentions focused on him. "I'll admit, you're extremely entertaining."

"Hold on." Natsu says taking a step forward. "You're saying you know Gramps?"

"I'm surprised he never told you about me." Hades crosses his arms. "Have the records of my existence been expunged from the guild's library? I should have expected as much…" he trails off.

"If Makarov is Gramps," Hades laughs. "I suppose that makes me 'Great Grandfather'. I'm Fairy Tail's second master."

"That's a filthy lie!" Natsu shouts.

"My name was Pretch back then. It was I who appointed Makarov as the guild's third master."

"You expect us to believe that?!" Natsu cries in outrage. "Gramps wouldn't have anything to do with you!" Natsu shouts running forward.

Sticking two fingers out in front of him, a purple orb appears in front of Hades' fingers. Sending a kind of magic circle towards him, Natsu is engulfed in smoke, hiding him from sight.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries worriedly.

Now sending it towards the others, Hades uses the smoke as a cover to attach a chain to Lucy. Pulling her towards him, he gives her the same treatment she gave him. Starting to choke her, Lucy claws at Hades' hand. "Your magic is not one I've seen before. Tell me, is it lost?"

"How… should I know?" Lucy questions hoarsely, trying to get Hades' hand off her neck.

"You don't know your own magic?" Hades laughs. "What kind of pathetic wizard are you? To not know a magic as rare, boring, and weak as that, proves that you are of no use to anyone."

"The one who holds me inside her soul, that's what kind of wizard she is." A voice echoes throughout the room, causing everything to still. Appearing in front of Lucy, Luke shields his eyes from Hades as he sticks his hands into his pockets, laughing slightly. "I wholeheartedly agree on the whole pathetic wizard thing… but don't you dare diss my magic." Luke growls looking up at Hades, his gaze piercing into his soul.

"Who are you, another Celestial Spirit?" Hades laughs. "Have you come here to protect your master?" he taunts.

Undoing Hades' hand from Lucy's neck, Luke starts to whistle a happy tune as he places Lucy off to the side and turns towards Hades, who continues to laugh. Sticking his hands in his pockets, Luke kicks Hades in the chest, sending him flying into the nearest wall.

"On the contrary, Hades." Luke laughs walking towards him. "I own her, so technically, I'm her master. Don't you think it's funny that a Celestial Spirit _Wizard _has a master of her own? I know I do." Luke laughs loudly, placing hi foot on Hades' chest, leaning in slightly. "However, you made my property very angry." Luke says darkly. "And I don't know about you, but I find that to be quite annoying when she practically shows off her hidden supply."

"Hidden supply?" Erza and Gray look at Lucy who laughs nervously and scratches the back of her neck.

"Surprise?" she offers.

Crushing Hades' chest even more, Luke now presses their noses together. "Here's the deal, Old Man." He sneers. "I will give you one hundred seconds to leave the island, taking your members with you. If you don't and my mouth slips the word 'hundred', I will kill you here and now. Am I understood? Yes? Good." Luke says darkly.

"One, two…" Luke starts, stepping away slightly. "Skip a few…"

Standing up, Hades stares at Luke. "Ninety-nine." Luke says straightening his back and looking Hades in the eyes. "One hundred." He whispers, turning into black smoke and surrounding Hades.

Sending waves of dark magic to Hades, the elderly man screams in pain as he sinks to his knees and falls onto his chest, barely breathing.

Rematerializing, Luke places a boot on Hades' back. "Any last words?" he questions. "No… fine then."

"Thank you." Hades laughs, jumping up and sending Luke flying. "For that massage."

"What?" Luke asks with wide eyes. "You shouldn't be able to move at all!"

"Now, to get rid of you." Hades laughs sticking two fingers in front of him and watching a black orb appear on them. "Say goodbye." He laughs.

Smirking, Luke laughs, catching something out of the corner of his eyes. "Goodbye." He says disappearing from sight, just as someone appears in front of Hades, a look of anger on his face.

"No way," Erza gasps.

"So this is the fossil that took out Gramps," Natsu hears a familiar voice ring through his ears. Looking up from his lying position, Natsu begins to smile. "Interesting."

"Laxus!" he grins.

"Too many people with 'L' names." Luke laughs from beside Lucy as he crosses his arms.

Leaning his head back, Laxus bares his teeth. "The boy?" Hades questions with wide eyes, recognizing the man who looks like that younger Makarov.

Head-butting Hade's, Laxus sends him flying. "Laxus, you're here?" Erza questions.

"Who?" Lucy and Wendy ask, confused to who Laxus is.

"How pathetic," Laxus laughs. "You guys got bat up so bad that you look like tattered rags."

"No joke." Natsu laughs.

"What are you doing here, Laxus?" Erza questions.

"I came to pay my respects to the first guild master. I used to be a member of Fairy Tail too, y'know." Laxus answers. "I was just planning to stop by Mavis' grave, so this is a big surprise. I certainly didn't expect to run into the second guild master. I've got an idea, since you're already here, I'll dig a grave for you, too?" Laxus questions, engulfing his body in lightning.

"I like him." Luke points at Laxus. "He seems fun."

"My. What a shame. To think that Makarov would be burdened by such a pretentious grandson." Hades says now covered in a purple light.

Staring at each other, the lightning and purple light now died down, the tension grows in the room as Laxus and Hades study each other.

Crouching, Laxus' body is now covered in lightning as he uses it to travel around the room. Making his way behind Hades, Laxus kicks him in the back, causing Hades to turn around to fight Laxus. Beating him to it, Laxus focuses his magic to his hand where he punches Hades across the face, sending him flying.

"Oh wow," Lucy mutters.

Catching up to him, Laxus punches Hades face, sending him to the ground where it cracks underneath him. Aiming another punch to the face, Hades moves away in time. "Good," he says looking at Laxus. "I'm impressed with your magic power. Not to mention your courage. I didn't realize the boy had more than one pawn of Gildarts' caliber."

Scoffing, Laxus straightens his back and looks at Hades. "You know, that reminds me of something the geezer used to say. 'Whenever you face a tough enemy it doesn't matter how strong they are. Standing up to them is what's most important.' Ain't that right. Natsu?"

"Yeah, you bet." Natsu nods.

"Utter nonsense." Hades laughs. "That's nothing more than a weaklings excuse. Think you're strong enough to face me? Then let's see what you've got." Hades says getting in a fighting position, beckoning for Laxus to make his move. "If you insist," Laxus cracks his knuckles.

With sparks flying across his body, Laxus uses a Lightning Dragon's Roar on Hades, which he dodges. With the claw once again appearing in his hands, Hades sends it towards Laxus, who dodges out of the way. Watching it hit the large globe in the background, it falls off its platform and starts rolling towards the other mages.

"Oh, no." Lucy mutters grabbing onto everyone and teleporting to the other side of the ship.

Noticing that hades is actually in control of the globe's movements, Laxus tries to attack Hades.

Letting go of the chain, Hades looks at Laxus. With two fingers, Hades makes an 'x' in the air, then thrusts his fingers towards Laxus, who falls to a knee. "Is that and Amaterasu Formula?"

Thrusting his palm forward, Hades stares at Laxus. "Now die." He says darkly.

"What the hell!" Laxus' eyes widen as he looks around. With a large black orb now when Laxus kneels, hades laughs evilly.

"Those hit with the Amaterasu Formula lose all strength in their limbs and become immobilized." Hades says straining his eyes to see through the smoke. "Simply blocking it consumes so much magic power it can be fatal."

"Guess I made it just in time." Lucy's voice answers.

When the smoke clears, Lucy is the only one kneeling where the Amaterasu Formula hit. "Boo." She laughs weakly.

"The hell…" Laxus trails off, looking at where he is. Noticing he's standing beside Natsu and Erza, he looks at them weirdly. "How'd I get here?"

"Lucy." They both answer monotonously as they stare at the blonde.

"That blonde chick took the blow for me?" Laxus questions.

"Yeah." Everyone nods.

Trying to stand up on her two feet, she falters slightly as she falls back to her knees. "Laxus…" Lucy says looking behind her. "Nice to meet you." She smiles.

"Yeah," Laxus nods looking at Hades, lightning covering his body once more. Shooting towards him, Laxus kicks him in the back of the head, sending Hades slamming into the ground. "To think, that was only one leg. I still have the other one and both my hands. Not to mention the rest of me. If Blondie didn't take the blow for me, I would still have this much power. If I combined 'em into one attack," Laxus' eyes glow brightly. "It'd be a hell of a lot stronger than the kick that just took you down. You wanna try me?"

"You talk big," Hades stands back up, looking at Laxus. "Although I can't blame you. There's an air of confidence that comes with youth. But, it's not indicative of your skill. You can't beat me!" Hades and Laxus charge towards each other, Laxus' fist encased with lightning, and Hades holding a dark orb in his hand.

"Just watch me!" Laxus shouts.

Hitting each other at the same time, a large explosion sounds blinding everyone and causing smoke to shield Laxus and Hades.

With the attack hitting Laxus the most, he falls to one knee, groaning slightly. "I guess I'm winning after all," Hades laughs. "I knew you were so full of bravado, but I didn't expect you to fall to your knees so soon."

"Laxus!" Natsu cries worriedly.

"C'mon, please get up." Erza begs.

Lucy, fidgeting in her spot, looks from her hands to Laxus. "No," Luke shakes his head as he stands beside her. "Absolutely not."

"But, he -"

"I don't care Princess." Luke growls. "You just got hit by a powerful attack. No more fighting for today."

Laughing weakly, Laxus begins to pant. "I've traveled almost everywhere, all over this world of ours. But this is the first time I've ever met such a monster." Laxus laughs quietly, a smile growing on his face. "I've got a long way to go."

"What are you saying?!" Natsu exclaims.

"You've got to pull yourself together, man!" Gray cries.

"I'm glad I could help you come to that realization." Hades says looking at the blond man. "Laxus, was it?" Hades says sticking out a hand, a black sphere of dark energy forming in it. "But this is the end, prepare to die!" he shouts, sending a beam of dark energy towards Laxus.

"Hurry and get up!" Erza shouts, making Lucy fidget even more.

"I realize I'm not a member of Fairy tail anymore." Laxus says punching the ground, watching the beam head towards him.

"Move or it's gonna hit you!" Wendy cries.

"Laxus!" Gray shouts.

Shaking slightly, Laxus closes his eyes and waits for them impact. "But this bastard took out my grandpa. So I'm allowed to take revenge, right?"

"Yeah, of course you are!" Natsu shouts.

Smiling, Laxus makes lightning dance across his body once more. Sending it towards Natsu, he gasps. "Lightning?" he says softly.

Watching the black beam come closer, Laxus closes his eyes. When the impact doesn't come, Laxus opens his eyes slowly to see the blonde girl punch the beam, making it disperse. Turning back to Laxus, she smiles softly. "You so owe me." She laughs dropping to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Lucy, you idiot!" Luke yells at her.

Dropping to her side, Lucy laughs softly. Holding up her hand, lightning appears in it. "Go on, Dragon Slayer. Eat up." She laughs.

"Who the hell are you?" Laxus asks weakly, dropping down beside her.

"Lucy." She smiles.

"Natsu," Laxus says loudly but weakly. "This one's my treat."

Crouched on the ground, not far away from the other, Natsu growls. Activating the lightning her got form Laxus, Natsu stands up slowly.

"What's happening to him?" Wendy questions.

"Hey," Natsu says breathing heavily. "Thanks for the meal."

"An electric charge?" Hades questions.

"I gave him all my magic power." Laxus answers.

"He what?" Gray questions.

"He transferred his power to Natsu." Erza gasps.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Gray exclaims.

"Does that mean he ate the lightning?" Wendy questions.

"Why did you give it to me?" Natsu questions Laxus. "You know that I'm weaker than you."

"It has nothin' to do with who's weaker or stronger. He wounded Fairy Tail's master. It's only right that someone with the guild's emblem takes him down. Anyone who hurts the guild deserves what's comin' to 'em. So go get him, Natsu." Laxus smiles up at Natsu.

"Okay." Natsu lights himself on fire, the lightning still dancing across his body.

"It's a fusion of flame and lightning." Wendy gasps. "A lightning flame dragon!"

"You're gonna pay for what you've done." Natsu growls at Hades.

"This is just like the time he ate a shard of Etherion." Erza gasps.

Screaming, Natsu charges towards Hades quicker than the man can blink as Natsu punches him in the face and send him flying. Kicking the top of his head with a flaming leg, Hades pushes him off, but then is struck by lightning from the sky.

"So now Natsu is able to use Laxus' power and his attacks?" Gray questions.

"That's awesome!" Lucy laughs weakly as she leans against Luke's chest, watching the scene as Laxus eats the lightning she's producing from her hand.

"By the way, thanks Blondie." Laxus says gruffly.

"Yeah, whatever Dragon Boy." Lucy smiles at him, causing Laxus to be at the wrong end of Luke's glare.

"So, are you two together or somethin'?" Laxus asks gesturing between the two, making Lucy shake her head furiously.

"Not a chance." She laughs.

"This is what happens to anyone who messes with Fairy Tail!" Natsu growls, punching Hades across the face with a flaming fist.

Jumping up into the air, lightning in his left hand and flames in his right, Natsu glares at Hades. "I'll make you pay!" Natsu shouts slamming his hands together. "Now say goodbye!" he screams thrusting his hands downwards, causing Hades to be shielded from sight.

Quickly jumping away in time, Hades makes a chain appear in his hand. Sending it towards Natsu, Hades makes it attach to his hands as he laughs triumphantly. "Try hitting me with your hands tied!" he taunts.

Crouching slightly so he can steady himself, Natsu begins to pull his hands apart, screaming in anger as he rips the chain apart, causing it to disappear, and Hades' eyes to widen.

Bending over slightly, Natsu sucks in the remaining flame and lightning in the area. "Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouts sending a powerful column of flame and lightning towards Hades. Demolishing the sides of the airship, Natsu breathes heavily.

Everyone gaping at the sight, laughs in disbelief.

Luke, staring at Natsu, clenches his hands. Looking back towards Lucy, Luke puts a hand over his eyes and turns away, breathing in deeply.

Taking one last look towards Lucy and Natsu, Luke disappears in a puff of black smoke as he re-enters Lucy's body, much to Laxus' confusion.

"I warn ya not to mess with us." Natsu says weakly as he begins to fall backward into the crack of the ship.

Quickly scrambling to her feet, Laxus watches Natsu fall, and how far Lucy is away from him. "She's not going to make it.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts, her hair and eyes turning grey and her body disappearing from sight.

Reappearing close to the edge, Lucy dives and grabs onto Natsu's wrist, clenching her teeth. "Thanks." Natsu says weakly as he looks up at her. "You wouldn't have any food tucked away in that outfit, would ya?" he questions causing Lucy to smiles softly.

"We won!" Wendy cheers.

"How the hell does she have magic power left?" Laxus questions.

"Lucy's cool like that." Gray laughs.

Helping Natsu up, Lucy falls backwards, laughing loudly. "Jeez… it's one thing after another." She giggles. "If we're not fighting, we're falling backwards into cracks in a ship."

"You may have knocked me down, but I'm not out." Hades laughs from his lying position.

"This bastard!" Lucy, Laxus, Natsu, and Gray cry.

"Well done, Makarov." Hades sits up. "You've raised some truly remarkable children despite your flawed philosophy."

"There's no way." Wendy says looking at Lucy, who clenches her hands.

"I can't remember the last time someone left me tattered and torn after a good brawl." Hades says as his body begins to glow purple, and his clothes begin to fix themselves.

"How is he able to stand?" Gray questions.

"I appreciate the entertainment, but I must get back to work." Hades says darkly. "I'll obliterate you now. Believe me, you'll wish I'd done so sooner." He sneers as he begins to pull off his eye patch.

"What kind of monster could survive such a powerful attack?!" Erza exclaims.

"Devil's Eye… open." Hades says, his right eye opening to reveal a red glow. With purple ribbons of magic energy circling around his body, Hades' face becomes shadowed as the red eye glows brightly. With his hair now defying the laws of gravity, it sticks up in the air, giving him a more sinister look. "Now I'll show you something you've never seen before." He says opening the glowing eye wider. "The abyss of sorcery. From here extends an endless realm that surpasses your feeble imaginations."

"Do you feel that?" Gray questions standing up.

"It's not real." Wendy cries. "No, it can't be!"

"I've never sensed so much power in one place before." Erza gasps.

"And it's getting bigger by the second." Natsu says weakly, looking down at Lucy's hands who begin to clench.

"I am the harbinger of Fairy Tail's last breath." Hades says.

Trying to stand up, Natsu falls back to his knees, making Lucy look at him sadly. "Are you okay?" she questions.

"No." Natsu punches the ground weakly. "I've used up all my strength. That last attack did me in."

Looking back at Hades, Lucy purses her lips. Closing her eyes, she pats Natsu's shoulder as she begins to stand.

"Lucy, what the hell are you doing?!" Natsu cries, looking up at her.

"Stop talking." Lucy says darkly, her skirt fluttering in the small magic power she lets out.

"How do you still have magic energy?!" Erza and Gray cry.

"Because I don't exactly run out." Lucy answers crouching slightly. "When I use my Celestial Magic I do, but not my Emotion Magic. I never run out of emotion, therefore don't run out of magic power." Lucy says letting more power exit her body, causing everyone to falter slightly. "If I can pour everything into one attack, I can do this." Lucy says bravely.

"No, Lucy, don't do it." Natsu shakes his head, trying to stand. "Please, you could die."

"You forgot the Master made me an S-Class wizard, Natsu." Lucy laughs turning back to smile at him.

"You too?!" Gray cries.

"It may just be a title, but I'm gonna show this guy what an S-Class wizard can do." Lucy says. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail; I'm not gonna give up, 'kay?" Lucy smiles.

"Oh?" Hades laughs. "Then I suppose you're okay with death."

"Bring it on." Lucy says darkly, turning to face Hades. "Luke, you ready?" Lucy questions.

"You know it Princess." Luke's voice echoes throughout the room as a snapping sound causing Hades to freeze and Lucy to fall to her knees.

"Holy crap." She breathes out.

"Don't push yourself." Luke says looking down at Lucy.

"Lucy, I thought -?" Gray asks confused.

"No way." Lucy shakes her head. "I'm almost out of magic." She laughs.

"But you said -" Erza tries to speak, also confused.

"I had to look awesome, Erza." Lucy laughs. "There's no possible way someone can have an unlimited supply of magic power twenty-four-seven. Even though I have that power, I can still run out."

Luke, picking up Hades looks at everyone. "So, if it's okay with everyone else, can I end this now?"

"Why didn't you do that earlier?!" everyone cries.

"Uh…" Luke trails off laughing nervously. "It was fun to watch. Now, turn away if you don't want to witness me kill this bastard." Luke growls.

"That's enough, Luke." Makarov answers stepping onto the ship, the rest of Fairy Tail behind him. "Let him go."

"But Gramps -" Gray tries to speak, but stops when the elder man gives him a look.

"Someone tie him up and put the eye patch back on his face." Makarov orders as he watches Lucy disappear from sight and come back panting heavily, a rope held in her hands.

"M-magic… cancelling." She says weakly dropping to the floor beside Natsu.

Wendy, standing up shakily, picks up the rope and walks over to Makarov, who ties Hades up and places the eye patch on his head.

"Natsu!" Happy shouts, as he and the Exceeds are chased by other members of Grimoire Heart.

As the members stop moving as they stare at the sight of their master and the angry looking members of Fairy Tail, they scream and run away as Luke chuckles and snaps his fingers, watching as Hades turns back to normal and looks at his position.

Walking away from him, Makarov catches sight of Laxus. Stopping in front of him, Makarov looks straight ahead; his coat fluttering in the wind. "I'm proud of you for coming back." He says softly. "Is that what you expected me to say?! How dare you step foot on Tenrou Island after I kicked you out of the guild! What were you thinking?! You're still expelled, y'know?!"

"Jeez, old man, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack." Laxus sighs as he looks away from Makarov.

Lucy, catching sight of the two, slowly walks over. "Laxus!" she grins, standing beside Makarov. "Thanks for saving me back there." Lucy laughs nervously. "Without you… I probably wouldn't be standing here right now. I know you don't belong in Fairy Tail anymore, but without you, I – You know what," Lucy laughs. "I owe my life to you Laxus!"

"Huh?" Laxus asks confused, but when he notices her wink and wave as she walks away, he looks up to his grandfather to see that his face has softened slightly.

Sighing, Makarov looks away from Laxus. "Come," he says loudly, causing everyone to look at him. "Let's head back."

"Right." Everyone nods.

"Wait, Makarov." Hades calls out to the man. "Why don't you just finish me right now?"

"Over the years, I've learned many things from you." Makarov starts. "As thanks, I'm willing to overlook what you've done this time. But, you must leave this island at once!"

"How can you be so naïve, boy? If you let me live, I shall return and when I do, I'll crush your guild completely."

"You may have beaten me in battle, but you have proven yourself to be no match for the children I've raised."

"No match for them?!" Hades laughs. "All they did was tie me to a pole!"

"Whether it's trying you to a pole, or killing you off, they have still bested you."

"It was merely a coincidence. Otherwise, I would have never been beaten by those children."

"Why did you fall to the dark side?" Makarov asks, his back turned to Hades.

"I told you once… Darkness is the true nature of magic. It is comprised of miracles that were born in the shadows, and were subsequently brought into the light. After I retired form Fairy Tail, I began traveling down the path of sorcery in hopes of learning the underlying principles of the world. I learned that the one we live in, with its overflowing magic, is a lie. The Grand Magic World that Zeref described is the true world of magic." Hades explains. "I wanted nothing more than to see it for myself. To make that happen, I began collecting all of the keys I needed to resurrect Zeref. I was so close – so incredibly close to my dream. The primordial magic was finally within my reach."

"Even if your dream had been realized, it wouldn't change anything." Makarov sighs. "If magic's true nature is darkness, then I can accept that. And if it's light, I can accept that too… Because magic is alive. So its purpose is ever-evolving with the times. It grows, along with the wizards who use it. There is no definition of magic because everyone uses it differently. It has no limit to people's imaginations; it can become darkness or light… depending on its castor. Fairy Tail is free to cast magic however we choose. These are all things I learned from you, Master Precht." Makarov says, walking away.


	33. Chapter 32

**To those who have been reading this since before the edit, I suggest that you don't read this yet. It won't exactly make sense, and if you go back to the beginning, it probably will. **

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you like the edit!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Here Lucy," Mira smiles handing her a glass of water.

After making their way to the remains of the base camp, Natsu decided to pick a mattress and fall asleep. Since there was no point in waking him up, everyone went about their business; Mira was serving people food and drinks, Makarov and Laxus had stepped away to have a talk, Erza went with them, Cana and Gildarts were sitting together, Wendy was playing with the Exceeds.

As Lucy looked around at everyone around her, she felt something she hadn't felt for a long time. She was happy. Lucy finally had a family worthy of the name. She had Wendy, and now she had Fairy Tail.

Noticing Lisanna sitting beside a sleeping Natsu, Lucy laughs loudly when she puts pig tails in Natsu's hair.

Looking up at Lucy, Lisanna smiles as she too begins to laugh.

After coming back with his grandfather, Laxus looks around the campsite, surprised to see the blonde sitting alone. Making sure no one was watching, he makes his way over to her. "Hey," he says sitting down beside her.

"Hey Laxus." Lucy smiles. "You need something?"

"No," he shakes his head. "Just wanted to see why you're sitting alone."

"Ah," Lucy nods. "I'm… observing." She laughs, looking around the basecamp.

"I wanted to thank you." Laxus mumbles, looking away from the blonde. "For… you know."

"No worries." Lucy laughs. "You owe me though."

"I do." Laxus nods, his eyes catching Lisanna. "Is that -?"

"Yup." Lucy laughs. "She's real."

"Lucy!" Lisanna calls out to her. "C'mere! We're drawing on Natsu's face!"

Laughing loudly, Lucy takes a sip of her water. "Draw a dragon for me, Lisanna!" Lucy laughs.

"He'd love that!" Lisanna cries, quickly getting to work.

"Seems to me that everyone loves you." Laxus laughs bitterly. "You're -"

"Don't finish that sentence." Lucy whispers as she closes her eyes and leans her head back, looking up to the sky. "I don't know what you did in the past, Laxus. But, it seems to me that you have people that love you too; just look at how jealous Evergreen looks right now." She says making Laxus laugh. "Look, what happens in the past, will stay in the past, right? You got to keep moving into the future because if you stay in the past, nothing will change. Believe me Laxus," Lucy laughs. "I know it doesn't count for much, and even though the master can't forgive you yet… I do. I forgive you Laxus, for whatever it is you did."

"Thanks." Laxus nods.

"Laxus!" Bixlow, Freed, and Evergreen tackle him to the ground, making Lucy laugh.

"It's really good to have you back, Laxus." Bixlow laughs.

"Don't get ahead of yourself…" Laxus says.

"I can't hold back my tears of joy!" Freed begins to cry. Handing him a tissue, Lucy watches as he cries even more.

"Oh Jeez…" she mumbles, standing up and walking away, only to bump into the bandaged chest of Gajeel.

"Laxus, you wouldn't believe the terrible things Elfman did to me while you were gone. Please, punish him." Evergreen says as Lucy and Gajeel watch Elfman appear beside her, extremely angry.

"Why, you little –"

"Oh yeah?" Laxus asks standing up beside Elfman. "So when did you two hook up?"

"We didn't. I mean, at least not like that. It's kind of hard to explain." Elfman tries to explain himself.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Laxus nods remorsefully. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Elfman cries.

"So, let me get this straight…" Gildarts says now sitting down beside Laxus. "You screwed up so bad you got expelled by your grandpa?!" he laughs. "Man, you're so lame!"

"I ain't half as lame as you are!" Laxus cries.

"Jeez…" Lucy and Gajeel say at the same time.

"So, how are you feeling, Gajeel?" Lucy looks up at him.

"You don't need to worry about me, Princess." Gajeel laughs. "How're you?"

"You don't need to worry about me, Black Steel." Lucy laughs.

Noticing Levy sitting alone, Lucy looks at Gajeel. "Go talk to her." She pushes Gajeel forward.

Smiling as he grumbles and walks off, Lucy looks around her. "Lucy," Natsu says standing beside her.

"Nuh uh." Lucy shakes her head. Grabbing onto Natsu's hand, Lucy practically drags him back to bed. "You need to rest." She says pushing him down. Looking at him seriously, Lucy notices the seriousness on his face as well.

"You almost died." Natsu looks up at her as he sits cross-legged on the mattress. "You almost died, and then you practically killed yourself by using your magic power while the Tenrou Tree was destroyed. What the hell were you thinking?" Natsu asks looking up at her, making everyone quiet down and stare at them.

"I wasn't." Lucy laughs, looking away from Natsu. "Look, I don't think when it comes to saving the people I care about, Natsu. I just do it."

"But you can't. You have to think, Lucy. I don't know what I would do if you died. You're my best friend… and my partner."

Staring at Natsu, Lucy nods slowly. "I don't know why you're the one saying this to me, Natsu." Lucy says, looking him in the eyes. "You don't think just as much as I don't. You could have died back there too." Lucy says pointing to the direction of the beach. "You didn't think about it. You were so caught up in the moment that you were willing to use all your magic power while the Tenrou Tree was destroyed to save your friends. Tell me, when did you think?" Lucy asks. "You forget that you're my best friend too, Natsu. So, before you decided to tell me what I did wrong, think about it." Lucy says walking away, only to be stopped by a hand circling around her wrist.

Spinning her around, Natsu grabs onto her face. Smashing his lips down on hers, he causes everyone in the area to fall over in shock. Gildarts, being the first to recuperate, stands up and pulls Natsu away from an equally shocked Lucy. "We're going to have some male bonding time." He laughs walking away, Natsu carried over his shoulders.

Mira, jumping up, starts squealing as she, Lisanna, Erza, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy run towards Lucy.

Sitting her down, Mira looks at her excitedly. "When?" she questions.

"Huh?" Lucy asks, still in a daze.

"When did you and Natsu get together?!" Levy and Lisanna shout.

"We're not together." Lucy shakes her head.

"He was kissing you without the two of you being in a relationship?" Erza asks as a dark aura surrounds her. "He will pay the price." She says re-equipping a sword and begins sharpening it with a large rock that she finds by her feet.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, Erza." Wendy says softly as she smiles up at Lucy.

"Why did he kiss you?" Juvia asks.

"How should I know?" Lucy questions.

"So, you and the Flame Retard, huh?" Gray laughs ruffling her hair. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"I think that's a little extreme, Gray." Lucy sighs. "We're not even together."

"So, he was kissing you without permission?" Gray asks. "I'll kill him."

"It's okay." Lucy laughs nervously.

* * *

High above Tenrou Island, the remains of the Grimoire Heart airship leaves the island.

"Crazy," Rustyrose says from Hades left side as he leans against the ship wall. "I never would have thought we'd be defeated."

"Yeah…" Kain Hikaru agrees. "I still can't believe it's over."

"Lord Zeref was there." Rustyrose sighs. "Right before our very eyes. We let the Grand Magic World slip between our fingers."

Gasping when they hear footsteps approaching them, Rustyrose and Kain Hikaru stand up and face the intruder. "Who goes there?!" Rustyrose demands.

"It's people like you who made me who I am today." A voice causes the two to freeze in fear. "And, your wicked thoughts have summoned Acnologia." Zeref says appearing in front of the three males. "This day shall forever mark the end of the current era. It can no longer be stopped…" Zeref opens his eyes to reveal deep red eyes with black circles surrounding the pupil. With a deadly aura growing around him, Zeref's body begins to glow blue. "This miserable world will come to an end, here and now." He says glaring at Hades.

"Lord… Zeref." Hades says with wide eyes.

Bowing down towards him, Rustyrose and Kain Hikaru avert their eyes. "I cannot believe my eyes! Lord Zeref is standing before me! Or, is this merely a dream? A fantasy?" Looking at Zeref with wide eyes, Hades looks quickly at Rustyrose. "The keys! Bring them at once!"

"I - I'm stuck." Rustyrose says with wide eyes.

"I can't move a muscle." Kain Hikaru says.

"There is no need for those 'keys' of yours. As you can see, I'm wide awake." Zeref says watching as Hades leans forward in his chair, his mouth gaping and his eyes wide. "How many atrocities did you commit to obtain them? Did you count the people you killed? The widows you made? The children who'll never grow up? Every one of those was a meaningless loss. Victims of a lie that an old fool put stock in."

"What? But that's impossible." Hades says in confusion.

"Those keys you sought were just stories concocted by a group of desperate fanatics. Cultists who longed for my resurrection. And you took their fiction as gospel. What a sad and horrific legacy to leave behind. I was never asleep, so there were never any need for those keys. The man who stands before you now is the true Black Wizard Zeref."

"What do you mean you were never asleep?! I saw it myself! I watched you fall with my Devil's Eye! You were so weak you couldn't hold your own against one of my underlings!" Hades says putting a hand up to his eye patch, thinking back to when Ultear attacked Zeref.

"I'll explain this simply." Zeref says closing his eyes. "At the time, that was my full power. But no longer…" With wind picking up around him, his coat flutters slightly. In a burst of dark magic, Zeref is encased in a black sphere. "Long ago, four hundred years to be exact, I witnessed countless human conflicts and the devastation the wrought. But then, one day, as if by a miracle, I learned the true value and glory of life. I gained peace and serenity. However, since that fateful day the more I valued life, the more this cursed body of mine would steal the souls of those around me. If I am to stop taking people's souls, I must forget how to appreciate the sanctity of human life. This burden is a wretched one indeed."

"So you've been waiting for something to force you to fight against the value of life?" Hades asks in outrage.

"Yes." Zeref nods. "I was unable to use any of my magic because I was bound by this sense of morality. But your abysmal intentions have rid me of those shackles for good. The world will be forever changed today. Acnologia will bring an end to this era and it was your evil thoughts that summoned it forth."

"What are you talking about?!" Hades cries standing up from his chair. "What is Acnologia?!"

"Now you must be punished for all of the suffering you've caused." Zeref says darkly as he swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottoms of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other has his pinky and index fingers pointing downwards. As a dark aura surrounds him, the room grows cold.

"No! Hold on! There are so many questions I've yet to ask you!" Hades begs.

"I'll punish you for summoning Acnologia to this world." Zeref speaks over him. "And for your greatest sin. Hades it was you alone who made me forget the importance of life! Repent while you still can." He says darkly as black magic shoots towards Hades.

* * *

"I have an important announcement." Makarov says as he stands on top of a few crates. "The S-Class trials will be postponed until we can clear our heads and get over this incident with Grimoire Heart. Although, I have to fully congratulate Lucy and Natsu for becoming S-Class."

"Huh?!" everyone asks confused.

Sighing, Makarov looks at everyone. "I know this unconventional, and maybe extremely confusion, but everyone here is confused to what S-Class really means."

"But Master -" Elfman tries to say, but stops when everyone gives him a look.

"Being an S-Class member is not solely about having strength." Makarov sighs. "You need the undying will to protect those you care for. You need intelligence that will help you through dire situations. You need caring, compassion, love, intelligence, initiative, self-regulation, and wonder as much as you need strength. To be an S-Class mage, you need to learn lessons about yourself; you need to deny the S-Class rank before accepting it as a part of you." Makarov looks at Lucy. "The S-Class trials will resume later on."

When the master finishes speaking, Cana looks over to Gildarts, who walks off with Natsu. "Cana." She hears a voice behind her.

"Huh?" she turns around to looks at Lucy, who has a look of rage on her face.

"Wendy told me what happened." Lucy says darkly.

"I'm sorry!" Cana cries, running away from Lucy, causing the blonde to laugh loudly and calmly walk after her.

"Why are you apologizing?" Lucy asks stepping up beside her so that they're both watch Gildarts and Natsu fish. "No one got hurt," she giggles.

"You're not mad?" Cana asks relieved.

"Well, I was at first… but I understand how much you wanted to get S-Class." Lucy says looking at Gildarts. "He's a great guy. When I went up against him, he said something to me I know I'll never forget. If you ever tell him, you'll be lucky to have him as a father."

"How – how did you - ?!" Cana gapes at Lucy.

"I can tell." Lucy smiles sadly. "Hey Gildarts!" Lucy shouts, waving at him. "Cana wants to tell you something!"

"What?! No, I don't!" Cana laughs nervously as Lucy pushes her forward.

"C'mon Natsu." Lucy smiles at him, watching as he gets up and walks over to her, Happy not far behind. Hiding behind a couple trees, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy watch in curiosity.

"So, what's up?" Gildarts asks.

"Did you know that the reason I joined the guild was so I could find my father?" Cana questions.

"Actually, that's the first I've heard of it." Gildarts answers truthfully. "Wait, you joined to find him? You're telling me your old man was a member of Fairy Tail, too?"

"Uh… yes." Cana nods. "His name is Gildarts." Cana says closing her eyes and clenching her fists. "I tried to tell you, but things kept getting in the way.

"So, what you're saying is… you're my…?!" Gildarts asks in shock.

"Yeah." Cana looks down. "I guess it's hard to believe, huh?"

"Wait!" Gildarts asks standing up and pacing around. "Which one is your mother? Sara? Naomi? Clara? Fina? Mary? Liza? No, no! The hair colour's all wrong!" Gildarts collapses to the floor. "Emma? Lyla? Jenny? Sydney? Kate? The Yuko Sisters?"

"Sisters?!" Cana asks in outrage. "Just how many women have you been with?!"

"No! Sylvia! That's got to be it!" Gildarts says. "It's that face. She made it a lot."

"Seriously?! I finally tell the truth, only to realize my old man is a dead beat who can't keep it in his pants?!" Cana yells, hoping Lucy can hear her. "Whatever, I was just letting you know. See ya."

"Whoa, hold up!" Gildarts says reaching out for her.

"I don't have anything else to say to you." Cana sighs, turning her head to look at Gildarts. "Don't worry. I won't be moving in. I would hate to ruin your 'game'. Just carry on like I'm not around and -" Cana stops when Gildarts begins to hug her.

"You're Cornelia's daughter. No doubt about it." Gildarts says softly.

"Please let go." Cana says.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Like I said, things kept coming up. Or maybe I was just too afraid to tell you."

"You're mother, Cornelia, was the only woman I ever truly loved. Marrying her was the happiest moment of my life." Gildarts says softly, hugging Cana tighter. "She left me eighteen years ago because all I ever did was work. It killed me. When I heard of her passing, it was like a shot to the heart. But part of her was still with me. I'm sorry. I should have realized long ago."

Pulling Gildarts' arms off her, Cana steps away. "Don't worry." She smiles at him. "I'm the one who tried to keep it hidden all this time, remember? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just nice to finally have this weight lifted off my chest."

"I've had a daughter all this time and she was and she was right in front of me." Gildarts says weakly as tears begin to prick his eyes.

"Hey now," Cana laughs. "There's no need for waterworks, Gildarts, I don't expect anything from you, okay? You don't have to treat me differently. But, if you don't mind, do you mind if I say it just this once?" she looks up at him. "I'm glad I met you, Dad." She smiles. "I really am," She winks at him.

With tears pricking his eyes, Gildarts watches as memories of Cana growing up flashes before his eyes. With tears flowing down his face, Gildarts wraps his arms around her. "Baby!" he cries, hugging her tightly. "I promise I'll never make you feel sad again. I'll always be here for you."

Resting in his hold, Cana hugs him back. "Okay." She whispers.

"I'll be right by your side. It doesn't matter whether it's on a job or hitting up the bars."

"I'm not so sure you can keep up with me." Cana laughs.

"All that I ask is that you give me the opportunity to be a loving father." Lucy hears Gildarts say as she turns around, resting against a tree. Sinking to the floor, Lucy holds her chest tightly as she begins to cry, remembering her own father and the horrible childhood she had.

"Lucy," Happy says sadly.

"Hey," Lucy smiles looking up at Happy and Natsu. "Why are you so upset?" she laughs. "Let's head back, 'kay?" Lucy smiles as she stands up and walks away, Happy and Natsu following her.

* * *

"That ungodly sound," Makarov hears something off in the distance. "What could it be?"

"Master," Erza comes as she stands behind him. "The ship will be ready to take us back to the mainland very shortly. Also, regarding Laxus…"

"I have nothing to discuss with or about that boy." Makarov answers.

"Yes, I understand…"

"Except to say he's got quite a pair on him, daring to step foot on the Fairy Tail guild's most sacred ground. He no longer enjoys that privilege."

"But, after all he's done for us…" Erza trails off.

"Yes," Makarov nods. "I heard all about the heroic battle he had with Hades' how he put himself in harm's way to protect all of you. My appreciation for what he did is more than words can convey. But, as far as Fairy Tail is concerned, he is still and outsider. Albeit one to whom we owe our gratitude."

"So, your position is firm, is it?" Erza questions.

"Of course it is." Laxus' voice answers. "That's how the guild stayed strong all these years. You can't by your way in with a simple good deed; it takes a lot more." Erza looks over to see that Laxus is resting against a tree, staring at his grandfather.

"That's true." Erza says softly.

"You guys were in a jam, so I did what any decent stranger would do and tried to help out. There wasn't any ulterior motive behind my actions." Laxus says seriously. "Hey, Old Man!" he calls out to Makarov, watching as he turns around and looks at Laxus. "Yeah, that's the look. Classic. Probably the last time I'll ever see that scowling face for a long while." Laxus scoffs. "Later."

"Hold on!" Erza cries, wanting to speak more when a loud booming sound surrounds them.

The three of them, running into the basecamp, watch as everyone piles in, looking around curiously. "Something's off." Lucy says looking around.

"Well, it sure smells off." Natsu nods. "There's a weird odor around here."

"Would somebody feed Lucy so her belly will stop rumbling' for a while?" Gajeel asks annoyed.

"The Lucy in Edolas had a big appetite but this is just crazy!"

"Don't listen to Gajeel." Levy sighs. "He's just being his usual big-time-jerk self." She says making Gajeel laugh and look towards the blonde, who glares at him, sending shivers down his spine.

"I was just joking!" he puts his hands up in surrender.

Hearing the sound again, Wendy looks at the milk in her glass. Looking up to Gajeel and Natsu, they all share a look. "Lucy," Wendy says softly. "What is that?"

Not answering, Lucy looks up to the sky. Disappearing from sight, everyone looks around trying to find the blonde mage. "Where'd she go?" Laxus asks looking around.

"The noise probably scared her and sent her running." Evergreen says.

"No." Wendy shakes her head. "With Lucy's magic that deals with her emotions; that shouldn't have happened."

Appearing beside Wendy, Lucy looks down at her. Lending Wendy her hand, the two girls disappear from sight, only to reappear seconds later with horror written across their faces.

Stiffening when a thundering roar causes everyone to cover their ears, Wendy looks up at the two other Dragon Slayers. "That was definitely a Dragon's Roar." She says unfazed.

"A Dragon?" Lisanna asks shocked.

"Are you sure it's not a thunderstorm?" Pantherlily asks, covering his ears.

Sinking to his knees, Gildarts clutches his prosthetic arm. "Are you okay?" Cana asks worriedly.

"My wounds are starting to burn like hell. There's no doubt about it." Gildarts looks up at the sky. "That Dragon… he's getting real close."

"Look up to the sky!" Pantherlily cries. "Something's coming this way!"

Natsu, looking up, gasps in fear as he stares at the sight. "Natsu!" Happy cries. "What's the matter?"

"Holy crap!" Gray screams.

"That thing's humongous!" Elfman cries.

"Oh no," Juvia gasps.

"It is a Dragon!" Bixlow shouts.

"I – I don't believe it." Lucy whispers, watching as the Dragon flies right over them, causing the wind to knock Lucy over slightly.

"You've got to be kiddin'!" Gajeel says with wide eyes.

"I don't think it's a friendly one." Wendy says in shock.

"I knew it." Natsu whispers. "I was right all along… they still exist." He says from beside Lucy.

"I'm afraid that's Acnologia." Makarov says, looking up at it. "The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse."

"Yeah, that's definitely him." Gildarts says looking up at it.

"That sounds bad." Lucy mumbles. "What are we going to do?"

"Hey Dragon!" Natsu shouts at it. "Do you know where I can find Igneel?! Tell me! Grandeeney and Metallicana too!"

"Stop it, Natsu!" Gildarts says putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You don't want to provoke him. Did you forget what happened to me? How I lost my arm and my leg? Hell, I'm lucky I didn't lose my life that day."

Clenching his teeth, Natsu looks to the ground. "Natsu, look… you can't win this fight! You can't stop him!" Gildarts shouts as he watches the young Dragon Slayer charge towards Acnologia. "This battle isn't about winning or losing! It's about getting away with our lives!"

"Whaddya mean?!" Natsu cries. "Are you saying that this thing is gonna kill some of us?!"

Hearing it give a loud roar, Gildarts looks at everyone. "Everyone run, now!" he cries.

All frozen in fear, they watch as Acnologia roars at the ground, sending giant rocks towards the members of Fairy Tail. Dodging out of the way, Natsu loses his balance and is swept away by the roar. Landing on his front, Natsu looks up, his eyes widening in shock. "No way," he gasps. "The entire forest disappeared."

"That's crazy!" Elfman shouts, helping Evergreen up.

"Natsu," Lucy says standing beside him. "We can't fight this thing." She whispers. "There's no way. We have to get out of here. We have to leave now."

"Lucy, we have to -"

"Shut up, Natsu!" Lucy looks down at him. "We can't fight him! You may be a Dragon Slayer, and you may have a chance… but the rest of us don't. Gildarts just told us to run away, Natsu… _Gildarts._" Lucy stresses.

"Lucy's right." Makarov nods. "Everyone get to the ship." He says, his body glowing brightly as it grows larger and larger. "I will hold him off the best I can." Makarov says reaching the same height as Acnologia.

"Gramps, no!" Gray cries.

"I can get it out of here." Lucy whispers, watching as everyone begins to shout at Makarov, begging him not to do it. "I might die… but I can get Acnologia away."

"Lucy." Wendy says looking up at her. "What are you saying?" she whispers, tears in her eyes.

Watching the Dragon swing his tail and knock a few trees in their direction, Lucy sprints forward, much to everyone's protest.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouts watching the blonde jump over a tree.

Appearing on the back of the Dragon, Lucy watches as it thrashes about. "You have a minute before it comes back here and kills everyone!" Lucy shouts over the Dragon's roars.

Grabbing onto one of its horns, Lucy breathes out slowly. Focusing her magic, Lucy and Acnologia begin to flicker in and out of sight.

"You heard her." Wend says sadly as she stares up at Lucy. "We got to go." Her voice cracks, he body betraying her voice as she takes a step forward. "Lucy!" Wendy cries.

"W-Wendy, c'mon." Lisanna grabs her hand, dragging her away.

"You jerk!" Natsu shouts, running towards Acnologia. "Give Lucy back!"

"Natsu!" Laxus shouts, grabbing him by the scarf. "We – we got to go." He says looking at Makarov, who hasn't moved a step. Feeling the drain of her magic, Lucy laughs when she realizes the Tenrou Tree isn't going to help her now.

With Acnologia bucking, Lucy's grip falters. Watching in fear as his tail hits her in the stomach, Lucy goes flying, hitting a couple trees as she does so. Landing on the ground, Lucy rolls for a bit. Coming to a stop, Lucy opens her eyes weakly. Struggling to her knees, Lucy coughs out blood, watching it colour the pale rocks below her. With her legs giving out and the world starting to get dizzy, Lucy watches as Luke appears in front of her.

"You idiot." He sighs. "Why can't you learn that risking your life like that will get you killed? Lucy, transporting people through time and space is one thing, a Dragon is a whole other story."

Not answering, Luke sighs as he puts his hand on her head and focuses his magic.

Watching Lucy begin to breathe normally, and the blood on the ground once again enter her body, he sighs in relief. Standing up again, Lucy wobbles a bit. Looking up, Lucy watches as Makarov holds Acnologia in a head lock.

Forgetting about Luke, Lucy sprints away, past the Fairy Tail members who looks at her confused.

Watching the Dragon slam Makarov into a mountain side, Lucy watches as he changes back to his regular size. Screaming, Lucy pulls out a gate key. About to summon, Lucy is tackled by a sobbing Wendy. "Don't do that!" Wendy cries. "Don't ever do that!"

Looking up at everyone else, Lucy gets looks of relief, anger, and shock. "So…" Natsu trails off standing above her. "What's that about not fighting it?" he questions.

"Let's kick its ass." Lucy growls.

"We need to hit it at the same time." Laxus says as he stands in front of Makarov protectively. "I'll shoot it with a lightning bolt, and everyone needs to fire attacks into the bolt. That way, it becomes stronger."

"The Dragon Slayers need to be ready," Lucy says pulling out a gate key, watching as Luke appears beside her. "Once the rest of us hit it with the attack, you three need to fight it at close range. You're Dragon Slayers… so, slay the dragon."

"Ready!" Laxus shouts, sending a giant bolt of lightning towards Acnologia. "Raging Bolt!"

"Sagittarius!" Lucy shouts watching as he appears, sending many arrows into the lightning bolt.

"Unison Raid: Fire and Ice Brigade." Luke chants, as he sticks on hand into his pocket and swipes the air in front of him, as a man made of fire shoots frozen arrows towards Acnologia.

"Card Magic: Prayer's Fountain!" Cana cants.

"Leprechaun!" Evergreen shouts.

"Dark Écriture: Pain." Freed chants.

"Baryon Formation!" Bixlow shouts.

"Evil Explosion." Mira says darkly as she transforms into her Satan Soul form.

"Heaven's Wheel: Scatter Swords!" Erza cries.

"Super Freezing Arrow!" Gray yells.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia shouts.

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy chants.

With all the attacks merging together, it hits Acnologia head on. Sent flying backwards, everyone watches silently as it hits the water and disappears from sight.

"It can't be over." Lucy mumbles. "There is no possible way this can be over."

"It's not." Laxus says watching the Dragon rise from the water.

"Dragon Slayers!" Lucy shouts. "Go!"

All nodding at Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu charge towards Acnologia, the Exceeds holding them up. Floating in front of Acnologia, they nod at each other.

All doing a Dragon's Roar, the three watch as it hits Acnologia, sending it down once again.

With a giant roar, Acnologia stands once again, this time angrier than ever.

All standing, they watch as he roars, a giant beam of magic energy hitting right behind them, destroying part of the land.

"He's pissed." Laxus grumbles.

"No." Lucy shakes her head. "This can't end. He has to have some kind of weakness. We have – we have to beat him!"

"Lucy," Wendy looks at her. "We will beat him."

"Join hands." Laxus says. "If we join hands and focus our magic power, we can attack him with everything we've got."

"There won't be enough time." Luke says looking at Laxus. "We'll die."

"We just have to try," Lisanna nods.

"Right." Everyone nods.

Natsu, grabbing onto Lucy's hand smiles at her. "We can do this."

"Right." Lucy grabs onto Gray's hand.

Making a large circle, everyone looks up at the Dragon. "You can't teleport us out of here if this fails, can you?" Gray asks Lucy.

"No." She shakes her head. "I can't."

Standing in silence, they all take a deep breath in and close their eyes as they hear Acnologia stomp through the trees and water. Hearing a loud droning noise, Natsu squeezes Lucy's hand tighter as he opens his eyes and watches as a large sphere forms in Acnologia's attack.

With a final roar, Natsu let's go of Erza's hand and hugs Lucy, his back towards Acnologia.

Knowing Lucy can't hear him over the roar, he whispers something in her ear. Three words that can make the worst situations slightly better.

Hugging her tighter, Natsu gulps, feeling themselves be thrown away from each other. Still holding onto Lucy, Natsu feels her arms wrap around him.

"I love you." He mumbles, closing his eyes and hearing the world fade away.

* * *

**There's book one. **

**It's over. That's the end.**

**Did you like it? If you did, check out the sequel 'Things Were Different'. **

**The first chapter will be up on Monday September 1st, 2014.**

**Thanks so much for reading, **

**Have an awesome day/night,**

**allysonntcerawrs**


	34. Please Read: Important

I'm back, temporarily.

I have updated for Things Were Different, and I was reading over the comments for What If and I was thinking that it was time to share something with you.

I do still have the original copy of What If... on Wattpad. Yes, I also have a Wattpad account.

Here's the thing though, it's not finished, I never finished uploading the chapters and now they're gone.

So, here's the deal. If you want to see how I would have ended the original version, head over to Wattpad; leave comments, vote, bug me to write the last few chapters and so on and so forth. If, _if_, I can get at least 50 comments, and 50 votes, I'll write the ending of What If for you guys. I hate to be one of those people to set goals and things, but if you want to see the ending, go do that.

Please, no hate.

So, head on over to my profile, click on the link, and go read the original version of What If.

Lots of love,

L

**P.S. Please leave comments and votes on the last chapter (it's called Update/Information). Don't read what it says, just... you know... do things.**


	35. Information Read Please

Hey guys,

It has come to my attention that a lot of you think that the story ends with the last chapter of What If. Oh, my friends, you are sadly mistaken. There is a sequel. It's called Things Were Different. I can't post the link here, but if you go to my profile, you can find it.

Now, with regards to the "original" What If, head on over to Wattpad (the link is on my profile) and read it up. However, I didn't finish it, so if you can go to the last chapter called "Update/Information" and get it up to 50 comments and 50 votes, I can write the ending and post it on Wattpad.

Have a good day guys,

Lots of love,

L


End file.
